Manifesttale Book 1: Rise of a New Hero
by Bloxanoid
Summary: The Manifestation; a place where your creations come to life. However, when trouble arises in this alternate world, Bryan, a 16-year-old boy, is called on to save it. Join him, Sans, and friends both old and new as they struggle to bring peace to a world where chaos and unpredictability reign supreme. Crossover elements possible. T to be safe.
1. The Beginning of Something Great

**Heya there, I'm Bloxanoid, here with a new series similar to the Heroes' Alliance Universe that I previously wrote. This series, at the moment, is called Manifesttale. I'm sure you all have some questions. And before I get into the story let me answer a few basic ones.**

* * *

 **What is Manifesttale?: Manifesttale is an alternate universe in which Undertale, its AUs, and other video games and similar creations are brought to life in an alternate dimension called the Manifestation. It involves a hero and his friends visiting the Manifestation in order to prevent an evil force from overcoming the Manifestation and the realm we live in – Reality.**

 **So, is Manifesttale an alternate timeline?: Yes and no. Its more like an alternate multiverse, since the existence of the Manifestation will affect the behaviors of all characters, Undertale and non-Undertale. There is a Manifest!Sans and Manifest!Frisk, but outside of that most of the characters are just alternate versions of themselves affected by the events of Manifesttale. So in other words, its an alternate MULTIVERSE timeline, with a few unique moderators. In addition, the Manifestation contains universes from OTHER games, such as FNaF and Pokemon.**

 **So is Undertale Sans here Manifest!Sans?: No. Classic Sans is still Classic Sans, but affected by the existence of the Manifestation. I guess you could say something like UT(Manifest)!Sans or something.**

* * *

 **Well, I've kept you waiting long enough. Without further ado, let me introduce Manifesttale: The New Hero!**

* * *

 _[Bryan]_

"Hey Bryan, catch!" A ball flew through the air towards a boy as he ran back to catch it. In one leap, he caught the ball.

"Nice catch!" The boy threw the ball back to his friend.

"Ya know Bryan, no matter what I do, are you always going to catch it?"

"You know it, Josh," the boy replied.

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow!" Bryan's friend walked off with the ball leaving Bryan alone.

It was a warm sunny day at the lake in the middle of June. The sky glowed with a nice sunset orange and the sun's reflection shined off the lake. The leaves and the grass fluttered in the calm summer breeze, and people were all around Lake Flounder spending time outside on a perfect day. Lake Flounder was always the best, no matter the season, even though Bryan thought that in the summer the lake looked the best. Bryan wandered over to one of the nearby benches and sat down. No school, no homework, no stress; summer was the best. Without a doubt this was one of the best days of this summer vacation.

Bryan was a boy of about sixteen with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. About 5' 10", Bryan was relatively unknown in his school. Although he was smart and was fit, he was in the dark when it came to socializing with others. He had a few really close friends, but besides his tiny group he was relatively unknown or disliked. He was known for coming in the clutch, but also to be slightly impulsive in decision making and group projects, believing that his option was most likely the best. His morals, however, always seemed to point in the right direction in the end.

He had lived his whole life without his dad. He had died before Bryan was born, leaving his mom to raise Bryan herself. She had a good job; she was a doctor, but because of her time commitments Bryan didn't get to spend much time with her during the day. As a result, he began to become withdrawn and shy of others, excluding his best friends he made early on in school. She tried to spend as much time as possible with him, but he knew just spending a few minutes with his mom was a huge favor to ask. Most of the time they just texted each other.

Bryan preferred talking through technology rather than directly in the real world. He found that online, people couldn't judge you by how you looked; only by your actions you made. He knew that at school, they always told you to not chat online since it made it easier for people to bully you and find you, but as a respectful and courteous player Bryan found it easier to make friends online than in real life, and soon became a relatively popular person on the internet in various RPGs and MMOs.

Bryan started to get drowsy. The calm breeze and the perfect temperature simply made him want to sleep. He checked the time: 5:30 PM. He had a little time before he had to head back. Bryan looked around him once again. The others in Cranford Town were also watching the sunset unfold; no one nearby to bother him. He laid down on the bench and went to sleep…

* * *

Bryan woke up on the ground to the sounds of screaming. Drowsily, he got up and rubbed his eyes. The whole world was in black and white. Shocked, Bryan blinked several times, but everything around him was still in black and white. People were screaming and running from Lake Flounder, but they were all different people than before. All the trees and the benches were gone, and it was about noon. The sky hung overhead and a strong cold wind was blowing through the empty fields. All of the houses, streets, neighborhoods, and cars nearby were also absent.

Slowly, Bryan stepped back from the scene. Why were people running? What was going on? Bryan had a lot of questions to ask.

"Excuse me sir, but what is going on?" Bryan asked to one of the people running by. The man didn't notice him, and kept running straight at him. Bryan tried to get out of the way, but he was simply too close. But then, the man ran straight through him. Bryan looked around bewildered, confused why nobody could notice or see him.

" _Maybe this is a memory,"_ Bryan thought to himself _, "but I don't ever remember this happening…"_ Suddenly, the wind stopped, leaving an eerie quiet over the lake. People stopped running, and turned back around to stare at the lake. Bryan did the same, and watched as nothing happened for five minutes. The people had time to run, but why weren't they running? When Bryan turned around, he saw everyone bawling and crying. He wanted to help, but knew he couldn't do anything because he couldn't interact with this world.

The lake started to bubble, and people started to back away from the lake again, and screaming that all efforts to run away at this point were futile and worthless. The lake turned a dark red, and a huge hooded figure rose out of the water. Under his cloak, where his eyes should be, there were glowing, red balls of light. He turned to the crowd of civilians and stared down at them. The people shivered and cried in his presence, but it was no use. The giant figure rose his left hand and a giant ball of fire formed above it. Bryan realized what he was about to do, and ran away from the others, but the people didn't know what was going to happen.

" _They are goners,"_ he thought to himself. The figure threw the fireball, and the people screamed, kids hugged their parents, some rolled into a ball, and Bryan turned away and covered his eyes as a blinding light radiated from where the crowd was. When he turned around, the people were still there, but there was new figure there too. Holding a shield in a defensive position, almost as if he blocked the fireball from hitting the crowd, there was a boy of about his own age who also held a sword in his other hand. The shield and sword were glowing and radiating soothing light, that made Bryan feel stronger and braver. The boy relaxed his pose and the shield disappeared, leaving just the sword.

The boy was breathing hard, and he was sweating from both stress and nervousness. He walked closer to where Bryan was, and continued to stare down the hooded figure who still stood in the lake.

" _Is that…me?"_ Bryan thought as he looked at the boy. He was about the same age as Bryan, and had the same hairstyle and hair color, and he had the focus Bryan had when he was focusing on something. They were about the same height, and walked about the same way.

But there was something different about this boy. He had a hardened expression, one filled with determination, but also filled with a cold emptiness Bryan had never seen before. His eyes were also blue, not brown, and in them he could see that behind the façade of courage there was a boy who was scared and lonely. There were cuts all over his body, most likely from past fights, but it seemed that they did not bother him.

Bryan remembered asking his mom about his dad. It was something he did every birthday.

" _Mama, what was dad like?" he would ask, in the high-pitched squeaky voice he had when he was younger. She always responded with the same look of sadness and despair when she remembered him._

" _Your dad…he had a great personality. To those around him, he always acted strong and brave, and people respected him for that. But inside, he was a lonely boy who felt empty and sad all the time, hiding behind a cover of courage so nobody would realize who he truly was. His parents both died in a car accident when he was five, so he had to live with his grandparents, who were cold and cruel to him. He was truly a sweetheart on the inside, but only those who knew him well were ever able to see him in that way."_

" _Mama, how did you guys meet?"_

 _She adjusted her glasses and looked back at Bryan. "It was way back in middle school, before I really knew him. I was the smartest one there, but I always got picked on for my huge glasses and my shy personality. One day, some bullies tripped me, but your dad was there to help me up. From that day we became friends Bryan. And it just developed from that point. I filled in a missing piece of his heart. He was always happier after that, but he still had his days where he was sensitive to anything, as if he became the lonely boy he was on the inside became stronger than the courageous hero he was on the outside."_

Bryan could see this inside the boy in front of him. He was sure that the boy he was looking at was his father. The boy rose his sword and pointed it at the giant figure in the lake.

"How dare you attack innocent people like that, you coward!" he shouted. "What is the point of this destruction, both in Reality and the Manifestation. You will never win. Stand down now." The giant hooded figure laughed at his remark.

" _The Manifestation?"_ Bryan wondered. _"What is the Manifestation?"_

"Do you really think you can stop me?!" the hooded figure sneered. "I defeated all of your friends, Guardians and Manifests. You may be the strongest out of all of them, but without their support, you are nothing." The boy sagged to his knees. Bryan could see his traumatic past bubbling up inside, ready to burst out through tears. Instead, the boy stood up again.

"They will always be there with me," he said, "even after their deaths. They will fight with me until the end!" The boy jumped up at the giant and prepared to swing his sword. The hooded figure just swatted him down into the lake. He swam back to the edge and laid there for a few seconds.

"You think that trying to attack me head on will work?! You must be an idiot!" The boy just started to chuckle instead. "What! What's so funny?" The boy coughed and started to spit out blood.

"Look down," the boy sneered. The figure looked down and saw the sword embedded in his chest. It was tiny, but powerful, and he began to dissolve instantly. The hooded figure kneeled down in the water, while the boy kept coughing up blood.

"This will not be the last time I fight you," the hooded figure moaned, "if this even counts as a fight. Next time, whether it will be in years or another life time, I won't fall for the same tricks." The hooded figure dissolved into the water and wasn't seen again. The boy looked up one last time, coughed up a bunch of blood, then collapsed. Several people ran forward, including one girl who looked like his mom.

Bryan saw the sword fall into the water. The blade had mysteriously disappeared, perhaps it had dissolved along with the body of the hooded figure. The boy tried to get up and reach towards the sword, but the girl made him stay down as the ambulance arrived.

"Don't move Jason, just don't move," she said to him softly. Jason was his father's name. It was certainly him now at this point. Bryan ran towards the edge of the lake, and saw the hilt glisten and sparkle as it fell towards the bottom of the lake.

" _The world is once again in danger,"_ a voice sounded in Bryan's head.

"What is it that you want?" Bryan shouted at the mysterious voice.

" _The border between the Manifestation and Reality is opening again. Lake Flounder is becoming more and more unstable by the minute."_ Bryan's vision started to blur, until all he could see was the hilt glistening at the bottom of the lake.

" _Your father succeeded, but it was only temporary. He was missing a crucial piece in the puzzle. And now, that piece is found, and will be delivered to you when you are ready. You must grab the sword and fulfill your destiny. The world hangs in the balance."_

"But I have so many questions! How-" Bryan began. His head began to throb horribly and he laid down on the ground. He started to blackout and struggled to get back up.

"Urgggg…" Bryan moaned. After a few minutes of struggling, he gave up and let his vision go dark…

* * *

He woke up back on the bench. The lake was shining in the moonlight and the warm breeze had turned cold. It must have been past at least 10 PM. Everyone had left and he was all alone at the park. It was hard to believe that there was a fight here just years ago, between an unknown entity and his father.

"What was it that voice said? I have to get the sword?" Bryan looked at the lake and tried to remember where he saw the sword fall. It was somewhere on the west side. He ran over to the west side of the lake and looked down. He couldn't see anything down there that was reflecting the moonlight.

"I must be out of my mind here." Bryan put his phone on the ground next to the lake and dove into the lake. The water was freezing cold and he wasn't warmed up either, having just woken up a few minutes ago.

" _Where was it…"_ thought Bryan as he searched underwater. After finding a bunch of rocks and a coin, Bryan swam to the surface and took a huge breath.

"Welp, that was a huge waste of my time," said Bryan. He was about to get out when for half a moment he saw a sparkle back at the bottom of the lake. It was the sword hilt. He dove back underwater, and swam towards the bottom. It was stuck between two rocks, and no matter how hard he tried, there was no way he could get it out.

" _I have to get it. It's my only chance!"_ Bryan gave it one more tug and the sword hilt popped out of the rock. Bryan tried to swim back to the surface, but he had run out of air. His vision was becoming blurry and his strokes were weaker.

" _This is not how I die!"_ Bryan gave one more push towards the surface, but it wasn't nearly enough. It was still 3 feet above him. Bryan sunk towards the bottom of the lake, bubbles coming out of his nose and mouth. Just when he thought he would pass out, his body began to glow blue. He flew out of the water and landed face-flat on the edge of the lake. The glow dissipated afterwards, leaving Bryan coughing up water for five minutes.

After he calmed down, Bryan got up and said, "Hey! Whoever saved me, thanks!" However, he couldn't see anyone around the lake. He stood there still for a few minutes, then went over to pick up his phone. There was a message on it:

 _get back to your house as quick as you can. we'll meet up there._

There was no number, or a signature at the end that gave any hints to who it was. Bryan grabbed the hilt and his phone and rode his bike home. Even when he was almost to his house, he felt that there was someone following him, closely, in secret. As if they were going to strike any moment and kill him.

His mom wasn't home when he got back. He went in, locked all the doors, and went straight to the shower to wash up. As he stood in the shower, he couldn't stop thinking of the sword, his destiny, and the mysterious message on his phone. What could they mean? After redressing, he checked the time. 11:00 PM. It was late, and he still had no idea what everything meant.

Bryan decided to go ahead and look closer at the sword hilt. He brought it over to the sink just to clean it off, before he attempted to remove the rust with some crazy experiment that may or may not burn the house down. To his surprise, the rust washed off easily, almost too easily for comfort. Underneath the rust was a transparent crystal in the shape of a hilt. The cross-guards extended out and ended in a spiral shape, with gems stuck in the middle of the pattern. There was a glowing button on the side of the grip, and a slit where the blade should be. Upon closer examination, there were three little prongs on the bottom of the pommel where a small sphere could be placed. Bryan assumed these were just for decoration.

Still, it was an odd looking hilt. It seemed to be built in mind knowing that there would be no blade, and everything placed on there had potential functions. But why would someone put them on a sword hilt, especially one without a blade? He knew that the sword had a blade, but he thought that it was lost when the Void being was defeated. Bryan looked at the button again. Maybe the blade was hidden…

Bryan pressed the button and held the sword away from him. In a flash, a magical blade sprouted from the slit in the top of the hilt. It added no weight to the sword, and in fact made it seem lighter than before. Bryan laughed in glee as he swung it around his room, careful not to hit anything. The sword's weight distribution was perfect, and it glowed in the darkness of his room. He pressed the button again, and it closed back up. The glow disappeared.

Satisfied with his discovery, Bryan got into his bed to go to sleep. It was midnight now; since his mom wasn't home, it meant that she had to take an overnight shift at the hospital. He would look more into the message and the vision tomorrow; he had enough crazy stuff for one day.

Yet, whoever sent the message expected them to talk that night. Right when he had the thought, he could hear footsteps in the hallway outside his room. Slowly, he grabbed the sword hilt from the table and hid it under his covers. He was right; someone was following him home. The footsteps gradually got louder until they stopped in front of his room. Bryan readied the sword hilt and prepared to slash whoever opened the door.

The handle turned slowly, squeaking for thirty seconds, until finally the door creaked open. From the light of the bathroom, he could see a silhouette of a figure in a hoodie, wearing shorts and slippers. Bryan jumped out of his bed and turned on the sword, pointing the tip of the blade towards the figure's face. In the glow of the blade he could see that under the hood was a skull, and his legs were made of bones. It was a skeleton. A living one.

"geez kid, i'm not gonna kill you, so put that blade down," said the skeleton. Bryan turned off the sword and flipped the light switch near the door. In the bright light he could see the skeleton in full. Within his eye sockets there were little white lights, and he was dressed in a blue hoodie and brown shorts. There was no skin or muscle on him.

"Y-You're Sans aren't you," Bryan shuttered, "Sans the skeleton?"

"that's right kid," said Bryan, "do you mind if i sit down?"

"No, not at all!" Sans sat down on Bryan's bed and looked down. Bryan had played Undertale quite a few times, and had a decent knowledge of the AUs and characters made by the Undertale fan base. However, this Sans seemed different. His hoodie jacket had changed into a full hoodie, it was a slightly darker shade of blue, his shorts were ripped, and he had boots on instead of slippers. His gloves were fingerless.

"A-aren't you going to tell me a pun, or-"

"i know you think you know me kiddo, but now really isn't the time for puns." Bryan shut up. If even Sans the comic wasn't up for puns and jokes, something must be terribly wrong. Bryan sat down next to him.

"How are you even here? Aren't you part of a game? How do you physically exist?" Bryan asked. Sans just sat there silently for a few seconds.

"look kiddo, i know that right now everything seems bizarre, but i'm only here because i promised to protect you. and i'm pretty sure we both know i don't like keeping promises." Sans chuckled silently. After a few seconds, he gestured to the sword hilt, which Bryan gave to him. Sans held it up and looked at it.

"so this is what all the fuss is about, eh?" Sans gave the hilt back to Bryan.

"luckily i got to you before they did," Sans mumbled.

"Hold on. Who is they? What fuss? What's going on?!" Bryan demanded. Sans stared at him with a blank expression. He sighed and snapped his fingers.

"D-Did you just freeze time?" Bryan stuttered.

"yea kid." Sans got up and paced around Bryan's room. "i guess that you aren't going to stop asking me huh?" He stopped and looked at Bryan. "well, i won't tell you. but i can show you."

"You have the ability to share your memories with people?" Bryan wondered.

"no, but your artifact sword can." Sans picked up the hilt and grabbed the left gem.

"grab the right side." Bryan reluctantly grabbed the right gem of the hilt. Sans clutched the left gem and his left eye began to glow, and the hilt began to turn blue. Bryan was shaking because the hilt was heating up, and he couldn't hold on much longer. Suddenly, their bodies seized up and his vision began to fade…

The effect wore off as fast as it came. When he opened his eyes, they were no longer in Bryan's bedroom. They were outside. There was a mountain in the distance, and they were in the middle of a forest.

"Mount Ebott," remarked Bryan. Sans nodded in agreement.

"this way." Sans began to head away from the forest, and Bryan followed him.

"So, are we in the Underverse, or are we still in my bedroom?"

"we are still in your bedroom, kiddo. this is just a memory."

Soon they arrived at a small town, and there was a small two story house nearby. Bryan could hear arguing inside the house.

"Is this your house?" Bryan asked. Sans snapped his fingers and suddenly they were inside. He could see Papyrus standing in the middle of the room.

"SANS, PICK UP YOUR SOCK THIS INSTANT! EVEN AFTER WE LEFT THE UNDERGROUND, YOU STILL HAVEN'T MOVED IT! CAN'T YOU SEE THIS IS JUST A BOTHER?"

"i can see its there, but the sock can't because it doesn't have any eye 'sock'ets," a voice sounded from an upstairs bedroom.

"SANS!"

"this is the last time that i saw him," Sans muttered to Bryan.

"But nothing seems out of the ordinary!" Bryan exclaimed. Sans held up his hand.

"just wait kiddo."

Suddenly, the doorbell started going off.

"COMING!" Papyrus went over and opened the front door. "OH, TORIEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Can I see Sans right now please?" asked Toriel.

"SANS, COME DOWN HERE! IT'S TORIEL!" Papyrus shouted.

"ok." Bryan watched as flashback Sans walked down the stairs and went over to Toriel.

"hi tori. is there something you needed?"

"Sans, the Void. They are here. They came for the artifact. You need to get it to the human fast."

"frisk?"

"No, the chosen one in Reality!" Flashback Sans' eyes widened and he ran upstairs. Sans and Bryan followed him into his room, where flashback Sans slammed a secret button in the wall and pulled out a backpack. He slung it on his back and ran back outside, where Papyrus and Toriel were fighting off human-looking soldiers with laser rifles and tractor beams.

"We'll hold them off! Get out of here as fast as you can!"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT US!"

Flashback Sans' eye sockets filled with tears as he turned around and bolted. His left eye glowed as he summoned a Gaster Blaster.

"alright gb, lets get out of here!" Flashback Sans hopped on the Gaster Blaster and flew it towards Mt. Ebott. He could hear the cries of Toriel and Papyrus behind him.

"Get that skeleton! He has the artifact that we need!" one of the soldiers shouted. Flashback Sans' eye started to glow as he spun around and fired a Gaster Blaster back at the red-suited soldiers. He dodged a tractor beam, then swung his hand and hit some of the other soldiers over. Megalovania was playing at full blast, and Sans unleashed a final bone attack before turning around and escaping. Sans and Bryan watched as flashback Sans made his way back into the Underground, leaving his pursuers in the dust.

"i…i left them. i left them to die there. tori…asgore…frisk…papyrus…all of them. gone…" Sans cried out.

"but that isn't the worst part." Sans snapped his fingers again and they were back in front of his house. Toriel and Papyrus were still there but…their eyes were glowing completely red.

"they took control of them, and they sent them after me…" He snapped his fingers a third time and they were transported to the Ruins, where Sans was slamming on a locked door.

"ink! let me in please!" cried flashback Sans. Suddenly, a fireball exploded next to Sans, and he turned back around. Toriel and Papyrus were there, staring at him with blank red eyes.

"oh god…" moaned flashback Sans. He kept banging on the wall, but nothing happened. Flashback Sans turned back around and looked at his now controlled friends.

"i didn't want to do it," Sans told Bryan. "but…i had to." Flashback Sans closed his eyes, full of tears, and his hand flew everything. Toriel and Papyrus flew left and right, up and down, as Sans slammed them into the walls. Flashback Sans stopped when they had one HP left, and turned around and fled again.

"i felt like a coward, not doing anything," Sans muttered, "but it was the only option." Sans and Bryan followed the flashback for a few minutes, until he reached the doors that served as the exit of the Ruins.

"i thought I was a goner kid," said Sans, "but then a weird rift opened up in front of me, and took me to reality." On cue, flashback Sans walked into a bright light and disappeared. "it was you. you opened the rift when you touched the sword."

The surroundings faded and Sans and Bryan were back in Bryan's room. Bryan just stood there in shock. He couldn't believe that all these things actually existed, and that someone would do such a thing just for him.

"oh, and the backpack. i almost forgot about that," Sans chuckled. Sans unslung the backpack from under his hoodie and placed it on the bed. Bryan watched as he unzipped it.

"What's in there?" he asked. Sans pulled out a glove and a small case.

"Geez, that's it?" Bryan moaned. "How will that help me at all?" Sans was about to explain when the light suddenly undimmed.

"it seems our time is up kid," said Sans, "we will have to face the void infantry now."

"What? But I haven't had any training at all!"

"i know, but there isn't time. i've read up on reality and manifestation mechanics, and i believe that these artifacts should work in both worlds."

"That doesn't help me fight them!"

"hey, if we work together against them, we will 'pommel' them." Sans chuckled.

"Sword puns? Really?" Bryan complained.

"couldn't stop myself kiddo," Sans laughed. Bryan could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"hey kid, watch the stairs. i think they are up to something."

"Oh my god Sans, really?" Sans just chuckled.

"don't worry kid, i can handle this." Sans' left eye glowed once again and a Gaster Blaster appeared in front of him.

"stand back." Sans lifted his arm and closed his hand, and the Gaster Blaster fired a beam of light at the Void soldiers. The three that had reached the top of the stairs screamed as they disintegrated, and the beam blew a hole in the side of Bryan's house.

"Sans! Can you try and do this without burning down my house?" Bryan pleaded. Sans hand glowed blue as he flung another soldier through the left wall. Bryan turned and saw one of the soldiers fire a red tractor beam at Sans.

"Watch out!" Bryan activated the sword and sliced the beam in half, making it dissipate.

"We're in a bad position; we need to get out of here!" he shouted, deflecting another tractor beam. Sans nodded in agreement while dodging blaster fire.

"get on the gaster blaster!" Bryan hopped on the floating skull blaster and Sans rode it through his window and out the house.

"Where are we going?" Bryan screamed over the wind.

"we have to get back to the lake! it's our only way back!" From the back of the Gaster Blaster Bryan could see the trees of the park begin to loom in the distance. There was constant blaster and beam fire flying at them from the ground.

"The park is infested with hostiles! We're not going to make it!" Sans looked left and right frantically.

"into the trees! we can get better cover from there!" Sans guided the Gaster Blaster into the trees then hopped off. Bryan followed.

"thanks bud, we will need you later." Sans snapped his fingers and the Gaster Blaster disappeared. Sans gestured Bryan to follow, and he did so. They navigated through the trees, dodging the glances of the Void soldiers, until they reached the lake.

"i'll cover you. draw your sword, and cut a ripple in the lake. that should open up a dimensional portal, which we'll use to escape here. now go!" Sans summoned a few Gaster Blasters and started toasting the nearby soldiers with beams of energy. Bryan sprinted towards the lake, dodging bullets.

"I'm gonna die here!" Bryan screamed as he jumped over a tree root.

"just keep going!" After several minutes of running, he finally pulled out his sword and sliced through the water. He could see another world shimmering on the other side. He could hear creaking metal, but there was just darkness otherwise.

"Cmon Sans!" Sans teleported over to the portal and jumped in. Bryan followed, and screamed as he plunged into what seemed to be an infinite abyss of darkness.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the first chapter of Manifesttale!**

 **All characters besides Bryan are NOT created by me and credit for them goes to their respective creators.**

 **If you enjoyed this story, click that follow or favorite button, as follows and favs are greatly appreciated and help motivate me to continue writing. Also, check out my Manifesttale forum, which contains all sorts of things having to do with my story. The link to it can be found on my profile page, so go ahead and check that out as well!**

 **I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **-Blox**


	2. Stuck in Space

**At the request of some readers, I have split the long first chapter into two smaller chapters. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _[Sans]_

Sans woke up on a cold metal floor, in an eerie darkness that seemed to watch him. He sat up, dizzy, and tried to recount where he was.

"Sans! Sans, where are you?" he heard from the distance. Sans sprung up and tried to look around, but it was all darkness. Suddenly, he got pushed over by another figure.

"geez kiddo, its just me. don't go too crazy." Sans pushed the kid off him and stood up. "its kinda dark in here. let me put some light in here." Sans summoned a tiny Gaster Blaster and he took a lightbulb out from his pocket. He screwed it into the mouth of the Gaster Blaster and shook it a few times. Sure enough, it turned on. One of the easy tricks someone can do with a Gaster Blaster and some random junk.

"How did you do that?" asked the kid. Sans just shook his head at him.

"bryan, there's a lot of things you don't know about me." Sans' eye glowed as he directed the blaster light throughout the room. "but if you want, i can 'shed a light' on some things!" Sans laughed to himself. "it looks like we're in some sort of…giant metal dome." Sans continued to inspect the structure, noticing that it was creaking and screeching every time he took a step.

"This thing is in bad condition," said Bryan. Sans nodded at him in agreement. He kept inspected the dome until he came across a huge door. He directed the light up and down the circular shaft. It must be at least twenty feet tall.

"Uh, Sans? I think you should see this." Sans walked over to Bryan, who was staring out a window in shock. Sans took a glimpse outside too.

"Uhhhhhh…we're in space," Bryan muttered. "Are we in Outertale or something?" Sans shook his head.

"this is not outertale. this is not even an undertale universe." Sans went back over to the door. "i don't even know if this universe corresponds to any game or creation at all. it may be something completely different." Sans noticed a control panel in the light of the Gaster Blaster. It was all dusty. Sans wiped the dust off and looked at the screen. It was blank of course. The power must be out.

"hey kid." Bryan turned around to face Sans. "there's gotta be some sort of power control room in this clunker. there's some tech here that must certainly use electricity. i think the power got cut awhile ago. that's why everything here is in such bad condition. here; take the gaster flasher. i have my own lighting system." Sans tossed the Gaster Flasher to Bryan and turned back to look at the door. With minimal concentration, he activated his glowing eye. That would be enough light for now. Sans heard grunts and grinding as Bryan opened a closed hatch and went through the halls.

Sans turned away from the door and went to the other side of the dome. He came across another locked hatch, but this one seemed to also serve as an airlock. It could be a docking station for a ship. Sans looked above the door, and saw a dusty and faded sign attached to the wall. Sans blew off the dust, but could only still make out a few letters. "_o_c_d I," Sans muttered to himself. He tugged at the sliding doors, but they wouldn't budge. The door was stuck until the power was back on.

There was nothing else in the room, so Sans went down the hall Bryan went. There were rectangular windows about a foot wide and 6 inches tall that spanned the right side of the hall the whole way down, showing the blank void of space that laid outside of the structure. Sans checked the various signs above the many doors he found, but most of them were faded to the point that he couldn't make out anything. He heard more grunting and grinding of metal further down; Bryan must have reached something else.

Sans followed down the empty metal corridor until he ran into another door. He brought his eye closer to the door, and noticed that there was a small crack between the sliding doors. He looked up at the sign: it said "Laboratory."

" _maybe this room will have some answers,"_ thought Sans. Sans grunted as he pushed the doors apart, until finally he had enough room to go through. Most of the stuff inside were the normal things you would see inside a laboratory, but Sans came across a few machines that interested him.

"bullet infuser? essence mixer? artifact modifier?" Sans finally came across some goggles that were set on a stand, with a tag. Sans brushed off the tag. "power glasses. hm. i wonder what they do." Sans dusted off the glasses and put them on his head. Instantly, a HUD appeared in the bottom right corner. It was just a tiny circle with a white dot in the middle. Around the dot there was a box, connected to a round tube with other boxes nearby. A navigation display. Too bad there weren't lights on it.

Right when he thought it, small lights popped out of the side of the rims and turned on. Now he could see without the glowing eye. With a sigh, Sans turned off the glowing eye. Keeping it on for that long is very tiring. Sans noticed something else on the table: a small ball on a stand. Sans' eyes widened when he realized it looked very similar to another object he had. He unslung the backpack from his shoulders and put it on the tabletop next to the stand. He shuffled through the bag until he found what he wanted: the small case from earlier. He opened it up, and sure enough, the small crystal ball he already had was the exact the size and shined the exact same way as the ball on the stand. They just shimmered different colors and instead of there being a shape of a spear in the middle of the ball, there was an assault rifle. He had to be a coincidence. He checked all the little symbols on the bottoms of the holes inside the little case, and one of them matched, just like how the spear matched when Toriel first gave it to him to hold on to. He took the small ball from the stand and placed it in the corresponding spot. He was zipping up his backpack when he heard a shout from down the hall.

"Sans! I think I found the control room!" Within a few seconds, he heard a clang and the lights flickered on. Sans took the glasses off and put them on his forehead, and he slung the backpack back on his shoulders. As he walked out the lab, he saw Bryan running down the hall.

"nice job kiddo!" Sans shouted as Bryan came to meet him. "now let's go check the main room again." With the lights on, the space station looked completely different. Everything was white, and there were various flashing lights on panels that he didn't notice before. On the roof of the main room, there were several giant fans operating that he was sure weren't there before. All of the control panels were glowing with a blue color.

"This still seems weird though," said Bryan. "I wonder why this place was abandoned in the first place…" Suddenly, a hole opened in the floor below them and a robot popped out. Stunned, Bryan pulled his sword and Sans' eye glowed and he readied a bone attack.

"Calm down guys, I'm just here to help," said the robot. "My name is KRT-304, but you can just call me Kurt. It's been awhile since I've had anyone aboard the _Shooting Star_." Sans and Bryan looked at each other confusedly.

"The _Shooting Star_?" they asked at the same time. Kurt shook his head.

"It's been many years. I'm not surprised not many people know about this old place anymore." The robot kneeled down and looked at Sans.

"Hm. A Classic Sans. But you don't seem like the usual Sans. It's almost as if something traumatic happened to you recently, changing your personality. Knowing that your choices can make a difference. Knowing that there's nobody who will make your efforts futile." Sans eyes widened at the robot's remark. That was exactly how he felt inside. The robot turned to Bryan.

"You look awfully familiar," said Kurt. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't think we've ever met," said Bryan, the sword still glowing in his hand. Kurt looked at the sword and glanced back at Bryan.

"Same hair, same concerned expression, even the same sword," muttered Kurt. "You look so much like Master Jay…"

"Who is Jay?" Bryan asked. Kurt just stared back at him in silence for a few seconds.

"No one of your concern," said Kurt, "come on, I guess I will have to show you guys how this place works." Sans watched as the robot shuffled off, with Bryan following right behind. Bryan gestured him to follow, and Sans quickly caught up.

"The _Shooting Star_ was one of the main defense points in the multiverse during the Manifest Wars," Kurt explained while walking down the hallways. "This was the headquarters, so most of the Guardians operated from this base, along with their Manifest comrades."

"kurt, excuse me for saying this, but half of this makes no sense to me," Sans muttered. Kurt just turned around again and shook his head.

"If you keep quiet, you will learn everything." Sans stayed quiet after that. As Kurt took them through the various rooms of the _Shooting Star_ , Sans noticed that the hallway they were in looped around in a circle through the whole base. It was a giant onion ring. However, Kurt didn't bring them through one room: the the one with the giant door.

"Now, before I go, I highly advise preparing and becoming familiar with your surroundings here on the _Shooting Star_ before you go back to the Underverse. If you went now you guys would be toast." Kurt gestured to the control panel next to the door.

"This is the housing unit. The Guardians and Manifests who reside here live within their own cabins, where they live along with other people from their universe. If you place your hand on the panel, a hologram will pop up listing the rooms you are able to access based off your restrictions." Sans went ahead and pressed his hand on the control panel, and sure enough, a small hologram appeared. There were only two options listed: Undertale and Portal Room. Sans' hand hovered above the Undertale icon.

"Go ahead, select it!" Sans selected Undertale and the entire room began to vibrate. Kurt shook his head again in remorse.

"It's so rusty right now. Plus, it also has to generate another room. We've never had any Undertale Manifests on board the _Shooting Star_." After a few minutes, the vibrating stopped, and the giant doors slid open.

"Go ahead and explore," said Kurt, "I have to show this kid a few more things before he can get his room." Sans stepped into the giant room and the doors slid closed behind him. That robot seemed a bit suspicious to him; he would keep an eye on it. When he turned around, the lights turned on, and Sans looked around. He was in the middle of a giant common area, surrounded by chairs, tables, lights, and random glowing lights that flickered constantly. There were sliding doors at regular intervals along the walls, each with a name tag above them. Sans slid his hand along the wall as he passed each door.

"hmm…they are all blank…" Sans muttered. After a few minutes, he came across a door with his name on it. He placed his hand on the scanner, and within several seconds the doors slid open. Inside was his old bedroom, an almost perfect duplicate, with a new closet in one of the walls. Sans sighed with relief and walked inside, tossing the backpack onto his dresser. He laid down on the mattress and stared at the ceiling. What a day already. He started his day inside his room on the Surface, and now he was in a nearly exact copy aboard the _Shooting Star_. He had to promise to help this random kid, Bryan, he just met a few hours ago. How ridiculous.

"eh, might as well check the new room," Sans muttered to himself. Sans got up from his bed and walked over to the closet. In the left side of the closet was a pair of black shorts, a dark blue hoodie pullover, a white t-shirt with the words "The 'Sans'ational Sans" on it, fuzzy pink slippers, and fingerless gloves. Not the normal set he wore. On the back wall was a bookcase filled with various quantum physics and joke books, as well as a few oddly titled ones here and there. On the right side was a lever, unlabeled and likely dangerous. Sans went ahead and changed into the other set of clothes, and threw his other ones into the tornado, where they suddenly vanished. Sans shrugged; that happened a lot. Having nothing to do, Sans pulled out two books that said "Manifestation Battle Mechanics" and "Sans: Learnable Attacks". They were definitely not quantum physics or joke books. He threw them into his backpack and teleported into the lobby.

Glancing around, Sans knew that this was made for more than just one person. Maybe this was bigger than what he thought it was.

"Sans to the control room, please," a voice sounded from above. Sans got up from a chair and pulled out Papyrus' red scarf from his backpack. He put it on underneath the pullover, and teleported away from the Undertale housing unit.

When he arrived in the control room, he was met with sheer nothingness, with the exception of a small table with control panels and a glass orb in the middle. Sans walked over to Kurt and Bryan.

"Nice of you to arrive," Kurt mumbled, only turning around for a short period of time. "I see you have changed." Sans grimaced. Obviously the robot didn't like him.

"The situation is getting out of hand," said Bryan.

"situation? what situation?" Sans watched Bryan type a few commands, and suddenly the room dimmed and bunch of holographic images appeared throughout the room. Some were diagrams and charts, while some were videos and pictures.

"wooaah." Sans gawked, "what is this?"

"This is the control room," Kurt explained, "every operation and plan was created and organized here. This is also the place where the heroes could monitor the conditions of every Manifest under their influence as well as control the movements of the base." Sans turned around again. He had never seen such tech before in his life. Sans pointed at one of the frames and closed his hand into a fist. The hologram flew over and shrunk into the size of a sugar cube. Sans opened his hand and the cube expanded back into the frame.

"cool."

Bryan pulled out a small purple cube from his pocket and pressed a button on one of the sides. The cube suddenly transformed into a tablet. He then pointed up and spun his hand in a circle, attracting all of the holograms to his arm. Bryan brought his arm across his body, throwing the holograms out of the simulation. He then tapped the tablet a few times and swiped his hand up the screen, throwing one video clip into the field. There were houses destroyed and forests on fire, yet there was no screaming or movement.

"is this live feed of the surface?" asked Sans. Bryan nodded.

"Zoom it in," said Kurt. Bryan brought the feed in closer to one of the ruined houses. In front of the ruined doorway a dark figure paced, eagerly waiting for news. Sans saw him turn around, and easily recognized the evil smile and glitchy messages.

"error," sneered Sans, "so he's the one behind all of this." Suddenly, one of the Void soldiers ran into camera range and kneeled to Error.

"Sir, we have some uh…good news and bad news." Error raised his eyebrows at the remark.

"The good news; we have the last stragglers here."

"And the bad news?" asked Error.

"Sans escaped sir. And he also has the hu-." In an instant, Error had the soldier wrapped up in blue wires and up against the wall.

"You mean you let BOTH of them escape?! Those two are the ones who could cause the most trouble for the Void!" The soldier struggled to escape. Error chuckled and clutched his fist, smashing the soldier's Soul to bits.

"That's okay. With the help of the Void King, I can finally complete my quest; destroying every AU out there. He said after he had control of all of the multiverses, he would leave me the Underverse all to myself, but in the meantime I couldn't kill anyone." Error rolled up his left sleeve, causing a bunch of mini ERROR messages to pop up.

"It's not normally my style to follow orders, but if that means being the puppet master rather than the puppet, I will gladly oblige." From his left hoodie pocket Error pulled out a pouch made of glitch-proof silver fabric and wrapped in his blue wires. Stitched into the bag was "Soul Pouch".

"what the hell is that?" sneered Sans. Error flew a few wires into the pouch, and pulled out a monster Soul, dimmed yet intact, wrapped in his blue wires and covered with black glitches. Error whipped the Soul in front of him, and instantly the Soul became enveloped in light. The form turned into Papyrus, his eyes covered in void black glitches. He turned to Error, apparently waiting for orders.

"Find Classic and the kid. Bring them to me." Papyrus nodded and ran off.

"If Classic really thinks he can defeat me, I would like to see him try." For a moment, Sans thought he saw Error look at the camera, almost as if he knew it was there. The feed cut off there and went to static.

"Similar things have happened across the Underverse," Bryan explained. "Underswap, Storyshift, Altertale, Underfell…all of the AUs. They have been attacked and subdued by Error and the Void. Honestly, I don't think we stand a chance against them." Sans suddenly slammed his hands onto the control panel, startling Bryan.

"we? there is no we here, kiddo. i only promised to protect you, not assist you on your quest. you are on your own here, kid." Sans started to walk out of the room.

"Sans. Without your help, there's no way that I can stand any chance against the Void. I'm not even trained in combat." Sans stopped walking and turned slowly.

"look, kid. i don't like making promises, or keeping promises. so…i have a deal for you. i will always be loyal to you, but only if you promise me something."

"And what is that Sans?"

"…never lie to me. ever." Bryan shuffled nervously.

"Deal." Sans chuckled and clutched his hand in a fist.

"good. i can't wait to get started."

Kurt nodded in approval. "I may just be a robot, but I know a good team when I see one. So, what's your team name?" Sans turned to him confused.

"team name? we're not in kindergarten."

"Well, you want people to know who you are, right?" Sans thought for a moment.

"The Manifest Defense Force!" Bryan shouted.

"a bit cheesy, but i guess it will work," said Sans. Sans turned back to the door.

"so, when do we start?" Nobody responded. Instead, Bryan walked up to Sans.

"This is odd. I would have expected you to make several puns at this point. Is there something wrong here?"

Sans' white eyes disappeared for a moment. He looked down underneath his hoodie, and saw Papyrus' scarf. Sans had to hold back the tears. Sans put up a normal face and turned around.

"nah, kiddo. im just being serious at the moment. ya know, with the error issue," lied Sans. "i think we should call it a day, and start tomorrow." Bryan turned and looked at Kurt, who shrugged back.

"Yea, it's been a long day. Get a good night's sleep Sans. We're gonna need it." Bryan turned back to talk to Kurt, and Sans teleported back to his room.

* * *

 _[Ink]_

Ink sat floating in the Creative Realm, watching the destruction unfold within the Underverse. He managed to seal himself off from the Void and Error, but as a result he was unable to assist anyone in fighting them off. Over the past few weeks, the Underverse had gone from normal to chaotic. Many of the doors had turned purple and black, and were locked off from the Creative Realm. If Ink tried to touch it, the door would begin to absorb his ink and ultimately render him useless.

Ink heard a very subtle step behind him, and wound around and tackled the entity.

"Relax Ink, it's just me!" Dream squealed as he was being choked by Ink. Ink got up and helped him stand.

"Ah, sorry Dream. You know how on edge I've been recently," Ink sighed. "All of these AUs; they are being destroyed and I can't do anything about it." Ink paced around some more.

"Did you get Blueberry and Frisk?"

"I couldn't find either of them. Sorry Ink. But don't worry! I'm sure they will show up somewhere!"

Ink stood there with a blank stare, both of his eyes in the shape of teardrops.

"Well, there's not much else we can do at this moment. We have to wait for Sans and the kid to reach us," said Ink. Dream and Ink sat down and stared into the sky.

"Let's just hope Sans finds us before THEY do."

* * *

 _[Bryan]_

Bryan was sleeping in his new room aboard the _Shooting Star_ when the morning alarm he didn't ask for woke him up.

"UP AND AT THEM BRYAN! IT'S A NEW DAY AND YOU HAVE TO BE READY!" Kurt shouted over the speakers. Bryan sat upright and almost jumped out of his bed.

"Gaaah! Kurt! Don't scare me like that!" Bryan moaned. He slid out of bed and got dressed into his new blue t-shirt and brown travel pants. He also put on his old sneakers and socks, and slipped on the fingerless glove Sans gave to him last night. He slung his new black backpack and put on the white scarf Kurt gave him. Apparently it belonged to his dad, or something. It had the words "MDF: Manifest Defense Force" on it. He also clipped on his new badge Kurt gave him. It allowed the user and anything else the user wished to bring back with them to jump back instantly to the _Shooting_ Star, since the portals to the multiverses only went one way until a base was set up. Unfortunately, they had a cooldown. Looking in the mirror, he thought he looked like some sort of Papyrus forest ranger, but honestly he didn't care. If this was his new uniform, he would wear it with pride.

On the way out, Bryan grabbed his purple shrink tablet from the sync station. By the time he reached the mess hall, Sans was already there chugging a ketchup bottle and Kurt was hanging from the wall.

"Nice of you to show up on time," Kurt muttered. "Your breakfast is ready." The bacon and eggs were so good it almost reminded him of his mom's cooking. Sans glanced up from his ketchup bottle. He was wearing his new outfit as well, but Bryan noticed something different. He was wearing Papyrus' scarf.

"Oh, Sans, I have something for you!" Bryan reached into his back pocket and pulled out a badge shaped like a shield as well as a small blue cube similar to his purple one. Sans grabbed the badge and looked at it. Bryan knew it had a nametag that said UT!Sans as well as a little Undertale Heart charm hanging at the bottom. Sans put the cube in his hoodie pocket.

"wow…thanks kiddo." Sans clipped the badge onto his new hoodie.

"Now, before you guys are briefed, let me show you some of your…new upgrades," said Kurt. The robot pulled out a pistol from behind him and pointed it directly at Bryan.

"Hey man, what the hell are you doin-" Kurt fire the pistol directly at Bryan, but the bullet just bounced off his shirt.

"What the flip is this?" Bryan asked looking at his t-shirt.

"Nano-kevlar," explained Kurt, "over 50 times more durable than Kevlar but small enough to be made as fabric." Kurt also shot at Sans, who happened to be drinking his ketchup bottle at the time, making him unable to dodge. The bullet bounced right off his hoodie.

"Your badges can also protect you for a small amount of time from damage, in case your nano-kevlar runs out of durability." Kurt gestured towards the door. "Now, it's time for briefing. Come you two, we have a lot to discuss." Bryan followed Kurt towards the door, while Sans just teleported off. Suddenly, Kurt grabbed Bryan by the shoulders.

"You can't tell Sans this Bryan," Kurt whispered, "but you need to know this. When you two fight Papyrus, you will have to…kill him to bring him back from the Void." Bryan's eyes widened.

"What…why?"

"It's the only way to get rid of the Void. But don't worry! He'll just be back to normal. It's not like he'll turn into dust." Bryan exhaled.

"Phew."

"But if Sans learns this, he won't help us. He won't kill his brother, or his friends. It's not his style. You can't tell him this Bryan."

"But I promised him-"

"Sometimes promises need to be broken to protect others, Bryan. You should know that." Kurt grabbed Bryan by the ear and dragged him out of the mess hall.

"Now come on! If you want to save the world, you can't just dawdle everywhere!" Bryan internally screamed as Kurt dragged him all the way to the control room, which was on the other side of the base. When Kurt dropped him, Bryan rubbed his ear for a good five minutes.

"Can you not do that again please?"

"No promises made, Bryan." Bryan snorted and Sans chuckled.

"So, you two, whenever you go on a quest, your shrink tablets automatically gather data to be used at a later time. However, I can't use them in the database if you don't sync them." Kurt moved his robotic hands around the control panel at lightning speed, and brought up two windows.

"You guys have two options as of right now, concerning fighting the Void. You guys can either confront Papyrus in Undertale, as to bring him back, or you can head to the Creative Realm and retrieve Ink and Dream."

"im assuming ink has some sort of idea how to bring back characters from the void, right?" Sans asked.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure he does," Bryan replied.

"Your opportunity to retrieve Papyrus may be limited, but finding Ink and Dream could help you later in the future," Kurt explained. Bryan glanced over at Sans, who still looked like he was spacing out, clutching Papyrus' scarf. He glanced at Kurt, who seemed to think that retrieving Ink and Dream could lead to more open improvements in the future. Both of these were one-time opportunities that would likely disappear, as Papyrus would be called back by Error after failing to find them, and Ink and Dream would likely be overrun by the Void by the end of the day.

"so kiddo," said Sans, "you're the boss here. what's the plan?"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Manifesttale!**

 **All characters besides Kurt and Bryan are NOT created by me and credit for them goes to their respective creators.**

 **If you enjoyed this story, click that follow or favorite button, as follows and favs are greatly appreciated and help motivate me to continue writing. Also, check out my Manifesttale forum, which contains all sorts of things having to do with my story. The link to it can be found on my profile page, so go ahead and check that out as well!**

 **I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **-Blox**


	3. Finding the Stars

**Heya guys, and welcome back to another chapter of Manifesttale! I've been notified that you guys don't really like 10000 word chapters, so I'm going ahead and shortening them up from now on. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _[Bryan]_

Bryan stood next to the control panel, wondering what their next move should be. After a few minutes of glancing between the two feeds, he pointed to the feed of the Creative Realm.

"I think our main priority at the moment is to find out more about the Void," Bryan explained. "The more we know, the more we can do, and the more efficient we can be." At this remark, Sans seemed to sink more into his hoodie. Bryan felt bad that they couldn't save Papyrus at the moment, but the opportunity to do so may come up later. He walked over to Sans.

"Hey, man. I know that we can't save Papyrus right now, but maybe the chance to do that could come up later!" Sans nodded in agreement. He walked out of the room, and Bryan ran to catch up to him.

"Are you okay Sans? I know it may be tough but-"

"hey kiddo," Sans muttered, "its fine. we have priorities in this and the more important things need to get done first." Bryan kept walking with Sans to the portal room.

"Hey, I also need to tell you something." Sans stopped and turned and looked at him.

"You know the black glitches that envelop the ones who are controlled?"

"ye, what about them?"

"Kurt told me how to stop them, but he told me not to tell you, in fear that you may not help us if I did."

"open up kid, it can't be that bad."

"Sans," Bryan stammered, "you have to kill whoever is being manipulated in order to disperse the Void." Sans paused and his eyes disappeared.

"so you are saying that…we have to kill papyrus…to bring him back?" he asked. Bryan stayed silent. He couldn't bear to say anything about it.

"hehe." Sans' eyes returned back to normal. "well, i'll help you with anything you need kid, but if it comes down to killing papyrus, even if its bringing him back…i can't do it. i can't bear to even see it, so count me out if you are ever planning on doing that." Bryan nodded. He knew this would happen.

"but kid. thanks for telling me the truth." Sans was about to start walking again when he suddenly paused.

"oh yeah, i forgot to give this to you last night." Sans unslung his backpack and put it on the ground. He shuffled his hands through the bag until he pulled out a tiny silver watch, with a small slit in the side.

"this thing here goes along with your glove. i'm sure you know by now that there's a curiously shaped indent in your glove, am i right?" Bryan glanced at his glove. He didn't notice it before, but now that Sans told him he could see the small circle in the middle of the back of his hand.

"Oh, I didn't know it was there."

"well now you do, ok?" Bryan put the watch on his wrist next to his glove. Sans also reached into his pocket and got out a little disc. It had his face on it.

"this thing here goes along with these two artifacts. you should be able to put it in the watch." Bryan examined it for a bit. It seemed to fit perfectly in the hole in his glove. He tried to put it in, but Sans stopped him.

"hey, don't do that yet! you can only do it once, then it has a cooldown before you can use it again."

"Well, what does it do?" Sans shrugged.

"i don't know kid." Sans gave Bryan a friendly punch in the arm. "but thanks again for telling the truth. i knew i could trust you." Bryan stood in the hallway as Sans' footsteps echoed off the walls of the _Shooting Star_.

* * *

 _[Ink]_

Ink was still sitting in the grass, looking into the blue sky of the Creative Realm. Some of the doors had begun to bulge and crack. The Void were still trying to get in, but Ink and Dream's defenses wouldn't last much longer. Ink's eyes turned shades of red and orange as he thought about his upcoming doom.

"Hey Ink, don't you think we should get ready in case they come?" asked Dream. Ink got up.

"I guess so," replied Ink. "But I don't think anything we put up against them will do any good. There are too many soldiers, and most likely they will be led by someone who originated from an AU." Ink walked over to the nearest tree. "I know it's a time of chaos and peril, but I'm still the protector of the AUs. I can't kill any of those I guard. And you too Dream. You are the embodiment of positive feelings. All of them, their army…you can sense their dread, their fear, can't you?" Dream shuffled nervously.

"Hey don't worry! You never know! Sans and his friend may-" Ink gestured to Dream stop.

"Dream shush." Ink looked around nervously, his eyes turning purple and yellow. Ink swore he heard something, just now, in the trees. He took out his paintbrush and readied himself. Dream took out his staff and also readied himself.

"Ink, I don't think that-" Suddenly, right from the tree Ink had heard the noise, a Void soldier jumped out from the branches and flew towards Dream. Ink ran over and hit the soldier with his paintbrush, leaving a streak of red paint on his chest. Ink scowled and looked around. The forest was quiet again, but Ink knew that wasn't the case.

"We're surrounded Dream," Ink mumbled, "it's all over now." Almost if on cue, an armada of Void soldiers emerged from their camouflaged and surrounded the two Sanses, their guns pointed at them. Ink and Dream teleported off, but the soldiers simply found them again, this time in a dark part of the forest.

"Teleporting won't work," said a voice from the shadows. Ink looked in the direction of the voice, and saw a shape within the forest.

"Reveal yourself, fool," shouted Ink. The figure in the shadows just laughed at Ink.

"Mweh heh heh, fine," said the figure. Ink's eyes turned orange as the figure stepped into the light. He recognized the face alright, but the eyes were covered in the dark glitches of the Void.

"Blueberry," said Ink. Blueberry nodded in agreement.

"The Magnificent Sans commends your intellect. Mweh heh heh." Blueberry paced around, the glitches appearing and disappearing at random, but always centered on his eyes.

"This is not you, Blue!" shouted Ink, "I know you are in there somewhere!"

"You abandoned me Ink, you abandoned my universe. You are no protector," Blueberry sneered.

"I had no choice! If I went out into the AUs I would be consumed by the Void!"

"Mweh heh heh! The Void does not consume! It only makes us aware; aware of the mistakes of those who once were friends, those who betrayed us, those who wouldn't help us. The ones we don't believe in anymore" Blueberry summoned a bone staff similar to that used by Disbelief Papyrus. He spun it around and pointed it at Ink.

"And YOU! Instead of protecting the AUs, you went ahead and sealed yourself inside your own little universe, leaving the rest of us to die!" Blueberry turned and looked at Dream.

"And Dream. Our hopes and dreams were crushed, left to die, and you did nothing about it."

"I had to help Ink!" Dream shouted. Blueberry laughed again.

"Now would you look at this, guys! These two abandoned the universes they were supposed to "protect" just so they could save themselves!" The Void soldiers laughed in unison with Blueberry.

"Take their weapons!" The Void soldiers forcibly confiscated Ink and Dream's paintbrush and staff and cuffed them in teleport-proof handcuffs. How convenient. Blueberry continued to pace around.

"Mweh heh heh! The Magnificent Sans will enjoy taking you down and bringing you to Error. With his new powers, the Void King will surely award him, and he would award me in return.

"What's gotten into your head, Blue?!" Ink shouted. "Error is our nemesis! Why would you ever follow him?"

"The Void enlightens many," Blueberry explained. His eyes disappeared.

"And now I will enlighten you!" In an instant Blueberry was in front of Ink, swinging his bone staff down. Ink braced for the impact, and was blinded by a huge burst of light and a loud crack. When the light had faded, he opened his eyes, expecting the white sheet of nothingness. Instead, he saw a figure, someone in a blue hoodie and a red scarf, who had blocked the staff with a bone sword. The figure shrugged.

"oh. i guess the manual really was telling the truth. how useful." Blueberry was scowling at the figure.

"So you finally decided to show up to the party, huh Sans?" asked Blueberry. The bone weapons kept shifting up and down. "Error is excited to bring you to the Void King."

"i finally got tired of sitting around and doing nothing," said Sans, "so i guess it's time to have some fun." Ink was still staring blankly when Sans grabbed the back of his bone sword with his right hand and pushed it up, forcing Blueberry off balance. Sans switched the sword to his right hand and pushed Blue into the nearest tree with his telekinetic powers. The leaves fell down and covered Blueberry.

"Urrrrghh," moaned Blueberry.

"i guess i can 'leaf' you alone until you come back around," Sans chuckled. "until then, we'll deal with these morons."

"Morons!" shouted one of the soldiers, "who are you calling morons? Open fire!" All of the Void armada fired at Sans, who kept dodging all of the laser beams, leaving little MISS messages everywhere. Ink and Dream ducked to avoid the laser fire.

"now kid!" Suddenly, a boy in a blue shirt jumped out from behind a tree and slashed off Ink and Dream's handcuffs with an energy sword.

"Manifest Defense Force to the rescue!" shouted the boy. Sans groaned at the statement.

"do you have to do that every time we go somewhere?" asked Sans as he dodged another laser. The boy slashed a Void soldier, causing him to dissipate.

"Yes, Sans. You are going to have to get used to it," laughed the boy. The boy tossed Ink and Dream their weapons.

"Sans, Dream and I will deal with the rest of the Void soldiers. You go with Ink and handle Swap."

"well, you're the boss bryan," replied Sans. Ink grabbed his paintbrush and ran after Sans, who was looking at the pile of leaves. Blueberry was gone.

"Nice of you to come," muttered Ink. Sans just shrugged.

"hey, now's not the time for sarcasm," replied Sans. "we have to find blue. do you think you can track him?" Ink shook his head.

"I don't know how to track him, but I think I know which direction he went." Ink ducked as a Void Soldier flew over his head and into the closest tree with a loud thud. Ink pointed at the tree. "I think he went that way."

"By the way, who's that kid Sans?" Ink pointed to Bryan, who was chopping away at all the Void soldiers with his energy sword.

"its just bryan," Sans muttered, "interesting kid, don't you think?" Ink nodded in agreement.

"We have no time to lose. We have to find Blueberry before he gets back to Error." Sans and Ink teleported off in the direction Ink had gestured to, and stopped every once in a while to check from tracks. There were subtle hints each time; a disturbed pile of leaves, a broken branch, a footprint in the mud. Eventually they came to an opening in the forest. Sans and Ink hid behind a bush.

"What do you mean you couldn't catch them?!" shouted Error, "Ink and Dream shouldn't have been an issue. Neither of them will attack an AU creation!"

"Sir! The Magnificent Sans saw the original Sans and the Human with him!" Error scowled at the word Sans.

"The Void King will not be happy with this…" muttered Error. However, as he said it, he had a wicked smirk on his skull.

"But how convenient that Sans AND Ink are both watching us RIGHT NOW!" In a flash, Error flew blue wires at Sans and Ink, and they both teleported out into the open field.

"My my my, look at what we have here," Error snickered, "it's Classic and the little paintbrush!"

"Error! You are on the wrong side of this fight!" shouted Ink, holding his paintbrush at him. "The Void King only aims to destroy you after he uses you to take the Underverse!" Error's grin turned to a worried frown for half a second, but went back into a grin.

"He wouldn't dare get rid of me," said Error, "I am far too valuable to him. Without me, he can't control any of the Underverse Manifests!" Ink froze for a bit. He had a point there.

"I was here for one thing," Error explained, "to catch you and twinkle toes. But how convenient that Classic Sans, the one Sans the Void King really wants, is also here with you! I can bring you both in at the same time!" Error fired more blue wires at Sans and Ink, but they simply dodged them.

"I'm telling you now that with my new powers, fighting against me is futile. I am giving you an uncharacteristic amount of mercy right here. Allow me to kill and take you now as to shorten your suffering."

"Never!"

Error chuckled again. "How surprising. The little guardian wants to fight back. Let me have some fun too." Error was about to pull something out of his pocket when Bryan and Dream ran up beside them.

"Those Void Soldiers were all too easy to dispatch," Bryan laughed.

"It's easy to work with this kid," Dream explained, "he's full of optimism."

"Sir, what should we do?" asked Blueberry. Ink had almost forgotten Blue was there the whole time. Ink looked to his left and right, and saw his friends scowling at Error with him. Maybe he didn't have to fight this all alone.

"Let me…how should I word this? Level the playing field." Error reached into his bag and pulled out two glitched Souls and threw them onto the field. Error lowered himself onto the ground as the two Souls began to take shape.

"Good idea Error!" said Blueberry, "Now we can stand a chance against them."

Error shook his head. "They never stood a chance." The two souls formed into Storyshift Asriel and Underfell Papyrus, both glitched. "Now they are doomed."

Sans took a step back and sweat beaded on his skull. He turned to Bryan. "normally, i'd make some sort of pun here to lighten up the mood, but i don't think any jokes will make this situation less tense at all."

"So how are we supposed to defeat them?" Ink asked.

"Supposedly, if we kill them, it should disperse the Void and bring them back to normal," said Bryan. Ink's eyes turned into exclamation points.

"Kill them?! I know this is a pressure situation, but they are still people! I'm supposed to protect them, not hurt them!" shouted Ink.

"We may have no choice, Ink," said Dream, "I can still feel a faint positive force inside their Soul, but it's fading very fast. But I agree we should limit killing them as a last resort."

Sans took his right hand out and wiped his head off. "i don't know. killing them seems like it would work, as it would definitely disperse the void, but the question would be whether or not it kills the host. if kurt the crazy robot said it would work, i'm assuming it would work. also, i'm pretty sure that if these void controlled crazies are out of error's range, he can't call them back to him if they are defeated." Sans turned on his glowing eye and turned back to Bryan. Ink watched as he stared him down.

"it's a 4 on 4 fight. i'm pretty sure our badges are only powerful enough for us to send ourselves, ink, dream, and one other character back to the _shooting star_. again, kid, you 're the boss here. what's the game plan?"

Error laughed as he watched the four try to plan a way out of his cunning strategy.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the third chapter of Manifesttale!**

 **All characters besides Kurt and Bryan are NOT created by me and credit for them goes to their respective creators.**

 **If you enjoyed this story, click that follow or favorite button, as follows and favs are greatly appreciated and help motivate me to continue writing. Also, check out my Manifesttale forum, which contains all sorts of things having to do with my story. The link to it can be found on my profile page, so go ahead and check that out as well!**

 **I will see ya all in the next chapter!**

 **-Blox**

 **NOTE: I have shut down the interactive portion of this story due to rule violation. It will stay shut down unless my forum becomes active and wishes for it to continue there. Sorry.**


	4. Error vs Ink

**It's Blox here, back with another chapter of Manifesttale! I'm sorry that I couldn't keep the interactive portion, but I am willing to half-revive it if we can use the Manifesttale forum link I added to my profile. Go ahead and check it out!**

 **So here's what we've all been waiting for! A showdown depicting one of the great Undertale rivalries: Ink and Error. Of course, Ink is being led by Bryan, but that doesn't matter.**

 **Lets go!**

 **EDIT: If you are wondering why I keep reuploading this, it's because the last updated might be broken, so I was trying to fix it. I guess it wont work.**

* * *

 _[Sans]_

Sans stepped back with both hands in his hoodie pockets, his power glasses still resting atop his forehead. He faced the corrupted characters with regret in his eyes, knowing that he would have to hurt them in order to succeed.

"hey kiddo, it's a 4 on 4 fight. i'm pretty sure our badges are only powerful enough for us to send ourselves, ink, dream, and one other character back to the _shooting star_. again, kid, you 're the boss here. what's the game plan?"

Bryan turned slowly back to Sans, whose eye was still glowing aqua and yellow, the colors of Patience and Justice. For a moment, when the kid looked at him, he swore he saw the glitches of the Void and a wicked smirk on the kid's face, but after he blinked they were gone. It was another one of his hallucinations. Sans saw Bryan sitting there waiting for his response.

"oh, sorry kiddo. i didn't catch that. can you say it again? hehe…" Bryan facepalmed himself, and Ink turned to his left and looked down at Sans. He's on to me, Sans thought. Ink shook his head and turned back to Error.

"Again Error, you are on the wrong side here! He's using you! Surrender now, or I will be obligated to use force to stop you!" Ink spun his paintbrush and pointed it at Error. "You are using characters from other timelines and universes to act as your pawns!" Error chuckled, and began to light himself off the ground using his blue wires.

"Hypocritical as always Ink." Error smirked. "Of course, this time, you will never come back after I beat you." Error suddenly fired blue wires at the group, causing them to scatter. He raised his left hand, causing the other three to charge. Sans turned to Bryan, who also jumped in the same general direction.

"Attack only to stun them! Concentrate your attacks on Blue," ordered Bryan. Sans smiled and flicked on the power glasses. His eye glowed brighter.

"well, it seems we need to deal out some bad times, kiddo." Bryan smiled along with him and charged Blueberry.

"now how does this work…" muttered Sans as the GUI activated on his power glasses.

"BATTLE MODE ACTIVATED," said the robotic voice inside the glasses. Suddenly, a bunch of arrows and health counters appeared above anyone. Looking above himself, he just saw a 1/1.

"how funny. i still have 1 health, 1 attack, and 1 defense, even in universal standards." Sans looked back just in time to dodge a fireball from Asriel.

"looks like the time for fun is over," said Sans. He summoned a bone attack from the ground, which Asriel dodged with ease.

"You can't hit me, for I am the absolute deity of all monsters!" shouted Asriel. He threw several fireballs at Sans, who dodged them all. A crosshair appeared on the GUI, on Asriel's chest. Sans threw a bone at Asriel, which he was unprepared for. He flew back from the hit.

"Gaahh!" His HP dropped a little bit, but it stopped dropping after a small bit.

"Your Karmic Retribution doesn't work anymore," laughed Asriel. "I am the defender of all the Void!" Sans teleported away from another fireball, ending up next to Ink, who had painted a wall to block Error's wires. His brown scarf was waving in the wind.

"Nice to see you around," said Ink, while dodging another blue wire. Sans just looked at him as he painted another wall.

"are you seriously just painting more walls?" Sans muttered. He didn't notice the fireball coming from behind him.

"Heads up Sans!" shouted Ink. He teleported over and knocked the fireball away.

"thanks for that," replied Sans. He jumped above another fireball and fired a Gaster Blaster at Asriel. Asriel somersaulted to dodge the attack. Sans could see Bryan sparring with Blue in the background, blocking Blueberry's staff attacks. Bryan hit Blue with the flat of the blade, causing him to fall backwards. Error fired a bunch of blue wires at the distracted Bryan, while Blue scurried back.

"watch out kid!" Sans teleported in front of Bryan, summoned his Bone Blade, and slashed the wires out of the air, causing them to fall down and dissipate. Bryan nodded to thank Sans.

"Tag team swap," shouted Bryan. Sans slashed another blue wire out of the air to cover Bryan as he ran at Asriel, who had teamed up with Error to attack Ink. Only Dream's healing was keeping Ink steady. Sans walked up to Blueberry.

"Mweh heh heh, so you want another rematch," laughed Blueberry, staff in hand.

"nah," shrugged Sans, "i'm just here for the kid." He gestured to Bryan. "and also to deal out the bad times." Both Sanses eyes glowed blue and yellow as they stared at each other. Sans was beginning to get nervous. The computer hadn't detected a single opening yet. He would have to keep waiting for the opening. Suddenly, Blue struck with lightning fast speed, skimming Sans as he barely dodged the blow. His HP dropped half a point.

"well, it looks like fun time is over," Sans sneered. Sans lunged forward with his bone sword, slashing at Blueberry. Blue blocked it with ease, and pushed Sans back with the bone staff. Blue used his telekinetic powers to throw Sans on the ground.

"urghh, so this is what it's like to be in blue mode." Sans still had his sword in hand as the bones started coming. Sans jumped over one bone, and slashed through the next one, then fired a Gaster Blaster at Blueberry. He dodged it. Just a little more, thought Sans, as he dodged another staff attack. Sans parried Blue, then stabbed at his chest. Blue teleported away.

"i thought you didn't use your powers!" said Sans. Blue chuckled.

"Extreme times call for extreme measures. Mweh heh heh!" Sans' soul turned back to white and he teleported above Blue.

"surprise," said Sans. He threw a bone at Blueberry, who only barely dodged it. When Sans landed he slashed his sword behind him, landing a direct hit on Blue. He fell to his knees. Sans looked around. Error and Asriel were still fighting Bryan and Ink, but something didn't seem right. Sans' eye shimmered for a second when he realized his mistake. While his weapon was clashed with Blue's, Underfell Papyrus landed a direct hit on Sans, causing him to fly into the air.

"gaaah," shouted Sans. He could see Bryan shout at him as Blueberry slammed him into the ground again.

"Mweh heh heh, it seems this is the end of Classic."

"The Terrible Papyrus will now teach you a lesson." The two raised their bone staffs as Sans laid dazed on the ground. There was nothing he could do. He closed his eyes and hoped for the worst, but as he opened them, Bryan was there, but in a blue hoodie and backwards red baseball cap now. He had blocked the two staffs with his sword. What the heck is this, thought Sans. There's no way the kid could have gotten to him that fast. Bryan pushed the flat of his blade up, unbalancing Underfell Papyrus and Blueberry. Bryan turned back to Sans, his left eye glowing in yellow and aqua. He nodded to him.

"you activated the disc," remarked Sans.

"yup," replied Bryan. His sword also glowed aqua and yellow, in sync with his eye. "it gave me temporary access to your powers. and the way you speak." Sans laughed with Bryan.

"don't worry about ink, he should be able to handle those two by himself, with dream's assistance," said Bryan. Sans turned back to Papyrus and Blue.

"if there's one thing i completely forgot about," chuckled Sans, "it is my amazing theme song!" Sans snapped his fingers and Megalovania started playing in the background. Papyrus and Blue stepped back, obviously nervous. Sans' eye glowed it's brightest.

"on days like these, traitors like you…SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL." Sans teleported and attacked with incredible speed, knocking down Papyrus. Bryan fired a Gaster Blaster at Blue, who blocked the blow with his bone staff. Blue lifted his hand, lifting up Bryan and turning his soul from orange to blue. It had turned upside down due to the transformation. The blue hoodie waved in the wind as Blue threw him into trees.

"gaah!" shouted Bryan. Sans shot another bone attack at Blue, but he simply blocked it with a Gaster Blaster. Sans narrowly dodged the attack, burning his hoodie. Sans then used his telekinesis to throw Blue into the tree, causing Bryan's soul to turn back to orange. Blue crumpled, unconscious. Bryan charged at Underfell Papyrus, who blocked his sword with his staff. Sans heard a gasp behind him, and turned momentarily to see Ink wrapped in Error's blue wires.

"It looks like I win this one," laughed Error. Ink struggled to get out of the wires.

"No!" shouted Ink. Error reeled in the wires, as Dream continued to fight Asriel. Sans prepared to Gaster Blast the wires, but Error had thought ahead of him.

"Not so fast, Classic." Error fired two wires, which tightened around his left arm, causing him to drop his sword. Sans tried to pull his arm off the wires, but they wouldn't budge. Error had a strong grip on Sans.

Sans saw Bryan push back Papyrus, temporarily giving him time to recover, but Sans knew there was no time. Ink would be consumed by the Void. Dream turned to look quickly, but got struck down by Asriel. These Void manifests were too powerful for them to handle. Bryan's Sans powers had worn off. His hoodie and his cap had disappeared, and Bryan's energy was almost completely drained. He, too, would soon be struck down, and once again Sans would have to watch all his friends die. But there was a moment of hope. Sans saw Ink's paintbrush, just in reaching range. Sans grabbed the brush.

"ink, catch!" Sans threw the paintbrush as hard as he could at Ink, and Ink caught it just before he reached Error. He swiped Error across the face with yellow paint, and dropped to the ground as the wires fell apart.

"Ngahhh!" shouted Error. The controlled Manifests turned to their master to see what was wrong. Dream was still lying on the ground, and Bryan was out of breath, several cuts all over his face and body.

"Now, good morning sunshine!" shouted Ink. He snapped his fingers, and the yellow paint suddenly started to glow as bright as the sun.

"Gaaaah! My eyes! I can't see!"

"Now is the time to go!" Ink picked up Dream and flung him over his shoulders and Sans used his telekinetic powers to pick up the unconscious Blueberry. Bryan followed them, however, he was far behind and still very much in Error's reach. The sunlight distraction wouldn't last for long. As Blue flew towards him, Sans began to sweat. Come on, just a little longer, he thought. Sans readied his hand over his badge as Blueberry neared grabbing range. However, in the distance, he saw Bryan fall, attacked by the other two remaining Void Manifests. He ground his teeth as he saw the sight, and gave Blue to Ink.

"im going to help bryan. get those two out of here."

Ink's eyes turned to exclamation points. "Now I have to carry TWO Sanses? Seriously?" Sans teleported back over to Bryan, just when Error regained his vision. Papyrus and Asriel had picked up Bryan, and were dragging him off.

"no you don't!" Sans' eye glowed once more as he picked up Bryan's soul and dragged it towards him. The soul was back in the upright position.

"No! I'm not leaving without any reward!" Error flung wires, which clung to Bryan's feet. Sans could hear Bryan moaning from the pain. He was bleeding out from a stab wound in his stomach, the blood dripping off his body and collecting on the ground.

"It seems we have a stalemate here," said Error. He told the other Void Manifests to hold their attack.

"It seems your little friend is bleeding out here," sneered Error. "If this keeps going like it is, he is surely going to die soon!" Sans clutched his right fist in concentration. If he kept fighting, Bryan would succumb to his wounds. If he let him go, Bryan would be under the control of the Void. Sans was about to give up when he heard Bryan muttering something.

"Let…let…let me go…" moaned Bryan. Sans shook his head.

"nobody is getting left behind today," replied Sans. Bryan shook his head and weakly pointed to his badge. Sans' eye lit up. Why didn't he think of that! Sans' eye began to glow less.

"well, i guess you win!" muttered Sans. Sans let go of his telekinetic powers, and Bryan flew towards Error. However, he had grasped his badge with his remaining strength had shouted Shooting Star! A glowing light had enveloped him and by the time he had reached Error the light had dissipated he was gone.

"NO!" Sans teleported off as fast as he could, until he ran into Ink. He grabbed his sleeve with his right arm.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Ink. Ink turned around and saw Asriel and Papyrus chasing after them, gaining fast.

"Hurry up!" Sans clasped the badge and turned to Ink.

"hold on tight!" shouted Sans. Ink held onto the unconscious Dream and Blueberry tighter.

"shooting star!" Sans' vision started to go white, with the exception of Ink. He closed his eyes from the brightness as the badge took them away from the Creative Realm.

* * *

 _[Bryan]_

All Bryan could remember was telling Sans to let go. He honestly didn't know if the plan would work, but he was still alive, so obviously he did something right.

He woke up on a clean bed in the middle of the _Shooting Star_ medical ward. He still had black spots dancing in his eyes, as he looked around the white room. He was dressed in a medical gown, and there were a bunch of machines and an IV tap in his arm. He could see Blueberry sleeping on the opposite bed, which means Dream must have already recovered. He tried to sit up, but a sharp twinge of pain came over his stomach and he groaned. That stab wound really did a number on him.

"i don't recommend trying to get up for quite a bit, kiddo," said a voice next to him. Bryan turned his head on the pillow and saw Sans sitting on the next bed.

"Hey, Sans," groaned Bryan. "What happened? Where's all my stuff? Why am I-" Sans stopped him and closed his eyes, his power glasses freshly polished and charged, his clothes cleaned off.

"rest kiddo, you don't have the strength to ask all these questions." Bryan frowned at Sans.

"You mean you are too lazy to answer all those questions." Sans shrugged.

"eh, i guess that's true too." Sans got up and sat on Bryan's bed. "well, in general, after you teleported back to the _shooting star_ , i found ink and brought them back. when i returned, i found you lying on the ground unconscious, your blood pooling on the floor of the main lobby. i called for kurt, who took you, dream, and blueberry here." Sans turned away momentarily.

"you weren't doing very well. you had lost a lot of blood. but hey! you are still alive, so i guess it's all fine now." Sans grabbed something from the nightstand and gave it to Bryan. It was a couple pills and a glass of water.

"take them. kurt said that you need to take these for the next few weeks. they're painkillers." Bryan took the pills and gagged at their taste. They tasted like rotten eggs.

"Urrrrghhh," moaned Bryan. The painkillers started working fast, and Bryan went ahead and sat up in bed.

"How long have I been out?"

"about four days now," replied Sans. Bryan's eyes widened.

"Four days?! But in that time-" Bryan had tried to stand up, but his midriff said no.

"UUggggghhhhh…that hurt," moaned Bryan as he laid back down.

"easy does it kiddo." Sans walked over to Blueberry's bed, where he was still sleeping.

"now this guy, here, kurt says that knocking him out might work, but there's no 100% guarantee that he will be cleared, so we have to be careful for now." Sans started to walk towards the door when he suddenly turned back around.

"oh, and by the way kid, thanks for having my back there. i thought i was toast, but then you came in the clutch. i owe you my life. i'll come back in later kiddo, and kurt will probably stop by sometime in the next hour." Sans was about to step out of the sliding door and Bryan suddenly got up.

"Sans," said Bryan. Sans turned back around, standing inside the door frame.

"is there something you need?"

"I was just wondering Sans. Why are you suddenly no longer lazy? I thought that was your style, your way, your defining characteristic." Sans' eyes dimmed, and he walked back inside. He stood in front of Bryan's bed.

"i was lazy, because i realized that with the kid, not you, frisk, that no matter what i did, the kid would always just reset, erase my progress. there was nothing i could do." Sans paced around the room.

"papyrus helped me, but i had to constantly watch him die, reset after reset, until finally the kid played a pacifist run. even then, i was still afraid they would reset if i did something wrong. trying to fix problems…there was no use. i didn't care if i didn't help."

"And now you are no longer lazy. Why?"

"because kid…" Sans walked next to Bryan. He looked down and pulled out Papyrus' scarf and held it in front of Bryan. Bryan just looked at it. Sans stared at the scarf in his hand then clutched as hard as he could.

"…i can't afford not to care anymore."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this fourth chapter of Manifesttale!**

 **If you liked the Error vs Ink standoffs and want to see more, please leave a review, PM me, or let me know on forums! If you ever have any other suggestions, feel free to use any of the above three methods to get in touch with me!**

 **All characters except for Bryan and Kurt do not belong to me and credit for them goes to their respective creators.**

 **Please leave a fav or a follow, as it really helps me out and helps motivate me to continue writing. Also, chec** **k out the Manifesttale forum, which is linked in my profile page. There you can talk about Manifesttale and even have a chance to help me write the story.**

 **Well, it seems my time is up. See you guys in the next chapter!**

 **-Blox**


	5. Sans' Dream

**Hey there, and welcome back to another chapter of Manifesttale!**

 **If anyone wants to be involved in helping me create Manifesttale, please contact me through the Manifesttale Forum. You will need an account in order to participate.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter of Manifesttale!**

* * *

 _[Sans]_

 _Sans was standing in the main lobby of the Shooting Star, bone sword in hand and power glasses activated. To his left and right were the others similar to him: Underswap Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Storyshift Chara, Altertale Toriel, and the like; the others who also used to be lazy, until the kiddo had given them a reason to believe. But now, it was all different._

 _Sans could hear screams and clashing down the hall. The battle was still raging, and they had gotten past the lab. The Manifests were falling as fast as they could arrive, and Sans was starting to get nervous. He could feel the nervousness radiated from the others as well. This would be one hell of a fight._

 _When Sans looked up again, he was there. It was the kid, but now his transformation was complete. He was completely dressed in black and dark purple, and his eyes had turned from brown to black, and he had a purple bandana on. His energy sword had also turned dark and blood dripped from the blade. Sans closed his eyes and stepped forward and sighed._

" _you know kiddo, when i first met you, i thought i saw potential in you," said Sans. "i thought i could trust you; i thought we could be friends. i believed you were are last chance; i put my faith in you. but now…" Sans closed his eyes. When he opened them, his glowing eye had activated._

" _you joined them. you betrayed all of us." Sans gave a subtle nod and the others readied themselves. The kid bared his teeth and snarled at Sans._

" _look at you! we could have been great friends, but you let the dark corrupt you." Sans pointed at him._

" _i made a promise to protect you. but that was a long time ago." Sans chuckled. "again, this is why i don't make promises." Sans spun around his bone sword._

" _so kid." The kid took out an orb from a packet hooked to his pants and slid it into the position below the hilt of the sword. A shield appeared in his left hand, also radiating darkness._

" _i don't want to go back on that promise that i made to her. so step down now. or else you are going to have a bad time." The kid stepped forward in a ready stance. Sans sighed and chuckled at the same time._

" _i guess we're going to have to do this the hard way." Sans started pacing around the room, the glances of the others following his every move._

" _it's a beautiful day outside. the birds are singing, the flowers are blooming. on days like this, kids like you…" Sans paused for dramatic effect, then suddenly turned to him. "Should be burning in hell." Sans teleported up to the kid with lightning speed and took a quick slash with his sword. The kid blocked it with his shield._

" _you have lost what you used to be!" Sans shouted. "you let it consume you, take control of you!" Sans took another stab at the kid, but he parried it and took another slash. Underswap Papyrus threw a bone attack at the kid, but he somersaulted to avoid it._

" _you are on the wrong side of this fight!" The kid chuckled._

" _It is YOU who is on the wrong side of this fight!" The kid blocked a Dreemurr blaster then took a slash at Chara, who ducked below and stabbed at him. The blade went in his stomach, but the wound just simply healed. He kicked Storyshift Chara back._

" _The Void does not consume, it enlightens! It is like a religion! And our goal is to enlighten the entire multiverse to bring peace and prosperity to this world!" Sans blocked a blow from the kid then fired a Gaster Blaster at him. He deflected the shot with his shield._

" _You should just give up! Because one day, some day, you too will learn the truth about the Void!" The kid slashed at Sans' legs, and he narrowly dodged the attack._

 _Sans gazed into his soul, and was shocked at the sight. The kid's soul had turned from bright orange to black, a color that shouldn't exist in a soul._

" _look what your path has turned you into! your soul has turned black! it is unnatural!" The kid swapped orbs again, and his sword morphed into an assault rifle. He fired at the Manifests, causing them to hide._

" _He's too strong Sans!" shouted Swap Papyrus. "There's no way we can beat him!" Sans chuckled._

" _we weren't trying to beat him," Sans muttered, "we're just slowing him down."_

" _You think you can win, but inside you know-you all know! That there is simply nothing you can do! Eventually, I will pick you all off, one by one." The kid let out an evil laugh. "So why don't you just give up like I said?" Sans, now completely infuriated inside, stood up from behind his bone barrier and stared the kid down._

" _do you remember what i said that day, awhile back, when we first started the mdf?" The kid fired at Sans, but Sans simply dodged the attack._

" _you asked me…why are you no longer lazy? why is it that now you try?" The kid switched clips and fired acidic bullets at Sans. Sans dodged it, and looked behind him to see that it burned a tiny bit of the wall off. Highly corrosive acid bullets. Evan's handiwork was simply too good._

" _and do you remember what i told you? i said, it was because i can no longer afford to not to care." The kid ran up to Sans and tried to punch him, but Sans simply dodged it._

" _you were good back then, kiddo. i know that somewhere, deep down, there is still good in you." The kid landed a direct punch on Sans, causing him to fly back._

" _Sans!" shouted the others. The kid fired at them, causing them to duck back under._

" _but it's been corrupted," Sans continued. "i learned lessons from you. you helped me get through this. and now…" Sans suddenly teleported behind the kid and stabbed him in the back. The kid fell to his knees, but his wound just healed itself._

" _i can only care." The kid struggled to get up, but Sans put his foot on his back._

" _we're only here to buy time for the rest. just to slow you down." The kid appeared to give up, so Sans picked his foot up._

" _even after this, i can still somehow believe in you. i've turned into papyrus!" Sans chuckled._

" _so this is it. this is your last chance." Sans offered his hand to the kid._

" _bryan. i know somewhere, deep down, you are still there. let us help you." Sans reached his hand out farther. The kid didn't stir a muscle, but Sans knew he was just faking. Sans closed his eyes. He accepted his fate now. The others were about to rush forward and help him, but he knew there was no time. The blow came. He flew back, blood flowing from the cut._

" _s-so…i guess this is it, isn't it?" Sans looked up. The kid's eye's were pitch black, and the eye had turned purple. Sans chuckled, and pulled out Papyrus' old scarf, now all tattered and covered in blood. He started to laugh. He could hear the complaints of the others behind him, but it was his decision. His visions started to fade, and he saw himself begin to dissolve. For a moment, he looked up, and he saw the kid, without the darkness in his eyes. He could see tears in his eyes._

" _he…hehe" laughed Sans, as he clutched the scarf tighter. His entire right side was gone now. Tears were flowing down Bryan's eyes._

" _I…I…" said Bryan. Sans kept chuckling as his body began to turn to dust. But just before his vision went dark, the kid's eyes turned dark again._

" _I hate you." Sans' vision went completely dark as his skull turned to dust._

* * *

He woke up with a startle, back in his bed in the _Shooting Star._ His eye had activated while he was sleeping, which would explain why he was so tired. Sans rubbed his skull and his eye; having it active for that long hurt. Sans got dressed slowly, grabbed the blue cube from the syncing station, and sluggishly and opened the door to his room. He grabbed the two books and stuffed them in his backpack and dragged his feet over to the commons area for Undertale. He sprung up in surprise.

"ink! what are you doing here, and how did you get in here?" Ink was sitting in one of the big chairs in the middle of the room, and turned back from the book he was reading. He shrugged.

"Being an AU moderator as well as a Star Sans has its privileges. Come over and sit down." Ink tapped the chair next to him with his paintbrush. Sans shuffled over next to Ink and placed his backpack on the small coffee table in front of him.

"Get a good night's sleep Sans?" Ink asked with stars in his eyes. He was reading a book called _Advanced Painting Techniques_. Sans sighed with his hands in his hoodie.

"eh, could have been better," mumbled Sans. Sans rubbed his left eye socket. "how's blue?"

Ink shrugged. "He's still asleep. The crazy robot doesn't know whether or not it's worked yet." Both Sans and Ink laughed.

"i guess we can both agree that the robot is crazy." They both exhaled with a sigh. Sans withdrew more into his hoodie, causing Papyrus' scarf to come out slightly. His eyes dimmed. Ink finished the chapter in his book then closed it with a snap, startling Sans.

"You are having nightmares again, aren't you?" asked Ink as he stood up, holding his scarf closer to his face.

"h-how did you-"

"You've been acting weird the last five days," said Ink, "something has been bothering you." Ink sat back down in the chair and turned to Sans. "Tell me what it was about."

Sans told Ink about the nightmare. He nodded in concern.

"And this has been happening every night?"

"ever since our mission to the creative realm." Ink got up and paced around, then suddenly threw up black ink all over the floor. Sans jumped off his chair. Ink wiped the ink off his face.

"Sorry about that, just got a bit nervous." Ink turned back to Sans.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Bryan seems like a nice kid. I can't seem him doing stuff like-what did he do again?" Sans told Ink about the nightmare again.

"Sorry, just forgot. Let me write that down…" Ink took out a tiny paintbrush and started writing on his scarf.

"Okay, thanks Sans."

"acting like your old self again, eh ink?" Ink shrugged.

"I guess so," replied Ink.

"Everybody to the medical ward immediately," shouted the speakers in the corners in the rooms.

"again kurt, you don't have to shout!" yelled Sans. Ink and Sans teleported to the medical ward, where Dream and Kurt were already. Bryan was in a wheelchair, but still hooked up to a couple things.

"Nice to see you out and about," said Sans. Bryan turned around and smiled at him, but for a split second Sans saw the evil glare of the nightmare. He jumped back a bit nervous, and Ink put his hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down man." Sans rubbed his skull while Bryan looked at him with a concerned expression. Sans turned back to Bryan.

"sorry kiddo, just a bit jumpy."

"You need to see this guys." Sans and Ink went over to the left side of the bed, as Dream and Kurt were on the right and Bryan was at the foot of it. Blueberry was starting to move.

"Do you think it worked?" asked Bryan. Kurt shook his head.

"It's hard to tell," said Kurt, "but I guess we have to wait and see." Sans activated his eye and summoned the bone sword, just in case. Blueberry kept stirring slowly, and everyone waited with anticipation.

"Sitting here in a wheelchair crippled fills you with determination!"

"shut up bryan." Bryan laughed. Slowly, Blueberry opened his eyes.

"Urrrghhh…did I have too much sugar again?" Blueberry moaned. The glitches were gone, and he was Void free. Sans put the sword away.

"Why is everyone around me?" asked Blueberry. His eyes suddenly widened as he looked around.

"AHHHH! Where am I?!" Blueberry sat upright.

"Welcome to the _Shooting Star_ Blue," said Ink.

"Ink, my old friend! I thought you were in the Creative Realm!" shouted Blueberry.

"hey look, it's hyperactive me," chuckled Sans. Ink punched him in the arm.

"ow," said Sans sarcastically.

"Blue, you are no longer in Underswap. We're on the _Shooting Star_ , home base of the Manifest Defense Force." Blue got out of bed slowly.

"Mweh heh heh! The Magnificent Sans is willing to help anyone in need! Just bring me up to speed." Bryan, Ink, and Sans took turns telling Blue what happened and what's going on.

"So Ink and his pals need help fighting off the Void?" Blueberry let out a laugh.

"Mweh heh heh! Count me in!" Blueberry shook Ink's hand and followed Kurt out of the room. Sans turned back to Ink.

"so i guess we know now that knocking manifests out does dispel the void," remarked Sans. Dream shook his finger.

"Kurt said that there's not a 100% chance that knocking them out will work. Everyone is different. Some people are more receptive to the ideals of the Void and are more difficult to clear."

"ideals? i thought the void was an entity of some sort." Dream shook his head.

"We don't know a lot about the Void, but what we do know refers to it as some sort of religion," said Dream. Ink shrugged.

"At least we've taken a step forward!" said Dream, clutching his MDF badge. "Each person we bring back is one more inch closer we are to defeating the Void!" Bryan weakly gave a thumbs up. Sans turned back to Bryan. He just couldn't look at him the same way after all these nightmares. Bryan noticed Sans' concerned expression.

"Sans, is there something wrong?" asked Bryan. Sans saw Ink give a subtle nod in his peripheral vision, his eyes the shape of the sun.

"yea, I have to tell you something kid." Sans told Bryan about the nightmares.

"Sans, there's no way I would ever think of doing something like that," Bryan laughed. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I told you it wasn't an issue," said Ink, patting Sans on the back. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go practice some painting techniques." Ink walked out of the medical ward and turned right down the hallway. Dream teleported off as well, leaving Bryan with Sans. There was an awkward silence for a couple minutes.

"Hey Sans, can you take me to the control room?" asked Bryan.

"sorry kiddo, i can't teleport you over, crazy robot's orders."

"Just push the wheelchair over." Sans rolled his eyes.

"fine. even though it's on the other side of the base." Sans went behind Bryan's wheelchair and used his eye to control the IV tap still connected to Bryan. He pushed the wheelchair out and to the left. Sans pushed him all the way down the hallway until they reached the center control room. Sans parked the wheelchair next to the control panel.

"Thanks Sans," said Bryan. Sans was about to walk out when Bryan stopped him.

"You need to see this though." Bryan pulled out his purple cube and expanded it into the tablet.

"While I was in the medical ward, I was looking through some of the files, and I found this." Bryan pulled up 5 windows and threw them into the field. They were camera feeds from several years ago. Sans adjusted his power glasses on his forehead and looked closer. One of the camera feeds showed a boy in the control room, three of them were of hallways, and one was of the ship docking area.

"I found something interesting in this." Bryan started the videos and Sans watched as a bunch of red-suited soldiers stormed the base.

"those aren't void soldiers," remarked Sans. Bryan nodded.

"There was someone here before us, fighting a completely different enemy." Sans watched as the boy in the first feed frantically hit a bunch of buttons and input commands to attempt and stop the enemies.

"he looks like you," said Sans.

"It's my dad," muttered Bryan. "he was here. He was here the first time the Manifestation was at stake." Bryan suddenly paused it and pointed to the second hallway. There were soldiers firing at something, an unknown shape in the bottom right corner of the feed. It looked like a silhouette of someone in a top hat.

"You guys aren't alone out there in the multiverse," said Bryan, "there are other multiverses beside the Underverse." Bryan resumed the video and Sans watched the figure throw a microphone grenade into the crowd. The camera feed for Hallway 2 cut off. Sans watched the boy run out of camera range, then appear in the ship docking area. He frantically hit the panel, and directed a few people into the ship. He then ran in himself and slammed the doors closed. Sans could hear the ship firing it's engines and flying away. The five screens closed themselves and the room went dark.

"I'm assuming that those multiverses, whatever they are and wherever they are, are also experiencing the same issues as the Underverse." Sans leaned on the wall and thought for a bit.

"There are still a lot of unexplained things here," said Bryan, "but I'm sure with a bit more research I can figure out-" Sans grabbed the wheelchair and began to wheel him out of the control room.

"Hey, where are you going?" yelled Bryan.

"breaktime is over kiddo," said Sans, "back to the medical ward." Sans pushed Bryan all the way back to his bed.

"rest now, kid. you need to recover fast," said Sans. Sans teleported away as Bryan got back into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **All characters besides Kurt and Bryan are NOT created by me and credit for them goes to their respective creators.**

 **If you enjoyed this story, click that follow or favorite button, as follows and favs are greatly appreciated and help motivate me to continue writing. Also, check out my Manifesttale forum, which contains all sorts of things having to do with my story. The link to it can be found on my profile page, so go ahead and check that out as well!**

 **I will see you guys in the sixth chapter!**

 **-Blox**


	6. Energetic

**It's Bloxanoid, back with another chapter of Manifesttale! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _[Blueberry/Swap Sans]_

Blueberry clipped on his new Manifest Defense Force badge and posed in front of the mirror in his new room. He had put on his new set of clothes, which were identical to the shoulder pads, shirt, pants, and shoes he already had. However, he kept his old bandana, instead of trading it out with the new one in the closet. The robot had recommended that he changed out everything, but he felt more comfortable with his old one on instead. He stared into the mirror, his eyes in the shape of stars.

"Mweh heh heh," chanted Blueberry, "first day on the job as part of the Manifest Defense Force! May not be the same as being part of the Royal Guard, but Alphys would be proud of the Magnificent Sans either way, I'm sure!" On the way out of his room, Blueberry snagged the light-blue cube sitting in the small cubby in the wall.

The lobby for the Underswap housing unit was slightly different from that of the Undertale one, in the fact that it had blue chairs instead of purple ones, and the walls were painted blue instead of dark purple, so it went along with the Underswap Ruins. Blueberry didn't care though; he was just excited to start working with Ink and the gang.

Blueberry pressed the button next to the giant door and waited for the housing machine to cycle around to the main lobby. He was shuffling in anticipation. When the giant door opened, he saw the other Sans waiting for his turn as well. Sans glanced towards Blueberry, and his eyes dimmed nearly to the point where they were invisible.

"Mweh heh heh! My name is Sans! Nice to meet you!" Blueberry tried to shake Sans' hand, but he pulled his hand away before Blueberry could grab it.

"yea, we've already met," muttered Sans. Blueberry couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm just so excited for my first mission with you guys!" Blueberry jumped up and down.

"I don't know how much longer I can wait! Mweh heh heh!"

Sans went up to the control panel and scanned his own hand and selected Undertale.

"yea energetic me. see ya around." Sans walked into the Undertale housing unit and the door shut behind him.

He went ahead and walked over to the mess hall, where Ink was already waiting, reading some obscure notes that he had written on his scarf. Dream was holding a golden apple.

"Huh. I didn't think they would have these on the _Shooting Star_ ," said Dream, as he chomped on it.

"Tastes delicious, but I don't think these can strengthen my powers." Ink shrugged.

"I think the fruit needs to be from the actual tree to give you powers," said Ink. Dream chomped down the rest of the apple.

"Eh, still tastes delicious." Blueberry decided to hop in on the conversation.

"Hey guys! Are you ready for our first mission as part of the MDF? I'm so pumped!" Ink and Dream both shrugged.

"I'm pretty excited, but I have a feeling it's going to be more difficult than we think," muttered Ink.

Dream pointed towards the kitchen. "Your food should be over there," said Dream. Blueberry walked over to the cafeteria and got the plate marked with his name.

"Tacos? How did they know?"

"They know everything about us," said Ink, "it's a bit concerning, don't you think?"

"Not really!" Ink and Dream both looked at him funny.

"That's the spirit!" said Dream. Ink had question marks in his eyes.

"We're supposed to meet up with Sans in the control room for briefing in a few minutes," said Ink. "I'm going to head over now. See you guys there." Ink teleported and disappeared from the mess hall.

"Hurry up and finish up your tacos Blue," said Dream. Dream did the same thing.

Blueberry scarfed down the tacos as fast as he could then followed Ink and Dream's lead by teleporting to the control room. Sans was already there, talking to Kurt about something Blueberry couldn't hear.

"Okay everyone," said Kurt, "since everyone is here, I guess I should brief you on the situation. Sans, if you would." Sans pressed a button on the side of his blue cube and it expanded into a tablet.

"Woah!" shouted Blueberry. He took out his own light blue cube and pressed the button on the side. It too expanded into a tablet. He then pressed the button on the top and it folded back into a cube. When he looked up, the others were staring at him.

"Pay attention please," said Kurt. Blueberry tucked the cube back into his pocket.

"Sorry!"

Sans swirled his finger around the screen and pulled up two screens that floated throughout the room. He increased the size of one of them, which was a diagram.

"i think we all know this, but currently error's main goal is to gather and control all the characters of the underverse. a couple days ago, i went ahead and checked out the undertale timeline, and i found that i could no longer bring anyone back by knocking them out…" Ink's eyes turned to question marks at this remark.

"Why were you in Undertale?" asked Ink.

"that is currently none of your concern," Sans replied. Ink glanced at Dream and they both rolled their eyes.

"although, if bryan is able to knock one out with his weapon, it should still be possible. however, with bryan wounded, the only thing we can do to prevent error from succeeding is to find people who aren't under control yet." Sans pulled up the next screen, which was a giant list of different names and their corresponding pictures. Ink looked at it in awe.

"Is this a list of every character of every timeline in the Underverse?" asked Ink. Sans nodded.

"I wish I had this." Sans rolled his eyes and continued.

"all the characters who are currently under the influence of the void will be designated by this." Sans pressed a button, and the majority of the pictures gained a black glitch across the face. Sans lifted his hands up and pretended to rip apart the chart. The blacked out entries separated from the normal entries and went to the other side of the room. He then split apart the normal entries and separated them into MDF and normal. All three lists aligned themselves equidistant from each other across the room.

"from now on, these charts will be displayed in the control room at all times, to make sure we always know what's been going on in the underverse." Kurt stepped forward.

"Unfortunately, we can only track the exact locations of those part of the MDF, using your badges," Kurt explained. "However, it shouldn't be hard to locate most of these, since they are most likely still in their corresponding universes and timelines. Error, on the other hand, is practically impossible to track, since he's definitely left his own timeline." Blueberry started to bang his head on the wall. All the boring stuff was getting into his head.

"Can we please just go on the mission now?" asked Blueberry. Sans rolled his eyes and facepalmed.

"ugh, fine. i'll just cut to the chase. since we only have access to the universes we are from, it seems that are only option at the moment is to travel to underswap to find some people who are not yet under void control there."

"Why can't we just travel to Undertale and look there first?" asked Ink.

"undertale is completely devoid of any stranded people. everyone there is under the influence of the void." Blueberry saw Sans glance down under his hoodie, and saw the glimpse of a red scarf.

"Don't be sad!" said Blueberry. He walked up to Sans.

"I'm sure we'll help them someday!" He offered another handshake to Sans. This time, Sans accepted it.

"thanks man." Sans turned back to the charts.

"Underswap is still one of the timelines where Error does not have complete control," said Kurt.

"Well, what are we waiting for? The Magnificent Sans is ready to go!" shouted Blueberry. Sans walked up to Ink and whispered something to him, at which Ink shrugged. Blueberry ran out of the control room and went straight to the main lobby. Sans and the others followed behind.

"geez, that version of me is hyper," said Sans.

"Well, that's you when you and Papyrus swap roles and personalities," replied Ink.

"i always wondered what that would be," said Sans sarcastically. Blueberry opened the door to the portal room and stepped inside. In the middle of the room was a giant portal (duh) with a small control pad next to it. Sans hurried over to the control pad and typed in a few commands so the portal would send them to the right timeline. The border of the portal turned from green to blue, and the inside shimmered until they could see the world of Underswap on the other side.

"wait, this portal is putting us in blue's room?" Sans complained.

"Let's go!" Blueberry jumped through the portal, followed by Sans, Dream, and Ink. Once Ink came through, the portal closed behind them.

"we have to keep a really low profile," whispered Sans. Blueberry ignored Sans and instead ran through the door, shouting the Magnificent Sans is ready as loud as he could. Unfortunately, there were a bunch of Void soldiers waiting for them on the other side of the door. They all looked at Blueberry. Sans followed Blueberry through the door, hands in his hoodie, until he saw the Void soldiers. He froze and his eyes dimmed.

"this may be an issue," muttered Sans. The Void soldiers continued to stare at Blueberry, until their commander stood up.

"Fire!" he shouted. The soldiers lifted their rifles and began shooting at Blueberry. Sans pulled him back into the room and went out himself.

"stay here." Blueberry watched as Sans flicked on his glasses, walked nonchalantly out the door, and dodged all of the lasers, leaving little miss messages everywhere. Sans launched a bone attack at the commander, smashing his visor to bits and embedding itself in his head. The other Void soldiers stepped back nervously. Sans, with his hands still in his pockets, closed his eyes and fired a Gaster Blaster straight at the soldiers. They were vaporized on impact. Sans took off the glasses and put them back on his forehead.

"well, that was easy." Ink and Dream walked past Blueberry and followed Sans out of the front door. Blueberry continued after them, but froze when he saw the other three standing still.

"This is not good, not good at all," said Ink, his eyes a dark shade of purple. Blueberry looked around.. The village was completely empty, with the exception of a few dead Void soldiers, whose blood was pooling on the ground. Blueberry ran over to the body and touched it's neck, where there was what seemed to be a stab wound.

"It's still wet!" shouted Blueberry.

"That means they must be close!" replied Ink. Dream suddenly raised his hand up.

"I can sense strong feelings of hope coming from…" Dream paused for a moment. Then he turned in the direction of the Ruins.

"That way! There's someone over there who needs are help!" Dream teleported away with a tiny poof.

"Star Sanses off!" shouted Blueberry.

"with classic sans included," added Sans. Blueberry, Ink, and Sans followed Dream to the Ruins, where they saw Swap Papyrus fighting off at least 200 Void soldiers.

"Papyrus!" shouted Blueberry. He went ahead and fired a bone attack at the nearest Void soldier, which caused the soldier to bleed out and collapse. The other nearby soldiers turned around and looked at Blueberry.

"looks like we have to help him," muttered Sans. Ink pulled out his paintbrush and ran up to the nearest soldier. He painted him orange. Ink snapped his fingers and the paint turned into lava. The soldier burned and disappeared into the lava. Sans' eye glowed aqua and yellow as he Gaster Blasted about twenty of the soldiers. Dream knocked a couple over with his staff, then flew over to Blueberry.

"Go help your brother! We got this!" shouted Dream. Blueberry nodded and teleported off to Papyrus. He turned around in shock when he saw Blueberry standing there next to him.

"Sans! I thought you were dead!" shouted Papyrus as he hugged Sans.

"Hey, bro. We're surrounded by a bunch of people who want to kill us. Now isn't the time for hugs." Papyrus fired a Gaster Blaster into the crowd and destroyed a few of the soldiers.

"Bro, I thought you were all for hugs," said Papyrus. Meanwhile, Blueberry summoned a bone attack from the ground and uprooted a few more Void soldiers. He could see Sans, Ink, and Dream fighting in the background.

"The Magnificent Sans will now assist you in kicking these guys' butts! Mweh heh heh!" Blueberry and Underswap Papyrus combined bone attacks to blast a line through the Void army.

* * *

 _[Bryan]_

Bryan sat upright in his bed in the medical ward, surfing the multiversal Internet on his tablet. Kurt had gotten the medical robot to disconnect the IV and most of the rest of the machines from him a while ago, so he was only confined to the bed because his stomach still hurt and wasn't completely healed yet. They still had to change out the bandages once in a while to make sure that the wound wasn't infected.

Bryan opened up the call app and put in Sans' number. The tablet rang for a few seconds, until Sans answered.

"hey kid," said Sans, dodging a laser blast. "is there something you need? if there is, make it quick." Bryan saw Blueberry jump across the screen in the background, launching a bone attack.

"Nah, just checking the status of the mission," said Bryan nonchalantly. "Looks like you found-"

Suddenly, Bryan felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Gaaaah!"

"hey kiddo, are you okay?" Bryan's tablet fell to the ground with a smash.

"kid? kid, are you all right? sorry, gotta go." The call clicked off and the tablet folded itself back into a little cube. Bryan was still grasping his head in pain. He hit the red button next to him, which would alert Kurt or the medical robot that he needed help. It felt like someone had filled his head with dynamite and blew it up over and over again. Now he was rolling back and forth across the bed.

"Ugggh! What kind of migraine is this?" moaned Bryan. "Is this even a migraine?" The pain subsided for a moment, and Bryan was about to relax when a voice began to talk inside his head.

" _You hate them for bringing you here,"_ said the voice in his head. _"You hate them for pulling you out of your normal life."_

"What do you want?" growled Bryan.

" _You want to kill them, hurt them, DESTROY them."_ The pain began to intensify again. Bryan screamed in pain.

"I would never hurt them! They are my friends!"

" _Would friends put you in danger? Would friends do anything to hurt you?!"_ A sharp burst of pain broke through. Bryan fell out of the bed and hit the floor with a sickening crack. He moaned from the new pain in his leg.

" _They are only using you Bryan. All they want is freedom. After they get what they want, they will abandon you and leave you to die."_ Bryan clutched his head again, but more in fear than pain. He could feel the hatred bubbling up inside of him, trying to escape.

" _The Void will help you. You will be useful to us. All you need to do is-"_

"NO! I will NEVER listen to you!" The voice chuckled inside his head.

" _Brave and determined, just like your father. We will talk again, young one. Especially if you want your MOTHER BACK! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!"_ Bryan's eye's widened.

"You took my mother?"

" _My time with you is up. Until we meet again little hero…the Void is always watching."_ The voice and the pain both disappeared within the next second. Bryan was breathing hard in his bed, clutching his leg. He had almost forgotten he had somehow managed to break it in the fall. Right at that moment, Kurt ran into the room.

"Oh god, Bryan! What happened?! You somehow managed to break your le- what the hell?" Bryan watched as his leg healed itself, almost as if somehow had used magic to stop the pain. Bryan tried to get up from his bed, but his stomach still hurt, so he was forced to sit down.

"Easy there, Bryan," said Kurt. "Your leg may have magically healed, but your stab wound is still there. You still need to take it easy." Bryan gazed off into the distance.

Whoever you are, he thought, I am coming for you. I am coming for my mother.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Manifesttale!**

 **All characters besides Bryan are NOT created by me and credit for them goes to their respective creators.**

 **If you enjoyed this story, click that follow or favorite button, as follows and favs are greatly appreciated and help motivate me to continue writing. Also, check out my Manifesttale forum, which contains all sorts of things having to do with my story. The link to it can be found on my profile page, so go ahead and check that out as well!**

 **I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **-Blox**


	7. The Painter's Request

**What's up Manifesttale fans? It's Bloxanoid, back with the chapters everyday (don't expect this to continue forever).**

 **I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

 _[Bryan]_

"Okay Bryan, parry this! Good job!"

Bryan was in the training room dueling with a training robot, while Kurt was off to the side giving suggestions.

"Okay wait for the opening…now Bryan! Block and strike!" Bryan parried the hologram's blow then tried to stab it, but it deflected his sword and slashed at Bryan's side. The wood sword didn't slash him to bits, but it did leave a bruise.

"Ow…" Bryan picked up his wooden sword and readied himself against the robot.

"Again!" Bryan took a cut at the robot's head, but it parried the blow and stabbed at his stomach. Bryan dodged the move. He tried to bring his sword down on the robot's arm, but it simply blocked the attack. The two swords clashed.

"Good choice, aiming for the sword arm," said Kurt. "Now twist your wrist around and swing your sword around his wrist and disarm him!" Bryan did what he was asked and sure enough, the sword flew out of the robots hand. Bryan pointed the sword at his face.

"Good job Bryan," said Kurt. "I think you have had enough training for today."

"Kurt, how do you know all of these techniques?" asked Bryan.

"I trained with Master Jay," replied Kurt. "He had the same sword as you." Bryan glanced down at his deactivated artifact sword.

"Kurt, you never told me about this Master Jay," said Bryan. "Tell me. What was he like?" Kurt the robot looked down at Bryan.

"He was extremely brave and ambitious. A good partner to work with. A hero. Not much different from yourself, actually."

Perhaps this Master Jay is my father, thought Bryan.

"I learned a lot from Master Jay," said Kurt. "But I guess now I'm learning stuff from you." Kurt slapped Bryan on the back.

"Go ahead and clean up. Briefing is in an hour."

Bryan walked out of the training room and started to head towards the main lobby. The night after he had the horrible voice in his head, his stab wound had somehow magically healed, and he was dismissed from the medical ward. Thank god. It was starting to smell in there. Bryan thought that perhaps, the magical healing powers had something to do with the Void. Maybe it was a bribe from them. Whatever. If it was, he would make them pay for taking his mother. Bryan placed his hand on the scanner next to the huge bay door, but before he could input his housing code, the door flied open, showing a huge white-walled room covered in paint splatters. Ink was ran out the door, wiping sweat from his forehead. He saw Bryan and ran up to him and shook him.

"Bryan! I need your help with something big!" He kept shaking Bryan until he was dizzy.

"Stop Ink! You are going to make me sick!" Bryan's vision kept spinning and spinning, and he stumbled around the main lobby until he fell face flat on the ground.

"Nuggggghhhh…"

"Sorry Bryan, just got a little excited, that's all." Ink put his hand out, and he helped Bryan up.

"So….what is it that you needed help with?"

"It's so cool, Bryan!" Ink pulled out a brown cube and pressed a button on the side, and it expanded into his tablet. He pressed a couple things, typed in a word, and pulled up a tiny hologram of a bar of metal.

"What's this Ink?"

"It's folonium. A rare metal that can only be found in the Manifestation," explained an excited Ink. "I've done some research on folonium, and I found that it can be repurposed as a paint if properly crushed. Can you help me get some?" Bryan looked at the shiny metal hologram. Bryan shrugged.

"Eh, why not? It's not like I have anything better to do. I'm still not cleared for missions. Besides, Sans and Blueberry aren't back from Undertale yet." Ink pumped his fists.

"Great!" Ink grabbed Bryan's hand and dragged him over to one of the windows in the hallway.

"Folonium can be found in asteroids throughout the multiverse." Ink pointed to an asteroid outside the _Shooting Star_.

"I'm pretty sure there are some deposits of folonium inside those asteroids," explained Ink. "If we can find a way to mine it, I'm sure that we can start some sort of mining operation!"

"But Ink, we can't just go out into space!" replied Bryan. "there's no oxygen. If only we had a ship…" Bryan turned slowly to the docking bay.

"Wait a second…" Bryan rushed over to the bay door labeled "_o_c_d I" and put his hand on the scanner. The door wouldn't budge; he would have to open it himself.

"Ink, help me here." Ink and Bryan each grabbed a side of the sliding door.

"Pull on three! One, two, three!" Ink and Bryan pulled as hard as they could, and a weird object popped out from above the door, and the doors slid open. Bryan picked up the strange object.

"A rubber duck? The door was jammed by a rubber duck?!" Ink burst out laughing.

"That was the most anti-climatic thing I've ever seen!" He rushed inside. "Cmon, let's get going!" Bryan walked inside the ship as the automatic lights turned on. He put his hands on the panels and lights and inspected them closely.

"Compared to the rest of the _Shooting Star_ , this ship's technology is ancient." Bryan took a seat in the pilots chair next to Ink. "It's still much more advanced than what we have back on Earth." Bryan turned the key, which was already in the ignition. That was odd.

"I don't even know how to fly one of these things," muttered Bryan.

"Come on Bryan, it's can't be that hard!" said Ink. "Let's just press a few buttons here and there…" Bryan heard footsteps behind them, and saw Kurt running towards the docking bay door.

"Don't go in there guys! It's not safe!"

"Now let's press this button-"

"NO!" shouted Bryan. The bay door shut and the ship barreled forward.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bryan grabbed the joystick controls and tried to realign the ship, but it was going too fast and the ship was spinning out of control. It was doing approximately a barrel roll a second.

"I'm getting dizzy again!" shouted Bryan. Ink was just holding on to one of the railings, trying not to fly everywhere.

"Why did you have to press that button?!" screamed Bryan. After another few minutes of struggling, Bryan finally got the ship straightened out and slowed it down a bit.

"Next time Ink, please don't press a bunch of random buttons." Ink shrugged.

"Sorry, got too carried away." Bryan stopped the ship and ran over to the window.

"Wow…would you look at that?" Ink walked up next to him.

"Now that's a view I'd kill to see."

"You almost did Ink."

From the outside, the _Shooting Star_ looked like a planet with a bunch of orbiting rings. In the middle was a giant metal sphere, which Bryan assumed was the control room, where Dream was probably waiting. There were two concentric metal rings lining the outside of the metal sphere, and they were all connected by a single, straight hallway. At each spot where the rings connected, there was a smaller metal sphere. The first ring was close to the center sphere, but there was a long stretch between the first and the second ring. In between was a huge metal crane with two giant claws, which had tracks lining the top of the ring. Attached to the side were a bunch of tall metal poles with sets of gears on them. Attached to the gears were small clamps, which held a bunch of metal boxes.

"The housing units," guessed Bryan. Bryan looked towards the opposite side of the base. Out there was the asteroid field. On the side closest to them, there were a bunch of tiny bay doors which were closed off attached to the third ring. There was a single, lone bay door on the sphere connected to the first ring.

"That's where we came from," said Dream. Bryan nodded. The _Shooting Star_ was much bigger than he thought. He had only been around the first ring. He would go ahead and check out the second ring later. However, in the small hallway that connected the two rings, there was a relatively large room located in the middle of the hallway.

"Let's go in for a closer look." Ink and Bryan went back to their seats in the cockpit.

"I'm going to take this nice and slow…" Bryan pushed the joystick forward slightly and pushed the lever to the side of him slightly forward, slowly accelerating the ship. He steered it towards the second ring. There were deactivated turrets around, and the small room in the middle of the connector hallway was dark.

"The second half of the ship is inactive," said Ink. "No wonder we never saw it. It's been invisible this whole time."

"I wonder why…" Bryan steered the ship around, but almost ran into some of the housing units. He yanked the joystick back and the ship shot straight up.

"Gaaaaaah!" shouted Ink. Bryan realigned the ship again, but he did it quicker than before.

"Those boxes…they had pictures on them. Look." From behind the cockpit windshield he saw icons painted onto the back of the boxes. One had a red heart. Another had an apple, half gold and half dark. A third had a blue heart instead of a red. Yet another box had a picture of Earth painted onto the side.

"I think they are painted based off who they house," said Bryan.

'Come on man! Let's go to the asteroid field!" Bryan directed the ship towards the asteroid field, but turned to Ink at the last second.

"Do we even have asteroid mining equipment?" asked Bryan. At that very moment, a small hologram of a boy of about 14 popped up in the control panel between Ink and Bryan. The boy had shaggy hair and glasses, and looked shyly up at the camera.

"Hey there, my name is Zach! If you are on this ship, you either got to the _Shooting Star_ by mistake and are trying to escape, or you have figured out that there are asteroids chock-full of valuable minerals and ores located outside of the base. As the primary engineer of the Concord I, this small pre-recorded tutorial will help you learn how to either eject yourself from the ship or use your mining equipment, since this ship was repurposed from a fighter." Bryan and Ink watched the tutorial, referring back to the hologram and the buttons when necessary.

"Whew! That was a lot of information!" said Ink. "Thank god I took some notes on my scarf!" Bryan shrugged.

"Okay, lets get started. So what did it say to start?"

"Press the two yellow buttons on the control panel above to activate the asteroid scanner." Ink and Bryan pressed the buttons above to activate the scanner. The GUI showed which asteroids contained valuable materials and which ones didn't. Bryan steered over to one that had folonium in it. Ink pulled out his scarf.

"Pilot press the red button on the center control panel to activate the drill, and use the second joystick that pops out to control the drill." Bryan almost pressed the big red button, but Ink stopped him.

"Not that red button! The smaller one! The big one ejects us from the ship."

"Oh yeah, forgot." Bryan pressed the small red button, and a tiny joystick popped up from the dash. A small drill appeared from the hull of the ship. Bryan guided the drill until the tip touched the asteroid, then he pressed the button, cracking the asteroid as the drill spun deeper into the asteroid.

"Keep drilling until the asteroid breaks apart," read Ink, "then the co-pilot will push the lever on the right to activate the claws." Ink pulled the lever on the right wall, and two long sticks appeared from the ceiling in front of Ink. Bryan kept drilling the asteroid.

"Asteroid Integrity at 24%." The asteroid broke in half, leaving a shiny metal core in the middle.

"Grab it Ink!" Ink was clumsy with the controls, and he knocked the floating metal sphere around a few times before he grabbed it successfully. He pulled the lever back down, and the metal core was pulled back into the cargo container.

"Okay we got it!" shouted Ink. They high-fived each other, but something on the radar started to beep. Three red dots appeared.

"Ink, go check what's showing up on the radar." Ink got out of the seat and looked out the window.

"Void Dogfighters, three o'clock!" shouted Ink. Bryan cursed under his breath.

"Get back in your seat. We're rushing back to the _Shooting Star_."

"No, Zach said there's an emergency turret…here! Up here!" Ink climbed the ladder, and a camera feed appeared on the windshield GUI. It was the turret's view.

"Go Bryan!" Bryan pushed the lever halfway and the ship flew out from behind the broken asteroid. Bryan carefully maneuvered the ship through the asteroid belt. Purple laser blasts from the Void dogfighters broke several asteroids.

"Focus on flying! I've got the fighters!" Bryan spun, weaved, and dodged asteroids throughout the belt. Meanwhile, Ink was firing blue lasers at the Void dogfighters to keep them distracted. Bryan saw one of the red dots disappear on the radar.

"I hit one!"

"Nice job!" Bryan flew the ship out of the asteroid field and headed back towards the ship.

"If we make it back to the _Shooting Star_ , the shields should automatically activate and we should be safe in there. Bryan looked up through the cockpit window. The base was still far. They still had a lot of distance to cover before they would reach the base. Suddenly, a jolt rocked the ship and Bryan fell out of his seat. He pulled up the ship diagram and checked for damage.

"Left ion engine is down!" shouted Bryan. The ship was going half the speed it was before. Ink shot another fighter out of the sky, but the other fighter weaved back and forth between Ink's shots with finesse and skill. The fighter flew past the cockpit, and Bryan peered out from behind the GUI. He swore he saw the face of a man he saw in a movie before fly across the window, his face covered in the glitches of the Void. Bryan shook his head and refocused himself. It was just an hallucination.

"Almost there Bryan!" shouted Ink. Bryan pushed the lever completely forward and the ship limped through the second ring of the _Shooting Star_. Instantly, the lights in the right lit back up and the turrets began to fire at the fighter. The pilot turned around and flew away, obviously aware enough of the dangers to cut off his pursuit.

"We made it!" shouted Ink, climbing down from the turret position. The ship's left wing was still damaged, so Bryan flew it to the small room that was darkened before, since it now lit up and said "Repair Ward." Bryan docked the ship slowly and opened the hatch doors, and Ink and Bryan walked out into the room. It was a giant workshop, filled with all sorts of tools, parts, and refinery machines. But the most surprising part, was that there was a boy of about 15 standing in the corner, polishing a wrench. Bryan and Ink froze. He thought that there were no more humans aboard this ship.

"Ah, nice to be back in the workshop," said the kid. He had neatly combed blond hair, and inspection glasses with magnifying glasses attached to the side. He was covered in grease and soot, and had a tool belt on the side. He wore a slightly worn green t-shirt and jeans. The kid froze and looked at Bryan and Ink, then blinked a few times.

"Wha…I thought nobody was aboard this ship. I was sure that Jay had evacuated everyone…but apparently someone deactivated the cyrofreeze. He said that my cyrosleep would end when…the next hero arrived. I guess that's you." The boy walked up to him and shook his hand.

"The name is Evan. Evan Dunlar." Bryan's eyes widened. He recognized that name from something, but what?

"Bryan Concord. This is Ink!Sans." Ink shook Evan's hand.

"Call me Ink." Evan nodded slowly.

"Another Concord, eh? Jay's last name was Concord too," muttered Evan. Bryan had a confused look on his face. His last name, Concord, kept showing up. Who was Jay? Maybe this Jay guy was his dad.

"I am…I mean was the mechanic for the Heroes' Alliance," said Evan, "until the Conquerors stormed the base. Jay put me in cryosleep and hid me here so they wouldn't take me."

"Conquerors? Heroes' Alliance?" asked Bryan. Evan waved his hand.

"Nah, it doesn't matter anymore. What's past is past." Evan poked Bryan.

"I'm here to help you now, I guess. As chief mechanic, I don't typically go on missions or quests; I just stay here in the _Shooting Star_ and help with repairs and ore refinement." Evan walked over to the ship.

"Ah, damaged ion engine. It's fine. Hey Bryan, can you help me? Toss me the welder." Bryan ran over to one of the wood tables on the right side of the room and tossed Evan the welder. Evan put on a spacesuit.

"This will just take a minute." Evan walked into a small room labeled Airlock and pressed a button. Within a couple minutes, he was outside. Ink and Bryan watched him as he clipped wires and fixed the ship.

"Do you know this guy?" asked Ink. Bryan shook his head.

"I don't know what's going on here, who the Conquerors are, what the Heroes' Alliance is. This is all so wacky."

"Like it wasn't wacky already."

"Good point." After about ten minutes of work, Evan came back inside.

"I repaired the damage engine and patched up the holes in the left wing. The Concord I is getting a bit old, so I may make some improvements to it. Meanwhile, no more mining." He pulled out the folonium core and looked at Ink's paintbrush.

"I'm assuming you want this turned into paint. I'll get that done now. It will take a few hours, so you can go back and-" Evan froze. Bryan and Ink turned around, and saw Kurt in the hallway. Kurt kept glancing between Evan and Bryan.

"Master E-Evan, you were awoken by these numbskulls?" asked Kurt. Bryan turned to Ink. His eyes seemed to say ouch.

"It's fine KRT. I got it under control. Besides, they were about to head out back to the housing units. He called him KRT instead of Kurt, thought Bryan. Something is up here. Bryan and Ink walked past Kurt as he chatted with Evan.

"I think there's something up here," said Bryan, "something that we don't know about."

"Like the second ring of the base, and the time-traveling kid."

"Yea, like that." Ink and Bryan walked back to the main lobby for the first ring from Evan's workshop. Ink placed his hand on the scanner and opened up his white-walled room.

"Thanks for helping me get that folonium," said Ink. "That was a great adventure, and it will certainly help me create more things. We found some more secrets and-" Bryan held his hand up.

"Wait, adventure…" His eyes widened. "Oh god! We forgot the briefing!" Ink and Bryan ran as fast as they could to the control room to catch up on the briefing they had missed.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Manifesttale!**

 **If you have ever read my other book series, you may have noticed slight references and tips towards that series. If you want, you can read it, but it is not necessary to understand the full background of this story (yet).**

 **Credit for Evan Dunlar goes to Boboldaccount1234. Credit for all other characters besides Kurt and Bryan goes to their respective creators.**

 **If you enjoyed this story, click that follow or favorite button, as follows and favs are greatly appreciated and help motivate me to continue writing. Also, check out my Manifesttale forum, which contains all sorts of things having to do with my story. The link to it can be found on my profile page, so go ahead and check that out as well!**

 **Well, I guess my time is up! I'll see you guys next chapter!**

 **-Blox**


	8. What's Done is Gone

**It's Bloxanoid, back with a second chapter in one day! I hope you enjoy this bonus chapter for today!**

* * *

 _[Error]_

The guards pushed Error into the dark throne room of the Void King. Across the side walls were various pictures depicted in purple and black stained glass, but the room was so dark that it was impossible to see it. Black and purple columns were on both sides of the carpet Error walked on, each with a guard at it's post. Error's face and body left error messages trailing behind him as he walked up to the throne. He kneeled in front of the Void King.

The Void King wore a black hooded robe with a dark purple line stretching from the top of his head to the bottom of the robe. He wore black gloves and purple boots, and his eyes glowed white below his hood, serving as the only source of light throughout the room. He always kept his face concealed under his robe, so no one would ever know his true identity. The Void King got up slowly from his dark throne and walked down the steps, leaving patches of liquid darkness everywhere he stepped.

"S-sir, my troops have reported sights of Classic Sans and Underswap Sans sneaking around the Undertale timeline," stammered Error. Sweat was beading on his forehead; he was afraid to look him directly in the eyes. The Void King looked down.

"The Void welcomes you," said the Void King. "You may now stand." Error stood up nervously, still avoiding eye contact with the him.

"Intercept the two at Snowdin," he ordered. "Only use the controlled Manifests to attack. You may directly interact with them, but do not engage yourself." The king's cloak waved as he turned around to face back towards his throne.

"I want you to uncorrupt one and use them as bait," said the king. Error's eyes widened.

"B-but sir, I don't k-know how to do that," said Error. The king's hand came from under his cloak, holding another device. He offered it to Error.

"Stick the corrupted soul in this machine, and it will be uncorrupted next time you use it," explained the Void King. Error took the machine and put in his right pocket.

"Now go. Time is of the essence. The Void wishes you luck."

"The Void wishes you luck," repeated Error. He turned back and walked out of the throne room with haste. After exiting the doors, he disappeared with a clump of error messages.

* * *

 _[Sans]_

Sans and Blueberry had stopped for a break at Home. It took a few hours to maneuver through the guards, but they had managed to reach Toriel's old house undetected. Sans leaned against the wall while Blueberry was checking his tablet. His glasses were plastered to his forehead.

"No sign of enemy activity," said Blueberry. "Come on, Sans! Let's get moving! You are just like Papyrus…" Sans chuckled.

"you don't want us to 'break' our bones, do you?" Blueberry's eyes turned from stars to dots.

"Urrrrrgghhhh you are just like Papyrus!" shouted Blueberry. Sans chuckled.

"chill it crazy version of me. i'm almost done anyways." He got up from the wall and began to walk towards the stairs.

"cmon, we need to get moving. i'm sure it's not going to stay this peaceful for this long. and no more teleporting for now. you saw what happened when we did that." Blueberry nodded.

Hands in his hoodie, Sans walked down the stairs. He followed the path until they reached the exit of the Ruins. But something wasn't right. The doors were open. They should have been closed when they left the Underground for the Surface. Sans held his hand up.

"wait." Blueberry froze.

"Is something wrong Sans?"

"just shush." Sans pulled out a bone sword and sneaked over to the door. He hid behind the wall. He gestured for Blueberry to follow, and Blueberry took the other side of the door.

"we're not alone," whispered Sans. Sans counted to three, then the two jumped out of the door. Nobody came, but Sans swore he heard breathing on the other side of the door. He shrugged and put his hands back in his hoodie pocket. The bone sword disappeared.

"eh, just a false alarm. you never know, it could have just been you farting because you ate too many tacos." Blueberry puffed up angry.

"Hey! It's rude to talk about someone who's listening, especially about someone who's standing right next to you." Sans' eyes widened, but he just shook it off. Just a hallucination, that's all.

"let's get to snowdin," said Sans. The two walked along the snowy path, carefully making sure they weren't being followed.

"Wait Sans, so is your Papyrus…is he like me?" Sans paused, and looked down again at the scarf. He turned back to look at Blueberry.

"yes, kind of. he's very ambitious, just like you. but…" he grasped the scarf again.

"And?" asked Blueberry.

"nah, it's nothing. let's keep going." Sans turned back around and trotted forward on the snow path. He kinda missed the old place. The memories kept flowing back. The two walked through the gate, then passed the lamp.

"well look at that. that's a rather conveniently shaped lamp," chuckled Sans. Blueberry shrugged and the two kept going. They passed the sentry, Papyrus' puzzle, and continued on to Snowdin. The village was quiet; almost too quiet. Sans held up his hand to stop Blueberry.

"What is it Sans?" asked Blueberry.

"it's too quiet here. be careful." Sans pulled out his bone sword again, and slowly walked into town, with Blueberry right on his tail. All the lights in the buildings were off, and the snow was still covered with footprints.

"wait a second, there shouldn't be footprints here." The snow was still wet. "it's still fresh snow too. someone was here recently." Then he saw it. The boot footprints, the tiny fabric fragment with an error message.

"it's a trap blue," stammered Sans, "we have to get out of here!" The two tried to run back, but they were blocked by a wall of red and black bones. They skid in the snow.

"Well well well, we meet again, Classic!"

"Error," scowled Sans. He turned around from the wall, and sure enough Error was standing there, in front of his old house, little error messages popping up everywhere.

"Error buddy old pal!" said Blueberry. Error simply ignored him.

"Swap, you may be one of my favorites, but you are still an enemy to the Void." He pointed at Sans.

"Stand down now, Classic. I will tell you once again, that your motives are false. You are fighting for the wrong side." Sans ignored him and stepped forward. Blueberry did the same. Error just chuckled and continued to stand in the same spot.

"Fine. Take another step forward and I'll kill him." Sans froze. Error had pulled someone from behind him, wrapped in strings.

"H-HEY SANS," muttered Papyrus, wrapped in blue wires. Sans stopped and dropped his sword.

"p-paps? is that really you?" asked Sans.

"SANS, I THOUGHT THERE WAS ONLY ONE YOU." Sans turned to look at Blueberry, who shrugged.

"You don't want to be responsible for your brother's death again, do you?" sneered Error. He tightened the wire around Papyrus' neck.

"And this time, there will be no Frisk to reset the timeline." Error threw another soul, this one dimmed red instead of white.

"no no no no," moaned Sans, dropping to the floor on his knees. "this can't be happening, this can't be happening." Blueberry ran over to Sans.

"You have to stay strong Sans! Don't give up!" Sans kept whining, now lying on the floor, while Blueberry was trying to help him. Meanwhile, the soul had turned into Frisk, eyes corrupted and knife in hand.

"SANS, DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE FINE! PLUS YOU HAVE SOMETHING OF MINE." Sans pulled out Papyrus' scarf.

"JUST KEEP IT FOR NOW." Sans grasped the scarf harder and kept crying. Error tightened the his grip on Papyrus' wires.

"C'mon Sans, you have to stay strong. You have keep going," muttered Blueberry. Sans wasn't listening. He was drowning in sadness, yet he hadn't stepped back yet.

"This is your last chance Classic," ordered Error. "Stand down or watch your brother die."

Keep it together Sans, he thought, keep it together. Finally, Sans stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He turned to face Error.

"never." Error laughed at him.

"So that is your choice then? Fine. Say goodbye." Error pulled on the blue wire, but nothing happened. Papyrus was still there, closing his eyes and preparing for the worst. Even Sans and Blueberry were confused.

"Wha…" muttered Error. He looked down, and sure enough, the Annoying Dog was sitting at his feet, chewing on the broken wire. Everybody stood there, staring at the dog, wondering what the hell was even happening. Controlled Frisk even was staring somehow. The error messages got stronger and stronger, and the sweat continued to roll down Error's face.

"Stupid dog!" shouted Error. He kicked the annoying dog, but it didn't move an inch. Error clutched his foot in pain.

"Ow!" Error's concentration broke, and Papyrus' wires fell at his feet. He ran over to Sans.

"BROTHER!" Sans hugged him.

"papyrus! i'm glad you are okay, bro." The two hugged it out, and the Annoying Dog ran over to Papyrus.

"THAT'S A GOOD DOG," said Papyrus. Sans swore he heard him cough FOR ONCE in at the end. Sans laughed.

"HAVE SOME SPAGHETTI," said Papyrus. He put a plate of spaghetti on the ground for the dog. The Annoying Dog simply ignored the spaghetti.

"i guess it wanted to "pasta" this opportunity," chuckled Sans. The pun wasn't that good, but it still did the job.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!" shouted Papyrus. Frisk and Error had both recovered from the Annoying Dog crisis, and Error was now staring down Sans.

"Now you and the dog will pay for this," screamed Error.

"not likely," said Sans, his eye now glowing in it's socket. Blueberry was next to him, his eye glowing too.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ASSIST MY BROTHER SANS IN TAKING DOWN THIS CREEP," said Papyrus.

"Not if I, the Magnificent Sans, take him down first!" remarked Blueberry.

"I LIKE THIS SANS," said Papyrus. Sans shrugged.

"three times the skeleton, three times the fun," said Sans.

"You will re-experience your own death," said Error. He thrust his hand forward, sending Frisk at Sans. Sans dodged the attack, and so did Blueberry.

"ALL THE HUMAN NEEDS IS SOME COMFORT." Papyrus began to walk towards Frisk, who was now charging at Papyrus.

"no, paps!" Sans pushed Papyrus out of the way and narrowly dodged Frisk's knife.

"the kid is under control. they don't know wrong from right. we need to knock them out."

"OKAY SANS…I DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS." Meanwhile, Blueberry had blocked Frisk's knife with a bone staff.

"Mweh heh heh! So this is the little rascal that was controlling Chara in those timelines." Blueberry pushed Frisk back and knocked them off their feet with his bone staff.

"blue! this is a different timeline! here frisk is good and chara is bad." Sans watched as Frisk got back as fast as they were knocked down.

"although, they seem a little more frisky than normal."

"SAAAAAAAAAANS I SWEAR TO ASGORE I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT ALL THE WAY BACK TO THE SURFACE IF YOU MAKE ANOTHER PUN!" Sans chuckled again.

"sorry bro, couldn't help it." Sans ran over and tried to hit Frisk in the head with the flat of the blade, but Frisk dodged the attack.

"WAIT SANS, WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO USE A BONE SWORD? WHY ARE YOU WEARING GLASSES? WHERE'S YOUR HOODIE JACKET?" Sans blocked Frisk's attack and fired a Gaster Blaster at him.

"long story, tell you later." Papyrus fired a bone attack at Frisk, then Sans forced them into Blue Mode.

"SANS! BLUE MODE IS MY ATTACK!"

"don't look so blue bro, we're both skeletons. we can both use blue mode."

"I SUPPOSE THAT'S- WAIT. SAAAAAAAAAANS!" screamed Papyrus. Meanwhile Blueberry was throwing a bunch of blue attacks at Frisk while the two brothers were talking.

"The Magnificent Sans can't do this himself," muttered Blueberry. Sans turned to find Error, but Error was gone. Frisk jumped up and attacked Blueberry, but Blueberry dodged the attack.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL ASSIST!" Papyrus fired a couple bone attacks at Frisk, who just jumped through them. Then, Sans used his telekinetic powers and threw Frisk against a tree. The kid crumpled to the ground. Error was gone; he had used Frisk as a getaway distraction, rather than kill Sans and Blueberry. Sans grabbed Frisk and turned to Papyrus and Blueberry. Sans grabbed Papyrus' arm and gave Frisk to Blueberry.

"take the kid back and tell kurt that they need to restrain frisk," ordered Sans. Blueberry nodded and grabbed his MDF badge, and vanished into thin air.

"WOWEE SANS! I DID NOT KNOW YOUR CLONE COULD DO THAT!" said Papyrus. Sans grasped his badge.

"well, so can i." Sans and Papyrus started to glow and they teleported back to the _Shooting Star_.

* * *

 _[Ink]_

Ink was sitting in his room holding a tiny vial of chrome colored paint. He asked Evan to design it the same way his other vials looked, and he had done it perfectly. The only problem was how to use it. Evan said the folonium paint had some special properties, but what specifically he wouldn't say. Ink shrugged and hooked it onto his work sash. He heard the hatch bell ring and he checked the camera. It was just Bryan.

"Come in," said Ink. The huge hatch door opened and Bryan walked in.

"So…blank," said Bryan, "I thought you would be painting a lot in here." He walked over to Ink.

"Oh, Evan finished the paint." Ink nodded.

"I still don't know what to make with it."

"You should probably save it in case you need it. Anyways, there is loads of folonium ore in asteroids out in the asteroid belt. However, we really can't mine more until Evan finishes refurbishing the Concord I."

Ink sat there for a bit. "Bryan, don't you find it odd that there are random clues of your father everywhere that you go?" Bryan turned to Ink.

"Yea, but-"

"Everybody to the medical ward, immediately," said Kurt over the speakers.

"Hold that thought Ink," said Bryan. "Let's go see what's up." Ink grabbed his paintbrush and rushed to follow Bryan to the medical ward. He saw Bryan talking to Sans and he caught up to them.

"Sans, what's going on?" asked Ink.

"frisk is waking up," said Sans, "and they are still controlled by the void. we need bryan for this." Ink followed Sans into the medical ward, where Frisk was restrained to a seat. The Void glitch was still covering their eyes. Papyrus, Dream, Underswap Papyrus, and Blueberry were already there.

"WOWIE! SO THIS IS THE FAMOUS BRYAN," said Papyrus, shaking Bryan's hand. "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NICE TO MEET YOU." Ink chuckled. It's funny to see all the AUs interact with each other.

"Yea, this version of me is a bit hyper," said Underswap Papyrus, his cigarette floating in from of his mouth. "The name is also Papyrus. Underswap." Bryan fist bumped Swap Papyrus. Ink watched as Papyrus adjusted his MDF badge, while Swap Papyrus was smoking while looking nonchalantly at Frisk. The differences between the two were huge, and that's one cool thing about the guardian of the AUs.

Bryan stood above Frisk, who was still struggling to escape. The knife was on the table to the side.

"I'm assuming this is the Void, not Chara, influencing Frisk." Sans nodded.

"we didn't find chara when we faced error," explained Sans.

"I haven't seen my Chara in a while either," said Swap Papyrus. "They are probably experiencing the same thing."

"I'm sure we'll find them eventually!" remarked Dream.

"The Magnificent Sans knows that we will find them some day!" quipped Blueberry.

"But first, we have to knock out Frisk to dispel the Void," said Ink. Bryan pulled out his energy sword and hit Frisk in the head with the flat of the blade. Frisk crumpled.

"do you think that worked?" asked Sans. Immediately, Frisk woke back up, and started struggling again, but the Void was still there.

"Dang it," said Bryan. "There has to be another solution…" Ink sat there thinking with the group, but he had an idea! He glanced down at the folonium paint.

"Guys, back up," said an excited Ink, "I have an idea!" Everyone backed up from the chair, and Ink pulled out his paintbrush. He took out the vial of folonium paint and poured it on his brush.

"Ink, are you seriously thinking of-" Ink slashed the paintbrush across Frisk's face, the folonium paint glowing with energy. However, the paint splashed onto the glitch as well as Frisk, not what Ink expected.

"What the…" suddenly, the chrome of the folonium consumed the Void glitch and it disappeared with sparkles. Frisk shook their head and looked up.

"Ink…you are a genius," said Bryan.

"Where am I?" asked Frisk.

"looks like the kiddo isn't silent anymore," said Sans. Kurt unbuckled the restraints and let Frisk down.

"cmon kid, i'm gonna show you around with the robot."

"Okay, Sans!" Frisk walked out with Kurt and Sans.

"Well I didn't expect that to work," said Swap Papyrus.

"How did you do that? The Magnificent Sans must know!" Ink nodded to Bryan and they explained the story of the ship and Evan.

"So there's someone from the past that's helping us now?" asked Swap Papyrus.

"WOWIE! CAN I MEET THEM? NYEH HEH HEH!"

"He's a bit busy with some repairs," said Ink, "but we can see if Evan can do anything else after he finishes working on the Concord I."

"Did someone call my name?" asked a voice from behind. Ink turned around and saw Evan holding a wrench.

"I finished up the repairs with the ship, and I added all the upgrades as well." Evan shook hands with everyone.

"I worked with Jay before, but I guess I'm with you guys now. If you need anything, just come to the workshop in between the two rings."

"Wait, there are two rings?" asked Blueberry. Evan shrugged.

"Oh well, I gotta go. See you guys later!" Evan walked out of the medical ward. Ink turned to Bryan.

"Well, want to check out the new Concord I?" Ink nodded.

"Why not? I need to get my hands on more of that folonium chrome colored paint." Bryan slapped Ink on the back as they walked out of the room.

"No more pressing random buttons though, okay?" Ink shrugged.

"I can't promise anything." Bryan and Ink laughed as they headed to the new docking bay located in the second ring of the _Shooting Star_. However, they both heard a cough behind them, and they both turned around.

"Eh, my mind must be boggled from all this nonsense," said Bryan.

"Agreed," said Ink, "I'm pretty sure it wasn't what I thought it was. There's no way it was him."

"Who, Blueberry?" Ink stayed silent.

"Nah, it doesn't matter. Let's go. Anyways, it's rude to talk about someone who is listening." Ink walked off with Bryan and walked down the vertical corridor.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! There's a secret in this chapter, so feel free to leave a review if you think you found it!**

 **Credit for Evan Dunlar goes to Boboldaccount1234. Credit for all other characters besides Kurt and Bryan goes to their respective creators.**

 **If you enjoyed this story, click that follow or favorite button, as follows and favs are greatly appreciated and help motivate me to continue writing. Also, check out my Manifesttale forum, which contains all sorts of things having to do with my story. The link to it can be found on my profile page, so go ahead and check that out as well!**

 **I'll see you all in the next CHAAPPPTTEERRR!**

 **-Blox**


	9. Mind Blown

**Wassah my bruhs, it's Bloxanoid back with another chapter of Manifesttale. I was doing some Undertale research the other day, and I found any more things. So many more AUs. But anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _[Sans]_

Sans was trying to sleep on one of the purple chairs in the Undertale housing unit while Ink sat next to him reading a bunch of books about various AUs. With Ink reading it out loud and Papyrus screaming at the Annoying Dog from his room, it was hard to fall asleep. Somehow.

"Hey Sans, ever heard of Swapfell?" asked Ink. Sans' eyes opened up slightly.

"you mean like edgy versions of blue and swap paps?"

"Yea, pretty much." Sans waved his hand lazily and plopped his back on the back of the chair.

"heard of it." Ink frowned and changed books. Sans' blue power glasses were hanging on the collar of his shirt, resting on top of his dark blue hoodie. He kinda missed having the fluffy thing on his hoodie. After Frisk came back, Bryan and Ink had decided they should take a few days off in order to collect enough folonium for a couple buckets of paint. Apparently the folonium only had that effect in it's paint form. They would have to find something else if they wanted another way to get rid of the Void. Sans was about to fall asleep when Ink snapped his fingers.

"Quantumtale. Have you ever heard of that?" Sans looked up from his hoodie and looked at Ink.

"nah, what is it?" asked Sans. He was suddenly curious in this.

"Apparently it's a timeline where…everyone got warped back in time from some sort of glitched reset and we're all younger." Sans glowing eye activated. He put his hands together.

"so what you are saying is…" He brought his hands down.

"there are alternate versions of us that are all younger, and they exist in the manifestation as well." Ink shrugged.

"I'd assume so, but-"

"so we have double the work now." Sans facepalmed.

"ugggggggh! stupid alternate universes!"

"Hey, don't call alternate timelines stupid," scolded Ink.

"Yeah, don't call me stupid," said a kid next to Sans.

"lol kid, you need to-" started Sans, but then he froze. He looked at Ink, who was looking at something on his left with a bewildered face.

"uh, ink? i think your face is having issues."

"L-look next to you S-Sans," stammered Ink. Sans slowly turned his head to the left, and saw something odd. It was himself? But younger?

"So this is me in the future! Wow I knew I was going to be lazy!" shouted the little Sans.

"TK, nice to meet you," said the little Sans. Sans shook his hand. As he looked up and down, he saw the kid's hoodie was light blue instead, he had boots on instead of slippers, and he had light blue goggles on his head.

"u-uh, younger me, how did you even get in here?" asked Sans. He had his blue power glasses back on his forehead, similar to how TK had his blue goggles stuck on his head. He shrugged.

"Ever since the Void began to gain influence, Error has been chasing me around various timelines." TK shook his head. "I don't even know how I ended up here." Sans and Ink were still looking at each other nervous.

" _How did this kid get in to the Shooting Star?"_ Ink's eyes seemed to ask.

" _i don't know,"_ replied Sans with his eyes. _"he's me, so i don't know. shut up. you said he had time powers."_

"Yo Sans, do you have any ketchup on ya?" Sans' eyes dimmed.

"how did you know…" Sans pulled out a ketchup bottle from his hoodie. TK snatched it and chugged it. Sans' eyes were completely dimmed now. He turned to Ink.

"this kid is scaring me now," said Sans. "he's totally like me." Ink blinked then nodded in agreement. After staring at each other for a bit, Ink got up and turned to TK.

"Come on kid. If you are sticking around now after fighting Error, might as well show you around this place."

"Can I bring my friends too?" asked TK. Ink shrugged.

"If they aren't controlled by the Void, then yes." TK pumped his fists then sucked on the ketchup bottle too.

"Yes!" Ink led TK out of the Undertale room, leaving Sans sitting on the purple chair, his eyes completely dimmed. Sans was about to pass out from randomness when Papyrus opened his door and popped his head out.

"SANS! I HEARD YOU TALKING TO SOMEONE. IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?"

"yea paps. i was just talking to myself." That wasn't technically a lie.

"OKAY SANS…SPAGHETTI IS ALMOST READY," said Papyrus, closing the hatch again. Sans got up, eyes still dimmed and headed to the huge hatch.

"that was a premium bottle too…" Sans opened the giant bay door and walked back out to the first ring lobby. Blueberry walked up to him.

"Hey Sans, who was that little kid? It looked like you!" said Blueberry. Sans stood there and said nothing, sweat collecting on his forehead. It seemed like everyone knew about this now.

"just another alternate version, blue," explained Sans, "we'll figure it out." Blue shrugged and passed him to open the Underswap door.

"The Magnificent Sans wishes you luck!" Blueberry walked into the Underswap housing unit and the door slammed shut. Sans wandered the base for a few minutes before running back into Ink and TK.

"Hey Sans! What's up?" asked TK. Sans stared at the little kid version of him, still sucking on that bottle of premium ketchup. He kneeled down.

"Cool, you have glasses like me!" He snatched the power glasses from Sans' forehead and looked at them.

"hey kiddo, give me those back!" Sans snatched the glasses back and hooked them on his shirt.

"Sorry…" Sans put his hand on his forehead and shook his head.

"kiddo, i just wanted to know, how did you get in here? it should be impossible to get here without a badge." Sans showed TK his Manifest Defense Force badge.

"Cool! Can I have one?"

"yea, if you tell us how you got here." TK shrugged.

"It was kinda odd. I was running from Error after trying to free Storyshift Chara from his wires, and I tried to warp back in time to get away, but…something happened. I lost my concentration, and I ended up here somehow." TK shrugged. "Oh well, who cares! The ketchup here is amazing!" TK ran off and went down the other hallway. Before chasing him down, Ink turned to Sans.

"Help me, would ya?" Sans shrugged, hands in pockets.

"eh, why not?" Sans teleported off down the hallway and found himself right in front of TK.

"kiddo, you need to chill a bit," said Sans, grabbing TK by the shoulders. "i know you are me and all, but still, you need to relax." Sans saw Kurt walking down the hallway, and he picked up TK and put him in front of Kurt. Kurt's robot eye's turned yellow when he saw TK.

"Uh, Sans? How did this kid you get on board the _Shooting_ -" Sans shoved TK into Kurt's arms.

"doesn't matter! show the kid around! he's your responsibility now!" Sans teleported off to meet Ink again, who was cleaning red paint off his shorts.

"Did you deal with Time Kid?" Sans nodded.

"Good. That kid was super hyper. What was even in that ketchup?" Sans shrugged.

"I don't know. The robot at the cafeteria said it was premium. That was it." Ink shrugged back.

"At least he didn't make me spill my folonium paint. That would be a disaster." Sans rubbed his head. It was only ten in the morning, and his head was already spinning from the craziness of today. And in the past few days everything was crazy.

"the worst possible thing is if more of them somehow show up," said Sans. "lets just hope that kurt-" At that moment, Kurt ran down the hallway and tapped Sans on the shoulder.

"Sans, the kid. He just disappeared. He said something about bringing friends so he could get a badge?" Sans facepalmed.

"you got to be kidding me." Sans placed his hand on the housing scanner and walked into the unit. Sure enough, there were voices talking in Papyrus' room.

"Spaghetti?" went one voice.

"SPAGHETTI!" replied Papyrus.

"you have to be kidding me," said Sans, "i have to deal with kid me, and now kid papyrus? this is getting out of hand here." Sans knocked on Papyrus' door and it opened up, showing Papyrus' room with a kitchen on the side. TK was sitting on the race car bed, and Papyrus was cooking his spaghetti with a toddler version of himself. Sans' eye glowed and he picked up the two kids with his telekinetic powers.

"come on kids, lets get moving. you have to get your badges. especially you tk." The two slumped over.

"Come on Sans! You said I could bring my friends!"

"Awwww," whined Quantumtale Papyrus.

"to the badge distribution area, you two," said Sans, "and no more teleporting out of the _shooting star_!"

"Fine." Sans carried the two out of Papyrus' room and walked back to Ink, whose eyes turned into exclamation points.

"There's more of them?!" stammered Ink. Sans shrugged.

"they are popping up everywhere. i can't even control myself anymore. this is supposed to be our break ink! not a babysitting day!"

"I'm not a baby Sans," said TK, "I'm a sophisticated Time Traveler who traverses the AUs." Sans' eye disappeared and TK and Quantumtale Papyrus dropped to the ground.

"y-you can time travel?" asked Sans. TK nodded. Sans turned back to Ink.

"i think that may have something to do with his ability to leave and return to the _shooting star_ without restriction," explained Sans. Ink nodded in approval.

"Might as well use this to our advantage." Ink pulled out a couple badges and handed one to TK and the other to Papyrus. He brought TK over to the housing bay door, and had him press his hand onto the scanner. The base rumbled as it generated the Quantumtale housing unit. It opened up, and Ink led the two inside. He then turned to TK.

"Now, TK, I want you to gather as many of your friends as possible. Avoid Error." TK raised his hand in a salute.

"Of course, Ink! I'll even get you!" Ink's eyes turned to question marks.

"Excuse me, what?" Before Ink could even say more, TK had disappeared from existence. Papyrus had already ran to his room and slammed the door shut. Ink turned back to Sans.

"Well, even as the ultimate guardian of AUs, I don't even know what's going on here." Sans and Ink walked out of the unit, and just as the bay doors shut they ran into Bryan.

"I heard something is up down here guys," said Bryan, "is there something that you need?" Sans shuffled nervously in place.

"Well, you see Bryan…" started Ink. Sans felt a small tap on his back. He turned around and saw TK standing there.

"already back kiddo?" asked Sans. Ink turned around too, and his eyes completely disappeared when he saw it.

"This…is…so…weird…" said Ink. Sure enough, Sans looked too, and there was a small Ink standing there.

"Hi!" said the tiny Ink. Ink fainted. Bryan looked back and forth between the unconscious Ink, Sans, and the two younger Sanses.

"More AUS?" muttered Bryan. Sans nodded grimly. Bryan also facepalmed himself.

"Urgghhh, seriously? I thought this was supposed to be our time off."

"that's what i said." Sans and Bryan pushed the two kids back into the Quantumtale housing unit.

"hey kiddo, do you think you can-" started Sans. TK walked over and plopped himself into one of the chairs in the lobby.

"Nah, I've done enough for today." Sans and Bryan looked at each other.

"now that's more like me," laughed Sans. Bryan and Sans fist bumped each other. Time Kid Ink ran into his room and the door slammed shut.

"if that kid ink is anything like ink and anything like tk, i must say this will be a total craze for the next few days." Bryan agreed. By the time the two walked out of the housing unit again, Ink had recovered.

"Ugh, what happened? I saw a kid me, then I lost everything there. It was just a hallucination, right?"

"nah buddy, that was real." Ink rubbed his head.

"This is a lot to take in," said Ink. Bryan shrugged.

"We'll get through this guys," said Bryan, "anyways, I think TK and his friends should be able to help us." Ink picked up his paintbrush from the ground and hooked it back on his back.

"I hope you are right Bryan," said Ink.

"Welp, look at the time! It's already 6 PM!" Sans' eyes disappeared once again. The day had flown by so fast, he didn't even notice. Sans rushed back to the Undertale housing unit and went into Papyrus' room.

"THE SPAGHETTI IS ALMOST COLD NOW SANS," said Papyrus, "WHERE WERE YOU? DEALING WITH THOSE YOUNGER US?"

"yea, bro. i had flashbacks to my childhood looking at that." Sans sat down at the table with his spaghetti. He took a bite out of it, which somehow managed to be the most dangerous thing he did all day. Surprisingly, it didn't taste that bad. Papyrus sat on the opposite side of the table.

"YOU KNOW SANS, THAT KID ME, HE ISN'T SO BAD! THE MAGNIFICENT PAPYRUS SHOWED HIM WHAT HE WILL BE LIKE!" Papyrus posed in front of the table.

"you got it bro," quipped Sans. Papyrus sat down.

"SANS, YOU HAVEN'T SAID A SINGLE PUN YET. IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG?" Sans kept messing with his spaghetti and stayed silent. He looked up at Papyrus. He had a new scarf, armor, and everything. Sans still had the old one.

"nah, just tired bro. from dealing with myself," laughed Sans. Papyrus laughed back, but only slightly.

"HEY DON'T WORRY BROTHER! WE'LL GET THROUGH THIS MANIFESTATION NONSENSE 100% FINE, DON'T YOU WORRY!"

"thanks paps." Sans got up from the table and grabbed a bottle of ketchup. "of course, there's almost more nonsense to go around." Sans walked out the room with the ketchup bottle and walked back to his room. He plopped down on his mattress and looked at the ceiling. What a day. He lifted the ketchup bottle.

"to nonsense!" toasted Sans. He chugged the ketchup bottle and fell asleep.

* * *

 _[TK]_

TK had woken up from his short nap and decided to go back through another time portal to return to the Quantumtale universe. He was done being a rogue; he would work with his older self to help restore the Manifestation. He activated his time eye and put on his goggles, and snuck around the universe. He had to be careful. The last time he came for TK!Ink he almost ran into Error. TK knew his friends were hiding out in various places across the universe; he just had to find them without running into the void.

He ruffled his light blue hoodie and snapped on his goggles. TK polished his badge a little bit then turned around the corner of the building. No sign of anyone.

"Huh, someone should be around this general area…" Then he heard it.

"Get your blue wires off me, you freak!" shouted a girl's voice.

"Tori!" TK ran over and around another house and saw Error, holding TK!Toriel upside down with blue wires.

"I can handle this Sans, just leave me here," said QT!Toriel.

"Look who we have here! It's that stupid time bug TK again!" shouted Error. "Always ruining my plans to destroy the AUs." TK pointed his finger at Error.

"Put her down, now!"

Error chuckled. "What makes you think a runt like you will have any chance against me, especially with my new powers?" TK showed Error the badge, and for a moment he got worried.

"What is that badge?" asked QT!Toriel

"Gaah! So you work for the Manifest Defense Force now, huh? Tired of running around by yourself in space and time?" Error laughed. "Your stupid little time portals can't save you now! It's you or her!"

"I can handle him Sans!" shouted Toriel. "Just get out of here. This should be easy." TK knew she was lying. Although she probably COULD handle him, it wouldn't be easy. TK thought if he should grab her and make a run for a portal, but he had another idea. He glanced down at his badge.

" _No more time traveling,"_ Ink had said, _"instead use this badge to go back and forth between the Shooting Star._ " That was it! He had to use the badge's teleportation powers!

"Now Error, prepare for something Time Kid has done many times before!" shouted TK. He sprinted closer to Error, who turned back in shock.

"Grrr, kid!" He launched a bunch of shiny blue wires at TK, and he kept jumping and rolling around them, making it look like his movements were random. But they weren't. With each jump and dive, he was getting closer to Toriel. He just had to make it there.

"C'mon! Is that the best that you can do?!" Error growled at the remark. TK kept jumping and hopping over the wires. Toriel, realizing TK's motives, reached her hand out. He had to save his best friend. But he lost concentration, and a blue wire knocked him off balance. He ducked under another wire.

Almost there, he thought. TK took a final leap, and reached out with his left hand. His right hand was around the badge. He grabbed her hand.

" _Shooting Star!"_ The two disappeared into thin air.

"No! Not again!" shouted Error.

"The next time I meet that little time bug I SWEAR I'm going to destroy him!" Error teleported away infuriated.

* * *

 **I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter of Manifesttale!**

 **If there's ever an AU you want me to include, feel free to contact me!**

 **All characters besides Kurt and Bryan are NOT created by me and credit for them goes to their respective creators.**

 **If you enjoyed this story, click that follow or favorite button, as follows and favs are greatly appreciated and help motivate me to continue writing. Also, check out my Manifesttale forum, which contains all sorts of things having to do with my story. The link to it can be found on my profile page, so go ahead and check that out as well!**

 **I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **-Blox**


	10. Karma

_so kiddo. it's been quite a while since we started this whole adventure, huh? it's been a rollercoaster of a ride. but it's been a while since i've checked your personality, specifically your multiversal karma, which helps depict your right and wrongdoings throughout your adventure._

 _what's karma, exactly? well i'm pretty sure you know what karma is bryan. you gain karma when you do something good, and you lose karma when you do something bad. i've been watching you bryan – your choices, your mistakes – they all will lead up to the final moment. what will happen in the end. whether or not we win._

 _i've had the dreams and the nightmares kid. the dreams where you become our savior and drive the void away for good, and the nightmares where you turn against us and ultimately seal our doom. however, recently i have had some strange dreams, where we neither completely win or lose, but rather only temporarily drive the void away. it's odd kid, but i think i can help us prepare for the future by looking at your karma._

 _hmmm…throughout this journey of ours…so far you've made pretty good choices! we may not always agree with one another all the time, but in the end you always strive for the greater good. there hasn't been a time where you made a bad decision that may have cost us a mission or a life. you've been selfless, a hero, a friend. but…something has been troubling me kid. i also read a…some sort of a suppressed anger. it's building up inside, but at the moment it's not very severe. don't think about the bad, kiddo. only the good. it seems you are on the right path, and i want it to stay that way._

 _well, kid, it's getting late. i'm glad i trusted you kiddo. keep going the way you are already and there are great things in your future. see ya._

* * *

 _[Bryan]_

Bryan was in the workshop talking to Evan about the housing units. Evan had pulled up the blueprints on the holographic table.

"I was thinking that since all these characters originate from Undertale in some way, we could combine them all and have one huge housing unit with a bunch of sub-sections for each universe." Bryan grabbed a couple of the unit blueprints and tried to smash them together, but it didn't work because they were holograms. Evan shrugged.

"Let's see here…" Evan tapped a button on the side of the table, and it pulled up a bunch of holographic parts. He grabbed a few and tossed them into the display field, and he closed the menu. He then took one of the blueprints of the current housing units and increased the scale of the room. He added a bunch of furniture and stuff into the lobby and increased the distance between the doors.

"I'm not much for improvising," said Evan. Bryan shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. Just do your best!" Bryan watched for another twenty minutes as Evan tweaked the blueprint. Finally, he was finished.

"Well, what do you think?" Evan "pushed" the hologram in Bryan's direction, and Bryan picked it up. Bryan pulled on it like he would open a bag of chips, and the walls and roof came off. It was a much larger version of the current housing units, but each door led to a specific universe's housing, rather than the individual rooms. There were 6 doors a floor, and the unit had 3 floors, the ground floor having all the chairs and tables and the other two had a railing and path that led around the whole room. There were random chairs and tables distributed around the rails.

"The top floors are stackable," said Evan. "We can use this design for all the multiverses we visit. The doors would serve as portals to the specific housing units."

"Where would we put said housing units?" Evan pulled up a blueprint of the _Shooting Star_ and picked up one of the current housing units. He also grabbed a cylinder that he had gotten earlier and stretched it so it was long and skinny. He stuck the unit on to it, and snapped the cylinder to the bottom of the control center. He copied the part and also put it on top.

"Again, automatically generated when we find new multiverses," said Evan.

"Where do we even get all of these materials?" Evan shrugged.

"Honestly, don't know really. Things don't work the same way in the Manifestation as they do in the real world. Look, I may look like a genius architect and inventor here, but the architecture stuff isn't hard. A kindergartener could do the basic stuff. I'm just decent because I know a lot about this kind of stuff and I go by what I know." Evan pulled open a drawer and typed a few words into the keyboard. A small USB popped out of a printer in the drawer. He plugged the USB into the side of the holographic table and loaded the blueprint into the USB.

"You will probably have to put this in place of the current blueprint, and move the updated version of that to Generation Port 2. Then we will have to-"

"Slow down, tech nerd," said Bryan, "maybe you should do this yourself." Evan muttered something under his breath and took the USB from the table.

"Fine. Follow me Bryan." Evan and Bryan walked out of the workshop and went to the control room.

"This will take a second…" Evan reached under the control panel and flipped a switch, and a panel with 10 USB ports popped out. He plugged it into the first port and Bryan pulled up the blueprints menu from his tablet. Evan switched a few things around, but cursed under his breath.

"We need to build a couple more generation ports, and a new portal generation port," said Evan, "this is going to take some time, effort, and coding to complete this project."

"Well, do you want to get started on it?" Evan turned slowly.

"Bryan. This project will take weeks, maybe months to finish. I know it's you guys' week off, and we're bringing in a solid amount of folonium ore each day, but this will require everyone's help. And anyways, everyone's housing would be on lockdown during the entire project. We would have to improvise. It's not a situation that's explained-" Bryan put his hand on Evan's shoulder.

"Buddy, sometimes you have to improvise to get somewhere in life." Evan turned away.

"Yea, but what about the risks? We're completely open to Void attack during this project! Not to mention the portal room will be down, and we have no way to access the AUs. Error could cause some serious damage in that time!" Bryan looked down as well. Evan had a point there; they were completely vulnerable, and Error already had posed a threat with their resistance. If only there was a way to get to the AUs during this project.

Bryan snapped his fingers. "I got it! You know that kid, TK?" Evan looked up.

"Yeah, but he can only travel through space and time using his powers, and they tire him quite a bit when he uses them ."

"He got to the _Shooting Star_ without using the portals! It may not be much, but it's a start. Come on Evan, if it can help us, I want to do anything I can." Evan paced around the control panel, thinking, then he turned to Bryan.

"There will be a lot of structures and generation ports we will need to build for this. Not to mention an experienced coder who can understand how this thing works. In the Heroes' Alliance, we used to have a kid who understood it, but he's been gone for a while now. Also, these ports have to be made of folonium. And we would need a lot of folonium for one portal port and two generator ports. We will need triple of what we have now just to make the portal port. And that's the easiest part!" Bryan wiped the sweat off his forehead. All this stuff was super complicated. He was starting to get a headache.

"Well, let's get started then, shall we?" Evan pressed a button on the control panel and spoke into the microphone, calling everyone to the control room. Bryan prepared a presentation on his tablet.

"I hope you are right about this Bryan," said Evan, "otherwise you have practically doomed us all." Sans was the first to the control room.

"hey kiddo, what's up? is there something important?"

"Y-Yeah," stammered Bryan, "we have a big project we may start on soon, and we will need everyone's help." He leaned on the control panel. His headache was getting a bit worse. Sans shrugged and started to pace around the room. Over the next few minutes, everyone else aboard the _Shooting Star_ arrived in the control room. Bryan's headache continued to worsen.

"Hey Bryan, are you okay?" asked Evan, "we can delay the briefing if you don't feel good."

"Nah, it's fine," groaned Bryan, "just start it." Suddenly, the pain in his head skyrocketed, and he fell to the ground in pain. It was worse than the last one he had.

"hey kid, are you okay?" asked Sans, standing above Bryan.

" _This is an opening for the Void to tip this war in our favor,"_ screamed the voice in his head. _"All we need you to do is to kill them while they are distracted with your big project."_

"I will never help you," moaned Bryan.

"what kiddo? what's wrong?" TK!Toriel kneeled besides him.

"There's nothing to heal," said Toriel, "it must have something to do with the Void."

" _Your Karma is too far high for our use,"_ said the voice, _"but if you can simply lower it, all of this will go away. You don't want to suffer more, do you?"_ Bryan was rolling all over the floor, clutching his head.

"Get out of my head!" shouted Bryan. Everyone backed away slowly.

"IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG, HUMAN?" asked Papyrus. Bryan opened his eyes for a moment, but saw the decapitated Papyrus instead of the normal Papyrus. He blinked quickly and it was back to normal.

" _You can't fight forever, hero."_ Bryan saw Sans covered in a bloody gash, blood spilling from his mouth.

" _so this is it, huh?"_ said Sans in his head. Bryan shook his head and he was back to normal.

"kid, we're here to help. just tell us what's wrong!" His migraine took a huge pain spike and he slammed his head into the ground, screaming in pain. He was looking around the room.

" _I…I still believe in you!"_ shouted a disappearing Blueberry.

" _Why did you kill Sans?"_ said a teary-eyed Swap Papyrus.

" _So you really hate the AUs, huh?"_ asked a scarred Ink, his sash covered in ink.

" _You destroyed our hopes and dreams,"_ scolded voices of his friends echoed in his head, almost seeming real. Bryan blinked again and saw another figure, one cloaked in black and purple.

" _You fear the worst,"_ said the cloaked man, _"yet this is what you must do. Fighting against the Void is futile. We will get our way one day…"_

"No," whimpered Bryan, who was still lying on the ground. The pain was beginning to fade, but those visions he saw wouldn't fade for a long time.

" _Accept your fate now, and you won't have to continue to experience this pain."_

"Never!" shouted Bryan.

"kid, seriously, this isn't funny. let us help you!" shouted Sans.

" _kids like you should be burning in hell."_

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO TO HELP!"

" _NO MORE PUZZLES. NO MORE GAMES. YOU DON'T DESERVE A SECOND CHANCE."_

Bryan rolled on the ground, screaming.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Bryan slammed his head against the control panel, but it did nothing. However, his vision started blur…until it came back. He was in the main lobby, but the lights were dimmed and there was blood splattered all over the walls. He looked down, and his sword was also covered in blood. He was wearing a purple and black robe and a dark purple bandana. He looked up and saw Sans at the end, and behind him were a bunch of those who were in similar roles in their universes. He had his light blue glasses on his eyes and he had his glowing eye active.

" _so…this is how it ends, huh? you joined them,"_ said Sans.

"What? I would never.." began Bryan, but his vision blurred once again. When the clouds cleared, he was back in the main lobby, but it was bright and full of characters. They were celebrating. When Bryan looked down, he was wearing a white cape with white shoulder pads covering his blue t-shirt. His sword shone brighter than ever. He looked up, and he saw Sans at the end, and behind him were a bunch of characters from various AUs. His eyes were full of tears, but there was someone missing. Something missing in the picture.

" _kiddo, we did it! we got rid of the void forever!"_ shouted Sans. Sans started to run towards him to give him a hug, but his vision blurred again. That should have been the good and bad ending the voice told him about, but apparently there was more. He appeared back in the main lobby a third time. The lights were slightly dimmed, and there were some cracks in the walls. The lights kept flicking on and off, and the room was quite empty. Bryan looked down, but he was only wearing the same thing, just all tattered and bloody. He looked up, and saw Sans, but he was alone and quite beat up. Nobody was behind him. His forehead was plastered with sweat and his glasses were clipped on his hoodie. He had a concerned frown on his face.

" _hey kid, we got rid of the void. it won't last forever though. i wish we could have done more to help…them,"_ muttered Sans. For the fourth time, his vision blurred, but he found himself back in the control room, his head still in pain.

" _These are the three potential timelines I see in front of you. If you obey me, and follow down that path, you will arrive at the first ending. If you continue to ignore me completely, and continue your fight at full force, you will arrive at the second ending. However, it is a path full of pain and suffering, and in the end you will also fail to find the thing you treasured most. If you remain indecisive, both obeying and disobeying me, you will arrive at the third ending. It is not good for either of us."_ Bryan's headache began to fade.

" _We will talk again soon. Until then…the Void wishes you luck."_ By the end of the sentence, his migraine had completely faded and the voice was gone. Sans offered Bryan his hand.

"kid, you okay?" Bryan grabbed his hand and Sans lifted him up.

"You gave us quite a scare there," said Ink. "You were thrashing and screaming, clutching your head, and then you just went limp after hitting your head on the control panel. What happened?"

Bryan looked nervously around the room, and saw everyone was concerned. If he told them the truth, they might not trust him as much. If he lied…who knows what would happen then. He made eye contact with Sans, and Bryan swore he saw his glowing eye dim in the background. It was almost as if he was peering into his soul. Sans nodded slightly, and Bryan almost thought Sans knew everything that was going on in his head. He clapped his hands.

"Come on guys, let's get back to business!" stammered Bryan. "I-I'm fine, okay?" Sans and TK looked at each other.

"hey kiddo, tell us the truth, we'll understand." Bryan turned nervously. He hoped Sans would understand. He sat down and leaned on the control panel. He told the group what he saw and what he heard.

"Definitely the Void," said TK!Toriel, "sound like something Error would do."

"But Bryan said it didn't sound like Error," said TK.

"I have a feeling this has something to do with his stab wound…" muttered Ink, "maybe there's a piece of the Void in there."

"Only one way to know for sure!" shouted Blueberry. He pulled out a bone and lifted his arms to whack Bryan in the head.

"Woah woah, bro," said Swap Papyrus, "chill out man. He have no idea that would work."

"hey, thanks for telling us," said Sans, "it's probably the void king causing this. you just have to resist-"

"Okay okay, I get it guys. You are worried about this. But chill. Let's just get started with the meeting, okay?" Sans looked at Evan nervously.

"If he feels fine now, I'd say do it. We have no time to spare with this plan." Bryan got up weakly and walked over to the control panel. Bryan and Evan quickly went over the basics of the plan and the outline and what everyone needed to do to make the project successful.

"so you are saying that our only access to the aus during this construction project is through this kiddo?" Sans picked up TK by the hoodie.

"Sup." He threw him to the side, but TK just teleported back on the ground.

"well, i mean, if it will help us fight the void, then i'm in." Sans shrugged.

"So what are we waiting for?!" shouted Blueberry. "Let's get started!"

"Yeah!" shouted everyone. Everyone left the room except for Bryan and Sans. Sans turned to Bryan.

"that must have been hard for you to admit," said Sans, "saying that you have a controlling voice speaking to you inside your head." He shook him by the shoulder.

"we should go help them," laughed Sans, "or they may have a bad time!"

" _do you wanna have a bad time?"_ echoed in Bryan's mind as he walked with Sans to the workshop to get the supplies.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **This chapter signifies the end of this Arc of the story, which focused most on Bryan, Sans, and Ink, in that order. It also signals the beginning of the next Arc, which will focus most on Evan, TK, and one other character. Please feel free to leave a review to suggest a name for the first Arc, a character that should be added to the story, or who you think should be focused on in this Arc of the story!**

 **At the start of each chapter from now on, there will be a percentage displayed that represents the progress the team has on the** _ **Shooting Star**_ **project until the project is 100% complete.**

 **If there's ever an AU you want me to include, feel free to contact me!**

 **All characters besides Kurt and Bryan are NOT created by me and credit for them goes to their respective creators.**

 **If you enjoyed this story, click that follow or favorite button, as follows and favs are greatly appreciated and help motivate me to continue writing. Also, check out my Manifesttale forum, which contains all sorts of things having to do with my story. The link to it can be found on my profile page, so go ahead and check that out as well!**

 **I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **-Blox**


	11. Staying the Course

**Hey guys, and welcome to another chapter of Manifesttale! The rate at which chapters are coming out is going to slow down very soon, due to my busy schedule. I will try my best to continue to upload chapters at a decent pace.**

 **With the introduction of a new Arc, the story will be focused on a different set of characters and plot development may be altered slightly. I hope you enjoy this chapter of Manifesttale!**

* * *

 _[TK]{2% Completion}_

Time Kid was helping Evan with the construction of the _Concord II_ when Bryan and Ink spiraled by the workshop window. Evan was using a blow torch to weld a couple folonium ship plates together, and TK was supposed to be using his telekinesis to keep it levitated in one spot. After coming out of cryostasis, Evan had activated the other parts of the workshop, where he had enough space to build new ships and create new weapons and inventions all at the same time.

"Hey Evan, check it out! Ink and Bryan are doing some weird stunts with the ship!" shouted TK. The plates dropped and one landed on Evan's foot, causing him to throw the blow torch and grab his foot. The blow torch almost caught a part of a wooden cabinet on fire, but Evan ran over fast enough to put it out with a damp towel before it caused too much damage. He wiped some grease and sweat off his clothes and lifted up the mask protecting his face from the sparks.

"TK, you gotta pay attention," scolded Evan, "you almost made me burn the whole place down, not to mention almost breaking my foot!" TK shifted his weight back and forth while looking at Evan, his light blue winter coat slightly darkened by the work they were doing. His goggles were still stuck over his eyes to protect his normal eyes as well as his time eye from getting hurt by the sparks.

"Sorry Evan, just got a little distracted." At that moment, the _Concord I_ spun by the workshop's ship bay window. Evan pulled out his dark purple tablet and called Bryan.

"Hey Evan, what's up?" said Bryan over the call.

"Can you calm down out there?" asked Evan. "You're distracting TK, and almost made us burn the whole workshop down! Anyways, I thought you were supposed to be installing those automatic folonium mines I gave you on the planet! It's chock full of folonium ore and we can't let it go to waste!" TK heard Bryan sigh over the call.

"Fine, Evan. We'll come back when it's done."

"Good." The call cut and he turned back to TK. His blond hair was getting ruffled from the work and he cleaned off his working glasses.

"We have to stay focused, TK; we have to get the _Concord II_ done as fast as possible so we can harvest more folonium at a faster rate." TK turned to the ship bay's assembly room, and saw through the glass the frame the _Concord II_ would take. It had steel bars running and connecting in triangles and other various shapes in order to insure maximum durability. Evan walked TK over to the hologram table, and pulled up a couple blueprints.

"Okay, we'll wait on the plating for now. So we're going to-"

"TK TO THE CONTROL ROOM PLEASE. REPEATING, TK TO THE CONTROL ROOM," boomed the overhead speakers. TK turned to Evan.

"I'll get Sans to come and help you," yelled TK as he ran towards the hallway. Evan gave him a thumbs up and TK turned and ran all the way to the control room, stopping by the mess hall to tell Sans to help Evan with the _Concord II_. At the control center, the doors slid open and closed as he walked in. Kurt was already waiting for him inside.

"Good, TK, you are here." TK stuffed his hands into the jacket pockets.

"Of course I am, now I'm ready to start on my solo-" QT!Toriel stepped out from behind Kurt. TK slumped over in disbelief.

"I have to work with her?! But…but…"

"Is there something you want to say to me, Sans?" TK shut up and he facepalmed. Toriel was all ready for the mission, but could she handle it?"

"Tori, these missions, they are super dangerous. Are you sure you wanna come along?"

"That's the reason you need me with you!" TK looked at Kurt as if to ask if it was even possible to bring Toriel along. He finally slouched in defeat.

"Fine. Tori you can come. But don't screw up anything."

"I won't!"

"Good." He turned to Kurt. "Where is it exactly that we're going?" Kurt shrugged.

"Head to Outertale. There has been unusual activity detected there the past couple days." TK was about to jump timelines when Kurt suddenly stopped him.

"Also, avoid Error at all costs. No contact."

"But the stupid puppeteer always seems to find-"

"No contact whatsoever." TK scoffed at the statement. "Also, you need to take these." He handed them jetpacks. TK pushed them away, saying he has telekinetic powers and they should be fine without jetpacks.

"I'll do my best, but I can't promise anything." He grabbed Toriel's hand and prepared to jump timelines. There was nothing like doing life-threatening missions with your best friend.

"Let's go!" TK focused on switching timelines, and his clock eye activated. He closed his eyes, and thought of where to go. He could sense Toriel next to him, and felt snowy ground beneath him. He opened his eyes, and saw they were in Snowdin. He let go of her hand and peeked around a corner. He saw they were standing on a snow covered rock, which was floating near a bunch of other snow covered rocks.

"Come on, let's get moving." He snapped on his goggles, which had gotten a minor thermal x-ray sensor upgrade, so he could see people through walls by detecting their heat signatures. TK used telekinesis to lower himself and Toriel to the ground.

"We have to stay very quiet," whispered TK.

"Haha, isn't that obvious Sans?" TK shrugged.

"You'd be surprised. Some people aren't smart enough to know to stay quiet. It's kinda 'humerus.'" Toriel burst out laughing.

"Good one Sans!"

"Hey, I always come with a full set of puns." Suddenly, TK held his hand up to tell Toriel to stop laughing, and he heard voices from over one of the rocks.

"Shh, I hear people talking," muttered TK.

"Do you think it's the Void?" asked Toriel.

"Only one way to find out." TK crawled over to the edge of the rock and looked over it. Down on another rock Outertale Sans was talking to someone else; a kid in a red shirt and jeans. He was surrounded by a few guards outfitted in white armor with red outlining. They all had badges on, but not that of the MDF. Outertale Sans shook hands with the kid.

"Hold up, I think I have just the thing…" Sans pulled out a cone from his coat pocket and put it in his ear hole. He could hear the conversation better with the ear piece in.

"Heh, this is an interesting development," said Outertale Sans. "Why do you want me with you guys when the Manifest Defense Force is obviously the better option here? I didn't know there was a second team…" TK turned to Toriel.

"There's another team like the MDF?" whispered TK. QT!Toriel shrugged.

"I don't know. I've only heard about the MDF. Word spreads quickly around the multiverse." TK scowled.

"Whether or not they are friendly or hostile I don't know yet. Let's keep watching." Toriel had a nervous expression on her face.

"I don't know Sans, it seems a bit sketchy. We should get out of here before it gets out of hand or before one of us gets hurt."

"I'm the one in charge here. I saw keep watching." Toriel rolled her eyes but didn't argue.

"Even though the MDF has the artifact weapon and more Manifests, they still don't have the army to fight against the Void soldiers." The boy gestured to his armored guards. Outertale Sans nodded while thinking.

"The characters of the Underverse are more knowledgeable and skilled with magic than your soldiers are. I've heard that Classic Sans is with the MDF, and I trust his judgment the most." TK almost swore he saw Outertale Sans wink in his direction.

"And anyways, most of us Manifests are fending off the Void until the MDF comes to our assistance," muttered Outertale Sans, "and you…wait, what do you call yourselves again?"

"Task Force M," said the boy in red. TK looked to his side and saw Toriel typing into her pink tablet.

"Nothing on the TFM," said Toriel, "that boy must have fallen into the Manifestation at a different location recently. Didn't Kurt say Lake Flounder should have been the only way for a human to gain access to the _Shooting Star_?"

"Maybe he didn't fall through Lake Flounder, and perhaps Lake Flounder isn't the only way into the Manifestation," said TK. "And maybe, just maybe, the so called 'Heroes' Alliance' wasn't the only force in existence in the past, and this TFM was born from that. But the two forces never knew of the existence of the other, which would explain why the TFM isn't in the Heroes' Alliance's or the Manifest Defense Force's databases." TK and Toriel turned back to the conversation between the red-shirted boy and Outertale Sans.

"The TFM will go to any means necessary to save the Manifestation from the Void," said the boy, "even if that means eliminating the MDF. I'd prefer to ally up, but I will order my army to destroy them if necessary, and my boys are a lot tougher than those stupid Void soldiers." The guards chuckled among themselves. Outertale Sans stepped back nervously.

"Sorry, man, but I'm putting my trust where Ink and Classic do." The red-shirted boy scowled at Outertale Sans.

"I think we should get out of here," whispered Toriel. TK got up and stepped back from the edge, but he stepped on a stick, breaking it in two. Both Outertale Sans and the red-shirted kid looked up at TK.

"Sans!"

"Well, it looks like I blew our cover," said TK.

"Get the Void rascal!" shouted the red-shirted kid. One of the TFM soldiers pulled out a sniper rifle and fired a red laser pulse at TK's head. It narrowly missed, frying the tree that was behind him.

"Woah! That was close!" shouted TK. Toriel grabbed TK and dragged him off as another laser pulse was shot at his head.

"Don't worry Outertale Sans, you don't have to fight these Manifests off. My boys and I can take care of it." The kid pulled out an assault rifle and held it up carefully. The other four guards had various weapons as well, searching the nearby area for TK. They were hiding behind the Snowdin Inn, trying to avoid detection.

"Well, it seems we're in a rut here," said TK. He held his breath as the squad slowly trudged past the Inn, however he made the mistake of exhaling too loud. The guard with the minigun whirled around and fired a bunch of smaller laser blasts at TK and Toriel. One of the bullets put a hole in his winter coat. He looked down and glared back at them with his clock eye activated.

"Now you've asked for it," sneered TK. "I'll smash your head in faster than you can say 'laser.'" Toriel grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't do it, Sans! You don't know what you are doing!" TK ignored her and teleported in front of the first soldier. The snow was displaced in a huge poof, scattering it all over the guards.

"Get him before he can take Sans to Error!" shouted the red-shirted kid. The four guards pulled out energy switchblades and advanced slowly.

"C'mon kid," said one of the guards, "just come to us nice and slowly…and we won't have to kill you." TK figured they must have still thought he was one of the Void. TK waited for one of them to strike, waiting for a weak point. But, with lightning speed, one of the guards lashed out with the blade, nearly taking TK's head off before he teleported. TK's eye glowed yellow, and he summoned a Gaster Blaster, which disintegrated the guard with the sniper rifle. His scream drowned out the quiet of space.

"Now you are in for it, kid," said the guard with the minigun. He swung the laser blade at TK, but TK dodged the attack and summoned a bone attack at the guard. The guard swiped his hand and activated an ion shield, which blocked the bones. He grabbed a laser Uzi from his utility belt and started firing at TK. He tucked and rolled to dodge the bullets.

"I didn't want to do this, but here it goes." TK teleported above the remaining three guards and summoned a bunch of bones to rain down on them. The guard with the minigun blocked the bones from hitting himself and the red-shirted kid, but they struck down the other two guards, who now had bones sticking out from their white-plated armor.

"Commander NE-93, destroy this kid at once!" ordered the kid. "He is too dangerous, even out of Void form!" Now that TK looked closely, he noticed that the guard with the minigun had more red marks painted on his combat helmet than the other guards did. The commander was about to unload a round of bullets on TK, but Toriel's shouting stopped him.

"We don't mean any trouble! We're part of the MDF!" shouted Toriel from behind the Inn. TK and the guards looked at her.

"Tori, what are you doing?"

"LIES!" shouted the red-shirted kid, "Get rid of her!" The commander pulled a laser pistol from his utility belt and shot at Toriel with pinpoint accuracy.

"No!" TK's eye glowed brighter and time slowed down. The laser pulse wasn't traveling as fast now, and he still had time to knock her over. TK teleported over and tackled Toriel, and time resumed normally.

"Nobody hurts my friends," said TK. He showed them his MDF badge then ruffled his winter coat.

"And also, we are part of the MDF."

"Then why attack us?!" shouted the red-shirted kid. "If you were truly part of the MDF you would have tried to compromise before you attacked!" Toriel elbowed TK as if to tell him I told you so.

"Hey, you were the one who attacked us first!"

"You were spying on us!"

"We didn't know who you were!" Both TK and the red-shirted kid were silent. After a few awkward moments, the kid stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned around. When TK was closer, he could see the kid was about five and a half feet, had shaggy dark brown hair, and had the expression of someone who was about to deal out some punishment to those who make really bad life decisions.

"You cost me 3 good bodyguards, kid."

"My name is not kid, its TK," replied TK, "and plus, you were too aggressive in attacking us! You didn't even see if it was your own troops!" The kid chuckled.

"My name is Peter," said Peter, "and you of all should know the paranoia you get in the field. The Void could be anywhere." TK froze. Peter had a point.

"And I can see now that the TFM can work well with the MDF." Peter swung around to meet TK in the eyes.

"So I will offer an alliance between our two. With your Manifests and our army, the Void will not stand a chance."

"Of course we are willing-" started Toriel, but TK stopped her.

"Not on my watch. There's no room for over-aggressive idiots who shoot at everything." His clock eye began to burn inside his skull.

"I see…" Peter suddenly stepped to the side and the commander was standing there, his minigun pointed directly at TK. The barrel rattled as the bullets flew out, riddling an unprepared TK with holes in his jacket and cracks in his rib cage.

"Noooooo!" shouted Toriel. TK flew back and hit the tree, cracking a bit of his spine. Luckily, his Soul had only sustained a slight grazing, only taking half a hit point, but a bunch of his bones were cracked and some were starting to bleed. He could taste the blood coming out of his mouth. Toriel rushed over and started to heal Sans.

"I thought you would take advantage of my generous offer, but I see that the MDF is no longer interested in an alliance. I am open for renegotiation, but not until we are weak. As of now, we are at war."

Peter and the commander walked back out of Snowdin, pushing Outertale Sans to the side.

"You are no use to us anymore," muttered Peter. Outertale Sans looked at them with disgust as they used jetpacks to fly to the next rock, then he rushed over to help Toriel. Blood was starting to puddle on the ground.

"Oh god, TK…you are losing a lot of blood," said Toriel. She was using her healing powers to stop some of the bleeding.

"I was…too reckless," muttered TK. "Sorry Tori…" Outertale Sans was kneeling beside Toriel and watched TK bleed out. His winter coat was in pieces and his white t-shirt was covered in blood. The right lens on his goggles had shattered.

"We have to get him back to the _Shooting Star_!" shouted Toriel. Outertale Sans nodded in agreement. TK was too weak to move his arms, or say a single word. All he could do was think.

" _I'm sorry…"_ TK blacked out as Toriel and Outertale Sans beamed him and themselves back to the _Shooting Star_.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Manifesttale!**

 **Credit for all characters besides Peter, Bryan, and Kurt go to their respective creators.**

 **If there's ever an AU you want me to include, feel free to contact me!**

 **If you enjoyed this story, click that follow or favorite button, as follows and favs are greatly appreciated and help motivate me to continue writing. Also, check out my Manifesttale forum, which contains all sorts of things having to do with my story. The link to it can be found on my profile page, so go ahead and check that out as well!**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **-Blox**


	12. Time Flies

**Heya my friends, and welcome back to yet another chapter of Manifesttale, the ultimate AU crossover story! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

 _[TK] {32% Completion}_

TK was asleep for most of the next few days after the incident in Outertale. The last thing he remembered was him muttering his apologies, and then had blacked out after that. He was certain that beaming him to the _Shooting Star_ would cause him to morph into a wonderful pile of bone dust, but apparently he was much more durable than he had thought. He dreamed of the same moment, when he was getting shot by the commander's minigun, on repeat over and over again, but instead he dissolved into dust when they were beamed back to the _Shooting Star_.

When he wasn't sleeping, everything was just a blur. There were different people in the room at different times. One time he thought he saw Sans standing in front of his bed, talking with Blueberry and Outertale Sans, discussing a plan to round up other Sanses. Another time his brother Papyrus was sitting on the bottom of the bed, watching him closely to see if he was awake, messing with a plate of spaghetti that Classic Papyrus had most likely shown him how to make. A third time he saw the medical robot injecting something into his shoulder blade, Bryan watching from the background in concern. But most of the time, it was Toriel sitting in a chair next to his bed, sometimes watching, sometimes crying.

When TK finally came around completely, the bright lights of the medical ward blinded his vision. He blinked a couple times to clear the spots out of his eyes, and looked at himself weakly. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, with his normal black shorts with white stripes on the sides. Most of his ribcage was still bandaged up, plastered with a bit of dry blood, but they had taken off the bandage covering his right eye. All the machines that had been sustaining his Soul for the past couple days were moved to the side of the room, shut off to save power. When he looked down towards the end of the bed, he saw Papyrus fidgeting with his ski goggles, his scarf tied around his neck. He looked to the right, where his nightstand was, and Toriel was sitting in the chair, reading on her tablet.

"Sans?" asked QT!Papyrus. TK blinked a couple times and shifted his head on the pillow. He groaned when he tried to move his body.

"Sans! Sans is awake!" shouted Papyrus. Toriel shut her tablet off and hugged TK.

"Thank goodness you are alright Sans!"

"Tori…Tori this is a bit too tight! Ribs…still…broken!" Toriel let go and TK rubbed some of the broken bones.

"Sorry, Sans." Papyrus jumped up and down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Paps, sorry for worrying you too much." TK groaned again. His ribs were still throbbing from the bullet wounds, but they had healed up nicely.

"Papyrus, go tell everyone that TK is awake," said Toriel. Papyrus did a military salute and marched out of the room.

"Your brother has been worried for the past two weeks," explained Toriel, "you were out for-"

"Two weeks?!" shouted TK. He jolted up in his bed, but he fell back down onto the pillow in pain.

"Urgh, almost forgot about that." He rolled on his side. "But seriously, two weeks? What have I missed?"

"Evan finished building the _Concord II_ and had Ink pilot it while Bryan continued to pilot the _Concord I_. They finished building the portal generator and they've installed it outside where the housing units will be."

"So I didn't miss much? Good." TK sighed. He looked at Toriel, but something wasn't right. She seemed a bit nervous, as if she wasn't telling him something.

"Tori, is there something wrong? Please tell me."

"Sans…your Soul…" She started to speak, but her voice faded.

"Say that again?"

"Your Soul is still weak. If you use any of your time powers, there's a good chance that it will overwhelm your Soul and it will collapse on itself." TK's eyes watered.

"So you are saying…no more time traveling?" Toriel shook her head.

"I'm sorry…" TK slammed his hands on the bed.

"No. It's my fault. I was too reckless." TK grabbed the instant painkillers and the cup of water on the nightstand and chugged the water.

"Are you sure you will be okay with this Sans?" asked Toriel. He shrugged.

"I guess I can afford to be lazy for just a tad bit." The painkillers stopped the aching in his ribs, and TK carefully got himself out of bed.

"Here, I gotcha." He slung his arm over Toriel and she helped him out of the medical ward. He tried to let go so she didn't have to help him all the way, but she wouldn't let go.

"Do not tempt me. I will still burn your face off. Is that clear?" Sans rolled his eye.

"Yes Tori."

"Good." She led him all the way to his bed, which was located in a side room close to the control room. They all got rooms around the base, where they would stay until the project was completed. His room had a window that gave him a perfect view of the project, and he could see Ink in the cockpit of the _Concord II_ , controlling a giant claw that held a piece of folonium that would serve as the frame for the top room generator. The _Concord I_ was nowhere to be seen. TK faceplanted into the bed and just laid there for a couple minutes. He could still hear Toriel behind him.

"Sans! Get dressed! I brought more painkillers imbued with some healing stuff." TK kept lying there, staring into the dark.

"Ok. I will in a bit."

"Sans! If you don't do it now you won't do it for four hours! So put your clothes on!" TK rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling, where he had put stars so he would always feel like he was on the Surface. He finally popped up and stood next to his bed.

"Okay!" Toriel smiled and giggled at him.

"Hurry up. I'll meet ya in the mess hall." She walked out of his room. TK checked the top of the dresser and saw new clothes were made for him while he was knocked out by his injury. On the top was a winter coat, teal but with a black stripe across the middle instead of a light blue stripe. The fur around the hood was now black instead of white. The frame of his goggles now had little gear teeth on the outside. The lenses were just freshly cleaned. There was also a bowl of spaghetti sitting next to the new pair of clothes. Papyrus must have taught his bro how to make spaghetti. TK changed into the new set of clothes and stuck the goggles on top of his head.

"Looking good," said TK while looking at himself in the mirror. He choked down another painkiller with the water and walked slowly out of his room. He turned to the right and walked 20 feet into the control room. Sans was at the front to meet him.

"hey kiddo. how's the ribs doin?" asked Sans.

"Eh, could be better. I guess you could say that I had a bone to pick with someone, but they took it too literally." He pointed to one of the ribs that stuck out.

"well that's humerus."

"Hell Yeah," said Sans and TK at the same time. Papyrus facepalmed.

"THE PUN FEVER IS SPREADING ACROSS THIS SHIP LIKE CRAZY!" shouted Papyrus.

"i think you meant the pun 'femur,'" chuckled TK. He high-fived Sans.

"YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS YOUR OLDER SELF," said Papyrus. QT!Papyrus was just clapping.

"Hehe, it seems like this version of me hates puns as much as you Sans," said Swap Papyrus.

"The Magnificent Sans does not the puns! I only dislike them," said Blueberry.

"It's good to see the kid up and going," said Dream. Evan walked up to TK.

"Ink and Bryan are out working overtime on the project," said Evan, "so I'm filling in for Bryan for now."

"I know, I saw them out my window." Evan sighed.

"TK, tell us all you know about this TFM. We need to know as much as possible." TK told the team about Peter and the guards, and what he heard while he was eavesdropping on Outertale Sans.

"Seems about right," said Outertale Sans, "but I know a bit more too." Outertale Sans walked up closer to the control panel.

"Peter said something about a space base called the _Pioneer_. Apparently it's the TFM's home base, and it's in a sector of space about 40 parsecs out from this sector. Of course, the _Concord I_ and the _Concord II_ are equipped with hyperdrive boosters, which should boost the ship to about 10 parsecs a second. But it shouldn't screw with relativity; our engineer Evan made sure of that." Evan took a bow, and TK heard the _Concord II_ woosh by the control room. Evan had outfitted it with white folonium armor with blue outlining, and had replaced the armor for the _Concord I_ with similar armor. It would help them distinguish their ships from the TFM ships during this mini war, but it shouldn't be an issue since they were custom made.

"Their troops are powerful," said TK, "I think each of them is personally trained. They are much more difficult to fight than those weak Void soldiers. But there are certainly less of them." He lifted his jacket and his shirt and showed everyone his bandaged ribs. "He did this to me." Outertale Sans nodded in agreement.

"Peter said if we still wanted to be allies, we would have to prove to him our strength." Kurt appeared from the shadows behind TK.

"We have to assume that all TFM soldiers have orders to attack us and the Void, so feel free to engage these troops. If it will help the MDF earn an alliance, I'd say its fine."

"Bryan would probably agree as well," said Evan. His hair was freshly combed and he wore a funny looking purple bowtie. That was odd.

"Okay. TK, since you look better, we'll send you on a mission tomorrow-"

"TK isn't ready for another mission!" shouted Toriel. She came up behind him. "His soul is still too weak. If he uses any of his time powers his Soul may collapse on itself!"

"Tori…"

"Toriel, we don't have the time to spare," said Kurt. "We've already lost two weeks we could have used in the field. If we don't get TK out there-"

"I'm sorry, but no! TK still isn't ready yet!" shouted Toriel. TK just stared at her. Did she really care that much about him?

"But-"

"Do not tempt me." A fireball appeared in her hands.

"But Tori…if I don't go out there-"

"No! Doctor's orders!" She picked him up by his hood and dragged him out of the room.

"But-"

"No buts Sans. You are going back to your room." TK slumped over in defeat, almost poking his Soul with a broken rib as she dragged him out of the control room.

"Darn it." He saw Sans as he was being dragged out.

"Help me Sans!" shouted TK. Instead Sans chuckled and shook his head.

"sorry kiddo, but you are on your own for this one." TK internally screamed as Toriel dragged him back into his room.

* * *

 _[Evan]_

After the QT!Toriel and TK incident, Evan had called up Ink on the tablet and asked if he could catch a ride on the next trip to Planet Alpha, the planet the _Shooting Star_ was currently in orbit around. It was about 5 times the size of Earth, and was full of folonium and a bunch of other valuable minerals. Ink and Bryan were installing automatic folonium mines on the surface of the planet, and the ore that was mined would be transported by portal up to the _Shooting Star_.

"Sure," he had said, "I'll take you down on the next run." Evan was still waiting at Docking Bay 2 in the second ring of the space base when Ink finally made it and docked up to the port.

"Sorry I was late," said Ink, "I was just cleaning up some space junk outside of the base." Evan stepped into the ship and inhaled deeply through his nose.

"Ahhhhh the smell of new ship. I like it."

"Honestly, it smells a bit like Sans' armpit," muttered Ink, "but it's your opinion, not mine." Ink hopped into the pilot's seat and Evan into the co-pilots seat.

"Initiating un-docking sequence," said Ink. The claws grabbing the _Concord II_ let go and the ship began to float away from the _Shooting Star_. Ink pressed the speed lever forward a bit and pushed his joystick a bit forward, and the ship began to gain speed and head towards the planet. Ink weaved the ship up and down and around the asteroids in the asteroid belt.

"You've really gotten a hang of this," said Evan.

"Yea, you really have," said a voice behind Evan. Both Evan and Ink turned to see who spoke, and TK was sitting in the back buckled into the seat.

"TK! I thought you were supposed to be in your room, being watched by Toriel!" shouted Evan.

"Nah, I just teleported away from her. It wasn't that hard."

"Well, kid, you are in for a bad time when you get back," said Evan. TK shrugged.

"I've always wondered how it feels to get the bad time rather than deal out the bad times." Evan, TK, and Ink all laughed.

"Yeah…it's not very fun," muttered Ink, "trust me, I've seen it. Dream's told me about the awful thoughts the kid gets on a Genocide Run while fighting Sans, and they are NOT pretty." TK gulped nervously.

"Welp, I better get my fireproof pants on."

"Yea, I think that's a pretty good idea," said Ink, "unfortunately, we don't have any on the _Shooting Star_."

"Dang it."

"We've reached the planet's atmosphere, brace yourselves!" Ink piloted the ship into the atmosphere and the retractable heat shield Evan had installed popped up. He could see the orange flames rocketing past the ship. When they reached cloud cover, Ink retracted the heat shield and peered above the dashboard.

"We're here," said Ink. Evan squinted when they came out of the clouds; he hadn't been on a planet in several years, due to his cyrosleep and his station on the _Shooting Star_. Even though the planet was five times bigger than Earth, it almost seemed like an exact copy, but scaled to meet the size. He could see the outlines of the continents as they descended into the forests of what should have been Kansas.

"Woah!" shouted TK, "this is so cool!" Ink landed in a clearing within the forest and drew his paintbrush from his back.

"C'mon, let's go! By the way, do you happen to have any extra auto-F-mines with ya?" Evan pulled out two small metal cubes from his pocket.

"I always come prepared." Ink then turned to TK.

"TK, if you want, you can come along, but you are hurt so if you don't want to-"

"Of course I want to tag along! I'm Timekid!Sans! I traverse the AUs like you do!" Ink nodded.

"Okay then, it is settled!"

"Oh, and Ink, are there any hostiles on this planet? I don't feel overly comfortable in combat zones." He pulled out an automatic pistol with a few mages from his utility belt.

"I'm decent with this, but honestly I'd prefer to stay out of this as much as possible."

"Don't worry Evan; in the last few times I've been here, I haven't seen any hostile forces walking through this forest. The closest thing to hostile I've seen was Bryan's farts after burrito night. And boy, those smell bad."

"But I thought you don't have a nose." Ink threw up a bit of ink into a paper bag then closed it up.

"Don't bring that up ever again." TK laughed.

"Come on guys, let's get going!" He ruffled his new winter coat and ran out into the forest. Ink and Evan walked out slowly into the forest, which was filled with birch and oak trees. Evan pulled out his tablet and opened up a checklist.

"So…we're going to run maintenance on the active mines, then place any down where there are any folonium veins?" asked Evan.

"Yea, pretty much." Ink and Evan kept walking until Evan tripped over TK, almost smashing his face in. TK was hiding behind a bush.

"Hey kid, can you watch where you are going?"

"Shush, get down!" Ink and Evan ducked behind the bush and looked over the top. Evan saw the automatic mine, but it was surrounded by about nine TFM soldiers, all in white plated armor with red outlining. The one with the most red marks on his helmet had a small antenna on the side, and he was holding a button on the side, most likely relaying information back to the _Pioneer_.

"Yes sir…yes we've found a folonium mine…is it the MDF's? Yes…" TK, Ink, and Evan all looked at each other nervously.

"Should we intervene?" asked TK. Ink shook his head.

"Just wait this out. We can call support if we need to." He pointed to his rainbow cube.

"What do you want to do sir?" asked the commander. "…okay, reroute the portal? Over and out Peter." The antenna folded back up, and the commander ordered two soldiers with a bunch of gear to reroute the portal to send the folonium ore to the _Pioneer_ instead of the _Shooting Star_.

"Those rascals, hijacking the folonium mine," muttered Ink. He opened up his rainbow tablet and started a call with Bryan.

"We've found a TFM recon team in the Kansas Forest hijacking one of the folonium mines," said Ink.

"Okay, I'm bringing Sans now to help," said Bryan.

"Thanks." The call shut off. Evan turned to TK.

"Seeing as you are still injured, I'm going to have to ask you to sit this one out TK." TK's clock eye activated.

"But I want to help!" The eye flickered off, and TK collapsed.

"Maybe not." Evan watched as the soldiers re-input coordinates to change the portal's output location. However, they were having a tough time getting past Evan's security system, which would buy Bryan some time, but not forever. After a few minutes, Evan heard footsteps behind them. It was Sans and Bryan, each holding their respective blades.

"so this is the tfm," said Sans, "interesting looking group of guys." Bryan's sword glowed in the shade of a big birch tree.

"Sans you take the four on the left. Ink, two on the right. I'll handle the commander and the two mechanics. Evan, watch out back in case someone tries to flank us." Bryan pointed in the direction they should be aiming for. "Attack on my mark." Bryan counted down from three on his fingers, and the others dispersed. Evan pulled out his auto-pistol and pointed behind him, watching for any flankers. He could hear muffled screams as Ink covered them with paint and transformed it into what sounded like a giant snake. It was squeezing them to death. By the time Evan had turned around, Bryan had taken out the mechanics and Sans had repaired all the damage the soldiers had done to the mine.

"Good riddance," said Bryan. Evan picked up TK and slung him over his soldier and walked back to the _Concord II_.

"I think that's enough adventure for one day," said Evan. Ink nodded in agreement.

"Welp, it seems like this kid is about to have the worst time," chuckled Sans, gesturing to TK. Evan heard TK moan from his shoulder.

"Ha, agreed." The _Concord I_ and the _Concord II_ took off from Planet Alpha and flew back to continue the construction project on the _Shooting Star_.

* * *

 **I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter of Manifesttale!**

 **Please feel free to leave a review to suggest a name for the first Arc, a character that should be added to the story, or who you think should be focused on in this Arc of the story!**

 **If there's ever an AU you want me to include, feel free to contact me!**

 **All characters besides Kurt, Peter, and Bryan are NOT created by me and credit for them goes to their respective creators.**

 **If you enjoyed this story, click that follow or favorite button, as follows and favs are greatly appreciated and help motivate me to continue writing. Also, check out my Manifesttale forum, which contains all sorts of things having to do with my story. The link to it can be found on my profile page, so go ahead and check that out as well!**

 **Blox out!**

 **-Blox**


	13. Godlike

**Hey guys, and welcome back to another chapter of Manifesttale! I'm introducing a new character today, and I am just letting you guys know since Frisk is without a player in this story they are not a silent protagonist. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _[Sans] {41% Completion}_

After Bryan, Evan, and Ink had finished adjusting the housing generator for the new blueprint, the portal room was finally reopened for use. Of course, they still couldn't move in to their new housing yet, because, well…it wasn't done yet. Sans had volunteered to go on the next mission along with the Star Sanses: Ink, Dream, Blueberry, and Frisk. Normally he would pass up an opportunity like this in an instant, being the lazybones he was, but he decided it was time to start being only 90% lazy instead of 95% lazy. Sans was walking to the portal room when Frisk tugged on his dark blue hoodie, moving his light blue power glasses.

"something up kid?" asked Sans.

"Sans, something doesn't feel right here," muttered Frisk. Sans turned back forward and gritted his teeth. The kid was right; something about this mission didn't feel right. Their mission was to track down and destroy a hostile outpost in Underfell. It should be a piece of cake, but Sans felt something pulling in his gut telling him this was a bad idea. The sweat was starting to bead on his forehead.

Sans placed his hand on the scanner in front of the huge housing bay doors and opened up the portal room bay doors. He walked up to the small control panel next to the portal and typed in a few coordinates, and the portal turned from green to red. He waved his hand in front of the portal.

"humans first, of course." Frisk jumped into the portal, followed by Ink, Dream, then Blueberry. Finally, Sans jumped through, feeling the exhilaration of timeline jumping in his bones. After what seemed like forever, he finally landed in a giant pile of snow, faceplanting into the snow poff with a giant poof.

"C'mon Sans, we need to get moving quick!" shouted Ink.

"just five more minutes," muttered Sans, his voice muffled by the snow. He felt someone grabbing his hood and dragging him along the snow.

"c'mon kid, can't you give sans a break?" He heard Frisk say no, then finally got up himself. He shook his head over the ground in order to get all the snow out of his eye sockets.

"sorry, kiddo." He grabbed Frisk, and teleported to catch up with Ink, Dream, and Blueberry.

"Nice of you to finally join the party Sans," muttered Ink. They were hiding behind an even bigger snow poff, and Sans had the urge to jump into that snow poff as well. Sans put Frisk down and joined the other three Sanses hiding behind the snow poff.

"i'm assuming that the outpost is on the other side of this snow poff?" Ink nodded, holding his paintbrush. Sans peeked over the snow poff.

"hey guys…i think this may be a issue." Ink, Dream, Blueberry, and Frisk all peeked over the snow poff.

"Oh crap," said Ink.

"Well this is…unexpected," muttered Dream.

"The Magnificent Sans knows we will find a way out of this one!" shouted Blueberry.

"I told you Sans," whispered Frisk. In front of the five laid a heavily guarded TFM base, painted in red and white stripes. The whole building was surrounded by a wire fence with a watchtower at each corner, and in each watchtower were two TFM snipers. Patrols of soldiers passed by the gates once every 30 seconds. The place was practically impenetrable.

"i'm going to call kurt and bryan," said Sans. He was about to open his tablet when Ink stopped him.

"If you do that, the TFM will probably intercept the signal and know we are here," said Ink. "We're on our own." Sans stood on top of the snow poff, looking down at the Star Sanses group. However, he didn't notice the sniper in the top right watchtower taking aim at Sans.

"Sans! Get down!" shouted Dream, a bit too late.

"what do you-" Sans was cut off by a laser to the head. He fell to the ground, blood spilling from his skull.

"Oh god," said Ink, "come on Sans stay with us." But again, it was too late. Sans was already turning to dust, regretting his decision.

"hehe," muttered Sans. His soul shattered and his body turned into dust, and Sans' vision faded to white…

* * *

Surprisingly, Sans woke up on the ground, face up. He had his old clothes on; the classic blue hoodie jacket, white t-shirt, black shorts with a white stripe, white gloves and pink fluffy slippers. His power glasses were gone, but he still felt like he was alive.

Sans got up slowly, and looked around him, and only saw white; an endless stretch of white ground and sky. It seemed to have no end. He shook his head slowly and blinked a couple times, but the white was still there.

"is this…monster heaven?" asked Sans. Nobody answered, but his voice reverbed throughout the huge expanse. Sans turned backwards, and saw an image, frozen in time, of something very familiar. Frisk, Ink, Dream, and Blueberry were gathered around a pile of dust, a monster Soul split in two, about to shatter into tiny pieces.

"No, this is not monster heaven," said a voice behind Sans. Sans turned sharply to face the figure, and almost panicked when he thought he saw himself floating in air, like a ghost.

"But yes, you are dead," said the other Sans. Sans blinked a few times.

"who are you? i mean, you are a sans, but from what timeline? what universe?" The floating Sans chuckled. He wore a white pullover hoodie over a white t-shirt, and instead of black shorts with a white stripe he had white shorts with a black stripe. He had white fingerless gloves and wore fluffy white slippers. In his right hand he held a staff made of ivory with a diamond the size of a tennis ball on top. He had a glowing eye in his right eye socket, instead of his left.

"I am Manifest Sans, an overseer of the Manifestation," said Manifest Sans. "call me Manifest for short. I'm practically a god. But I'm also technically non-physical and non-magical, so I honestly have no real effect whatsoever unless I'm in a host Sans. Then I could lend them my power in times of great need." Manifest turned upside down and looked at Sans. He flew straight through Sans, giving him a sense of vertigo.

"Super laid-back dude, that's what I am. I can also see anything and everything in the Manifestation at the exact same time, in all of the multiverses."

"what do you mean the other multiverses? are you saying that the underverse-"

"Yes there are other multiverses out there besides the Underverse, featuring different characters and games. You aren't alone." He flew up and stared at Sans.

"if you are like a god, why haven't you done something to fix this?" asked Sans.

"Well, as a god, I'm not allowed to become directly involved in any conflicts within the Manifestation unless the destruction of the Manifestation is imminent. I've only had to lend my powers once before, in a different form. I take shape of whatever character in the multiverse is currently the strongest or the most awesome. Then I become like it." He flew by Sans again and headed towards the frozen picture, his white hoodie floating as if it was in zero gravity.

"This is what is happening now," said Manifest, "your friends are going to be overrun by the TFM anytime now." Manifest took out his Soul, which was clear.

"I will fuse my soul with yours, and you will serve as my second pawn in this war to save the Manifestation. I will be inside your mind, and you can tap into my powers whenever you want. However, with great power comes a great electricity bill." Manifest held up his finger and nodded carefully.

"Whenever you tap into my power, it will drain whatever energy you have left once it wears off. Plus, it will be easy for people to recognize I'm inside of you, so you will become more of a target to your enemies. Also, you are stuck with me inside your head until you die, and at that point I can't save you again." Sans turned away slightly from Manifest.

"Come on Sans, we both know you can't afford to stop caring at this point. The fate of the world hangs in the balance." Manifest stuck his hand out to Sans.

"Come on buddy, chum, pal, kiddo, friend." Manifest offered his hand farther out. Sans was still looking away, his hand in his hoodie pocket. He looked back for a moment, and stared into Manifest's white glowing eye. Finally, he shook his hand.

"we have a deal," said Sans, "but what happens now?"

"Take out your Soul." Sans pulled out a tiny representation of his Soul, which was cracked and shaking, some of it already dusted.

"Combine them." Sans and Manifest high-fived, and an excruciating pain went through Sans. Manifest was even grimacing, even though he was technically an all-powerful god.

"As soon as the process completes," stammered Manifest, "your dust will reform and you will reawaken back in Underfell. You don't have much time to react, but you will have my power with you. So use it wisely." Sans nodded, the pain still racking his bones.

"one thing before this finishes," said Sans, "do you like puns?"

"Even though I'm a god, I never go to parties. I have no 'body' to go with." Sans and Manifest both laughed.

"good." The light from between their hands reached a blinding point, and Sans lost his vision again…

* * *

He could feel himself becoming whole again, from the pile of dust that laid on the snowy ground. He could see for a moment his Soul, the cracks disappearing before his eyes, it shining in the colors of the rainbow, acting like a glass prism placed in the sunlight. His legs, then his body, then skull reformed, his clothes coming back around his body. He was floating in the air, probably looking like someone who just got crucified, just because it felt that epic. He could see the other Sanses looking up in awe, all in handcuffs. Even the TFM soldiers were so shocked they didn't fire. When he felt the reformation was complete, he activated his left eye, flashing aqua and yellow in the middle of a large group of TFM soldiers.

" _Are you ready?"_ asked Manifest in his head.

" _as ready as I will be,"_ replied Sans. He carefully tapped into Manifest's power and began to transform. His dark blue pullover hoodie gained small pockets of white fur placed along the cuffs and the bottom of the hoodie. The fluffy stuff around the hood also reappeared, all white. The hood changed from dark blue to light blue. His shorts morphed into back sweatpants with a white stripe down the side, and his pink slippers turned into blue and white sneakers. The fingerless gloves turned from black to white, and his power glasses turned from light to dark blue. Even the fatalistic thoughts that always ran through his head disappeared, replaced with the feeling of hope, knowing that he could do something, and it could change the world.

He felt this feeling throughout his entire body, from the top of his skull to the tips of his bony fingers. But most of all, he felt it in his right eye, where a white glowing eye flashed between all the colors at a rapid pace. He was filled with determination.

Slowly, Sans touched down onto the ground, and he flipped the hood onto his head. The two glowing eyes flickered as he looked around the now frightened TFM battalion.

"i have a bone to pick with all of you," said Sans. He lifted both of his hands behind his back, and pulled out dual bone katanas. He held them in a ready position.

"so i'm going to ask you a question," continued Sans. But then, he spoke without trying to.

"Do you wanna have a bad time?" said Manifest through Sans. Sans had a huge wicked smile on his face as the TFM soldiers charged at the skeleton. In an instant, he had teleported and sliced two of the TFM soldiers down. The others shot a bunch of red bullets at him, but he ducked onto his knees and pointed the left sword at the group. A giant Gaster Blaster appeared and fired a huge blast of light at the soldiers. It disintegrated half of them. The right sword then glowed blue and he swung it to the side, throwing a few of the soldiers. Ink, Dream, Blueberry, and Frisk were still watching in shock. He teleported near them.

"sup." He blocked a couple lasers by making an X with his swords, then he charged and sliced the gun out of the soldier's hands. He then summoned a bone attack and skewered the soldier. Sans threw his left bone katana, and it impaled a sniper that was waiting in one of the trees. He then teleported above the forest, and with all of his might, summoned a Gaster Blaster that was as big as his house on the Surface. He aimed it at the rest of the soldiers, and fired it, causing a huge mushroom cloud of ash and snow to appear where the Gaster Blaster hit the ground. When the dust cleared, only the commander was left remaining, his ion shield having blocked the blow. Sans landed on the ground with a huge boom, shaking every tree within a mile, and throwing the hood off his head. He spun the right bone katana on his index finger, both eyes intensifying by the second.

"someone still hasn't learned a lesson." He grabbed the katana with both hands, and teleported in front of the commander, swinging the bone katana as hard as he could. The commander parried the attack with a laser blade. Sans then swung the katana down to try and cut from the commanders right shoulderblade through to his hip, but the commander blocked the attack with his sword. Sans then lowered his left hand and it glowed blue and yellow. He thrust it up, and the commander flew into the air. He then caused the bone katana to dissipate, lifting his right hand in the air. The eyes changed color faster and faster as bones continued to appear, all pointed at the commander.

"game, set, and match!" Sans unleashed the massive bone attack, and the commander's screams were drowned out by Sans' maniacal laughing. By the time the commander dropped to the ground, he looked like a bone porcupine. A porcu"spine."

Sans' hoodie waved in the wind as he stood there, looking at what remained of the army. Most of the soldiers were dead, blood from bone wounds staining the clean white armor with red outlining. Ink, Dream, Blueberry, and Frisk were all impressed, but also scared as well. He turned to them, the glowing in his eyes slowly dimming. He then lifted his left hand, and pointed at the outpost. Five Gaster Blasters appeared, and they fried the entire thing to bits.

"If you ever want to see me again," said Manifest, "tell Sans." Sans then felt the power begin to fade from his bones, and he felt weak. His clothes returned back to normal, and the glowing eye in his right socket disappeared completely. The left eye flickered off, and Sans collapsed, too tired to even say a word.

* * *

Sans woke back up on his makeshift in the _Shooting Star_ , rubbing his skull.

" _Rise and shine sleepy head,"_ ranted Manifest in his head, _"you had your beauty rest. Now get up and at 'em!"_

"you sound like papyrus," groaned Sans as he sat up.

"WHAT SOUNDED LIKE ME?" asked Papyrus. "I WISH TO KNOW WHO IS GREAT ENOUGH TO IMITATE MY BEAUTIFUL VOICE!" Sans rubbed his eye sockets and blinked a couple times. Papyrus was sitting at the foot of the bed.

"oh hey paps," muttered Sans. Suddenly, his right eye began to shimmer a small bit.

"So this is Classic Papyrus," said Manifest. He stuck Sans' hand out.

"Nice to meet you." Papyrus jumped up and put his hands on his face.

"AHH! SANS HAS BEEN POSSESSED BY A GHOST!" The shimmering in his eye disappeared.

"nah paps, its just my new friend." Sans got out of bed and slipped his hoodie and goggles back on.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MADE YOU SPAGHETTI! YOU DESERVE IT!" Papyrus gave Sans a plate of spaghetti, and he put it on the nightstand.

"uh, thanks paps. and what do you mean i deserve it?"

"I HAVE HEARD ABOUT THE GREAT THINGS YOU DID IN UNDERFELL!" shouted Papyrus. His eye sockets began to sparkle.

"CAN YOU TEACH ME?"

" _do you have a brother who can teach my bro this stuff?"_ Sans asked Manifest.

" _Nope."_

" _welp."_

"sorry, no can do." Sans rubbed his eyes again.

"how long was i out?"

"JUST A WHOLE DAY," said Papyrus, "BUT DO NOT WORRY! YOU DID NOT MISS ANYTHING." Sans stumbled out of his room, followed by Papyrus.

" _boy, your powers did a number on my sleep schedule."_

" _I told you, your energy would be completely drained once the effects wear off."_

" _i'm assuming you experience similar side effects as well?"_

" _Yup."_

"SANS WATCH OUT!" shouted Papyrus. Sans ran straight into the wall, about a foot off from the door way. He plopped onto the ground. He had gotten so distracted with his conversation with Manifest he had forgotten to walk through the doorway.

"ow, that hurt."

"YOU HAVE TO PAY ATTENTION SANS! EVEN WITH YOUR LAZINESS I DIDN'T THINK THAT WAS POSSIBLE!"

"wow, thanks paps." He rubbed the back of his skull, then clapped his hands together.

"welp, it looks like we're back to work," said Sans. He and Papyrus both walked down the hallway, and headed towards the docking bay in the second ring, where Bryan would be waiting to continue the renovation project.

* * *

 **Hey guys, it's Manifest, and I just wanted to say thank you for supporting Bloxanoid! He's been working hard on getting these chapters out daily, and with his busy schedule it's very difficult to do so! So I just want to say thanks on his behalf!**

 **All characters besides Peter, Kurt, Bryan, and I are NOT created by Bloxanoid and all credit for them goes to their creators. The idea of the Star Sanses is not his and credit for that also goes to their creator.**

 **If you want to see any AUs included in this story, please let Bloxanoid know either through a review or PM.**

 **If you enjoyed this story, click that follow or favorite button, as follows and favs are greatly appreciated and help motivate Blox to continue writing. Also, check out his Manifesttale forum, which contains all sorts of things having to do with this story. The link to it can be found on Blox's profile page, so go ahead and check that out as well!**

 **I'll probably see you guys in the next chapter, so until then, see ya guys later!**

 **-Manny (Manifest!Sans)**


	14. It's a Snow Poff

**Hey guys, it's Blox, back with another chapter of Manifesttale. Sorry about that last outro, Manifest got a hold of my recording mic and decided to record the ending for me. Welp, too late to do anything about it now. Oh, and also the first Arc of the story has officially been named the Lake Arc, as the lake symbolizes the true beginning of Bryan's adventure in the Underverse in the Manifestation.**

 **After this chapter the rate I will be posting will likely slow down a bit, so do not worry my child.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _[Evan] {50% Completion}_

Evan was having a good day on the _Shooting Star_ until the mysteries of life once again screwed it all up. Evan was combing his hair in the workshop when TK ran into the room with a pile of snow on a cafeteria tray. He tripped over and almost spilled the snow when he ran through the door, but he stopped it from falling. He rubbed his sore ribs then continued to run towards Evan.

"Evan…we need your help identifying this," panted TK. Evan stared at the pile of snow on the tray. Why would this be so important to TK.

"Uh…it looks like a snow poff," said Evan. TK groaned.

"Well, not exactly…" TK brushed off the snow, and Evan looked at what was still on the tray. It was a mini-Sans, sleeping and snoring while lying on the cafeteria tray. Evan's eyes widened at the sight.

"It's actually a Sans poff," said TK. Evan blinked a couple times and shook his head a few times to make sure he was actually seeing this. He even pinched his arm just in case this was all a crazy dream. Unfortunately, this was both real and something that isn't too unusual for the Manifestation.

"Where did this thing come from?" asked Evan. Evan picked up the mini-Classic Sans from the tray by the hoodie, causing it to wake up.

"heya." Evan waved at the mini-Sans, but it just fell asleep again.

"I think it was a side effect of having Manifest inside of Sans," said TK. "He probably dreamt of snow poffs and as a result accidentally summoned a bunch of Sans-poffs around the _Shooting Star_." Evan facepalmed. How much more wacky could this get.

"He probably needs to get used to having a god inside his head at all times. That's also probably why he's still sleeping. He accidentally tapped into Manifest's power to summon a bunch of these mini-Sans poffs," said Evan. He swung the mini-Sans around a bit, but the mini-Sans woke up and his glowing eye activated. Evan swore he heard him say do you wanna have a bad time, but he decided not to look further. He put the mini-Sans down on the holographic table, and it fell asleep again.

"The main problem here isn't what to do with the snow, but what to do with all these Sanses." Evan shrugged.

"I don't see more snow poffs or Sans poffs in here," snorted Evan, "so how much worse could it be?" Evan poked his head out of the workshop door and looked down the corridor connecting the two rings.

"Oh god it just got a lot worse." The hallway was lined with a bunch of snow poffs, and a lot if not all of them had Sanses in them.

"Well, TK, I'm gonna put all the Sanses in this small container," said Evan, holding up a large tuppetware.

"Luckily these mini-Sanses are all as lazy as regular Sans, so we shouldn't have an escape issue." He picked up the mini-Sans sleeping on the table and put him in the tuppetware. Evan sealed the lid on top.

"Almost forgot." He took a knife and poked a bunch of holes in the side of the tuppetware. That probably scared the life out of him. TK shrugged.

"C'mon, we have to round up a bunch of mini-Sanses." TK and Evan turned to walk out of the workshop, but ran right into Sans, who had happened to walk down the entire corridor without stepping on any snow poffs or even noticing any snow poffs.

"hey guys," groaned Sans. "i just woke up, and i'm exhausted. i thought sleep had the opposite effect." Sans scratched his back, but his eye got slightly brighter and his arm stopped.

"wait, what's this?" Sans brought his arm back, and in it was a mini-Blueberry, jumping around on Sans' fingerless gloves.

"Mweh heh heh, I have climbed Mount Sans!" shouted the mini-Blueberry. Evan and TK both facepalmed.

"Just…just put him in here." Sans dropped the mini-Blueberry in the tuppetware and Evan sealed it off.

"what's going on?" asked Sans.

"You accidentally summoned a bunch of snow poffs using Manifest's power," said TK, "and they aren't just regular snow poffs. They are Sans poffs, with mini Sanses in them."

"that's ridiculous. how would that ever be-" Sans paused and looked at his feet, and saw a bunch of snow poffs.

"oh." Sans stretched his back and blinked a couple times.

"i guess i'll help you guys, if i…can…stay…" Sans fell asleep while he was standing. TK snorted and used telekinesis to move him on top of one of the storage cabinets.

"Let's just hope he doesn't summon more of these Sans poffs," said Evan. TK nodded in agreement. Evan grabbed a broom from the cupboard and swept the snow poffs while TK used telekinesis to pick up the mini-Sanses under the snow. It seemed like they slept under the snow poff until the snow was disturbed which was good.

Unfortunately, since Manifest was the ultimate god of everything, there was a small chance there was an alternate Sans hiding under the snow poff instead of Classic Sans. They found another Blueberry, an Ink, and even a Saness. Why did it have to be Saness, wondered Evan. TK even found a mini Quantumtale Sans.

"Woah, mini me! I'm keeping this one." TK stuffed the mini-TK into his pocket, resulting in a bunch of muffled protest from it. Evan and TK had managed to brush most of the snow poffs up to the first ring main lobby before anyone noticed, since it was still four o'clock in the morning. The tuppetware was starting to get heavy, so Evan checked the box.

"Uh, TK…I think we have a problem here." He lowered the box.

"What is it?" TK's time eye flickered on for a short moment in concern. The tuppetware holding all the Sanses was practically full, but since most of the Sanses were Classic Sans and were sleeping already it didn't seem to be an issue. However, they still had half of the _Shooting Star_ to clear of snow poffs in two hours.

"Yeesh…those mini Sanses were a bit bigger than I expected," muttered Evan.

"This is stupid," said TK. "We should just catch up on sleep and wrap this up tomorrow." Evan grabbed a mini Classic Sans from the box and dangled it around a bit.

"Well, I mean like, what are we supposed to do with these guys?" asked Evan. "It's not like we can just throw them away." He heard someone scream bad tom from the tuppetware and shut the lid.

"Anyways, it's not like these things are harmful, watch." Evan flicked the Classic Sans, but it took 9999999 damage and turned to mini dust.

"Oh yea, I forgot about that." He took out another one and poked it gently. The mini Sans activated it's glowing eye and summoned a bone attack. It just bounced off Evan's finger like nothing happened. It summoned a Gaster Blaster and fired a beam of light at Evan, but it didn't burn a single thing.

"I mean like, they are fun to play with and stuff," said Evan, "but honestly, what are we supposed to do with them?" TK shrugged.

"They don't really have too much application for missions, but if we could use them to spice up the place-" Evan snapped his fingers.

"That's it! TK, help me with this. We need to make a lot of glass tunnels. Evan and TK hurried back to the workshop to work on their "sans"penseful project.

* * *

 _[Blueberry]_

Blueberry woke up to the sound of the alarm clock shouting Mweh heh heh as loud as possible. He slapped the alarm clock, but the Mweh heh heh kept going. Blueberry blinked a couple times before looking over at Swap Paps, who was sleeping on the floor for some unusual reason.

"Hey Paps, I think the alarm clock is broken!" shouted Blueberry. The time read 6:00 AM. Blueberry heard an I don't know sound come out of Papyrus, and he knew that he would have to take this into his own hands. Blueberry picked up the clock and put it up to his ear hole. The noise wasn't coming from the clock; it must have been something else. Blueberry tied his bandanna around his head and looked under the bed. Nothing, and the noise was coming from above him. Blueberry looked on the nightstand, and found a glass jar with a mini-Blueberry in it. His eyes turned into stars as he watched the mini-Blueberry run around the glass jar shouting Mweh heh heh.

"Wow! The Magnificent Sans must figure out where this came from!" Blueberry ran outside of his door, only to find he stepped in a puddle of melting snow.

"What?!" Blueberry then looked up, and saw a huge tunnel made of light-green glass spanning the top half of the walls in the _Shooting Star_. Inside the glass tunnels were a bunch of mini-Sanses of all kinds. Where they came from Blueberry did not know, but it was cool none the less! He turned left and ran down the hallway, where he ran into a sweating Evan and TK, staring at their good work.

"Ah, Blueberry! You are awake!" said TK. "Like what we did with the mini-Sanses? It kinda makes the place exciting, don't you think?"

"The Magnificent Sans must know where you got all these clones!" Evan and TK explained the Sans poff situation to Blueberry, who nodded in excitement.

"We have to get Sans to do that again!" Evan shook his hands in fear.

"No, anything but that! It took us hours to clean that up!" TK's clock eye flickered on and off.

"Anyways, we aren't exactly sure how Sans did it in the first place, but all we know is that we have had enough of snow poffs for one day."

"Agreed," said Evan. Blueberry held up the jar with the mini-Blueberry in it. It kept running around and around the jar endlessly.

"Don't worry, they don't actually deal real damage," said TK. "We've tested it."

"I guess it's time to resume the building project," said Evan. "I'll go prep the _Concord I_ and _II_."

"I'm gonna get some sleep," said TK. He pulled out the mini-TK from his pocket, who was sleeping with their goggles plastered unevenly to their skull.

"Wait until Tori sees this…" Evan and TK took off in opposite directions, leaving Blueberry alone in the center lobby with the mini-Blueberry. Blueberry was about to head back to his room to change out of his pajamas when Sans stumbled out of the connecting corridor.

"ugh…hey blue," muttered Sans. "what happened? i fell asleep again, i woke up on top of a cabinet, with this thing on my head." He pointed on top of his head and Blueberry saw a mini Classic Sans sleeping on his glasses. The right glowing eye activated.

"Sorry about that Sans," said Manifest, "I think I made you summon a bunch of Sans poffs last night." The eye turned back off.

"i've had enough crazy for one day," muttered Sans, "and it's not even breakfast yet." He shuffled off to his room and slammed the door. All the mini-Sanses running around the glass tunnels froze for a bit, eyes activated, but they all ended up resuming their normal business. There was a small glass display tank in the middle of the lobby with a small metal door. There were about ten or twenty Classic Sanses sleeping inside. A ladder led up a glass tube, where it connected with the rest of the tunnels. The thing was like a huge hamster tunnel, except for mini Sanses. Blueberry turned and saw Bryan walking out of him room, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Blue. I thought you didn't wake up until 7," muttered Bryan, still in his pajamas. "I was kept up all last night by a bunch of hammering noises and water dripping and-" Bryan looked up and stared at the intertwining glass tunnels. "Is this a dream or something? Because I wanna wake up."

"Nope! It's completely real! Mweh heh heh!" shouted Blueberry.

"Mweh heh heh!" went the mini Blueberry.

"Oh god, this is all so wacky," said Bryan, "even wackier than the day TK showed up." Almost as if on cue, a Saness standing in the tunnel above Bryan shouted DO YOU WANNA HAVE A BAD TOM?! Bryan nearly jumped out of his bunny slippers.

"Well, I guess I'll check to see if Evan has the ships prepped yet," said Bryan, heading back to his room. "But of course I have to get dressed first." The door slammed shut behind him. Blueberry didn't understand why everyone else wasn't as excited as he was about these new mini Sanses.

Blueberry decided to see where the glass tunnels went. He discovered that the Sans tunnels went all the way to the work room, and also cycled around the entire first ring of the _Shooting Star_. However, the tunnels stopped at the control room, which resulted in a bunch of Sanses bumping into the glass and turning around confused. It was kinda funny to be honest. Blueberry saw Kurt slowly walk out of the control room from his charging station, take one glance at the tunnels , and walk back into the control room. Blueberry was about to speak, but Kurt spoke first.

"I'm not even going to ask." The control room doors remained locked. Blueberry shrugged. He honestly didn't care what everyone else thought. All that mattered was the fact there was a mini-Blueberry and it acted exactly like him.

The digital clock display on the upper part of the wall in the main first ring lobby hit seven, and most of the lights in the _Shooting Star_ returned to normal intensity. Everyone walked out of their rooms to head down to the mess hall, but Blueberry realized that he was still in his pajamas. He rushed back to his room, where Papyrus was still lying on his bed doing absolutely nothing.

"Hey bro. What's going on out there?" Blueberry changed quickly into his armor and picked up Papyrus.

"Sans, what are you doing?!" asked Swap Papyrus.

"You have to see this!" Blueberry ran out of the room and set Papyrus down in the middle of the main lobby, his eyes full of stars. Papyrus stared in shock as he looked around the glass tunnels.

"This is…interesting." He then pushed Papyrus down towards the mess hall.

"It's time for breakfast! Breakfast is one of the most important meals of the day!" Papyrus shrugged.

"Whatever, bro." Blueberry left a trail of dust behind him as he pushed Papyrus all the day down to the mess hall.

* * *

 _[TK]_

TK was showing QT!Toriel the mini TK while he was chugging a ketchup bottle at the mess hall. He changed out the bandages during the short twenty minutes he had before the seven o'clock wake up call forced him out of his room.

"He's just the cutest!" Toriel hugged the mini TK.

"Tori…" went both TKs.

"You are squishing me," said the mini TK.

"Oh, sorry!" She put the mini TK back on the table, where it ran around looking for ketchup. TK took another swig of ketchup and put the bottle back on the table.

"It took several hours for us to clean up all the Sans poffs," said TK. "And an extra two hours to make all the glass tunnels." TK kept putting his hands up to block the mini TK, and the mini TK kept running back and forth on the table. Toriel got another ketchup bottle and a plate.

"Shrink ray," ordered Toriel. TK looked at her confused.

"How did you know Evan was working on a-"

"Give me the shrink ray!" TK quickly gave Toriel the shrink ray.

"Stand back, I don't know if this bottle will explode or not." She fired the shrink ray at the ketchup bottle and shrunk to the scale of mini TK. The mini TK grabbed the bottle and started chugging down the ketchup.

"Honestly, I wish there was a mini me," muttered Toriel, "but I guess only you get to have all the fun, eh?" TK shrugged.

"Well, as a Sans, we get more fun things, as well as more deadly things. So it's a give take kind of thing." They both laughed. But the mess room got very silent as a mini Saness ran along the glass tunnel above them, followed by a mini Ink, waving it's mini paintbrush at it.

"You are disrupting all the Sans!" shouted the mini Ink.

"DO YOU WANNA HAVE A BAD TOM?!" The mini Ink stepped back, a bit surprised, as the mini Saness began to sing Mogolovonio. Everyone laughed as they watched mini Ink and mini Saness fight. TK looked around the room, but didn't see Evan sitting anywhere. He got up, but Toriel grabbed his hand.

"Sans, where are you going?" asked Toriel. "I mean, breakfast isn't dismissed yet." He turned back to look at her.

"I have…uh…some business to do," said TK. "I'll catch up with ya later Tori." TK sprinted out of the mess hall to look for Evan, who never missed a meal on the _Shooting Star_.

* * *

 **Hey bros, it's your cool, funky, neighBROhood kid Fresh here, hoping that you thought this swag chapter of Manifesttale was super rad.**

 **Yo, all the fantastic bros in this cool story besides Bryan, Kurt, Peter, and Manifest!Sans were all created by a bunch of rad creators who are not named Bloxanoid!**

 **If there's any swag AU you want added to this rad story *cough cough Underfresh* feel free to message the super cool and swag Bloxanoid or post an awesome review to the story, bro. IT WOULD BE SUPER UNRAD OF YOU TO NOW DO SO. (lol jk)**

 **If you think this story has a lot of swag, slap that diddily darn favorite or follow button, as it would be really radical if you could help support Bloxanoid, in order to keep his swagger going! And yo, you gotta check out his awesome Manifesttale Forum he made for this rad story, and maybe if you bros put some life into we could have a super totally dope party there, yo! The link for this forum can be found on my bro Blox's sweet profile page.**

 **Until next time, Fresh is out! Peace out my bros!**

 **-Fresh**


	15. Butts Pie

**Hey guys, it's Blox here. Just got the recording mic back from Fresh, thanks to Sans.**

 **I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Manifesttale!**

* * *

 _[TK] {68% Completion}_

Sans was sleeping with his face on the mess hall table when Toriel woke him up.

"Rise and shine lazybones, you fell asleep while drinking ketchup again,"scolded Toriel. TK groaned and stretched his arms out. A pile of spit had pooled on the table, and he was surrounded by a bunch of empty ketchup bottles. TK rubbed his eye sockets and blinked a few times to clear the spots in his eyes.

"You are supposed to be helping me bake pies today sleepy head." TK shook his head and looked up, his goggles half fallen over his eyes.

"Urghhh…" moaned TK, "do I have to?" He rubbed his head a couple times then got up slowly from the mess hall chair.

"Yes Sans!" Toriel slapped TK in the face. Fortunately for Toriel and unfortunately for TK, it woke him up.

"Ow, Tori!" shouted TK. "Yea, I probably deserved that." Toriel grabbed TK's sleeve and dragged him out of the mess hall.

"We're doing this now?" asked TK. He waved to the mini-TK in the glass cage as Toriel dragged him past the first ring lobby.

"You were supposed to help me bake pies four hours ago," muttered Toriel, "I need the practice." TK rolled his eyes.

"Fiiiiine." Toriel dragged him all the way to her room, and dropped him on the kitchen floor, his eye's closed.

"Let me just lay here for a few hours…" TK started to snore, so Toriel slapped him again.

"Seriously?!" Toriel nodded.

"You definitely deserved that one," spat Toriel. TK wiped the spit off his face and stood up.

"So…what am I supposed to do here?" asked TK. Toriel turned on all the lights and pulled out a small piece of paper with a bunch of scribbles on it.

"Sans gave it to me the other day. Said it would be good to start baking some Butterscotch Cinnamon Pies for when UT!Toriel comes on board. He said this is her recipe." TK read the scribbled text and nodded.

"Hm, doesn't seem that hard. Also lacks snails."

"It's a Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie you idiot," said Toriel, "not a Snail Pie."

"No duh," said TK, but he was cut off by another slap to the face.

"How many times are you going to slap me?!"

"As many times as it takes until you pay attention." She summoned a fireball in her right hand.

"Tempt me to hit you again, and you will get a fireball instead of the back of my hand." TK gulped nervously.

"O-okay," stammered TK, "let's get started." TK and Toriel put all the ingredients together and the filling was looking okay and TK had managed to avoid burning anything.

"I think we're missing one more ingredient…"

"Oh yeah, of course! We don't have sugar in it!" shouted TK. TK was about to pour in some sugar from a bowl."

"Sans, NO! THE RECIPE DOESN'T CALL FOR-" All of the sugar fell out of the bowl and mixed with the butterscotch cinnamon pie filling.

"sugar." Toriel facepalmed. TK stepped back from the pan nervously to avoid Toriel's wrath.

"Uh, sorry Tori. Hehe." When Toriel turned around to face TK, she had fireballs in both hands.

"Sans I'm going to DESTROY YOU!" She threw the fireballs at TK's head, and he narrowly dodged them. When he turned back he saw the blast marks in the walls.

"Tori calm down-"

"DON'T TORI ME YOU LAZY SKELETON!" She threw more fireballs at him and TK rolled around the kitchen floor, leaving blast marks behind him everywhere he went. What have I gotten myself into, thought TK. After a few minutes of dodging, her attacks slowed down until she stopped throwing fireballs at TK. They were both breathing heavily, and the entire room was singed black. TK turned to the doorway and saw Papyrus passing through the hallway. He popped his head through.

"I HEARD NOISE AND I SMELL SOMEONE COOKING IN HERE," said Papyrus, "AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MUST KNOW WHAT-" Papyrus paused and took a few seconds to take in the destruction within the room, his eyes googly.

"ERRRRR…" muttered Papyrus. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Papyrus ran out of the room as fast as he could, the Annoying Dog right on his tail.

"BAD DOG!" shouted Papyrus from down the hall. TK shrugged and turned back to Toriel.

"Sorry Tori," said TK, "I'll make sure not to do that again." He scratched the top of his head.

"You better not," scolded Toriel, "or next time I won't miss." TK's eyes dimmed and sweat began to form on his forehead.

"Okay…" Toriel took the filling off the stove and put it in the pie crust. She stuck it in the oven.

"We should probably clean this up before Bryan, Sans, or Kurt finds out," whispered Toriel.

"Otherwise we'll be having a bad time." TK heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Sans with his left glowing eye activated, flashing aqua and yellow.

"oh boy would you look at the time," sneered Sans. TK looked at the analog clock on Toriel's wall, and every number was replaced with bad. He had sworn it was a normal analog clock just a second ago. He turned back to Sans and looked at him confused.

"Wait, why is every time on the clock-" started TK, but then he shut up when he realized what it was.

"just clean it up," muttered Sans. He walked out of the room and turned left down the hallway. Toriel reached under one of the tables and pulled out an anti-singe spray.

"It's helpful to have, especially when you throw fireballs everywhere," quipped Toriel. TK chuckled at the statement. They grabbed a couple rags and cleaned up most of the room before Toriel took the pie out and stuck it in the fridge.

"It might be a big sugary, but I don't think it will be that big of a deal," said Toriel. TK shrugged.

"I mean, what's the worst that could happen? It could grow a butt. It's called Butts Pie after all." Toriel looked like she was gonna slap TK again, but she didn't. When they looked down, their clothes were all singed as well.

"I'm gonna go change," said TK. Toriel grumbled something under her breath and they both went to their respective rooms to change. When they came back Toriel took the pie out of the fridge and put it on the kitchen table. They both cut a slice of pie and tried it.

"Uhhhhhhhh….that's reaaaaally sugary," said TK.

"Agreed. We should probably throw this one out and make another one later," said Toriel. TK quickly shook his head.

"Not today. Maybe tomorrow."

"No, today! You were late today and you have to make another one with me now!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Unknown to them, Blueberry had entered the room while the two were arguing.

"Mmm! The Magnificent Sans smells excellent cooking coming from this room!" shouted Blueberry. TK and Toriel both froze and looked at Blueberry, who was eyeing the pie. After taking a moment to put two and two together, they both jumped out of their seats just as Blueberry cut himself a slice.

"I know you are still little, but the Magnificent Sans wants to see if your cooking is as great as Queen Toriel's," said Blueberry. TK jumped at the plate.

"NOO!" shouted Toriel and TK. They hit the ground as the Magnificent Sans took a bite out of the pie. TK looked up, his eyes completely gone. Blueberry rubbed his stomach and looked at the two kids.

"MMM! This is pretty good!" Toriel and TK looked at each other, both really nervous. TK looked up slowly at Blueberry. "Whose recipe did you use?"

"UT!Toriels," said TK. Blueberry nodded in thought.

"Both Queen Toriel's and Classic Toriel's recipes are the same, yet I taste something different." He held up the pie.

"Are you sure you followed the recipe exactly?"

"Uh…yea," said TK. He felt Toriel elbow him in the side.

"I don't know, because this tastes really sugary, and the Magnificent Sans knows that the recipe for Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie doesn't call for sugar." TK's time eye activated and Toriel hit her head in defeat.

"Oh well, this is pretty good, and-" suddenly Blueberry stopped talking and he put the plate on the table. TK and Toriel both stood up slowly.

"Uh, Blue? Are you okay?" asked TK. After ten seconds of quiet, Blueberry started to vibrate uncontrollably.

"Oh god Sans, please don't tell me that he gets-" groaned Toriel.

"Yup. How unfortunate and coincidental this was!" Toriel slapped TK as hard as she possibly could and he flew into the wall. He had little Star Sanses floating above his head. He got up and rubbed his head.

"Okay, I deserved that." They both stared at Blueberry as his vibrating got more and more violent, until finally, Blueberry spoke.

"MWEH HEH HEH!" shouted Blueberry at the top of his lungs. Toriel and TK covered their ears/ear holes.

"MWEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" screamed Blueberry as he ran into the wall. Toriel and TK watched as he continued to run into the wall, until Swap Papyrus walked into the room.

"Oh, hey Toriel. Hey TK. I smell pie in here, were you guys cooking-" He froze when he saw Blueberry running into the wall. He turned to them with crazy eyes and pointed at Blueberry.

"Did he have sugar?" muttered Swap Papyrus. Toriel and TK both nodded their heads solemnly.

"How much?" asked Papyrus. He grabbed Blueberry around the shoulders and picked him up, and Blueberry kept trying to run in mid-air. Only Papyrus held him back from the door.

"MWEH HEH HEH! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS MUST NOW GO STOP ERROR!" Papyrus cursed under his breath.

"Uh…this is how much he had." TK held up the bowl the sugar was in. It was almost as big as Papyrus' head. Papyrus used Blue Mode to keep Blueberry on the ground while he turned to look at them.

"Are you serious? The last time he had that much sugar he almost blew up Snowdin."

"Like, as in he almost destroyed it unknowingly?"

"Oh no, he's still VERY self-aware right now. He's just thinking about one hundred times faster."

"HOOMAN! HOOMAN HOOMAN HOOMAN, HOOMAN! I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS MUST FIND ERROR AND TURN HIM INTO A HOOMAN THEN CAPTURE HIM AND BRING HIM TO ALPHYS!" Papyrus pointed to Blueberry as to prove his point.

"And no, HE himself didn't destroy it. All the energy contained in him kinda…well…gets released when his sugar high wears off. I was able to defuse him like a bomb last time."

"Oh god," said Toriel.

"Well what are we supposed to do with him?" asked TK.

"I don't know, with this much sugar, it's going to take several hours for this sugar high to wear off. We have to make sure he doesn't get himself into-" Blueberry's Soul turned from blue to white and he took off down the hallway towards the direction of the portal room.

"trouble." Papyrus ran out of the room and turned to TK and Toriel.

"Well, aren't you going to help?" TK and Toriel looked at each other then nodded to Papyrus.

"Of course," said TK.

"Well, it's this bozo's fault, and I guess I have to help him clean it up," said Toriel. She punched TK again.

"Well come on, hurry up!" shouted Swap Papyrus, his magical cigarette flying after him. TK and Toriel followed Papyrus to the portal room, where Blueberry had already ran through. A trail of fire followed him. Papyrus, TK, and Toriel all jumped through the portal, and landed on a steel bridge floating in the middle of space. All around them a bunch of Temmies were just drifting through space, saying hOI at random times.

"What alternate universe is this?!" asked Toriel, completely bewildered. TK shrugged.

"I don't even know, it's too wacky to even identify." On cue, a Temmie floated by his face and said "hOI, i'm temmie!" TK pushed the Temmie away from the bridge.

"Come on, we don't have time to lose here!" The three ran down the steel bridge, following wherever Blueberry's trail of fire led them. Finally they came up to a small circle platform, where Blueberry was running at about five hundred seventy four miles per hour around a sitting Error, who was trying to knock him off with blue wires.

"What the hell is this," muttered Error, as he threw another blue wire. However, Blueberry was just too fast, and the fire kept burning Error's wires.

"Urrghhhh! Why do I have to deal with THIS?!" he fired another blue wire and missed again. Papyrus began to run up the path to Blueberry. TK grabbed his sleeve and stopped him.

"What are you doing?!" Papyrus ignored him and used Blue Mode to keep Blueberry from moving. Error tried to grab him with blue wires, but Papyrus pulled Blueberry back. Error stood up and turned to look at them.

"It's you again, Carrot, and it looks like you brought the little Time Bug with you," spat Error. "What is it that you want now? Can't you see I'm actually on break for once?!" Papyrus shrugged.

"Hey, we're trying to save you and ourselves from this guy." Papyrus pointed at Blueberry. Error raised his left eye socket in confusion, causing a bunch of Error messages to appear.

"What, were you stupid to give him sugar again?"

"Nah, these two morons gave him sugar." He pointed at TK and Toriel.

"Hey, he's the one who put the sugar in!" Toriel pointed at TK. TK lifted his finger, but nothing came out.

"I got nothing." Error grit his teeth at TK.

"Of course it was you Time Bug. Who else would it be?" A loud Mweh heh heh from Blueberry disrupted their conversation. Papyrus pulled out a vial of purple liquid and a paper towel and kneeled down next to Blueberry.

"He's gonna blow! I'm gonna defuse him while you two hold off Error!" TK's time eye glowed in anticipation, and Toriel had fireballs in her hands.

"It would be my pleasure," said TK. He flicked the goggles back on his head and charged Error, jumping over a wire while firing a Gaster Blaster. Error dodged the attack. Toriel threw two fireballs right at Error's Soul Pouch, but he blocked it with wires. He threw blue wires at Toriel, but TK cut them in half with a bone attack.

"I'm about halfway there, keep it up!" TK jumped and ducked to avoid blue wires as he searched his coat pocket for a certain item. Toriel kept throwing fireballs to back him up. Then, TK jumped up in front of Error's face.

"Behold, my special attack!" He grabbed the object from his coat pocket. What he thought was a stun gun he took from Evan's invention stash was actually a bottle of ketchup. Fortunately, the ketchup blinded Error temporarily.

"Gahh, ketchup! That's just pathetic!" Error thrashed his arms wildly as he tried to get the ketchup off his face. TK turned and saw Papyrus force the purple liquid down Blueberry's throat. However, that didn't calm him down.

"There, we're good! Now let's get out of here!" TK, Toriel, and Papyrus all touched their badges and they were beamed back to the _Shooting Star_ , leaving an extremely frustrated Error stuck in the Temmieverse timeline.

When TK got back to the _Shooting Star_ , Blueberry was passed out cold after his sugar rush had worn off. Papyrus shook his hand and told him both thanks and don't do that again before carrying him back to his room. It left TK and Toriel standing alone in the main first ring lobby.

"What a day," said TK. They heard footsteps behind them, and they turned and saw Evan.

"TK, where were you today?! You were supposed to help move the top generator port into position!" TK nervously smiled. He had forgotten about that. Toriel came up from behind him.

"Sorry, TK was helping me today with…" she paused and turned and looked at him. "…some unfinished business." Evan put his face on his forehead and nodded slowly.

"Okay, okay. Just show up tomorrow, okay TK?" TK nodded quickly.

"Sure can do, E." Evan turned and ran back towards the workshop.

'Thanks for covering me Tori," said TK, "I owe you one."

"Nah you owe me two," laughed Toriel. TK picked at his goggles nervously.

"Yea, I guess that's true. Well, I'm headin to the mess hall. Wanna tag along?"

"Sure," said Toriel, "why not. I've had enough of my own baking for one day." The two headed down to the mess hall, only to find that Sans had already taken all the ketchup bottles for himself. He was passed out on the floor, ketchup splattered everywhere.

"I wonder how this happened," said TK.

"I guess we'll never know," chuckled Toriel. She slapped TK in the head.

"Okay what was that for?"

"I don't know to be honest. Just something I do to my best friend." TK riled up a punch but Toriel loaded a fireball.

"Don't even think about it."

"Hehe, okay."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Manifesttale!**

 **If there's ever an AU you want me to include, just ask and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Credit for all characters besides Peter, Bryan, Kurt, and Manny belong to their respective creators in the Undertale Community.**

 **If you liked this story, hit that fav or follow button, I really appreciate the support and knowing that someone out there wants to read more helps motivate me to keep writing. Also, if you want, you can check out my Manifesttale forums, where I can answer questions about this story, and potentially host events there. The link to it is in my profile.**

 **Well, see ya in the next chappie!**

 **-Blox**


	16. The Final Step

**Yo yo yo, whats up guys, it's Bloxanoid back with yet another chapter of Manifesttale! It seems we are nearing the end of the construction project, and the war against the TFM is looming on the horizon. Who knows what the heroes will do next…probably sleep or bake explosive pies.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _[Sans] {97% Completion}_

After almost two months, the housing construction project was almost complete. Sans stood in the first ring hallway and watched the _Concord I_ and the _Concord II_ bring the last pieces of the second room generator ports together on the bottom of the _Shooting Star_. It was just amazing, how much had passed during the past two months. He had helped build the ports, met Manny, and just changed a lot in general.

He stood there; hands in his dark blue pullover hoodie, watching Ink and Bryan carefully maneuver the two pieces of the port together. Finally he would be able to go back and sleep in his own bed.

" _Sans you should get your stuff,"_ said Manny, _"I want you to move your stuff in as soon as possible."_ Sans scoffed at the remark.

"heh, i get my stuff when i want," muttered Sans, "you may be an all-powerful god, but this is my body, and i'm the one in control." Manny's white eye glowed faintly in the back of Sans' right eye socket as Sans punched himself in the face. He shook his head and the eye faded.

"okay, good point." Sans rubbed the place where Manny punched him as he teleported to his room. Sans snapped his fingers and all the items glowed blue and smashed themselves into a small briefcase. The briefcase snapped shut and Sans grabbed the handle, causing the blue glow to dissipate.

"done." Sans could feel Manny rolling his eyes inside his head.

" _I would have preferred it if you were more organized about this, but I guess this will do."_ Sans teleported in front of the huge housing bay doors, brief case in hand.

"huh, i thought there would be a bigger crowd for this," muttered Sans.

" _Maybe it's because everyone else is actually working on the project instead of sleeping!"_ Sans shrugged.

"hey, i need my energy, especially with you inside my mind." Manny groaned inside Sans' head. Sans stared at the inactive hand scanner, waiting for it to turn on so he could go inside.

"c'mon c'mon, i wanna move in and kick the tfm's butt as soon as possible," muttered Sans under his breath. He was holding his hand on the scanner, waiting for it to activate. After a few minutes, the scanner began to glow blue and a small line of light appeared from the top of the panel. It slid down to the bottom, scanning Sans' hand. He selected Undertale and waited as the base rumbled violently while it generated the room.

His cube began to vibrate, and Sans opened it up to a call with Ink, Evan, and Bryan.

"Sans, what are you doing?!" shouted Bryan, "we just finished the project, and we still don't know if it will work yet!"

"i mean, you don't know if you don't try, right?"

"We had a way to test each port without threatening the others," explained Evan, "but it seems we have to see if they all work like they should." The base began to vibrate harder and harder. The three turned their heads away from their screens to check the generator ports.

"Everything looks stable…" muttered Evan.

"Generation progress at 78%," said Bryan. The base was now vibrating so hard that the little Sanses in the glass tunnels had woken up. Sans even fell over a few times during the vibrations.

"Nothing is falling apart from my angle," said Ink, "it looks like it was built pretty well." Suddenly, the _Shooting Star_ fell completely silent and the vibrations disappeared in an instant.

"Do you think that did it?" asked Evan.

"Sans, go in." Sans took a small step forward, and huge bay doors began to creak and open. By now, some of the others were probably packing up, but thanks to Manny's advice he was the first one there (for once). Fog poured out of the dark room in the most dramatic way possible, causing a chill to go up Sans' bones. He waited until the fog stopped, then took a few more steps inside. In the center of the room was a small switch illuminated by a rectangular light about the size of his tablet. It was situated on a small pillar. Sans carefully walked about 75 feet, making sure not to trip over anything on the way to the pillar. When he got there, he inspected the switch, seeing that it had two options: Off and Auto. It was preset to Off.

"well, let's see what's in store." Sans flipped the switch, and lights began to flicker on around the room. He gazed in awe as the light slowly spread across the floor.

"this is…amazing." When the lights finally stopped flickering, Sans could see the entire room in its true form. Measuring about 150 feet by 75 feet, the room was about three stories tall. The floor was split up into four quadrants, meeting in the middle of the room at the small pillar Sans was currently at. Each quadrant was themed based off a different region of the Undertale Underground; one was painted purple to imitate the ruins, another painted white in a way it looked like snow. A third was painted dark blue, and the fourth was painted red and orange like Hotland. The chairs and tables in each of the quadrants were painted to suit the same theme as the quadrant they were located in. Sans tried moving one of the purple chairs in the Ruins sector to the Snowdin sector, and the chair turned white as it crossed the boundary line.

"so cool." In each corner, there were spiral staircases that led up and down the various floors of the housing lobby. There were walkways that extended about fifteen feet out with railings at the edge that kept people from falling over the side. At random intervals along the walkways were chairs and coffee tables next to the railings. The quadrant themes continued up the floors. A chandelier hung from the top of the roof, the crystals hanging off the chandelier making it sparkle. The ceiling seemed to simulate the sky on the Surface, changing along with the time on the _Shooting Star_.

However, one of the coolest parts of the whole room was the portal doors. At regular intervals along the walls, there were doorways, the walls around each of them textured like bricks and painted the color of their Ruins. Above each doorway was a sign that specified which sub-housing it led to, and there were small rectangular lamps on each side of the doorway. On the right side was a small hand scanner extended from the floor.

Sans was looking at the huge room from the second floor balcony. As he looked up at the ceiling, he assumed that whenever a new floor was made the chandelier rose along with the roof. He hurried down the stairs to meet everyone else, including Ink, Bryan, Evan , and Kurt, who were just entering the housing unit.

"Woaaah," muttered TK, who was standing next to Toriel with his backpack slung over his left shoulder.

"This is pretty cool," added Toriel.

"Yeah no kidding."

"WOWIE!" said Papyrus, "THE GREAT PAPYRUS FINDS THIS PLACE VERY GREAT! ALMOST AS GREAT AS ME! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"Mweh heh heh! The Magnificent Sans approves!" shouted Blueberry.

"This is really something else," remarked Carrot.

"Wow! The sky of the surface is on the ceiling," said Dream, "very creative. I like it."

"It reminds me of home," whispered Frisk. Sans heard all of the comments from the others then stood on a coffee table in the Hotland section.

"well everyone, i would like to thank you all for your help in making this become a reality!" Everyone shouted and clapped.

"Well Sans, all you did was sit around and did nothing!" shouted Ink.

"shut up ink." Everyone laughed, not because it was funny, but because they all knew it was true and Sans did as well. Sans held up his hand and gestured for everyone to remain quiet.

"now let me introduce a special speaker for this event, manifest!" Everyone cheered as loud as they could.

" _Are you sure Sans? I mean, I'm a god, but I may freak some people out just a tiny bit…"_

" _hey chill man,"_ said Sans in his head, _"you got this!"_ Sans let Manny take over his body and felt the right glowing eye begin to illuminate the inside of his eye socket.

"Hey, where's the speaker?" shouted someone from the audience.

"Uh, hi," said Manny. Everyone jumped back in surprise.

"Sans! You sound completely different! And you are talking completely different!" The right glowing eye temporarily dimmed and Sans regained control of his body.

"hey guys its alright, its just someone i met on my mission to underfell. just relax." A wave of uneasiness went through the crowd.

"As I was saying, my name is Manifest, but you can call me Manny," continued Manny, "I met Sans on his mission to Underfell and I ended up stuck in his body. I can lend him powers since I am indeed the ultimate god and overseer of the Manifestation."

"How did you end up inside Sans?" asked TK.

"Well, it is simple. Sans got dusted-"

"SANS, YOU DIED?!" shouted Papyrus. "HOW?!"

"lets not get into the specifics paps." Manny coughed and continued.

"Sans got dusted, and I fused my soul with his to save him from dying. Now, I am allowed to lend him my powers for a small time, but after that, his energy is completely drained. As the overseer, I'm typically banned from intervening in affairs, but I can live inside a Manifest in times of great danger."

"yea, it's fun having a voice inside your head," added Sans.

"C'mon! The Magnificent Sans wants to see this powered up form!" shouted Blueberry. This incited the crowd to ask to see Sans' Manifest form.

"at the end of the speech, maybe."

"Seriously Sans? You know you are completely drained after you use that form, right?"

"well, i'm kinda tired already. bone tired." Manny couldn't help but laugh, as well as a few from the crowd.

"GET THE SPEECH ON ALREADY! ENOUGH OF THESE HORRIBLE PUNS!"

"Fine, okay okay. But you see, everyone, even though I'm on your side now, I can only assist in a limited amount, time, and form. Now this project is complete, another challenge arises; the TFM." Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Ja-I mean Bryan, I'd request a small two day break to get used to this housing before we attack the TFM, and-"

"Attack the _Pioneer_?" asked Bryan. "Are you nuts?!"

"It's the only way to truly win Peter and the TFM over," explained Manny. "It's risky, and you all risk dusting yourselves, but I think it's worth the risks." Bryan was silent for a bit.

"Okay, if the god of the Manifestation thinks it's okay. The order goes as stated. Two days, and we all board the _Concord I_ and _Concord II_ and attack the TFM. All hail the MDF!"

"HURRAH!" shouted the crowd. Cheers rippled through the group.

"Oh, and last thing. Sans? If you would…" Sans nodded in agreement as Manny relinquished his control, and tapped into the power. He felt the determination slowly trickle through his bones as his clothes morphed again. The power returned to his hands, and the glowing eyes flashed in both eye sockets. When he touched down, everyone was standing there in silence.

"sup." Sans drew the dual bone katanas and spun them around in his fingers for dramatic effect. "what do you think?"

"NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS APPROVES!"

"So cool!" shouted TK.

"Mweh heh heh heh heh!"

"Dang, I've never seen that before," said Carrot.

"Now that's something I have never thought to create," said Ink, "but how are you surviving with all that determination inside?"

"manny lends me his power," said Sans, "so he also takes some of the energy necessary to sustain this form." Sans crossed the bone katanas and summoned a huge Gaster Blaster, eliciting oohs and ahhs from the group.

"of course, i won't fire it, because it would probably blast a huge hole in this amazing new housing unit." The Gaster Blaster disappeared with a pop and Sans put the katanas on his back.

"but yeah. once this deactivates, someone needs to carry me back to my room. i'll practically be knocked out for at least a day. i vote paps does it."

"SCREW YOU SANS!" Everyone laughed. Sans felt Manny slowly bring back the power, and Sans collapsed onto the table.

* * *

 _[Error]_

Error once again was running down the black and purple carpet that led to the Void King's throne. After losing the extremely hyper Blueberry, Error wasn't really in the mood to be ordered around. However, the Void King had a history of ordering people around.

About halfway to the throne, Error took a momentary pause. He looked around himself nervously, causing little Error messages to pop up. He swore he heard guards watching his every move around him. It kinda spooked him out. He was wondering whether or not that kid was actually right.

Error kneeled again before the Void King, who was staring out the back stained glass window, deep in thought.

"Sir, the MDF has finished their renovation, and are preparing to go to war with the TFM," reported Error. "Do you want me to prepare to strike them while they are distracted." The Void King did not move for a few moments, before raising his hand.

"Yes that is exactly what I want you to do." He wandered over to the throne and sat down, causing a huge puff of air from the robe to hit Error in the face. A bunch of Error messages appeared when the wave hit him.

"Perhaps this is also the time to tell you that you won't be working alone anymore," said the Void King. Error's eyes widened at this remark.

"I'm sorry sir, but I tend to work better solo than with others," said Error.

"So you are afraid with working me, eh?!" said a voice from the shadow. "I can see why. You don't really have a good track record when we face each other."

"Urk!" squealed Error. He instantly jumped back when he heard that voice, and it wasn't one he normally was happy to hear. A figure appeared from a dark pool in the middle of the carpet.

"C'mon, what's with that expression Error? Having second thoughts about joining the Void?"

"N-no of course not, Nightmare." Nightmare chuckled, his dark tentacles twirling around in the dim lights of the throne room.

"Good, because the Void King has decreed that we have to work together now."

"Oh, but that's not all," said the Void King, "there's still one more person you have to work with Error."

"And who is that sir?" asked Error. He started to feel nervous around Nightmare. They didn't really see eye to eye on everything.

"Hehe, you can't have the fun without me," said another voice. Dust!Sans stepped out from behind a pillar, a sharpened bone in hand.

"I can't skip on an opportunity to kill my enemies, especially Classic." He slid his finger up the bone.

"So I talked to the Void King, and he added me to your team. Anyways, I have a score to settle with Classic."

"Well get in line," muttered Nightmare. The three chuckled.

"The point is, we all want something in this new Void universe, so we're all taking action." Error and Nightmare both nodded.

"Can't argue with that," said Error.

"Your mission is to take out the TFM and the MDF at the _Pioneer_ while they are split up," said the Void King. "As long as they are divided, we have a chance. We can't have Justice join Bravery and Perseverance. Luckily the other four are still unaware of the existence of the Manifestation and we can pick them off slowly as they find their way into the Underverse." The Void King got up again and paced around a bit.

"You are to take a Void transport under cover to board the _Pioneer_. You are to take out as many Manifests as possible, but your main targets are the three kids. I think they are Bryan, Evan, and Peter. The Prophecy stated that seven humans from Reality would destroy our army and bring us to an end. If we can stop them before the Prophecy can be fulfilled, you will all be rewarded greatly." Error, Nightmare, and Dust all looked at each other and nodded.

"You got it boss," said Error. He shrugged, causing a lot of Error messages to fall on Nightmare. He brushed them off.

"Anyways, who am I to argue with you?" A group of Void bodyguards walked up to the trio and directed them back to the doors.

"It looks like the real adventure begins," sneered Dust. "This is going to be fun." Just as they walked out the doors, the Void King stopped the guards. He walked up to Error and stared at him from above.

"The Void wishes you luck. Now be off." The three and their bodyguards rushed off as fast as they could to board the Void ship that would take them straight to the _Pioneer_.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Manifesttale!**

 **If there's ever an AU you want me to include, just ask and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Credit for all characters besides Peter, Bryan, Kurt, the Void King, and Manny belong to their respective creators in the Undertale Community.**

 **If you liked this story, hit that fav or follow button, I really appreciate the support and knowing that someone out there wants to read more helps motivate me to keep writing. Also, if you want, you can check out my Manifesttale forums, where I can answer questions about this story, and potentially host events there. The link to it is in my profile.**

 **Well, I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **-Blox**


	17. Attack on the Pioneer Part 1

**Hey hey hey, it's Bloxanoid, back with the first part of a several part event depicting the battle between the MDF and the TFM.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _[TK]_

TK was sitting in one of the green lounge chairs in the Quantumtale sub-housing unit, relaxing before the big battle. It had been two days since Sans'/Manny's speech in honor of the opening of the new housing unit, and TK spent his two days well by doing absolutely nothing and conserving his energy.

Of course, TK told his brother that he couldn't come along on the mission. He was still too little and hadn't learned to use his powers yet. He couldn't bring himself to think of the thought of losing him. This must have been how Sans felt on a Genocide Route.

He was reading a book on quantum physics when Toriel interrupted him.

"C'mon Sans, we have to go now." TK slammed the book shut and gently put it on the coffee table. He took his goggles off his head and cleaned them on his winter coat. He missed having a blue stripe instead of a black stripe, but at least he was still alive.

"Okay, fine." He stuck his hands in his coat pockets and followed Toriel through the portal that led to the main section. His eyes were closed, and he almost walked straight over the railing, but Toriel had grabbed his hand and stopped him from falling over.

"Hey, watch where you are going lazybones!" She pulled him back onto the walkway. He shrugged.

"Eh. Whoops." The Quantumtale portal was located on the west wall on the second floor in the Ruins section, or what would be equivalent to the 2nd quadrant. The portal shut behind the two.

"We're going to be late to the briefing TK! C'mon!" They ran down the spiral staircase and sprinted through the main housing bay doors, where they found Sans sleeping below the mini-Sans cage.

"Sans! C'mon! We have to get to briefing!" shouted Toriel. Sans opened his eye sockets and blinked a couple times.

"urgh, wa?" Toriel grabbed Sans' hoodie and dragged him along the floor to the control room.

"come on younger tori, can't i just get a break?"

"NO!" Toriel, TK, and Sans turned around to see Papyrus running to catch up.

"SANS, YOU'VE HAD TOO MANY BREAKS! AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU NEED TWICE THE NUMBER OF BREAKS FOR HAVING TWO JOBS. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! THE BALANCE OF THE WORLD HANGS IN OUR HANDS!" Sans' right eye glowed dimly.

"Got that right," muttered Manny. Sans slapped his right eye socket and the eye disappeared. Toriel let go of Sans' hoodie and Papyrus picked up Sans by his arms.

"TIME IS A WASTING, SANS! C'MON!" Papyrus took off for the control room. Toriel and TK both laugh.

"Kinda hard to believe that's what you will be in the future, huh?" TK shrugged.

"Eh, not really. Besides, what's so bad about being lazy?"

"You don't do anything."

"I thought that was a benefit!" They both laughed again.

"C'mon Sans, let's go!" Toriel and TK got to the control room just before Bryan started to speak.

"Okay, it seems we have everyone here," said Evan, "let's start." He spun his finger around a couple times and pulled up a holographic model of what the _Pioneer_ apparently looked like. It looked similar to what an Imperial Star Destroyer looked like, except the bridge was not elevated above the main hull, but rather designed to look like a cockpit situated on the front.

"Put it in color," ordered Kurt. Bryan pulled up a small hologram from his tablet and double tapped it, showing that the ship was white with red stripes stretching the width of the ship. The edges of the ship were outlined in red. The hologram turned back into a clear hologram. Bryan pointed at a few spots on the holographic model, which began to pulsate.

"To make it simple, we're going to try to enter the _Pioneer_ through one of these weak spots _._ We'll split up into two groups, one on the _Concord I_ , the other on the _Concord II_. You should have your group cards from last night. I will lead Group 1 and Sans will lead Group 2. Ink and I will be piloting the two ships. Let's go and make this happen!" Everyone cheered, and all of them except for TK and Toriel left the control room.

"We should get going Sans, c'mon!" Toriel started to run out of the door, but TK didn't move. He was looking at his Papyrus' scarf, which he had given him for luck.

" _C'mon Sans, don't be scared!"_ he had said.

" _Well, Paps, there's still a chance one of us could be critically wounded, or maybe dusted. I might not even come back."_

" _I know my big bro, he won't give up! Take this!"_

" _Your scarf Paps? But won't you miss it?"_

" _You need it more right now, Sans. Don't give up…"_ He clutched the scarf and tucked it back in his new winter coat, before Toriel grabbed his hand.

"Sans! We have to board the _Concord II_!" TK turned around slowly and looked at her.

"Okay, fine," he muttered. They slowly walked down the connector hallway until they reached the boarding dock. They stepped into the _Concord II_ and saw a bunch of people already waiting inside the new ship. There were flashing lights placed throughout the cabin, with seats lining the walls. Harnesses were located above them for takeoff from a planet. The edges and corners where the walls met were outlined in blue.

Sans was standing in the corner, facing away from everyone else, when TK and Toriel arrived. Dream and Blueberry were chatting, sitting on the left wall, while Frisk sat silently on the right side. That meant Papyrus, Outertale Sans, TK!Ink and Carrot were in the other ship along with Bryan, since Evan, Kurt, and his brother stayed on the _Shooting Star_.

TK and Toriel took a seat on the right side when Ink swung down from the ceiling to let everyone know they were going to start the launch sequence. The main difference between the _Concord I_ and the _Concord II_ was the location of the cockpit. On the _Concord II_ , the cockpit was located above the main cabin instead of in front, where the cockpit would typically be located. It was also outfitted with more auto blasters and a stronger ion shield than the _Concord I_ was.

"We're going to head off now, so go ahead and buckle your harnesses in. I'm going to make the jump to hyperspace." He slung his paintbrush over his back and climbed up the ladder, followed by Sans, who was mumbling to himself. Within the next five minutes, the bay doors snapped shut and they disconnected from the _Shooting Star_. The ship began to accelerate and the stars outside the window turned blue and they made the jump into hyperspace. TK could feel the jump trying to pull him out of his harness and out of the door, but it was built well and he didn't fly out into hyperspace. After a couple minutes of that, they came out of hyperspace and slowed down. TK looked out the window behind him and saw the _Concord I_ emerge from hyperspace.

"Prepare for approach," said Ink over the speakers, "prepare to brace for attack." TK unbuckled his harness and climbed up the ladder to the cockpit, which was a dome made completely of glass.

"Oh…god." TK looked over Sans' and Ink's shoulders to see the _Pioneer_ loom in front of the ship. It was a lot bigger than they thought it was, and there were TFM dogfighters swarming around the ship body. It was armed with both normal and mega laser turrets, as well as a few EMP laser guns, which would disable the ship's electricity and render it useless.

"Well, here goes nothing." Ink pushed the joystick forward and slightly pushed the lever and the ship began to accelerate towards the _Pioneer_. TK shook the chair.

"Ink, are you insane?! This is practically suicide! There's no way we could make it in there!" Ink ignored TK. As they neared one of the weak spots, the fighters stopped flying around the carrier and began to fly towards the two MDF ships.

"Shoot, they saw us." Ink pressed a red button and the lights around the cockpit turned red, and a thin blue film shimmered over the hull.

"What was that Ink?"

"Activated auto-turrets and the ion shield." He tossed a key up and TK caught it.

"Go man the laser cannons. Locked door in the front." TK slid down the ladder and ran towards the door.

"TK, what's going on?!" shouted Toriel as the ship shook as a few red laser shots exploded nearby. TK unlocked the door and climbed down the ladder into the turreter's position. There was a small targeting helmet hanging off the ceiling and a two-pronged joystick extruding from a control panel. TK slid into the seat and plopped the helmet on his head. The GUI activated, little crosshairs appearing all over the eyepiece. He grabbed the joysticks and swung it left and right, rotating the turret. The red and white TFM ships flew back and forth. TK slammed the red buttons on the top of the joysticks, and a huge blue laser shot out of the turret, blowing a couple TFM ships to pieces.

"Woooo!" shouted TK as he shot another load. There were small blue lasers mixed with the red ones of the TFM, presumably from the _Concord I_ and _Concord II_. Barrages of red lasers smashed against the _Concord II_ 's ion shield, creating blue ripples seem to appear out of nowhere every place the lasers struck the ship. Ink was doing as best as he could to maneuver the ship to dodge as many lasers as possible, but it was becoming more and more difficult the farther the ship traveled. More and more lasers hit off the ion shield, but TK knew that it wouldn't hold up forever.

"Cooldown faster!" TK was firing shots as fast as he could, but the laser cannon had overheated and had to take a couple minutes to cooldown.

"TK, what's going on down there?" asked Ink over the intercom.

"Cannon's on cooldown. Sorry." The communication went shut as the ion shield went down. Lasers now barraged the ship's armor plating, the second line of defense. Unfortunately, there were so many TFM pilots that the armor didn't last long before they got critically hit. The ship shook as the left thruster was taken out. TK heard panicking screams from above deck. It must have caught on fire. They were so close to the ship, but now they were also in the range of the auto-turrets on the surface of the _Pioneer_.

"Left thruster down!" shouted Ink. Right after that, another shot shook the ship, and they began spiraling out of control.

"We've lost the right thruster! I've lost control of the ship!" Fortunately and unfortunately, the ship began accelerating uncontrollably straight at the _Pioneer_. They were taking less hits, but TK was being thrown against the turret control walls, almost breaking some of his bones.

"Gaaah! I can't stay put!" The line was static as the _Concord II_ neared the _Pioneer_.

"Brace for-" The line was completely cut as TK was thrown hard against the back wall and knocked out by the debris when the _Concord II_ smashed into the _Pioneer_.

* * *

TK regained consciousness covered in a pile of rubble, coughing uncontrollably. He was covered in a bunch of ripped pieces of metal and debris, and he pushed them off and sat up. He was completely covered in dust and scratch marks, and one of the lenses in his goggles had a crack in them. He already had a few rips in his new coat and shorts, both of which were now darkened.

He took a few minutes to assess his surroundings. The _Concord II_ had smashed into the side of the _Pioneer_ , ripping a hole in the body of the ship as well as destroying the front of the _Concord II_. He had been thrown to the back of the ship near where they had boarded just earlier. The others may have already gone into the _Pioneer_ and left him here, thinking he would be dusted, or they might have been captured by the TFM and they didn't find him. He was hidden right behind the left row of seats under what seemed to be a normal pile of debris; he would have been well camouflaged.

TK stood up and brushed the small pieces of debris off that stuck to his clothes, and realized that his cube was vibrating in his coat pocket. He coughed as he turned the cube into a tablet and connected to the emergency call.

"Is anyone out there, anyone?!" shouted Evan over the speaker. TK coughed a few times.

"I'm still here," groaned TK, "where is everyone else?"

"SANS!" shouted QT!Papyrus. He jumped onto the screen. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine bro, but where's everyone else?!" Evan turned a bit away from the camera and put his hand on the back of his neck, a nervous expression on his face. Papyrus stood next to him, his eyes and his ski goggles the only parts visible on the camera. He muttered something to someone off screen, probably Kurt, then turned back to TK.

"Good news, everyone made it in to the _Pioneer_. The _Concord I_ had the same incident, and nobody was killed on impact in either attack group. The bad news…" Evan trailed off leaving TK flustered and confused.

"Well, what?"

"Most of them have been captured. Only Sans and Bryan are still out there somewhere in the ship." TK cursed to himself off screen then turned back to the tablet.

"So besides those two, I'm the only one left?" Evan nodded grimly.

"It's a lot of trouble to go through TK, but you need to do your best and avoid capture at all costs." TK stood up, tablet in hand, and adjusted his goggles on his head. He ruffled the winter coat.

"Don't worry guys, I can see what I can do."

"Good luck." TK disconnected from the call and stuffed the light blue cube back into his coat pocket. He carefully climbed up the debris from the _Concord II_ and jumped into one of the service hallways of the _Pioneer_. The walls and floors were all white, with various control pads and devices as well as flashing lights situated along the walls. Fortunately for TK, nobody was this low on the deck when hostiles were present in the ship. He nervously looked side to side, trying to decide which way to go.

"Ermm…hmmm, what would Sans do?" TK stood there and thought for a bit, but before he could decide he heard voices from both sides. It was TFM space commandos.

"Are you sure there's anymore stragglers on that piece of junk? I swear that nobody was left!" shouted one voice.

"Nah, the girl said there were more of them on that ship. One of them must have been covered in debris that we overlooked." TK's time eye glowed dimly. They had Toriel. He needed to come up with a plan of attack, because if they knew where she was, they could lead them to not only where she was, but where the others were. In a stroke of pure genius, TK decided to go ahead and hide back in the pile of debris. TK hurried over, covered himself back up, and pretended to be asleep. Sure enough, the TFM commandos came over and looked at the pile. They looked similar to Peter's bodyguards, but they didn't have a mask covering their faces and they had less body armor on. The armor was still colored red and white.

"There's the little bugger," said the first commando. He slung TK over his shoulder and turned to the second commando.

"Thank god we found him. Otherwise the boss would be mad." The second commando nodded in agreement. Looking closer, TK saw that the two commando's faces were the same. They were clones, which explained how Peter was able to use such a large army that he created in such a short amount of time.

"Let's get him to the torture chamber. You go search in case either that lazy skeleton or that energetic kid shows up nearby." The second commando nodded again and turned left at the hallway. As soon as he was out of sight, TK pushed his feet against the first commando's back and did a backflip over his head. He landed on his feet, his time eye glowing in it's socket. He snapped his fingers with his left hand, and a bunch of bones flew out. The commando, too shocked to pull any weapons, turned and ran. TK pinned him to the ground with the bones, and jumped next to him.

"Where are the others?!" shouted TK. The commando was crying and whimpering as TK grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and held his face up close to his own.

"T-they are at H-holding Block 7," stammered the commando. "Peter has been i-interrogating them for information!" He dropped the commando's neck and let it drop to the ground.

"How long has it been since we crashed?"

"About five hours." TK froze. He was knocked out for five hours? Who knows what could happen in that time. Sans and Bryan were probably out of energy, and Sans probably hadn't used his Manifest form yet, since he could only maintain it for about an hour if he stretched the limit.

"How do I get there TFM scum?!"

"Take the left corridor up to the West Main Hallway, turn right after five hallways, and go for a while and you should reach Holding Block 7." TK paced around the commando.

"Thank you for your cooperation." TK released the bones that pinned the commando's arms and legs down and they dissipated into thin air.

"Now get away before I kill you, and don't tell ANYONE that you saw me." The commander quickly nodded and took off down the right hallway. TK's time eye faded as he calmed down a bit.

"Left corridor, West Main, right after 5, got it." TK jogged down the left hallway a bit, passing a few cross halls placed throughout the ship. The halls were all painted white, and occasionally a red stripe also stretched down the corridor. He went for about five minutes before he encountered the battalion. TK hid behind a small control panel and peeked around and watched as the soldiers and commandos halted in front of your commander.

"We need to reinforce Battalion 18, who is taking severe losses against that skelepun. Now move it you fools!"

"YESSIR!" The soldiers marched off down the side hallway, followed by their commander. TK stood up in surprise and anticipation. Sans must have been in that direction. TK carefully followed the battalion down the hallway, trying not to make noise. Every once in a while the commander would turn around, and TK had to duck or teleport into the vents above to avoid detection. Every time he did he scared the life out of several rats.

Eventually, he began to hear soft battle cries coming down from across the hallway. TK's eyes brightened slightly in excitement, but he kept his cool to avoid detection by the commander.

"HURRAH!" shouted the commandos and soldiers as they pulled their laser rifles. They each took positions along the hallway and TK hid behind a doorway nearby them. He saw a soldier's body fly out from behind the corner and smash into the wall, crumbling down to the floor. The other soldiers shifted nervously.

"Sans," muttered TK. TK watched as Sans flew out from behind the corner, left eye glowing with bones trailing behind him, burst through the group. He took most of them out easily, but there was one soldier who he couldn't seem to take out. He was shorter than the others, but he had the helmet marks of a commander. The commander pulled out a glowing rifle as Sans prepared to strike him with a bone katana and blocked it with the stock of the rifle. Sans jumped back in surprise, and the soldier grabbed the handle and swung it out like a sword, causing a small energy blade to pop out from the edge.

"TK, what's happening?" asked Evan from the cube. "Did you find Sans?"

"Yea, but there's something odd going on…another person with a weapon like Bryan…" Evan paused for a moment.

"Show me." TK opened up the tablet and pointed the camera towards the fight, where the commander and Sans were dueling, the kid using his rifle blade and Sans using a bone katana. Evan's eyes widened in shock.

"That weapon…that fighting style…could it be…" Evan trailed off. "But it's impossible. He's been dead for decades."

"Who?"

"A good friend of mine who was also part of the Heroes' Alliance. He died when…sorry, a bit too deep." TK's clock eye glowed slightly in suspicion.

TK turned back to the fight and saw the commander push the butt of the rifle up, disarming Sans and pushing him to the ground. His entire skull was covered in sweat. He needed a break. The commander turned the bayonet-like blade off and pointed the rifle at Sans' skull. It glowed similarly to Bryan's sword. TK continued to hold up the tablet so Evan could watch. TK prepared to help Sans, but before he could, the commander lowered his rifle.

"Geez, it's kinda hard to see in this thing," said the commander, his voice muffled. He popped the helmet off and Sans stood up carefully. Under the helmet was the face of a fifteen-year old, with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He had a couple scars on his face, and his eyes continued to dart around nervously. Sweat was beading on his face, dripping off his chin onto his chestplate.

"Hey, no worries. I'm not gonna kill you or take you to Peter. I'm not technically part of the TFM." TK poked from around the corner, attracting the attention of both Sans and the kid.

"geez kiddo, you could have helped me."

"Sorry Sans." On the tablet, TK heard Evan gasp.

"This is totally impossible. How…" The boy turned to TK and offered his hand.

"The name's Nathan. Once a Heroes' Alliance member, now a rogue. I go wherever the trouble is." TK shook his hand.

"N-Nathan?!" shouted Evan. Nathan snatched the tablet from TK and stared into it.

"Evan! It appears the cyro wore off. I guess these two bozos are part of the MDF, whatever you guys call yourselves today."

"Hey!" shouted TK and Sans at the same time. Nathan chuckled.

"B-But Nathan, I thought you were killed by-"

"No time for questions. The point is, I'm still alive, and we have to beat the TFM!"

"How are you still fifteen?"

"Multiversal travel can have some…side effects." He shrugged and tossed the tablet back to TK.

"Ima go change into my normal clothes, you guys stay here. This armor is really sticky!" Nathan wandered off, leaving TK and Sans alone.

"i think there's something we don't know here," muttered Sans. "this all seems kinda suspicious."

"Eh, I'm just happy I'm alive."

"i can second that kiddo."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first part of this special event!**

 **I'm sorry for the long hiatus between this and the last posting. I've been very busy with camp and other activities, and I haven't gotten too much time to work on Manifesttale.**

 **If there's ever an AU you want me to include, just ask and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Credit for all characters besides Peter, Bryan, Kurt, the Void King, and Manny belong to their respective creators in the Undertale Community.**

 **If you liked this story, hit that fav or follow button, I really appreciate the support and knowing that someone out there wants to read more helps motivate me to keep writing. Also, if you want, you can check out my Manifesttale forums, where I can answer questions about this story, and potentially host events there. The link to it is in my profile.**

 **Well, I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **-Blox**


	18. Attack on the Pioneer Part 2

**It's Blox here, back with Part 2 of this special event!**

 **The daily postings may or may not start up again, just letting you guys know.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _[Bryan]_

Bryan was running down the hall as fast as he could until he ran face first into Sans without warning. He had already fought off several hundreds of the TFM soldiers and commandos, which were significantly more difficult to defeat than the Void soldiers. He had resorted to hiding and sneaking around to avoid conflict rather than face it head on like he normally would.

They both crumbled to the ground in pain.

"Owwww…" moaned Bryan. Sans just laid on the ground.

"thanks kid, now i want to take a nap in the middle of all this fighting." Bryan picked up Sans and placed him on his feet.

"aw, dang it." TK and another kid were laughing at Sans and Bryan, but the kid stopped laughing as soon as he saw Bryan. He wore a red shirt with brown cargo pants, and a orange hoodie jacket.

"That sword…where did you find it?!" He grabbed Bryan by the collar of the shirt and pointed his shiny glowing gun at Bryan's neck. It shimmered similarly to Bryan's.

"Answer me! Where did you find it?! It should have been lost to time and space when we sent it out years ago!"

"What do you mean!?" shouted Bryan. "I found it at the bottom of a lake, after a voice spoke to me. Put me down man!" The boy's expression softened and he let go of Bryan's shirt.

"Sorry, I thought for a second that you may be a…nevermind. You work with the MDF, right?" Bryan nodded. The boy stuck his hand out and he shook hands with Bryan.

"My name is Nathan. Former Heroes' Alliance member. Now I work as a rogue."

"But if you were part of the Heroes' Alliance, shouldn't you be like thirty something now?" asked Bryan.

"Hey, multiversal travel does some weird things to you." Nathan nodded his head towards Bryan's sword.

"That hilt you have there, that belonged to Jason. I still don't know how it landed in your hands, but it doesn't matter right now. The main objective here is to free your friends and defeat Peter. I can help you as much as I can." He flicked his gun up and a blade popped out from the barrel, similar to that of Bryan's.

"And before you ask, yes. Our two weapons our related." Bryan grabbed a red ammo clip from his left pocket and snapped it into the gun.

"C'mon, the Holding Block is this way." Nathan pointed to a hallway to his right, and Bryan nodded. Bryan ran to catch up with the jogging Nathan.

"You're a legend then! If you were part of the original Heroes' Alliance, you must have been part of the team that banished the Void in the first place. You must have known my dad!" Nathan's expression suddenly turned serious and he turned to Bryan.

"Yea, I knew your dad kid. Jay…he was a nice guy. Natural leader, charismatic, and also fearless. I knew your mom too. She was kind and gentle. But that was before…nah kid, I shouldn't be telling you this. There's some stuff the history books don't say." Nathan turned back forward.

"And it's for a good reason." Bryan and Nathan both ran quietly for a few moments before Nathan suddenly turned to the right.

"We're getting closer, get ready." TK's time eye began to glow, Sans pulled out a bone katana, and Bryan activated his blade. He took a small glance at his watch, and decided now wasn't the time to use any of the discs. Who knew if he would need to use them later. Nathan loaded his gun and held his hand up.

"There's a bunch of guards around here," whispered Nathan, "so we have to be careful. Go on my mark. One, two, three!" The four burst out from behind a corner and were met face to face with about thirty TFM commandos.

"Well…this is unexpected," muttered Nathan. For about a minute, the two groups stared at each other, both too nervous and scared to move.

"But if there's one thing I've learned, it's that there is always a way out." Nathan pulled someone out from his back pocket.

"Turn away guys." Nathan rolled the object into the TFM crowd and the four turned away. The flashbang exploded, blinding all the commandos.

"Now, come on!" Sans, Nathan, TK, and Bryan ran through the distracted commandos and continued towards the jail block. Bryan counted the numbers.

"One…two…three," muttered Bryan. "Four…five…wait. Did you guys hear that?!"

The four suddenly stopped in the middle of a four way intersection between two hallways.

"I swore I heard footsteps," said Nathan. Sans looked left and right carefully, but noticed something curious on the floor to his right. He walked over and stuck his fingers into the pile, the light above him flickering on and off erratically.

"dust…" muttered Sans. "what the…" Right at that moment, the light flickered off, and Sans heard a snap right above him, and pulled out his bone katana to block the attack. The sword made contact with another bone, and Sans looked up to see Dust holding a sharpened bone right above his face.

"Long time no see Sans."

"dust! what are you doing here?!" shouted Sans.

"Here on the Void's orders." Error and Nightmare appeared from around the corner. "We're here to stop you, and bring down both organizations." Dust snarled at Sans and took a big slash at his hoodie, but Sans teleported away. He turned to look at Dust, Nightmare, and Error.

"we don't have time for you guys right now. we have more important things to do." Error suddenly lashed out with a blue wire and caught Sans' foot.

"Gotcha." He yanked back and Sans went flying towards Error.

"No you don't." Bryan ran up and slashed the wire in half, freeing Sans. Sans teleported back next to Bryan and turned back to Nathan and TK.

"you two find the others! we'll handle these guys." Nathan and TK nodded and continued down the hall.

"It appears some things have changed since the last time we met," chuckled Nightmare. "I thought you were just a lazybones." Sans' eye glowed in anger.

"things change nightmare, you of all people should know that. anyways, i can no longer avoid not caring anymore." Sans readied his bone katana. "it's too late now." Error laughed.

"It's still a 3v2. We'll kill you, ya know that." Sans turned to Bryan and gave a subtle nod. Bryan's eyes widened.

"Sans, are you sure you want to do this now? We may need it later…"

" _It's up to you,"_ said Manny, _"but I highly recommend waiting until a later time."_ Sans sighed.

"ugh, fine. i guess i'll have to do this the old fashioned way." Bryan let out a smile and pulled his Sans disk out of his watch. He stuck it onto the special glove and Bryan transformed into his Sans Forme, gaining a dark blue hoodie jacket and a backwards red baseball cap. His sword began to glow dark blue. Sans could see aqua and yellow shimmering in the back of Bryan's eye.

"ready when you are," said Bryan. Error and Dust both coughed nervously.

"Eh, this should still be easy," heckled Dust. He lunged forward at Sans and tried to stab him, but Sans deflected it with his bone katana. He quickly flipped on the power glasses, and they booted up just in time for him to dodge one of Nightmare's shadow attacks. Next to him, Bryan was slashing Error's blue wires. Sans sidestepped and blocked Dust's sharpened bone and shot a Gaster Blaster straight at Nightmare. He turned back into a pool of darkness and reformed a few feet away.

Dust fired a Gaster Blaster at Bryan, but Sans teleported over and blocked the beam with his own. He took a slash at Error above him, but missed entirely, only slicing a couple blue wires. Bryan adjusted his cap and fired a Gaster Blaster at Dust, but Dust teleported and slashed at Bryan, who ducked beneath the bone.

"whoops, you missed me." Dust slashed at Bryan's feet, but he jumped over the bone.

"missed me again." Dust shouted in frustration and whacked Bryan over with the flat of the bone. He flew into the wall and hit it with a sickening thud.

"ow, you hit me," groaned Bryan. He blocked Dust's bone attack with his sword and teleported behind Sans. He vaulted over him and slashed a couple of Error's wires in half. Sans ducked under one of Nightmare's tentacle attacks and fired a Gaster Blaster at him, but Nightmare ducked again. He summoned a Dark Papyrus and ordered it to attack Sans.

"this is getting unfair," muttered Sans.

"Who said life was fair?!" said Nightmare. He accidentally stepped into the life and jumped back in pain.

Bryan slashed at Dust, who teleported behind Bryan and prepared to stab him. He jumped back just before the bone went into his torso and took a cut at Dust's head. Dust ducked under the attack, but Sans also slashed at Dust. His bone katana ripped through Dust's hoodie and he stumbled back in pain. Bryan stood up shocked. His Sans powerup had worn off.

"I thought this guy was a Sans!"

"I have more than 1 HP kiddo," said Dust. He lunged towards Bryan again, who narrowly blocked the attack. Error slung a couple blue wires around Bryan's legs and hung him in the air. Sans, who was busy fighting off two Dark Papyruses, was unable to help Bryan. Just when Dust was about to impale Bryan, a Gaster Blast flew from behind him and hit Dust in the head. He fell onto the ground. Error turned around surprised, and dropped Bryan out of lack of concentration. Nightmare turned around as well. TK was standing at the intersection of the hallway, his time eye glowing, left hand pointed at Error.

"Well look who it is, the little Time Bug decided to show up again." Nathan followed closely behind TK.

"Huh, it seems we got quite a group here," laughed Nathan. "We have Glitchy McGee, Dark Goop, and the Madman." Dust, Nightmare, and Error all looked at him confused.

"Excuse me, what?" asked Error, his voice all glitchy. More and more Error signs were appearing all over his body. Dust turned to Sans.

"It seems our time is up Sans. You got lucky this time. We'll be back." Error and Dust both teleported off, and Nightmare turned back into a shadow and disappeared. TK and Nathan walked up to Bryan and Sans.

"Well, we found a lot of guards," said TK, "but none of our friends. They were moved quite recently." All four stood quiet for a moment, only hearing each other's breathing. Suddenly, Sans heard footsteps from behind them. He and Bryan turned sharply to see about a hundred of them coming down the hallway.

"Shoot, get behind me!" shouted Nathan. TK, Sans, and Bryan got behind Nathan as he messed with a cube about the size of a baseball. He chucked it on the ground and it unfolded into a barricade. He then unclipped a sphere of about the same size and looked up nervously.

"Looks like I don't have a choice here," muttered Nathan. He pressed a button on the sphere, and set it on the barricade. Within a few seconds, it had unfolded into a minigun turret with a face guard. Nathan unslung his rifle from the back and stuck a clip into a small machine attached to his utility belt. He pressed a few buttons and the clip turned blue. He loaded the gun with the blue ammo clip.

"that's a lot of gadgets you got there," remarked Sans. Nathan reached into his back right pocket and pulled out a small earpiece. When he clipped it on to his right ear, a small metal extension popped out of the side and a tiny holographic screen appeared in front of his eye.

"When you have two decades of battle experience in the Manifestation," explained Nathan, "you learn a thing or two." Nathan gestured Bryan to man the minigun turret as he set up in his own position. TK and Sans both crouched behind the barricade. Nathan was now shooting small bursts of blue bullets, that shot out little arcs of lightning whenever they hit a body. The bolts temporarily froze anyone they touched. Occasionally, Nathan would duck back under to dodge lasers and reload. Eventually, he gestured Bryan to back off the turret.

"I'll handle these guys, you guys go and find the others and Peter." He reached his hand out and the turret collapsed back into a sphere. Bryan nodded and ran off, followed by Sans and TK. After about five minutes of running, they reached the door to the command center of the _Pioneer_. Bryan quietly slid the door open, but found the entire bridge was evacuated. There were various stations with glass screens and tiny holographic projectors for officers, but the lights were off and nobody was there. The darkness of space could be seen throughout the glass cockpit. Bryan, Sans, and TK walked slowly up to Peter's seat and turned on the projectors. Displayed were various formations, battle plans, and diagrams. Bryan lifted his hands and shifted to the files, taking out his cube. He flipped a tiny switch and a small USB port popped out. He stuck it into the hard drive, and the cube sifted through the files, looking for something useful. Most of the files were already within the _Shooting Star_ database, but Bryan came across a couple files that looked kind of odd.

"What? These files originated from the Heroes' Alliance…what are Heroes' Alliance files doing on the _Pioneer_? _"_ Bryan double tapped the first little icon and a small window popped open. It was a small text file.

* * *

 _Shooting Star Log 195 - Nathan_

 _Jay's been acting a little weird recently. He's become a little more insecure and withdrawn than he normally is, and it's starting to freak us all out. Even Abigail is spending less and less time with Jay these days; he's become more unpredictable and volatile. If he doesn't shape up, Max and I may have to take over in his wake. KRT says he's not actually sick, and I believe him. Evan is a great mechanic. I think there's another thing at play here._

 _We've taken a couple more worlds in the past day. Luckily, injuries were light and no causalities were sustained. I led the charge on one of the worlds. Things against the Conquerors are starting to look better. They're retreating, and we're continuing to advance on them. I just don't know how much longer we can sustain this drive with Jay like this…_

* * *

Bryan closed the text file and opened the second file. It was some camera footage from the _Shooting Star._ It depicted several people, humans and other non-human figures loading into a giant evacuation ship leaving the _Shooting Star_. A boy who looked like Nathan as well as some other people were guiding people into the ship. Evan came up from behind him and whispered something in his ear, and Nathan turned around.

" _You have to do it Evan,"_ said Nathan, _"for the sake of the future."_ Evan shook Nathan's hand and walked off screen. Suddenly, a huge explosion shook the camera and lots of people started to fall over.

" _Go! GO!"_ shouted Nathan. The rest of the people boarded the ship and the ship departed from the _Shooting Star_. Nathan and a few others were still there, preparing for the worst, but the camera feed cut off there. Bryan pulled out the cube and the system turned off.

"What the hell was that?" asked Bryan. Sans and TK both shrugged.

"i don't know kiddo." Bryan slowly stepped forward.

"I'm going to ask Evan and Nathan about this," muttered Bryan, "there's something we don't know here." Sans grabbed his shoulder.

"kid, we can't just abort the attack," replied Sans. Bryan shook him off.

"No. I have to find out." He grabbed his badge.

"hey kid, wait-"

" _Shooting Star!_ " Bryan's body was enveloped by light, and he re-emerged in the _Shooting Star_ main lobby. Evan ran out from the control room.

"Bryan, what the heck are you doing here?!" shouted Evan, "you are supposed to be leading the attack along with Nathan." Bryan shoved right past Evan and Kurt and continued straight to the control room. He opened up the cube and pulled the files out in front of Evan. He stared him right in the eyes.

"Spill it, now." Evan covered his eyes with his hands and sighed.

"Okay, fine. You deserve to know. But nobody else can learn about this." Bryan continued to breathe heavily.

"Fine. Deal." Evan led Bryan to the back of the room, and pulled out a small key. He then slowly slid his hand across the wall, until he found a small indent. Evan pushed it, and a lever appeared. He pulled the lever, and slid the key into the keyhole that popped out. A trap door appeared in the bottom.

"Follow me. This is where we keep the…stuff we don't want people to know about." Evan climbed down the trapdoor ladder, followed by Bryan. Evan pulled a small chain, and a tiny lightbulb turned on and illuminated the middle of the room. Below it sat a small holographic projector and a control panel. Evan tapped a couple things on the panel and a small light appeared above the projector.

"Come on Bryan," whispered Evan, "it's time you learned the truth."

* * *

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **-Blox**


	19. Attack on the Pioneer Part 3

**…**

* * *

 _[Bryan]_

Bryan stared quietly at the tiny ball of light as Evan gestured for him to enter.

"Come on Bryan, this will show you the truth about the Heroes' Alliance," said Evan. Bryan carefully followed Evan into the light, and found himself…back in the lobby. It was lively, filled with all sorts of people, both Manifests and heroes.

"This place used to be a thriving base of the Heroes' Alliance," Evan explained, "but I'm sure you already knew that." Evan turned towards the control room, and a cheer began to erupt throughout the crowd. A boy was walking down the hallway, sword hilt clipped to a utility belt, putting up the best smile he could. A girl followed behind him. They both looked familiar. Bryan quickly turned to Evan.

"What is this? Is this a-"

"It's memories. Put into data. Took a long time to do," Evan muttered. "And yes, those are your parents."

"But I thought Jason fell at the lake!"

"That was fake Bryan. All fake." Bryan's eyes widened.

"The universe lied to me?!" Evan shuffled his feet nervously.

"Nah Bryan, I sent that message. I woke up from cyro a lot earlier than you think I did." Jason and Abby were soon followed by Evan and Nathan. Both seemed slightly younger, but not by much.

"This was the peak of the Heroes' Alliance," said Evan, "but, from about now, it all kind of went downhill…"

"What do you mean Evan?" asked Nathan. Evan snapped his fingers, and the scene changed. They were in front of a door marked "Jason." It was his bedroom. Within a few moments, Abby walked into the door and Evan and Bryan followed. Jason was sitting on his bed, hands on his head.

"He began to act…very strangely. A lot different from his normal self." Jason shook his head over and over.

"What do you want?" he spat.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing-" started Abby.

"I'M FINE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! GAHHH!" Abby slowly backed away then ran out of the room.

"He became more volatile," Evan explained. "More unpredictable, angry, and withdrawn. He was barely able to lead the Heroes' Alliance now. Nathan and Max, one of his close friends, had to take over."

"What happened after that?" probed Bryan. "Did it all get better?" Evan sighed.

"Not exactly…" Evan snapped his fingers again, and Bryan saw Evan, Nathan, Max, and a couple other heroes around the control room.

"He's become too volatile," said Nathan. "It may be the Conquerors. It's too dangerous now."

"Do you think we need to evacuate?" asked Abby.

"Probably," said Max, his backwards baseball cap on slanted, "we have to salvage as much as we can."

"Jason's starting to become violent," said Evan, "if we evacuate, we don't have long. I'll make a plan to-" Nathan walked over and put his hand on Evan's shoulders.

"We're putting you in cryosleep Evan. So you can help…whoever comes next." Evan was quiet for a moment.

"Are you sure buddy?"

"Yea, it's for the best." Evan was silent.

"Who knows what weaknesses the Conquerors know now," said Nathan, "they may be able to send massive forces into the _Shooting Star_ completely undetected. If we are to evacuate, we need a rear guard to allow the others to get away." The others were silent.

"I will lead the rear guard," said Nathan. The current Evan walked up to Bryan.

"This was a couple days before…it happened," said Evan. "I never thought it would come to this, but it did. You see Bryan, Jason was…becoming corrupted." Bryan gulped nervously. Sounded quite familiar to him.

"I'll let everyone know about the risks," said Max.

"Good," said Nathan. "We don't have time to lose." Everyone left the break room. Evan turned to Bryan.

"Are you on track so far?"

"I think so Evan."

"Good. This may be…difficult to watch." Evan snapped his fingers again, and they emerged in the second ring next to one of the ship bay doors. Manifests and heroes alike were flocking into the huge evacuation ship while red alarm lights and sirens flashed above. Nathan and a couple others were leading others into the bay doors.

"I saw this," said Bryan. On cue, Evan walked up to Nathan, then walked back in the direction of the workshop. The huge explosion rocked the ship, and the last people boarded. The ship took off, leaving Nathan and a small group left on the _Shooting Star_.

"This is where the video cut out," explained Bryan. Evan held up his hand.

"Just keep watching." Another explosion rocked the ship, but Nathan stayed steady, his rifle in hand. He lifted his hand.

"Everyone to the armory! We'll bottleneck them there!" Everyone nodded and followed him. Evan and Bryan jogged after them.

"The Conquerors' had found a loophole in our defense system, enabling them to beam massive numbers onto our ship," explained Evan on the run. "But we never could have guessed why this happened." Evan and Bryan both stopped behind the group, which had also suddenly stopped within the workshop, where the armory was also located. A pod with mist and ice forming on the glass was being lowered and folded into the ground. Evan pushed Bryan around the group so he could see what they were looking at.

Bryan saw a figure, about his height, in dark red and black robes, a black t-shirt, and brown cargo pants. A hood was over his head, eyes glowing white in the darkness. Behind him stood an armada of red and black plated soldiers. Nathan stared down the figure.

"I'll handle this," ordered Nathan, "go hold the other positions." The others nodded and ran off. Nathan loaded his gun. The hooded figure thrust his left hand out, and the red soldiers backed off and left the workshop. Nathan swung his gun and the small energy blade popped out of the end.

"So," muttered Nathan, "this is what it has come to, huh?" The figure stood there silently, his hand frozen in the same position.

"I thought you were better than this…" continued Nathan. "Why did you do this?! You betrayed us." Nathan paced around the figure several times, his hands shaking.

"I know you don't deserve it, but I refuse to believe that you are completely gone." Nathan stopped back in his original position. The figure slowly took off his hood, revealing a boy with shaggy brown hair. His eyes were completely dark, darkness oozing out the eye sockets.

"Jason! You can still stop this!" pleaded Nathan. "You just need to fight it!" Jason slowly pulled out his sword, and activated the hilt, but the blade was now dark, rather than clear.

"The Jason you knew is no more," sneered Jason. "And you will die along with him." Jason lunged forward with the dark sword and slashed down with amazing speed. Nathan barely blocked it with the butt of his gun.

"I still believe you are there!" shouted Nathan. He pushed him back and fired a spray of bullets at Jason. Jason squeezed his left fist and the shield appeared, also corrupted. It deflected the bullets back. Nathan somersaulted and dived behind one of the holographic tables, shooting more bullets at Jason.

"STOP!" shouted Jason. "Jason is no more. I am what is left." Jason sprinted towards Nathan, who tried to slash up into Jason. Jason parried the attack and stabbed at Nathan, who jumped back to dodge.

"Fine. Then you leave me no choice." Nathan closed his eyes and the small holographic targeting system appeared in front of his eye. "You must die." Nathan quickly slashed down at Jason, who stepped back to dodge the attack. Nathan then tried to stab Jason, but he kicked the barrel of the gun, sending Nathan back. He then slashed down with his sword, but Nathan blocked it with the stock. He rolled back and fired a spray at Jason, but he deflected it with his blade.

"If you continue down this path, bad things will happen to you!" Nathan blocked another slash then jumped on top of the table, smashing a couple prototypes.

"The pain will stop when I kill you," shouted Jason. "When I kill EVERYONE!" Jason, with lightning speed, jumped up and slashed across Nathan, slicing his red shirt. Nathan backed off in shock.

"Urgh, you just won't give up, will you?" spat Jason. Nathan reloaded his gun.

"Never." Jason screamed in anger and unleashed a magical attack. Drops of darkness flew from his robe towards Nathan, who ducked beneath the holographic table. The droplets broke the glass screen in front of him.

"Jason would never give up." Nathan got up from behind the table and fired bullets as he ran towards the other side of the room. Jason blocked them with his shield, then grabbed a face guard from the back of his pocket. He snapped it onto his gun.

"Don't make me do this man," begged Nathan. "I don't want to kill you. But if I have to…I will." He unleashed a huge burst of bullets, one slicing Jason's ear. It only agitated Jason further.

"Of course, Nathan knew this was all futile," said Evan, "it was only to delay Jason as long as possible to give the others as much time as he could."

"What happened to the others?"

"They fought hard as well, but eventually…they all died. There were simply too many of them, and Jason's command was simply too strong." Nathan blocked another sword attack with his gun and stabbed at Jason with the blade. Jason parried it and hit Nathan in the face with the shield. Nathan stumbled back, dazed. Jason moved in for the final attack, but Nathan deflected it with his gun and fired bullets straight at Jason's face at point blank range. Jason kicked Nathan's arm and the bullets missed.

"Nathan and Jason…they kept at it for a while." Nathan and Jason continued their little fight dance throughout the room, with Nathan occasionally pleading Jason to look inside himself, and Jason screaming in response. Over time, the two's movements began to slow and sweat began to bead on their faces.

Nathan slowly rolled behind the third holographic table and fired bullets. But the gun clicked, indicating that the clip was out of ammo. He reached back for another clip, but he had used them all. He cursed under his breath, and stood up from behind the holographic table. Jason was on the other side of the room, breathing hard. The two stood there silently for a few moments, before they both charged at each other, giving their all. Jason tried to stab Nathan in the gut, but Nathan jumped and vaulted off his shoulder, slicing Jason's robe. He landed behind him, his back to Jason. Jason and Nathan both spun around and stabbed each other in the gut simultaneously, both crying out in pain when the energy blades entered their bodies. They both withdrew, blood now squirting out of their wounds.

"They were equally matched," Evan explained. "They kept fighting until they both mortally wounded each other." Bryan watched as Nathan slowly stumbled backwards, holding his gut trying to stop the bleeding, while Jason fell to his knees, blood beginning to pool on the ground. They both looked up.

"J-Jason," stammered Nathan, blood soaking his shirt, "I know you are still in there. So I'm giving you one last chance before we die." Jason coughed up a glob of blood and fell onto the ground.

"I know you are in there!" screamed Nathan. "You can either die as a friend, or a coward and a villain. I'm giving you this last chance." Nathan leaned on the holographic table, just as Jason rose his head back up one last time. But instead of the dark eyes that were there before, his normal eyes showed. He looked up, tears in his eyes. Nathan's eyes widened.

"I…I-I'm sorry…" moaned Jason. "I had no idea what I was doing." Nathan nodded slowly, then coughed hard, blood flying out his nose.

"I knew y-you were still in t-there Jason," said Nathan, "you just had to try." Jason looked up one last time, blood dripping out of his mouth onto the floor.

"I…I…" began Jason. Then, he coughed hard one last time, blood flying out of his mouth, then fell to the floor. He didn't move. Nathan was breathing hard, still holding his stomach, then limped over to the first aid kit. He bandaged up his wound as best as he could.

"Nathan knew he was still in there," said Evan, "but it was too late now. He still had to fight off the rest." Nathan grabbed a few extra clips and stumbled out of the workshop, his bandages beginning to soak with blood.

"They were both fatally wounded, and eventually Nathan fell too, and died." Bryan raised his eyebrow and concern.

"But how is that possible? He's still alive."

"I'm just as surprised as you are Bryan. I thought he was long gone." The scenery faded and they were back in the secret room under the control room.

"But you see Bryan, Nathan and I had a deal," explained Evan. "Before I went into cryo, he said that if he somehow lived, he would be hidden and traverse the multiverse undetected. We would never meet again." Evan paced around. "Except for one thing. He would return for something important. And the MDF? Nah, that's not important enough for him. It certainly is big, but the magnitude still didn't hit his standards." Evan continued to pace around the room until he stopped in front of Bryan.

"Your dad was Jason, but I'm sure you knew that. The fact you were born…that was a miracle. I have no idea how that happened. But you see, Nathan lived, even though he shouldn't have. And I know Nathan keeps his promises. I'm pretty sure you know what this means." Bryan's eyes widened.

"You mean to say that…Nathan came back because…he believes that Jason is still alive, somewhere in the multiverse?" Evan nodded.

"Exactly. Something like that is very big. And if Nathan was able to reach Jason before…he believes if he can find him Jason can help us out…and if he's still corrupted that he can reach him again." Evan sighed.

"But here's the real thing Bryan. If you knew about the truth from the beginning, on that day at the lake, would have chosen to help?" Bryan tapped his feet nervously.

"No…" An awkward silence filled the room, and sweat beaded on both boys' faces.

"But you see Evan," started Bryan, "it's kind of odd, since I have voices in my head too like Jason did-" Evan suddenly lunged forward and grabbed both of Bryan's shoulders, his face right in front of Bryan's.

"Wait, you hear voices in your head?!"

"You were there, remember?" Evan pushed Bryan back and covered his face with his hand.

"Oh god, this is not good, not good at all…" Evan leaned on the control panel then looked back at Bryan.

"Just remember, if you ever need us, we're here," said Evan. "One thing Jason did was push us all away. It made it all the more easier for the Conquerors to control him." Bryan nodded.

"Agreed. Now, the invasion?!" Evan groaned in despair.

"Ugh, I forgot. Come on, I have to show you something really cool you will like."

"Oh sweet!" Bryan followed Evan back up the ladder and into the workshop. Evan flicked on the lights and went into the now empty ship construction room.

"But there's nothing in here…" muttered Bryan.

"Just wait." Evan was standing in front of an empty wall, Bryan waiting anxiously behind him.

"What are you doing?!" Evan ignored him and continued to stand there for another 3 minutes. Finally, a small number pad popped out from the wall.

"It's on a timer," explained Evan. "It will only activate if someone stands here for a certain amount of time." Evan input a five number code, and a secret door opened up next to the pad. Evan and Bryan walked into an elevator and Evan pressed the button for the floor below them.

"How many secret rooms do you have on a secret base?!" shouted Bryan.

"That's a secret."

"UGGGH!" The door opened to a pitch black room, and Evan and Bryan stepped back out.

"Remember that day I wasn't in the mess hall?" asked Evan.

"Yea, what about it?"

"This is what I was working on." Evan snapped his fingers and light flooded the room, revealing a sleek blue and white Starfighter in the middle. The body was about thirty feet long, the shape wider at the back and tapering to a tip at the front in order to be aerodynamic. There two long wings equipped with a laser minigun and four spots for missiles. On the back of the fighter were three ion engines, each freshly cleaned and polished to perfection. Bryan could see his reflection off the folonium metal. The ship was covered in thin colored folonium armor plating.

The cockpit was covered by a glass covering, which was attached to a joint that could lift it up and down. There was a spot for a pilot and a co-pilot spot situated behind the pilot, slightly elevated. A turret was situated atop the ship just behind the co-pilot, and there was a third gunner spot just behind it.

"Woah," gawked Bryan as he slid his hand along the metal, "how long did it take you to make this?"

"The whole time we worked on the project," sighed Evan. "When I wasn't on that, I was on this." When Bryan looked up, he finally noticed how tired Evan looked. His expression was droopy, and there were large bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

"It's for you," said Evan. Bryan's eyes widened.

"F-for me?!"

"It's your personal ship. Go ahead, try it." Evan tossed Bryan a set of keys that would allow him to open the cockpit. Bryan flipped the glass covering open and jumped into the pilot seat, his scarf resting against the back of the headrest.

"Oh , you'll also need this." Evan tossed him a helmet that covered his entire head but left his face open. There was a small glass visor that covered his eyes. Bryan slid the helmet on and closed the glass cockpit.

"Don't take off until I tell you to," said Evan, his voice muffled by the closed cockpit. Bryan gave him a thumbs up and turned on the fighter. A bunch of lights and switches appeared, and the room turned dark. Bryan noticed that the wings were tipped with small blue and white LED lights.

"This thing is awesome," said Bryan. Within a few short moments, an exclamation point appeared on one of the control panels, and a small hole opened up. A tiny clamp popped out, and Bryan placed his tablet cube into the clamp. It grabbed the cube and pulled it down slightly.

Evan's face appeared on the HUD in Bryan's helmet.

"You're clear for take off," said Evan. Suddenly, all the workbenches and cabinets Evan had in the room slid down and were locked beneath the floors and walls, and the wall in front of him slid open to reveal hidden bay doors.

Bryan initiated the take off sequence, and watched as the wings on both sides split to reveal a second set of wings just behind them.. They were also armed with laser miniguns, but no spots for missiles, and were slightly smaller than the originals. If Bryan looked at it from birds eye view, it would look like an X was formed through the middle of the ship.

"Dude, this thing just keeps getting cooler and cooler," said Bryan. "Taking off now." Bryan pushed the two-pronged joystick forward gently and the fighter began to speed forward. It exited the bay doors, and Bryan steered it up and away from the second ring to avoid crashing into the _Shooting Star_. When he looked back, the secret bay doors had closed and the workshop had returned to normal. He shouted in excitement as he steered the ship around the _Shooting Star_ several times, easily going several times faster than the two _Concord_ class ships. He continued to fly around the base while Evan talked him through the several icons and diagrams displayed on his HUD.

"Now, pull the blue lever to your right to hyperjump to wherever you want. As long as your cube is in the ship, it will have access to all coordinates and files we have on the _Shooting Star_ databases. Except, of course, for _the_ files." They both laughed. Bryan selected the _Pioneer_ coordinates an prepared to jump into hyperspace.

"I'm going to check in on Sans and TK," said Evan, "so you'll be alone now. Good luck." Bryan nodded, and the video feed of Evan disconnected.

"Preparing jump to hyperspace," said the robotic voice of the fighter. Bryan pulled the lever down all the way and the space around him all turned to blue and white lines. He felt his head being pushed back on the headrest as the ship traveled to the _Pioneer_. Bryan took a deep breath to prepare himself.

"It's go time." A red light on the dashboard indicated that they were exiting hyperspace, and Bryan grabbed both prongs of the joystick and prepared himself for the fight. The blue color of hyperspace disappeared and Bryan appeared about twenty miles from the _Pioneer_ , which was still swarming with TFM fighters. However, Bryan had his new Starfighter, and he was ready to do some damage. He pushed the joystick forward and the ship dove towards the red and white TFM dogfighters. He pressed the buttons on top of the joysticks, which fired a barrage of small blue lasers from the miniguns. He strafed a few of the fighters and pulled back to go again. His ship was significantly faster than the TFM ships.

"Woo hoo!" Bryan dive bombed back towards another squadron of fighters, who were firing rounds of red lasers at his ship. Bryan corkscrewed through to dodge the bullets and shot a couple of the fighters into smithereens. Bryan was beginning to make his way to the _Pioneer_ when another exclamation point appeared in the HUD.

"Bryan, TK and Sans are waiting in the hanger bay doors. Rendezvous with them, and clear out the hangers. Be careful for the plasma cannons!" Bryan nodded and pushed the joystick forward. He pushedthe red speed lever forward slightly to increase acceleration, and dove towards the bay doors, spinning and dodging the huge purple plasma lasers fired by the cannons. He slowed as he approached the bay doors, and opened the landing gear to touch down in the hangar. The wings folded back up and Bryan turned the ship off and locked it as he jumped out of the cockpit, sword in hand. TK and Sans were already waiting, most of the fighters situated in the hangar destroyed.

"You could have left some for me," joked Bryan, his backpack slung over both shoulders.

"you were late," replied Sans.

"Besides, it wasn't our call to clear it," said TK. They all looked up and saw Nathan positioned in front of the door, firing rounds of bullets into a contingent of TFM pilots and commandos focused on entering the hangar.

"wish to help him?"

"It would be my pleasure." Bryan decided to try and use one of the tiny orbs, so he unclipped the small orb case from his belt and took out the aquamarine spear orb. He snapped it into the bottom of the hilt, and pressed the activation button. However, instead of pushing out the regular arming sword blade, the hilt began to shake and turned into a hand grip for a seven foot long spear. It had a shaft covered in brown leather and a tip made from energy. In Bryan's right hand gripped the spear close to where the button was, and the orb was still attached to the spear at the bottom of the shaft.

"cool spear kiddo, now you're going to have to battle undyne to see who has the better spear."

"Shut up Sans." Bryan ran up the stairs leading to the balcony with the door, and ran up behind Nathan, who was crouched down with his gun up next to his shoulders. He vaulted over Nathan's head, surprising both Nathan and the TFM commandos and slammed the tip of his spear into the ground. The tip began to glow stronger and arcs of energy extended from the tip, disintegrating any soldier they touched. Bryan pulled the spear out from the ground and held it out in a ready stance.

"Nice of you to rejoin the party," muttered Nathan as he fired another round. "I thought you were gone."

"I was, but I took my new ride here." Nathan took a quick look behind him as Bryan skewered a commando.

"I know everything now too." Nathan paused momentarily and looked at Bryan, who was spinning the spear around in his hands, deflecting laser bolts.

"So you know the full truth, eh? You know exactly why I'm here then?" Bryan nodded. Nathan chuckled.

"Nobody else can know, okay kid?"

"Kid?! I'm older than you! You're only like 15 years old!"

"Technically I'm like 34, but I haven't aged at all, so who's the kid now?!" Both were silent as they fought the commandos. Nathan leaped forward from his position and rolled as he fired a couple rounds into the commandos, and Bryan jumped to allow Nathan to roll under. He swung his gun out to activate the barrel blade and sliced through a couple of the commando's legs. He jumped back to avoid being beheaded by a laser knife, and shot at one of the commando's heads, blowing it clean off. He then shot at Bryan, who deflected the bullets back into the commandos using his spear. Bryan then slammed his spear back into the ground, sending more energy into the commandos. After several minutes, the commandos were all gone, and Bryan and Nathan were left breathing hard. Bryan unsnapped the orb from the bottom of the spear, and it turned back into a normal arming sword. He put the orb back into his case, steaming hot from its usage.

"Nobody can know about it, okay?" asked Nathan. "Otherwise, this operation may be jeopardized." Bryan nodded.

"Okay Nate."

"Don't call me Nate." The two laughed as they led Sans and TK down a hallway that may or may not lead to the others.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Manifesttale!**

 **If there's ever an AU you want me to include, just ask and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Credit for all characters besides Peter, Bryan, Kurt, the Void King, and Manny belong to their respective creators in the Undertale Community.**

 **If you liked this story, hit that fav or follow button, I really appreciate the support and knowing that someone out there wants to read more helps motivate me to keep writing. Also, if you want, you can check out my Manifesttale forums, where I can answer questions about this story, and potentially host events there. The link to it is in my profile.**

 **Well, I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **-Blox**


	20. Attack on the Pioneer Part 4

_hehe, kid. i know this probably isn't the best time for this, in the middle of an attack, you know, but it's time again. i need to evaluate your karma and stuff._

 _so. look at this. we finished the project, with everyone's help. you seem to have showed significant skills as a leader. yet, i feel there's something you aren't telling me. i feel that when the time comes, this may end up determining the fate of the universe. but its your choice at the moment, so i'm not going to try and prod my way into your mind._

 _but yea, so far, it seems like you have done all you can to help our cause. you've made decent decisions and calls, except for that event on the command bridge. i'm a bit concerned about that. but just keep to the path, kiddo. peace._

* * *

 _[Bryan]_

Bryan was walking along one of the corridors in the _Pioneer_ with Sans when a couple commandos had jumped on them by surprise. Bryan had ordered Nathan and TK to split off and find the others while he and Sans went to look for Peter. Nathan had nodded with a sly smile on his face and ran off as fast as he could in the opposite direction, with TK close behind.

Bryan and Sans jumped back quickly and looked at the two commandos.

"aw crap," muttered Sans. His glowing eye activated and he lifted his left hand up, slamming the two commandos into the ceiling. He brought his hand back down, the two commandos fell into the floor.

"Nice catch, Sans." Sans shrugged.

"eh. that was easy." He looked around nervously. "almost too easy." His glowing eye glowed faintly in the back of his eye socket, carefully looking for any threats. Bryan eased his posture and stood up slowly.

"I don't think there's anything here Sans," said Bryan. Sans looked around the hallways a second time.

"i know kid, i just have a…bad feeling about this." Bryan walked behind Sans and started to push him down the hallway.

"kid, what do you think you're doin?"

"Getting you to move!" shouted Bryan. "We don't have time to lose!" Sans crossed his arms and grunted, but suddenly his left eye started to glow.

"kid, this is a trap. it's a trap!" shouted Sans. "stop-" Suddenly, Bryan stepped on a trip wire, and a huge net made from folonium enveloped them. They both shouted as they were thrown up into the air.

"you see kid, this is why i don't follow your orders all the time." Sans' eye glowed as he tried to teleport out, but the eye just fizzled and went dark.

"wah…" Sans looked closer at the wires. "teleportation-proof netting? are you kidding me? you guys have everything." A couple of TFM commandos ran past the hole left by Sans and pulled the net trap off the ceiling. They dragged Bryan and Sans out of the trap and put them in teleportation-proof handcuffs.

"it seems we're in a bit of a sticky situation," said Sans. Bryan looked over, and saw Sans had used telekinesis to pull some peanut butter from his backpack.

"You know I'm allergic to peanuts, right?" Sans' eye dimmed and the peanut butter went back in the backpack.

"nope. but now i do." The commandos pushed Bryan and Sans and they were guided by the commandos down several twisting corridors and hallways. Bryan heard familiar voices down one hallway, but the commandos shoved them past it.

"grr…okay kid. here's the plan." Sans whispered something in Bryan's ear and Bryan gave a subtle nod in return. Within a few short moments, they arrived back at the command bridge, just as they had expected. There were now guards stationed in front of the door, and they unlocked the door to let the guards, Sans, and Bryan in. Now, there were various officers and technicians at their stations, trying to control the chaos taking place in the ship. At the front of it all was Peter, his red shirt freshly cleaned, staring at all the holograms. At the sound of the commandos' footsteps, he turned around.

"Attention!" All of the officers and soldiers in the rooms saluted at Peter.

"You are all dismissed! Please leave the command bridge and do not leave until I say so."

"SIR YES SIR!" All of the officers on deck left the room, as well as the guards, leaving Peter alone with the two. He paced around them.

"So…you finally summoned the guts to attack us head on, eh?" He continued to pace around the two, his hands behind his back. He had a smirk on his face.

"What do you want Peter?" snarled Bryan. "If you want a fair fight, then let us free and we'll see how you fare after that!" Sans nodded in agreement. Peter chuckled.

"Heh, I'm all for fighting, but only if it's a just cause. Fighting for no reason…nah. That's not how I roll." He laughed again. "But you killed several hundreds of my soldiers. So much training wasted because of you." He pulled out Dual UZIS and spun them around on his fingers. They glowed the same way Bryan's sword hilt did.

"What? Another legendary weapon?!" shouted Bryan. "Where did you find those?" Peter shrugged.

"Honestly, I had some vision that told me where to look for them." Bryan's eyes widened. Surely this wasn't just a coincidence.

"Handcuffs deactivate." The handcuffs around Sans and Bryan unclipped and flew off. Bryan and Sans stood up. Bryan pulled his sword hilt out and Sans held his left hand forward, his eye glowing.

"If a fight if what needs to happen if you are to join us, I will do so," said Bryan. "I don't want to do it this way, but if it comes to it I will!" Sans glanced between Peter and Bryan quickly.

"hey, kiddo. if you are all for fair fights, why are you doing this? you are obviously outmatched, a 2v1. there's something up your sleeve, isn't there?" Peter chuckled.

"Smart skeleton, I must say." He spun his UZIs again until they landed in his palms with a click. "Yes, I didn't plan to do this solo."

"So we meet again Classic," said a voice from the shadows. Bryan and Sans both turned and watched as Underfell Sans stepped out from behind a machine.

"Hehe, I've wanted to do this my whole f***ing life," sneered Red. His red eye glowed in his eye socket. He wore a silver badge, printed with the words TFM on it.

"So you've been gathering Manifests too, eh?" asked Bryan.

"It's hard to go places when you don't have guides," replied Peter. The four stared each other down for a few tense moments.

"So a 2v2," said Bryan. "If we win, you join the MDF." Peter nodded.

"I would do so gladly. But you need to prove to me you are strong enough, that it's worth my time. And I'm going to give it all I got!" Peter stepped back into a ready position.

"I wouldn't expect any other response," laughed Bryan. Sans and Red were still looking at each other.

"I'm gonna beat you to pulp."

"not on my watch." The two growled at each other.

"Well, ladies first," said Peter.

"Ooh, you're gonna regret that." Bryan activated the energy hilt and lunged forward at Peter, whose Soul began to shimmer faintly in his chest. When Bryan looked down, he noticed his own Soul was also glowing, but his was orange compared to Peter's yellow. When he looked over at the two Sanses, their souls were upside down and white, but Sans' also shimmered like a glass prism.

Bryan lost focus in his curiosity, and didn't notice Peter was firing bullets at him. Bryan narrowly deflected them with his blade and ran up and sliced down on Peter. Peter held his UZIs in an X formation and blocked the sword. The UZIs had energy guards on the top.

"Grrrrr…." Peter kicked Bryan's right arm, causing his sword to fly out of his hand. The hilt clattered on the ground. Bryan was forced to roll back to dodge a spray of bullets, and he hid behind a control panel, about twenty feet from his sword hilt.

Sans deflected one of Red's Gaster Blasters with a bone katana and teleported up to slash him. Red teleported back and launched a sharp bone attack, which Sans easily dodged.

"you're going to have to try harder than that!" shouted Sans. Red cursed loudly and teleported in front of him. He lifted his left hand, lifting Sans with telekinesis. His Soul had turned blue.

"oh shoot." With a glint in his eye, Red brought his hand down, throwing Sans to the ground. He narrowly teleported away before momentum crushed his skull in. His Soul flickered back to white and he fired a Gaster Blaster at Red, but Red blocked the beam with his own. Bryan was stuck watching their fight while he was pinned down behind the machine, with nothing to use.

But then it came to him. He had something to use! Bryan spun his watch and pulled out his Papyrus chip. He stuck it in, and his clothes transformed. His t-shirt turned gray, and his scarf changed from white to red. His cargo pants turned black, and his Soul turned upside down.

"NYEH HEH HEH!" shouted Bryan. He stuck out his right hand, and used blue mode to bring the sword hilt back to his hand. When it hit his palm, the hilt automatically reactivated, as if it knew it's bearer had returned.

"Dang it," muttered Peter. He reloaded the UZIs and fired a double spray at Bryan, but Bryan lifted his hand up and the bullets were blocked by a bone wall.

"nice going kid," shouted Sans from across the room. He was slashing some of Red's bone attacks from the air with his katana. Bryan thrust his right arm out, and Peter's Soul turned blue.

"Wha…" Bryan slammed his sword hilt into the ground, and a huge wave of bones began to fly out from the ground. Peter yelled in both excitement and fear as he jumped and ducked to dodge the bones.

"AND NOW FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" shouted Bryan. He air punched his right fist, but nothing happened. He looked back, and saw an energy Annoying Dog chewing a bone.

"SCREW YOU ANNOYING DOG!" Bryan flung his right arm back and the Dog flew through the wall and out the room. Of course, the Dog survived, because why wouldn't it?

Peter sprinted forward and did a frontflip over Bryan while firing a flurry of bullets. Bryan barely had time to deflect them with his sword. The bullets flew towards the two Sanses, who both ducked to dodge them.

"bryan, watch where you're aiming those!"

"SORRY!" The reddish-orange glow in his glove faded and the air around him sparkled as his form returned back to normal. Peter was standing behind Bryan, taking several deep breaths as Bryan put his disc back in the watch.

"Raaah!" Peter spun around and hit Bryan in the side with the top of his left UZI, then kicked him in the stomach with his right leg. Bryan flew back, but landed on his feet and slid for a few feet. Bryan sprinted forward, dodging bullets, and used the pommel of his sword to disarm Peter's left UZI. Peter fired with the right, nicking Bryan's arm, until the gun started clicking. Peter grunted in frustration and put the jammed SMG back into his holster. He readied his fists.

"Let's see how good you are without your weapon." Bryan's eyes widened and then he nodded slowly. He clicked the sword close and hooked it back onto his utility belt. He readied his fists as well.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Sans was doing his best to keep Red contained. Anytime that he thought he had him on the ropes, Red broke through his attack. Several times already Sans barely dodged his attacks. Red was faster and stronger than before.

"maybe we should take it easy for a bit," said Sans. Red launched a flurry of bones, and Sans moved to dodge them. Right hand on the ground, his left glowing eye shined brighter, and a Gaster Blaster appeared above him. It fired at Red, but Red simply jumped back to avoid the beam. Sans pulled out a bone katana and teleported in front of Red, but he was pushed back by a telekinetic attack.

"uh oh." Red thrust his hand up, and Sans flew towards the ceiling, and hit the top with a thud.

".9 HP remaining," said the robotic voice in his power glasses. Sans grimaced in pain as Red brought his hand back down, smashing Sans back into the floor.

".8 HP remaining." Sans' soul turned back white and he launched a blue mode bone attack at Red, who jumped and dove with ease to dodge the attacks. Sans thrust his hand to the left, slamming Red into the side wall.

"Grrr…." Red summoned two Gaster Blasters, and they both fired simultaneously at Sans. The beams singed his hoodie as he narrowly avoided the attack.

Bryan was still involved in the fist fight with Peter.

"Come on Bryan, give it all ya got!" shouted Peter. Bryan ducked to avoid a punch by Peter and tried to sweep him off his feet using his legs. Peter jumped over Bryan's sweep and tried to kick Bryan in the head, but he rolled back. Bryan threw an uppercut at Peter, but Peter blocked it and punched Bryan in the gut. Bryan stumbled back, wincing from the pain. Peter walked in and kicked Bryan in the side, knocking him to the ground. He groaned in pain. Peter snickered as he walked up.

"Huh, funny. I thought you were tougher than that." Suddenly, Bryan sprung up and hit Peter in the chin, sending him sprawling. Bryan then blocked a couple blows by Peter and punched him in the chest. He got behind him and held his elbow on his shoulder.

"I could break it, but I'm not going to. I'm nice like that." Instead, Bryan threw Peter over him, and slammed him into the ground. Peter rolled around, trying to get up, but Bryan had his foot on his chest.

"Game over Peter," said Bryan. He looked to the left, and saw Sans had Red knocked out and trapped in a bone cage guarded by 5 Gaster Blasters. Sans looked pretty beat up, but otherwise okay. Peter groaned in response.

"It looks like you are with me now kid," said Bryan. "Now come on, let's stop this-" Bryan's sentence was cut off as he yelped in pain from a bone. The sharpened bone had impaled itself in Bryan's left arm, and Bryan fell to the ground. Dust walked through the door that connected the command bridge to the rest of the ship.

"Surprise, surprise. You can't call off the attack yet, we're not done here," sneered Dust. Nightmare appeared in a dark corner of the room and Error swung through the top of the door using his wires as grappling hooks. Sans turned to stare at him, and the bone cage disappeared, leaving a very dazed Red and a few surprised Gaster Blasters. Bryan got up slowly, one eye closed in concentration, and pulled the bone out of his bicep. Blood was gushing out of it.

"Bad choice, kid. It's just gonna make you die faster," said Error. Bryan reached into his back pocket for a bandage roll, but Error flung a blue wire at his right wrist, immobilizing Bryan's good arm.

"Ugh, what happened?" asked Red, who was getting up slowly. He rubbed his head and looked at Sans.

"Are we done fighting?" Sans shrugged.

"each other, yes. completely? no." Peter was still lying on the ground, not moving a single inch. Sans took a step forward.

"is this really worth it dust?" asked Sans. "the destruction of the whole world just so you can have your revenge?" Dust chuckled.

"Have you forgotten Sans? I killed everyone. Whether or not everyone else survives doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that I come out on top, no matter what." Bryan was clutching his left arm, trying to stop the bleeding.

"The longer we stand here, the more your friend bleeds out," explained Nightmare. "It's over." Bryan's vision was becoming dizzy and more hazy by the second. He began to see spots swim in his eyes. Peter began to stir in front of Bryan.

"Urghhh, what's happening?" moaned Peter. When he turned over and saw Dust, he quickly got up and stepped back a few feet.

"You again? What do you want here?!" He reloaded his right UZI and pointed at Error, his left still on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Hehe, if it isn't the Justice himself, eh?" asked Dust. "You're supposed to be special, aren't cha?"

"Take one more step forward, and I'll blow your head off." All three laughed.

"I highly doubt that kid," said Nightmare. Peter quickly ran behind Bryan and bandaged up his wound, and Bryan's vision improved slightly.

"Well, you proved yourself to me," said Peter. "And now I will help you."

"Ha, Justice and Bravery are working together now, eh?" said Error. "Might be a little more difficult to dispose of the two of you now, but we'll get the job done, don't you worry." He suddenly snapped his hand out, and blue wires tied themselves around Sans and Red, and they were pulled back and hung from the ceiling. The wires around Bryan's wrist were untied and he was free to pick his sword back up. His breathing was becoming heavy and irregular, and Bryan wasn't sure how much longer he could go before he passed out. The sword became heavier and heavier in his hand.

"C'mon Bryan, stay strong!" shouted Peter. Bryan took a weak step forward, clutching the bandage, then collapsed, the hilt clattering to the ground. He was ready for it all to end, but something happened. A voice sounded off in his head.

" _You have to stay strong at your weakest moment,"_ echoed the voice. It sounded oddly familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. It was the voice of a man, most likely of about his late 30s.

" _Now is not the time to give up."_

" _But my energy is gone. My will has disappeared. There's nothing I can do…"_ droned Bryan inside his own head.

" _You have to be brave. Keep fighting even when the odds may be against you, and some day, you will come out on top. You have to stay determined."_ Bryan's vision was starting to go white.

" _Stay determined…"_ Suddenly, Bryan's vision cleared, and the pain in his arm faded. He stood up, feeling refreshed. Everyone was staring at him, and Bryan looked around to figure out what was wrong. When he looked down, he saw his clothes had changed slightly. He still wore his dad's white scarf, but it was freshly cleaned. His shirt had turned to a lighter shade of blue and he wore sweatpants instead of cargo pants. But most importantly, strung around his neck was a gold and silver locket that he secretly kept with him everywhere he went. It was in the shape of a shield. It glowed with power. He flicked open the locket, and looked in the little mirror. His hair had turned jet black.

"What the hell Bryan, how did you do that?" asked Peter.

"I don't know, to be honest," said Bryan, his voice echoing off the walls. He picked his hilt back up and swung it to the side, activating the blade. When it popped out, it glowed with an intensity it never had before in a long time. However, something else activated on his left arm. When he turned to look at it, he saw an energy shield glowing from a folonium grip he was holding. The shield also had an arc of energy on the back that kept the shield attached to Bryan's arm. It matched the design patterns that his glove and watch sported.

"But I must say, shall we destroy these morons?" He spun the sword around in a circle.

"It would be my pleasure," said Peter, a glint in his eyes. Bryan kneeled down and held the shield up to block Dust's bone attack as Peter slid across the room to grab his other UZI. He snatched it as he slid past it then turned around to fire at Nightmare. Nightmare simply absorbed the bullets.

"Shoot." Peter aimed up and fired at the wires that held Sans and Red to the ceiling, but Error blocked them with an Error Gaster Blaster. Peter rolled behind a machine and pulled out a communicator.

"We need assistance at Command ASAP!" shouted Peter. "Send the elites!"

"Alerting Captain Lochner right now," replied the officer on the other side. "Lochner says he won't be able to reach you guys for another 5 minutes."

"Fine, just get them there as fast as possible!" The communicator clicked and he snapped it back onto his utility belt, his back slammed against the machine to avoid Dust's bone attacks.

Bryan, meanwhile, was slowly advancing with his shield in front. He had swapped his sword back into a spear, and the shield adjusted accordingly, switching to the form of a scutum from a kite. This gave Bryan slightly more protection while having more range, although it decreased his mobility. He advanced slowly, hiding behind the clear shield, his spear poking out from behind. He suddenly stabbed out at Dust, who jumped back in surprise and used telekinesis to try and slam Bryan into the ceiling. However, Bryan used his shield to break his fall, and he vaulted off it straight at Dust, who got nicked by the tip of the spear. Blood was trickling down his cheek.

"Okay, now you asked for it." His purple eye glowed brighter and at least 20 Gaster Blasters appeared. Bryan sprinted as fast as he could backwards, dodging the beams. He slid to a stop near the glass window that separated them from the void of space. He kneeled behind his energy shield, which blocked many of Dust's Gaster Blasts from hitting him. He occasionally had to roll back and forth to dodge them, but the shield stopped most of the attacks.

"How much longer until help arrives?!" shouted Bryan. Peter could barely hear him over the explosions.

"About a minute!" Bryan nodded and slammed the spear point into the ground. The arcs of energy slipped towards Nightmare, but he summoned Dark Papyruses, who took the damage for him. He was scared of the light emanating from the attack. Peter was doing his best to damage Nightmare, but it was no use. He kept absorbing the bullets.

"I can't hit him!" shouted Peter. Bryan scrambled back into his backpack and snatched a flashlight.

"Try this!" He rolled the flashlight towards Peter, who grabbed it and pointed it towards Nightmare. He hissed at the light. Peter picked up one of his UZIs in his free hand and fired a round at Nightmare. This time they left marks in him.

"Gaaah!" Nightmare limped off, but summoned about 10 Dark Papyruses to attack them.

"Oh crap." Peter and Bryan backed into one corner as Dust, Error, and the Dark Papyruses slowly crept up on them.

"Well, we tried," said Bryan. His form had worn off and his hair was back to dirty blonde. He felt drained, and his weapons didn't glow as bright. Suddenly, two of the Dark Papyruses' heads were blown off. They turned around startled and saw a woman of about twenty five in black and red combat armor holding a laser magnum at them. She had an assault rifle strapped to her back, and there were four other TFM soldiers in similar outfitting behind her. They looked more prepared and braver than the normal TFM soldiers, and they each were specialized in certain weapons.

Dust and the others didn't move an inch.

"Okay then. OPEN FIRE!" She pointed with her left hand towards the Sanses and the Elites fired their weapons. Bryan and Peter rolled to the side, his shield now back to a classic kite, as the bullets riddled the Dark Papyruses. Dust and Error dodged the bullets, but they teleported away afterwards. The long-ranged specialist of the group pulled out a pocket knife and cut the wires holding up Sans and Red, and they fell to the ground with a crash.

"that…was…amazing. almost dunk quality," laughed Sans.

"Errggg…shut the f*** up Classic." Red punched Sans in the arm. The woman walked over to Peter and stuck her hand out.

"Thanks Captain," said Peter, standing up with the Captain's assistance. "I can always count on your guys to do the job."

She twirled with her hair a little bit. "Eh, they could have done better."

"Hey!" shouted the heavy specialist, his minigun still in his hands. He was slightly more built than the other three guys, and he carried various heavy duty weapons, such as an RPG.

"Shut up Morris," shouted Lochner. Morris chuckled with the long-range specialist, who had taken his helmet off. He was an Asian man of about twenty three, his expression lightened after the victory.

"You two Lang."

"C'mon Val, lighten up a bit! We won!" The explosives specialist of the group, Pierre, laughed under his smoke mask, his flamethrower on his back and the grenades clinking on his belt.

"All three of you better stop before you all get punished!" Lang, Morris, and Pierre both shut up. Lochner turned to Bryan.

"So you are the kid leading the MDF, huh?"

"Yup."

"You're smaller than I thought." Peter and the Elites laughed, while Bryan blushed in embarrassment.

"But I kicked Peter's butt!"

"Nah, Peter isn't any threat whatsoever. He thinks he is, but in reality, he's just a crybaby."

"No I'm not!" shouted Peter.

"Anyways, I guess we're part of the MDF now, so I'll send the order to free your friends." She snapped and Lang and Morris both left the room, leaving Pierre and the rifle specialist, who was leaning on the wall silently, in the room. Bryan got up slowly and stood up, interested in who the silent man was.

"Captain, it was an honor to meet, you," said Bryan, "but I have some business to do." Lochner nodded and turned to Peter. Sans and Red were still arguing in the corner of the room, but Bryan wasn't interested in that. He walked up to the rifle specialist, whose assault rifle and carbine were strapped to his back, SMGs and magnums holstered on his belt.

"Hey, I don't know who you are," said Bryan. He looked down and looked at the guy's name tag. It said S. Julian.

"Go away please," muttered Julian. "I just want some alone time right now." Bryan walked away from the guy and walked towards Sans.

"well, it seems your attack was a success!" said Sans. "of course, with a few bumps in the road." Bryan shrugged.

"Eh, it could have gone better, to be honest." Bryan turned around and saw Peter tapping him on the back.

"Well, it seems I work for you now," said Peter, "but would you mind if I was head of the Armed Forces division? My guys are well trained, but I'm sure you would only use them in large scale attacks."

"Of course. You work better with them than I do." Peter spun his UZIs around his fingers and snapped them back into their holsters.

"Well good. But now, since you're the boss, the _Pioneer_ is at your command. What do you want to do?" He leaned back on a control panel. Bryan walked up slowly, his folonium shield grip and hilt both attached to his cargo pants, and input the coordinates for the sector of space the _Shooting Star_ was located in.

"Prepare to jump into hyperspace," ordered Peter, the bridge officers starting to pull back into the bridge. "Set a course for the _Shooting Star_!" Peter turned to Bryan.

"Hey, it's a pleasure to work with you," said Peter, shaking Bryan's hand. "We'll work together to repair the damage done to your _Concord_ -Class ships and the _Pioneer_ , then we'll make our next move as a team." Lochner was leaning against a wall, clearly bored by the bridge officers, while Julian and Pierre were guarding the door. Within a few moments, Lang and Morris returned, with all the Manifests Bryan had brought with him for the attack. Bryan's shield locket was swinging around his neck.

"Everyone! I have an announcement! From this day forward, the TFM will be part of the MDF as our Armed Forces Division!" Everyone in the room, even Julian, cheered.

"To a new future!"

"HURRAH!" Everyone shouted as the _Pioneer_ made it's jump into hyperspace.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this 4 part event in Manifesttale!**

 **This is the end of the 2** **nd** **Arc, which will be called the Expansion Arc. I can't wait to start the next one!**

 **If there's ever an AU you want me to include, just ask and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Credit for all characters besides Peter, Bryan, Kurt, the Void King, Manny, and the Elite Squadron belong to their respective creators in the Undertale Community.**

 **If you liked this story, hit that fav or follow button, I really appreciate the support and knowing that someone out there wants to read more helps motivate me to keep writing. Also, if you want, you can check out my Manifesttale forums, where I can answer questions about this story, and potentially host events there. The link to it is in my profile.**

 **Well, I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **-Blox**


	21. Analysis

**Hey guys, it's Blox here. Long time no see, I know. I apologize for the long hiatus between episodes, I've been out of town and away from home for about 2 weeks in a row, and I have had no time to write any chapters for Manifesttale. Oh well.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _About 3 Months after the Attack on the Pioneer…_

 _[Bryan]_

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

"Urrghhh!" Bryan slammed his hand onto the top of the alarm clock, effectively shutting it up. He groaned as Kurt opened his bedroom door and walked into his room.

"Master Bryan, you have to get up now. Sleeping in is not a possibility at the moment." Bryan rolled back over the other way and wrapped the sheets around him.

"C'mon Kurt, just another few minutes…" muttered Bryan. Kurt, with an annoyed expression, grabbed the sheets and ripped them off the bed, leaving Bryan lying on a plain mattress.

"What the heck Kurt?!" Bryan rolled off the mattress and fell on the ground with a plop. He sat up slowly and rubbed his head.

"Sir, there's something that you need to see. Come on." Bryan's expression suddenly perked up and he got dressed into his normal clothes: a blue t-shirt and brown travel pants. He tied his dad's white scarf around his neck and slid his sneakers on. He quickly shuffled out the door, where Kurt was waiting.

"I will be waiting in the control room." One of the robotic travel tubes opened below Kurt, where he slid down. The opening quickly sealed itself. Bryan began to walk briskly down the hallway to his right, since the entrance to the control room was on the opposite side of the inner ring. He turned back to make sure his room was tidied up, and it was. The curtains on his internal windows were closed, and the door was locked. As he walked past Peter's room, he saw him lying on his bed reading a book. Nathan was in his room practicing in his simulation extension, firing a fake replica of his own gun at incoming enemies. Evan was nowhere to be seen, his purple covers neatly arranged on his bed. He was most likely in the workshop. Bryan turned back forward and kept walking down the hallway, where he ran into Ink.

"Good morning Ink," said Bryan. Ink waved his left hand, a can of folonium paint in his right. He was walking out of the paint lab (he had requested it be built in the empty room), with a fresh batch of folonium paint.

"Bryan, there's something Evan wants you to see immediately," remarked Ink as he passed Bryan.

"I know." Bryan kept walking as Ink disappeared around the bend. The overhead lights were glowing as his steps reverbed throughout the ship. Pretty soon, he came to the mess hall, where sure enough, Sans was chugging down a couple bottles of ketchup, like usual.

"hey kiddo, whatcha doin?" shouted Sans.

"I'm checking something new out!" replied Bryan. Sans grabbed a couple bottles of ketchup and teleported over to Bryan.

"well, I have nothing new to do, so i guess i'll tag along." Bryan and Sans kept walking down the hallway, also watching the mini Sanses walk down the green tubes and take care of their own business. Eventually, they reached the main hub for the inner/first ring, and they turned left and headed down the hallway that connected all the rings of the _Shooting Star_. Bryan used his badge to unlock the control room doors, and stepped into the all familiar darkness that was the hub. The normal windows showing various characters and world statuses were there, but Evan and Kurt were standing in the middle, looking at an object Bryan couldn't see from that angle.

"Hey guys," interrupted Bryan, "you wanted me to see something?" Evan gestured him to come over and Bryan slowly walked over next to Evan. He held a gold ring with seven gems distributed around the edge of the ring in a pattern. There was an amethyst, aquamarine, citrine, emerald, ruby, yellow topaz, and a sapphire. A small arrow was attached to a small track located on the side of the ring.

"What do you think it is Bryan?" asked Evan. Bryan shrugged, but Sans shoved past him and inspected the ring.

"that's a soul compass," said Sans.

"A what?" said everyone else.

"a soul compass," explained Sans, "they're extremely rare. i remember seeing one of them before all of this crazy stuff happened, but that was a while ago. i haven't seen one since. they should allow the user to help locate other humans based off their soul colors. it can also help determine the strength of that specific soul, since every human has a different distribution of soul traits."

"Please explain," said Bryan.

"lets take bryan for example," said Sans.

"Why me?"

"shut up." Sans rolled his eyes. "as i'm pretty sure you all know, there are supposed to be seven humans, one of each soul color, who are destined to defeat an ultimate evil."

"I didn't know that." Evan facepalmed himself.

"God Bryan, have you been paying attention in the debriefings?"

"Not really…"

"well, short story short, there's a prophecy that states seven humans, one of each soul color, will defeat an ultimate evil and restore balance to the multiverse. however, they are not alone, as manny has told me that nathan and peter are both destined to help this cause, yet they are both justice. he wouldn't explain more, because he said that would be 'over interfering in the course of history'. that means, logically, other humans are destined to assist the main seven in defeating the void."

"Okay I get it now," said Bryan, "but what does this have to do with Soul Concentration and stuff?"

"well, you see, all of you possess every soul trait to a certain degree. however, the most prominent trait is the one that you are represented by. however, some humans have an extremely high concentration of a certain trait, rather than relatively weak concentrations of all traits. i'm assuming the main seven will have extremely high soul concentrations of their colors." Sans snatched the soul compass twisted and turned it a bit in his hands. He turned a small dial.

"if I remember correctly, if i turn it right, it should…there we go!" The compass arrow suddenly started to spin around the ring, and the gems began to glow dimly. Sans waited for the compass to calm down and pointed the arrow at Bryan.

"analyze." said Sans. The small gems began to glow brighter and more colorful until they suddenly concentrated into beams. Small numbers projected by each of the gems appeared in their respective colors. They were percentages.

"Analysis complete," said the compass. "Analysis shows that the subject has a Bravery Soul. 45% Bravery, 15% Perseverance, 13% Determination, 9% Kindness, 9% Justice, 7% Integrity, 2% Patience."

"holy crap kid, you actually uh…have a really powerful bravery soul. that concentration is extremely high. a lot more than the average." He pointed the compass at Evan. The gems began to glow dimly again and got brighter.

"Analysis complete. Analysis shows that the subject has a Perseverance Soul. 38% Perseverance, 20% Kindness, 13% Integrity, 12% Patience, 8% Justice, 6% Determination, 3% Bravery." Sans shrugged.

"evan's soul is still pretty powerful, but it isn't as concentrated as bryan's." He handed the Soul Compass to Bryan, who put it in his backpack.

"hold onto it. it's an extremely useful tool." Suddenly, Kurt walked up behind Bryan and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Maybe sir, it's finally time for us to go on another mission. It's been three months since the Attack on the Pioneer, and there's been reports of disruption in Space Sector 18. Peter says his recon team detected no signs of Void armadas in the area, so maybe there's a chance it could be another human." Bryan pulled out his sword hilt and activated the sword, swinging it dramatically.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I'm going to assemble a strike team to investigate the area." Sans raised his hand.

"count me in kiddo. i know i'm lazy, but i'm actually starting to get sick of sitting around all day, mainly because manny keeps nagging me with constant stories."

"You know Bryan, I'll come with you too," said Evan.

"But Evan, I thought you were more comfortable away from the front lines."

"I want to see this thing in action Bryan. I'm going to do some field research with it. I'm gonna get Nathan." Evan hurried out of the room, the doors closing behind him.

"Sans, go get ready." Sans nodded and Bryan rushed back to his room, filling his backpack with his field supplies. Finally, after three months, something interesting was happened. However, Kurt opened the door and trudged into Bryan's room.

"Master Bryan, I just wanted to warn you," said Kurt. "I've crunched the numbers, and there's a chance that you could run into…" Kurt trailed off.

"Run into who?" inquired Bryan.

"It's fine, never mind," said Kurt. "Just…be prepared to potentially be shocked." Bryan shrugged.

"Don't worry Kurt, after about a year of Manifest time, there's very few things that could shock me." Kurt began to walk out of the room.

"Good luck sir." He shut the door behind him and Bryan finished getting ready. He snapped on his watch and shield grip and walked out of the door and to the second ring, where the _Starspeeder_ was waiting in it's hangar. Evan and Bryan had upgraded the ship to include a second gunner spot, allowing it to seat four. Sans, Nathan, and Evan were waiting by the wall. Nathan was prepping his ammo clips, Evan was messing with the compass, and Sans was drinking ketchup.

"Took you long enough," muttered Nathan, strapping his assault rifle to his back.

"I had a bit of stuff to do," said Bryan. "Nathan and Evan, you two take the turret spots. Sans, you take the co-pilot seat." Everyone climbed into their seats and put on their headsets. Bryan initiated the takeoff sequence, closing the airlock to the hangar and opening the hangar bay doors.

"This is Bryan Concord, requesting departure from Hangar 5," said Bryan.

"Permission granted. Have a great mission," said Kurt. Bryan pushed the red lever forward slightly, and the ship took off. Bryan pressed the hangar button on the ceiling, closing the hangar doors.

"Wow Bryan, I never realized that your ship went this fast," said Evan. "To actually be in it is something else." Bryan input the coordinates to Sector 18 and pulled the hyperspace lever.

"Sector 18 here we go!" The stars around them began to blur and speed up, and the surrounding space turned blue as the _Starspeeder_ jumped into hyperspace.

 _[The Void King]_

The Void King was sitting down analyzing maps when one of his grunts came in.

"Sir," said the Void Soldier, "it seems that Bryan has taken off from the _Shooting Star_ and jumped to hyperspace. He's headed for Space Sector 18." The Void King chuckled.

"It seems our trap has worked," said the Void King. "Are the troops hidden and camouflaged?"

"Yes sir, but there seems to be a bit of a problem," said the soldier. "An unknown force seems to be hindering our progress slightly. I think it's another human."

"Well find them and kill them, before they can alert the MDF of our presence and join them."

"Yes sir." The soldier marched out of the room and the Void King sighed. They had made significant gains in the last three months, but the fact the MDF hadn't made a single move worried him. Maybe there was a trick up their sleeve he didn't see.

"Bah, what do I have to worry about?" said the Void King to himself. "The trap is perfect, as long as our troops can capture that pesky human before the MDF arrives." He turned, his dark purple cave waving, and walked out of the room.

 _[Bryan]_

The disturbance was coming from an Earth-like planet located in the eastern part of the sector. It seemed to be completely covered with ocean or giant forests, and Bryan orbited around the planet a couple times.

"There doesn't seem to be anything here," said Bryan over the headset. There were various grumbles and discussions between the other three before Evan spoke up.

"Let me try the compass," said Evan. He turned the dial on the compass and the gem lights started flashing.

"Detect," said Evan. The lights began to glow dimly and three of the seven gems went out. The other four had a number above them.

"Wait, that's not right. There's only three humans among us, and that accounts for the citrine, amethyst, and topaz. But the aquamarine is also projecting a one as well, just more dim than the others." A light bulb went off in Bryan's head.

"That means there has to be a human on the planet. Come on! Let's go!" Evan lightly touched the aquamarine, and the arrow suddenly started to spin. As Bryan neared the planet, the arrow began to move more and more.

"Bryan, let's try and land close to who or whatever is causing the disturbance in the compass. Follow my directions." Evan used the compass arrow to direct Bryan in the direction of the disturbance. They touched down in a clearing, and the four got out of the ship.

"Okay, follow me," said Evan, still staring at the compass. Bryan closed the cockpits and locked the ship, then drew out his sword and shield. Nathan quietly readied his rifle and Sans summoned a bone katana. The four trudged through the wilderness, giant oak trees towering above them, trying not to make a sound.

"Guys, I don't really like this," said Nathan. "It's too quiet. There should be life here, yet I don't hear a single animal. I'm also sure that a single human cause the forest to go this quiet."

"But the report said that there were no Void armadas here," said Bryan.

"No visible ones," said Nathan. "There's a slight chance they are all camouflaged…and this is a trap." Suddenly, Evan held up his hand, signaling everyone to stop.

"Wait, I just heard something…" whispered Evan. Not a sound was heard until a stick cracked behind them.

"Oh crap," said Evan. Right then, about fifty camouflaged Void soldiers jumped down from the trees and held their guns at them.

"You walked right into our trap," said one of the soldiers. "We knew that you would investigate any mysterious disturbances nearby, so we hid and waited for you."

"Told you Bryan."

"Shut up Nathan." Suddenly, they heard a girl scream in the distance.

"I was right! There is another human here!" shouted Evan. He backed up slowly as the soldiers got near him.

"She's a bit of a nuisance, but it's too late. We've almost cornered her, and you guys have nowhere to go." Bryan turned back to look at Sans, who was kneeling on the ground. He looked up slightly.

"i can distract these guys, while you three go and look for the human." Bryan gave a subtle nod and turned around as Sans transformed into his Manifest Forme.

"C'mon, let's go!" Nathan, Evan, and Bryan ran towards the direction of the scream as Sans had fun tossing around a bunch of Void soldiers like ragdolls. They kept running until they heard other footsteps near them. They hid behind a bush and Evan checked the compass.

"This is it," said Evan. "We're here." Bryan took a small peek over the bush and looked over at the group of soldiers. There about twenty-five of them, and they had surrounded a girl. She was about sixteen, and had long dirty blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a light-blue t-shirt with black shorts, and her brown eyes were darting around nervously. Sweat was beading on her forehead and there was a glowing bow in her left hand.

"Oh GoD sHeS HoT!" muttered Bryan.

"Shut up man, you're gonna give up our location," said Nathan. Evan handed the compass back to Bryan, who put it in his backpack.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'll attack them from here. Nathan, you try and flank them from behind and Evan you get any of the stragglers who try to escape in this direction. Got it?"

"Got it," said Evan and Nathan. Nathan disappeared into the bushes and Evan crouched lower in the bush.

"I hope your plan works," said Evan. Bryan activated his sword and shield.

"Yea, me too." Bryan stood up and ran towards the Void soldiers.

"Hey idiots, you forgot to look for humans behind you too!"

"Grr," muttered the Void soldiers, who began to fire purple lasers right at Bryan. He was narrowly dodging them and deflecting them with his blade.

"Woah, these guns are different than before," shouted Bryan, "they are more powerful than the last time we fought." Bryan rushed in, his shield up, and jumped in the air and prepared to slash down on the soldier, but he suddenly disintegrated, throwing off Bryan's balance. He faceplanted into the ground. When he looked up, the purple lasers weren't behind fired at him, but at the girl, who was dodging the lasers with ease. Every once in a while, she would pull the bow string back and fire an energy arrow, which would hit a Void soldier in the head and kill him instantly. Bryan got up groggily, and narrowly dodged another laser. They were back at attacking him too. He tried to activate his sword, but realized it was no longer in his hand, but in the middle of the fight. He was holding his shield up, blocking the lasers. He was helpless otherwise. The girl was now taking cover behind a tree and Nathan hadn't shown up yet. His sword hilt was by that tree, and on the other side of the skirmish. The girl suddenly darted out from behind the tree and grabbed the hilt.

"You might need this!" she shouted. She threw the hilt across the field and Bryan caught it with his right hand, activating it.

"Thanks!" He rushed back in and did a somersault, then slashed a couple of the Void soldiers down. Nathan had finally arrived in the fight, and was picking off some of the soldiers from above. The girl still had no trouble fighting them, picking them off one by one with energy arrows. Within the minute, all of the soldiers had turned to dust, and the three were breathing heavily. Evan poked his head out from the bush.

"No hostiles detected, the area is clear," said Evan, slowly getting up. Everyone looked around, making sure none of the piles of Void dust were trying to reform into a soldier. The girl twirled her hair around her finger and pressed a button on the bow, turning it into just a bow grip. She turned to Bryan.

"Thanks for the help I guess, but I could have taken them on my own," said the girl. Bryan shrugged.

"It didn't seem that way."

"Yeah, and look who lost his weapon about thirty seconds into the battle. And look who killed about half of them." The girl rolled her eyes and offered her hand out. He shook her hand.

"My name's Bryan. Bryan Concord," said Bryan. Evan and Nathan were now talking to each other quietly, watching the conversation. The girl's eyes widened.

"You're Bryan? Wow. I'm Gracie, and I think I'm your twin sister." Bryan's eyes widened as well and he blinked a few times. He could hear muffled laughs from Evan and Nathan in the background, probably laughing because Bryan had just, five minutes ago, wanted to flirt with his own sister, even though he had no idea.

"Uh, I never knew I had a twin sister," said Bryan. "Where were you all this time?"

"I never knew that you existed up to this point either," said Gracie, twirling with her hair. "Mom never said anything about you. She was gone so often too…" Bryan put his hand on his chin and thought for a moment. Nathan walked up to the two with a serious expression.

"I know you guys are having a long lost sibling reconnection sorta thing going on here, but we have more important things to do right now. We have to get back to the _Shooting Star_. As well as pick up Sans, who is probably sleeping now."

"MDF? What's the MDF?" asked Gracie. Bryan took a big breath and wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"Well sis, there's a lot I need to catch you up on, and vice versa," said Bryan. Gracie shrugged.

"You know, I always wondered if I had a brother, and apparently I do. Unfortunately he's super reckless and doesn't think things through all the time. So unfortunate."

"That's what I said!" shouted Evan.

"Shut up Evan!" Evan laughed with Nathan. When they came back to the landing area, they found Sans sleeping in the cockpit, recovering after using his Manifest form.

"C'mon, let's get back to the _Shooting Star_. Unfortunately, there's not enough room for you on the ship, so Evan will escort you back using our badges." Evan grabbed her shirt, causing her to jolt back.

"Don't worry, I don't bite. Ha." He grabbed his badge. " _Shooting Star!"_ Gracie and Evan began to glow brightly and disappeared in a bright light.

"Nathan, let's take the ship back," said Bryan.

"Sure thing bro." Bryan hopped into the pilot seat, and with Sans sleeping soundly in the back, took off back into deep space.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Manifesttale.**

 **If there's ever an AU you want me to include, just ask and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Credit for all characters besides Peter, Bryan, Kurt, the Void King, Manny, and the Elite Squadron belong to their respective creators in the Undertale Community.**

 **I've decided to start another side book called Manifesttale: Mini Adventures! They will be short one-shot stories that take place in between the storyline of Manifesttale, and each will focus on a different character! Please go ahead and check that out when the first is released! It will be worked on at the same time as the main Manifesttale!**

 **If you liked this story, hit that fav or follow button, I really appreciate the support and knowing that someone out there wants to read more helps motivate me to keep writing. Also, if you want, you can check out my Manifesttale forums, where I can answer questions about this story, and potentially host events there. The link to it is in my profile.**

 **Well, I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **-Blox**


	22. Stranded

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I've been working on the Multiversal Heroes book too and I just decided to finish this chapter I had already started. I'll probably follow up with some more chapters though, so enjoy!**

* * *

 _[Bryan]_

Bryan was relaxing in the Heroes main lounge with Peter, trying to comprehend the recent events that just occurred. This after about three months of nothing was pretty shocking to Bryan. Bryan sat in a brown leather lounge chair, while Peter was sitting opposite of him in a similar chair, but reclined and reading a book about military formations and strategies. He had reading glasses on, the rims colored yellow.

"You know Peter, this is all so confusing," remarked Bryan. Peter momentarily looked up from his strategy book and stared at Bryan. "I have a twin sister? What the heck!" Peter shrugged.

"I don't know Bryan. With everything in the Manifestation, I'm not really surprised by too many things anymore."

"But Peter, still! This isn't right. My mom never mentioned anything about her."

"Well, Bryan, if you're so curious, maybe you should go talk to her or something," said Peter. He took his reading glasses off and stuck them into a case, then placed a yellow bookmark where he stopped reading before closing the book. He brought the chair back up into normal position and stood up.

"I'll see you later Bryan." Peter's UZIs rattled in their holsters as Peter went into his room. He took out his key, put it in the card reader, and shut the door behind him. Bryan watched as the yellow curtains were shut.

Bryan let out a sigh as he laid back in the chair. Peter was probably right; he needed to get to know his sister better. He took a glance towards Gracie's room; the aqua colored curtains were closed, but Bryan could see some light shining through. He was going to go up and knock on the door, but his cube started shaking in his pocket. Bryan took it out, and the mini hologram indicated that he was getting a call from Sans. He pressed one of the smaller buttons, and the cube turned into an iPhone like device, rather than the big tablet he normally used.

"Yo Sans, what's up?" asked Bryan. Bryan only heard static on the other side.

"uh, yeah. hey kiddo. there's an issue up in control," replied Sans.

"I'll be up there as soon as possible."

"oh yea, can you also bring the others too? it's important." The phone immediately shut off and folded back into a cube. That was odd. Sans normally ended his calls with a pun. Something was up.

Bryan ran towards Nathan's door and battered it with his fists.

"Open up! This is important!" shouted Bryan. He heard shuffling behind the door, and when it opened he saw Nathan in a gray t-shirt and shorts, but his face was completely covered in dust and grease.

"Geez, what happened to you Nathan?"

"Long story. What do you want?" asked Nathan. He wiped his face with a towel before looking back at Bryan.

"Meet me at Control in about five minutes. Sans says its important." Nathan blinked a couple times, then his expression became more serious.

"Got it." He shut the door, leaving Bryan still outside. When Bryan got to Evan's room, the curtains were opened and the lights were off. There was a good chance Evan was already up at Control, so no need to waste time here.

Bryan repeated the process with Peter.

"Open up! This is important!" Bryan was met with an immediate response.

"What do you want Bryan?! Do you need social help or something?"

"No. Meet me up at Control in five minutesl. Also go ahead and scramble the Elite Corps, just in case."

"Already on it Bryan." Bryan went ahead and moved on to Gracie's room. He knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" replied Gracie from inside.

"Bryan," said Bryan, "this is important."

"Oh okay."

"Meet me down in Control in five minutes."

"Yeah, sure thing." Bryan went ahead and went into his room, quickly using his keycard. The orange sheets were still unmade, and random dirty clothes were strewn along the floor. Bryan went ahead and quickly made his bed and put his clothes in the hamper. He snagged his backpack and his sword hilt, as well as a couple snacks and drinks, and locked his door behind him. He swiftly made his way up to control, where Evan, Sans, and Kurt were waiting.

"are the others coming kid?" Bryan nodded.

"good." Within the next three minutes, the others showed up in the control room. Evan swiped a couple windows out of the projector range and pulled up a huge map.

"Woah, what's this?" asked Bryan.

"We've detected a distress call here," said Evan, pointing at a flashing red dot in the middle of the map.

"But it's located at an unknown coordinate point, not within any AU, so we need to be careful. This could be really important to the cause. We can't screw up." Evan picked up a purple backpack from behind the projector and slung it over his shoulders.

"All of us are going, along with Sans. Kurt will be constantly on call in case anything goes wrong. Have your artifact weapons ready." Evan led the group down to the portal room and input the coordinates while looking at some notebook paper. The portal changed to an ominous dark green. Bryan stepped back in distress.

"Eh, this doesn't feel right guys."

"We'll never know if we don't look," said Peter.

"He's right," said Nathan. "Who knows what's over there. Or who's over there." Bryan gulped and looked at everyone.

"Okay…lets do this." Nathan jumped in first, followed by Peter, Bryan, Gracie, Evan, then Sans. The image of the _Shooting Star_ began to shrink behind them as they moved through portal space.

"Everything seems stable," said Evan, his analysis kit set up in front of him. Suddenly, a huge tremor shook the portal tunnel.

"What's happening?" shouted Gracie.

"The portal's become unstable!" shouted Evan. "It's going to collapse!"

"What?!" shouted everyone else.

"Brace yourselves!" shouted Evan, quickly shoving his machine back into his backpack. The portal started to flash between green and black, and Bryan passed out as he felt himself fall into an endless abyss, the screams of the others fading into the back of his head.

* * *

He woke up lying face up on a patch of grass. The sun was shining brightly overhead, and it smelled salty. His vision blurry, Bryan blinked a few times as the blue sky became clear. Slowly, he got up from the grass, rubbing his back, which hurt from the impact. Bryan's eyes widened.

"Oh god, where's my backpack?" Bryan scrambled to find his belongings, and found them spread out over a large area. He quickly collected them and put them back into his backpack.

"Thank god I found those," said Bryan to himself. After finishing repacking, he got up and checked his surroundings. He was standing on a narrow stretch of grassy rock, completely surrounded by Open Ocean. That explained the salt. As he looked around him, he noticed no trace of any of the others. They might have fallen somewhere else, maybe miles away. The island was probably uninhabited, so he couldn't ask anyone for help.

He quickly took out his cube, and turned on the tablet. He attempted to call the others, but the tablet said there was no connection. Frustrated, he refolded the cube and stuffed it back in his pocket. At least he had his sword and shield.

To his left was a giant wall of rock, which had to be at least fifty feet tall. To his right was a cliff, which dropped down into the ocean. Bryan quickly tied his scarf around his forehead, and cracked his knuckles, and walked towards the cliff side. Luckily for him, there were small dips in the wall he could use as hand and footholds. He slowly began to climb up the side of the rock, taking sips of water every few feet. Good thing he packed extra resources.

After summiting the wall, he looked over the side, and saw the drop to the ground was probably deadly. He let out a huge puff and continued onwards, into another small stretch of rock that led to a forest somewhere in the distance.

"Maybe one of the others will be there," muttered Bryan. As he neared the entrance to the forest, he noticed that the leaves and the branches of the trees completely blocked out all sunlight, so there was zero visibility in the forest. A shiver went up his spine, but he continued onward anyways, sword and shield in hand. The two artifacts glowed in the dark, offering a dim light source. Bryan tried to activate the Soul Compass, but the thing just spun around, completely disoriented. It seemed like a lot of the tools outside of the artifact weapons didn't work wherever he was.

Bryan took careful steps, and eventually made it out of the forest without finding anyone in it. This was really odd. Up ahead was a huge beach, and Bryan could make out a crater in the middle of the sand. He quickly slung his backpack over both of his shoulders and ran down the decline towards the beach. Even when he reached the line where the sand met the rock he still couldn't see any movement from the crater. When he reached the crater, he took out his sword, and looked over the side of the crater. Ten feet down, he could see, in the middle of the rock, a pile of white dust. Bryan's eyes widened. That was impossible. Sans was dead?! Then again, he had only 1 HP…

But something seemed out of the norm here. When a monster died, didn't their clothes stay solid while their body turned into dust? Confused, Bryan slid down the side of the crater, using his sword to slow his descent. The sword left a huge cut in the side of the cliff. When he reached the pile of dust, he inspected it carefully, before randomly plunging his hand into it. Sure enough, he came into contact with a piece of paper, and he took it out, blowing the dust off. He held it in his hands, which were covered with fingerless gloves, the left one having the indent in it for power chips. He read the paper carefully.

 _sorry for making you worry kiddo. i know it's a bit extreme, but i was suspicious right from the get go. when i found you, you were still passed out in the grass, so i left you there. they know we are here kid. that's why i left this, to make it look like i died. you have to be careful. meet me back in the forest. we can make a plan there._

The letter ended there, signed with a hastily drawn Gaster Blaster. Bryan carefully put the piece of paper back into the pile of dust, and climbed back up the crater wall, using the indent he made with the sword as footholds. As he approached the forest, he only took out his shield, as to show he wasn't planning on attacking anyone. He slowly creeped in, making sure not to make any noise.

"Sans," he whispered, "Sans are you there?" Almost instantly, he was knocked to the side by an unknown figure, sending him sprawling. He quickly took out his sword and held it forward, illuminating his attacker's face. It was just Sans, but his skull was a bit beat up and his hoodie had a few new tears and stains all over it. It looked like he was just finished giving the condiment bar a bad time.

"geez kiddo, put the sword down. its just me." Bryan carefully put the sword away, and they both relaxed a bit.

"I don't like this Sans," said Bryan. "None of my gadgets work, and there's no trace of anyone else."

"i know kid. i think we're being watched right now. come on. i know a shortcut." Sans grabbed Bryan's shirt, and they teleported to a small cave located in the side of the cliff he landed near. All they could see from that angle was ocean.

"Do you think any of the others landed here?" Sans shook his head.

"i doubt it kid. but look." Sans walked over to the back of the cave, and brushed off the wall. Etched into the rock were a unusual signs, in hands and other pictures.

"Wingdings," said Bryan. Sans nodded.

"they say 'the key lies in they who are both inherently similar and different. only they can unlock the secret,'" said Sans.

"I wonder what it means," said Bryan. "Whatever it is, this is really suspicious. Why would random Wingdings be etched in the surface of a cliff on a planet located in an unknown and irrelevant sector?" Sans snapped his fingers quickly, and he began to pace around the cave.

"what if…it wasn't an accident?" remarked Sans. Bryan rose his eyebrows in confusion.

"maybe someone hacked the portal frame, which caused us to drop off here. maybe someone wanted us here." Almost as if on cue, the cliff started to shake.

"We have to get out of here!" shouted Bryan. Sans grabbed Bryan's shirt again and they teleported to the top of the rock, in the same spot where Bryan landed on the island. In front of them was Peter, his UZIs held out in a ready position. His expression formed into a grimace. His eyes were covered by an odd white glitch.

"What the hell," said Bryan. Peter flicked his hands, and the UZIs formed small knifes at the end. He quickly jumped up and struck down on Bryan, who barely got his shield out in time to block the blow. The blades were hanging over the shield, pointing at Bryan's heart. Sans quickly brought his hand up, launching Peter in the air. However, his Soul flashed back to Yellow, and he fell back down.

"why won't my telekinesis work here?" shouted Sans, dodging a bullet spray from Peter. Bryan was hunkered down behind his shield, with his sword out behind him.

"I don't know! Maybe it has something to do with our gadgets failing!" The bullet sprays stopped momentarily as Peter reloaded, and Sans quickly moved forward with a bone katana.

"SANS NO-" shouted Bryan, but it was too late, the katana had pierced through Peter's torso, the point sticking out the other side, coated with blood. Sans kicked Peter back as he drew the sword out of Peter's body, and he flew back and landed on the ground. Blood pooled on the grass as Sans cleaned off his katana.

"i'm sorry kid, there's nothing else i could do." However, to the surprise of both of them, Peter and the blood all dissolved into thin air. Shocked, they both blinked a couple times.

"That…wasn't…real?" asked Bryan.

"i don't understand," said Sans, "those attacks looked pretty real."

"The glitch covering his eyes, also, wasn't the same as the classic Void glitch. It was white, not black."

"there's another power at play here." Bryan heard the rustling of leaves behind him and turned around to point his sword at…

"Wait, that's me?" Bryan stared down another him, who had the white glitch across his eyes as well. The two Bryans held their weapons out and continued to look at each other. The glitched Bryan's face was emotionless.

"War is hell, ain't it?" said the other Bryan, or at least the unfamiliar voice that came out of the other Bryan's mouth. Bryan pointed his sword at his clone.

"Who are you?" questioned Bryan. "Did you bring us here?" The clone was quiet. Bryan quickly pulled out the soul compass and pointed it at the clone.

"Analyze." The little gems began to glow dimly before sparking and fizzing out.

"Analysis failed, target has no soul," replied the soul compass.

"it seems like the only objects that work here are artifacts," remarked Sans, "someone set this archipelago up to scramble all signals and disable all tech."

"Yeah, no kidding," answered Bryan, "but obviously this me is a very real illusion, like a physical Jedi Mind Trick. You can't just do that with an artifact, right?" Sans shrugged.

"i'm not an artifact guru kid, i am a ketchup guru, but not artifact." The Bryan clone suddenly lurched forward and brought down his sword on Bryan, who parried the slash with his own sword. The clone charged forward with his shield preparing to bash Bryan, but Bryan stepped to the side. He tried pulling out one of his power discs and put it in the transfer watch, but it also fizzled.

"Crap." Bryan blocked a down blow from the clone with his shield, stepped back, and slashed horizontally towards the torso. The clone blocked it with his own shield then tried stabbing Bryan, who deflected it with his blade. Sans tried jumping in from above but the clone made a force palm motion, sending Sans flying backward. He landed on his feet.

"sorry kiddo, seems like it wants to fight one on one, maybe it's some sort of test." Bryan and his clone had their swords locked in a clash, each fighting to see who would be able to overwhelm the other first. The clone's expression was still completely emotionless.

Suddenly, the clone sweep kicked Bryan, causing him to fall to the ground. The clone jumped up and prepared to stab him, and Bryan brought his shield up to block it. However, the clone instead made a weird motion with it's arms then force palmed towards Bryan, launching an energy ball in his direction. Bryan got behind his shield and blocked the ball, but the artifact fizzled out and deactivated itself.

"What kind of fighting style is this?" asked Bryan. He had never seen someone (or something for that matter) execute that type of attack. Sans pulled out his cube and turned it into a tablet.

"Sans, it doesn't work!" shouted Bryan.

"i'm not trying to call the others," replied Sans. He opened up one of the offline apps. "analyze fighting style."

"Analyzing." The clone came in to strike down on Bryan, who parried the sword away before getting shield bashed into the tree. The clone swept the sword sideways towards Bryan's face, but he managed to dodge it in time, leaving a seared slash mark in the trunk.

"Analysis complete." Sans read the report before his pupils disappeared from his eye sockets.

"oh my god." Sans dropped the tablet. The clone brought it's sword around and disarmed Bryan, and right when it was about to deal the killing blow Sans teleported in front of the strike and blocked it with his bone katana.

"that's enough kiddo." The clone jumped back and stared down at Sans, who held his katana in a ready position.

"Get outta my way," said the clone.

"not a chance." The clone continued to stare him down for another few seconds before deactivating it's weapons.

"You're not ready," said the clone. "Return when you are ready." The clone suddenly disappeared and their badges began to glow, before they were automatically warped back to the portal room of the _Shooting Star_. Bryan and Sans both fell to the ground, absolutely stunned and dizzy.

* * *

Bryan slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head, his vision still blurry. When it cleared, he saw Gracie standing above him, her bow handle hooked on her belt just like he did with his sword. She offered a hand out to him.

"Thanks sis." She helped him stand up, his back still throbbing from colliding with the metal. He took a couple glimpses around, and noticed the portal machine had turned off and all the lights were off. The mini-Sanses were nowhere to be found. The place was just as dark as it was when he arrived for the first time, which seemed like ages ago. He activated his sword, the blade humming softly as it glowed and provided a slight source of light for the room.

"How long have you been here?"

"I arrived here about the same time you did, with a little time before that."

"On your own?"

"No, with a surprise. I ran into someone when I was there." A tall figure stepped from the shadows. The figure wore a purple robe with white sleeves, with an unusual symbol imprinted on the chest. It wore…no shoes. Oh wait, it was just Toriel.

"t-tori?" His eyes suddenly disappeared from his eye sockets.

"i-i thought you were one of them-" She walked over and gave him a hug.

"The girl over here managed to get rid of Error's influence," replied Toriel, "without her I wouldn't be here."

"Huh, so you mastered that bow I presume?" asked Bryan.

"Eh, I guess?"

"Whatever floats your boat I suppose." There was a bit of time between when Gracie and Bryan stopped talking and Sans and Toriel finished re-acquainting.

"So, Toriel," began Bryan, "what do you know about the Void?"

"Nothing really, I can't recount much of what happened while I was under control. I only remember buying time for Sans, then nothingness, then now."

"the void isn't just an entity kid, it's a living growing 'life form,' you can say," said Sans. "not only that kid, remember whenever error is controlling souls it's not directly under void control, they're under error's control to an extent. i'm sure he's countered that by now. if he hasn't he's a pretty bad excuse for a villain."

Bryan held his sword out towards the hallway.

"Well, let's explore, shall we?"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter of Manifesttale.**

 **If there's ever an AU you want me to include, just ask and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Credit for all characters besides Peter, Bryan, Kurt, the Void King, Manny, and the Elite Squadron belong to their respective creators in the Undertale Community.**

 **If you liked this story, hit that fav or follow button, I really appreciate the support and knowing that someone out there wants to read more helps motivate me to keep writing. Also, if you want, you can check out my Manifesttale forums, where I can answer questions about this story, and potentially host events there. The link to it is in my profile.**

 **Well, I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **-Blox**


	23. The Fallen

**Hey whats up guys! I'm back with another chapter of Manifesttale!**

…

 **I hope you enjoy I guess…**

* * *

 _[Bryan]_

Toriel led the way as her magical fire illuminated the way for the group of four. Their footsteps echoed up and down the desolate chrome hallways as they wandered through the corridors of the _Shooting Star_. Bryan held his sword out in order to provide some additional light, but it was mainly to protect himself in case of an attack. Gracie and Sans were relatively care-free and didn't seem prepared at all to attack, even though Bryan could tell the eerie mood of the empty base was reaching them as well. Bryan guided Toriel through the base, trying to lead her to the control room where they might be able to get some clues as to what happened while they were gone. It couldn't have been too big; it had only been a few hours at most.

At last, they arrived at the control room. Except it was locked.

"Dammit," muttered Gracie. "Looks like we'll have to try one of the other two entrances."

"No good sis," replied Bryan, "if one entrance is locked the other two will be as well."

"Well, my child, what will we do now?"

"I know Evan has an override switch to the control doors in his lab, maybe we can check there."

"I can take us there," replied Manny, the right eye glowing in Sans' eye socket.

"you sure?" asked Sans, taken aback.

"Yeah, it's no problem." Manifest took complete control of Sans' body and his eye glowed brighter as a white aura surrounded the group, teleporting them to the other side of the base.

"why didn't you do that before?!" shouted Sans.

"Because that's the first time I've ever done that."

"bull."

As the aura faded away, Toriel relit the fireballs floating above her hands. They found themselves right at the intersection between the connector hallway and the corridor that made up the entire outside ring of the base. Evan's lab was directly ahead. Toriel brought the fireballs closer to the door, illuminating the blood splatters and scratches that covered the normally spotless hatch. There were the bodies of dead soldiers, clad in both red and purple, strewn across the floor. They didn't respond to any stimulus.

"Weapons ready guys, you don't know what could be behind this door." Gracie pulled out her bow and Sans summoned a bone katana as Bryan walked up to the keypad that controlled the door. He input the code to the hatch and the slow creaking of gears could be heard in the ceiling. The hatch opened about a fifth of the way before locking up. Sans' blue eye glowed as he used telekinesis in order to allow the others to slip under the hatch. He remained on the other side as the door fell back down and crashed into the brakes.

"i'll watch for anything out here. you guys check the lab."

"Gotcha, Sans." Bryan gestured to the other two, who followed him down the stairs that led to Evan's empty workshop. There were signs of conflict, some of the tools and metallic samples Evan had been researching were spread haphazardly on the floor, and some of the cabinet doors had fallen off. A few of the tables had completely vanished, despite what Bryan's common sense told him. Regardless, there were no signs of Evan, but there were sign of other things.

He brought his sword around the table, and his eyes widened at the sight.

"Uh, guys, you should probably see this." Toriel brought her fireballs closer to the sight and she was repulsed by the image. Gracie gasped in the background.

"That isn't-"

"Nathan. Yeah it is." Nathan was slumped against the tableside, his body lifeless and cold. The rifle laid atop his lap, some of the remaining clips spread a few feet away from him. His chest had multiple stab wounds inflicted upon it, and his yellow shirt was stained with blood, turning it to a dark orange hue. Bryan kneeled down touched his neck, but there was no pulse, no nothing. He was gone, and had been for some time.

"Well shit." Bryan got up and turned around. He remembered the day they assaulted the _Pioneer_ , and realized this wasn't the only room.

"You two keep looking. I'm going to try something." They both nodded as Bryan guided himself away from the main workspace, opened the door to the ship dock, and climbed down the ladder. He fell and landed with a loud thunk, causing him to instinctively freeze. When he realized there were no threats, he held his sword up, causing it to shine brighter. In the wake of the light he saw the remnants of an earlier conflict.

Void and TFM soldiers alike laid strewn across the ground of the dock, having fallen in combat. There were many more Void soldiers dead than TFM commandos, but the numbers were still staggering. This was no small spaceport; it had room for at least ten _Starspeeders_ , even though only one actually existed. Bryan smacked a button on one of the walls causing a small hovercraft to pop out. He jumped in and drove it to the other side of the room, where he jumped off and stood in front of the wall. And he waited.

The cube in his pocket rang, and he pulled it out momentarily. Gracie was trying to contact him.

"Did you find anything?"

"Ugh, no. Did you have any luck?"

"That remains to be seen. I'm in Evan's hangar, meet me there, on the other side of the room. I'm going to try something." The feed dissipated and the cube recompressed, leaving Bryan alone.

After a few minutes, a keypad popped out of the wall. If what Evan had told him was correct…

"6, 2, 4, 3, 1." The keys glowed green and the secret door slid down into the floor.

"Nice." He carefully tip-toed through the door into the pitch black of Evan's secret hangar. While it seemed even emptier than ever, Bryan felt an ever-so soft feeling that he wasn't alone in here.

Bryan deactivated his sword and turned his cube into temporary night-vision goggles. He slipped the goggles on and looked around. There were a few bodies here and there, but one of them was registering a heat signature on the infrared scale. They were alive. The body got warmer as Bryan carefully walked towards the corner, obviously aware of Bryan's presence. He stopped about twenty feet away from the figure before taking the goggles off and putting them away. He waited silently to see if he would get any response.

"H-hello?" a soft voice called from the corner. Bryan activated his sword to shed light on the situation, which revealed the figure of a girl about his age, with dark brown hair, a light green headband, and a bright green blouse and white shorts. Like seriously, was everyone his age or something? This was starting to get old, Bryan thought. Whoever controlled the fate of the Multiverse really lacked some creativity.

The girl recoiled at the sight of Bryan's blade.

"Don't hurt me!-"

"Hey hey, I'm not going to hurt you." The girl relaxed a bit after Bryan spoke. He heard Gracie and Toriel enter the room behind him, but he didn't turn to look back.

"E-Evan, he told me to go here, I don't know where I am, I was relaxing at the lake when these people-"

"Woah woah, slow down. What's your name?"

"Kaitlyn."

"My name is Bryan. Nice to meet you." He reached his hand out and Kaitlyn grabbed it very carefully as he helped her up.

"So tell me again what happened?"

"I was relaxing at the nearby lake with my friends, when suddenly, these weird men with purple shirts showed up holding these assault rifles. My friends managed to get away, but my foot got stuck in the mud. The only way away from them was diving into the lake, so I jumped in. I somehow ended up here."

Bryan turned towards Gracie, who was now right behind him.

"Did Mom ever show you Lake Flounder?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Damn, she really must have kept us separate."

"I mean, she's a teacher, what else do you expect?"

"What? She's a doctor…" There was a moment of silence.

"We'll talk about it later," said Bryan. Gracie chuckled.

"What happened after you found yourself here?"

"I hit the metal hard, and Evan, that nice smart boy with the purple rim glasses and the blond hair, found me passed out in the big circular room with the green glass tunnels. He woke me up, and showed me around, but it wasn't too long after that alarms started going off. He brought me here, stationed a few of those soldiers to protect me, and told me not to leave in any situation."

Bryan blinked a couple times.

"Then?"

"Then they came. The purple people. They didn't stop, and those guards kept protecting me. They fought hard, but eventually they all fell down, but not before they killed a lot of the purple guys."

Bryan's orange cube interrupted the conversation as Sans seemed to be calling him.

"Kaitlyn, go with Toriel. She'll help calm you down." Kaitlyn got up and followed Toriel.

"That's it, my child, just take deep breathes…"

The cube projected Sans, his left eye glowing and his forehead gleaming with perspiration. Gracie poked out behind Bryan.

"Sans? You look like you've been doing something. What's going on?"

"hey kiddo, you know all those void bodies we kept passing by?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"um, you know how the void normally dissolve once they die?"

"I know, Sans-wait a second…"

A scream came from behind him as both Gracie and Bryan jumped, startled. Toriel and Kaitlyn were backing up from the walls as one of the purple-garbed bodies began to reanimate and stood up to chase them. Toriel toasted it with a fireball, but it wasn't likely to be the last one. Void zombies began to surround them, trapping them in the middle of the room. Bryan frantically pulled out his cube.

"Sans, any assistance?"

"no can do kiddo, unless if you want your escape route blocked." The cube refolded and Bryan cursed under his breath.

"Sans is busy dealing with the zombies outside, he can't help." The Void zombies groaned as they slowly marched forward.

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"Fight." Bryan slid his left hand through the connected two handles and pulled his arm in front of him as the energy shield activated. He tapped a couple buttons on a side compartment on his belt and an aquamarine orb flew out of the box. He grabbed it in mid-air and snapped it onto his sword, morphing his sword into a spear and changing the shield form to a scutum. The zombies hissed every time they touched the energy of the shield, but it likely wouldn't be enough to hold them back.

Gracie was sniping zombies left and right, but soon they were gaining on her too fast for her to reload. She cocked the bow, grabbed the energy arrow, blocked a zombie, then stabbed it in the gut, causing it to dissipate.

"There's too many of them!" shouted Gracie. "We're far too outnumbered."

"Not yet." Bryan spun his watch and his UT!Sans disc flew out. He grabbed it just as it almost flew out of his reach and he snapped it into place, his gaze becoming more concentrated and an energy building up in the back of his left eye. He slammed the butt of the spear into the ground, unleashing a bone shockwave, launching most of the zombies backwards and temporarily stunning them.

"That should be enough to buy us a bit of time to escape. Now let's get out of here!" They all ran towards the door and Gracie sniped the few straggler Void zombies that still remained. Bryan used telekinesis to open the workshop bay doors from the other side, as Sans was busy absolutely obliterating the hordes of zombies descending upon them. He had converted into Manifest forme, and the zombies didn't stand a chance. For now.

"Oh crap, I forgot the switch!" Bryan ran back in but Kaitlyn grabbed his arm.

"Let me come with you."

"Are you sure, you're unarmed and-"

"Trust me." Bryan's glance flew over towards Toriel, who seemed to give a solemn affirmation that it was a good idea to let her go.

"Stay close." Bryan unsnapped the aqua orb from the hilt and put it back into his orb box, turning the weapon back into a sword. He advanced into the workshop, looking for where Evan had put the switch.

"I'm pretty sure it's in the hangar!" shouted Kaitlyn. Bryan slashed a couple zombies then pushed forward through the door to the hangar, where a giant horde had now amassed, slowly moving towards the two.

"Aw, shit." Bryan turned to his right and saw the lever was right next to the door. He quickly pulled the lever, which screeched as the metal ground on metal.

"Okay, now we can-"

"Bryan! Behind you!" Bryan turned just in time to be grabbed by one of the Void zombies and thrown to the ground. A few more had just arrived to the party and also piled on top of Bryan. The only thing him away from the zombies was his shield. His arm was pinned to the ground, so his weapon was useless. Gracie's arrows took down a couple of them, but too many of them were arriving.

"No good, no good." A green aura suddenly overcame the room and the zombies suddenly morphed into TFM soldiers. Weren't they just Void?

Bryan turned to see Kaitlyn holding a wooden staff with an energy orb at the top, some channels of glowing artifact flowing between the pieces of branches and roots that made up the staff. The green aura was coming from the orb. The TFM soldiers quickly came around and grabbed rifles off the ground.

"Kaitlyn, how did you do that?"

"I-I-I don't know?!" Bryan quickly turned to the soldiers.

"Cover our rear! We'll take the front." The most decorated of them nodded and relayed the command to the others, who set up a defensive position protecting the heroes from the zombies. They knocked down zombie after zombie as they slowly backed out of the room. Bryan slammed the door down and deactivated the keypad, blocking the zombies inside Evan's workshop from pursuing them.

"Hurry! To the control room!" Sans cleared the path in front as they ran to the center of the base, where the door was open. Bryan moved to the rear of the group and pushed back the zombies.

"Gracie! Close the door!" Gracie smashed a glowing blue button on the wall and all three closed shut. The room was now pitch black except for the glow of artifact weapons.

"Toriel, light please." The fire provided a small glow, enough to reveal the bloodied corpse of Evan Dunlar. Kaitlyn gagged a bit, and there were a few tears in her eyes. The rest of them were shocked. The TFM soldiers took their helmets off solemnly, and Bryan realized he recognized them.

"Captain Lochner?" The lead soldier perked up. Her hair bounced for a short moment.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I didn't know that the Elites were on board still."

"We were still defending the command center when we went down," explained Morris, "but after that I don't know what happened." Julian and Lang were both silent.

Bryan ran over to the holographic station Evan's body was against and attempted to turn it on. It flickered very dimly but it portrayed a video feed of Evan, his expression clearly strained and tensions running high.

"Oh hey, Bryan. If you're getting this, you must have returned to the _Shooting Star_ and saw that it was completely desolate. Either that or it was filled with zombies. Yikes, the Void really did some research this time, hehe." A thump could be heard on the back door, and he saw as Evan and Kurt both turned to see it.

"Master Evan, you have about thirty seconds until breach."

"Thanks KRT." He turned back to the screen.

"Okay, by the way, that body you see down there isn't me. Nor are all of the bodies you saw of our Reality friends. Those were all fake decoy robots that I set up in order to make the Void _think_ we died. In reality, we're planning to hide out in Undertale Snowdin, the last place we still have a grab on after you left and the Void unleashed a massive offensive." The thumps got louder.

"I hope you found Kaitlyn safely. She came in the same way I think you did, so keep an eye on her, would'ya? I'm sure the control doors are locked now, but you can use the emergency portal we keep in the center of the room to meet us in Snowdin." At that moment, a hole opened up underneath the pillar that held the projection orb, revealing a swirling white portal. In the background of the video, the doors broke open, and Evan grabbed his artifact magnum.

"See ya on the flip side." He turned to aim at one of the zombies as the video flickered off. Bryan could hear the pounding of the real zombies on the control doors in the background as he turned to Kaitlyn.

"You first. Just in case it's a one charge thing and it takes time." She gazed at him before jumping into the portal. It didn't seem to dissipate, so he ordered Gracie, then Sans, then Toriel to jump in. The pounding became almost like thunder as Pierre entered the portal, then as Bryan fell into the wormhole the hole closed up behind him, just in time to block the zombies from following them to Undertale.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter of Manifesttale.**

 **If there's ever an AU you want me to include, just ask and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Credit for all characters besides Peter, Bryan, Kurt, Kaitlyn, the Void King, Manny, and the Elite Squadron belong to their respective creators in the Undertale Community.**

 **If you liked this story, hit that fav or follow button, I really appreciate the support and knowing that someone out there wants to read more helps motivate me to keep writing. Also, if you want, you can check out my Manifesttale forums, where I can answer questions about this story, and potentially host events there. The link to it is in my profile. If you possibly want to see the return of voting on Bryan's decisions, please let me know.**

 **Well, I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **-Blox**


	24. Exile

**"Wow look a new title page that is obviously edited pretty bad that I did since I'm bad at editing." Wow.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 _[Kaitlyn]_

Kaitlyn felt queasy as she flew through portal time-space as they warped towards Snowdin. Her brand new wooden staff had receded into just the orb, which she had tried to stick into her short pocket. Unfortunately, she had no pockets in this pair, so she just had to hold onto it. She glimpsed Bryan passing by her as he dove through the sky gracefully, having done this many times before. She couldn't look at him without smiling; he was quite the impressive person, but even in the last few minutes she could see he could definitely be reckless and make bad decisions under pressure.

She saw him mouthing some words to her as he began to slow his descent, but she couldn't hear them. However, she figured out it meant "slow down" as she fell at maximum speed into a snow drift, the cold quickly spreading throughout her body. The blouse she wore was not meant for this weather.

She heard the soft landings of the others and calls for her name from above, but she was too scared to actually respond. Maybe they weren't the others…

" _hey guys, i think i see her, down in the snow drift!"_ Kaitlyn looked up to see Bryan and Sans, about fifteen feet higher, looking down below. She must have managed to hit the weak point in the snow perfectly that she barged through the layers without much resistance.

"Well Sans, get her out of there!" Sans' blue eye glowed as he began to lift Kaitlyn out of the snow drift and onto solid ground. She shivered as she clutched the magical orb, light snow powdering layer after layer of the snowy floor. The sky was gone; they were in the Underground now. At least that's what Evan said. She didn't follow video games that much.

"huh, it must be summer," muttered Sans. Bryan was taken aback.

"Sans, it snows here all the time, how would you know if its summer?"

"just because it snows all year round doesn't mean we still don't have some sort of seasonal weather. it just snows less in the summer than it does in the winter. its that simple."

"Sure, sure it is."

"hey, i'm the one who lived here." Silence.

"i'll lead you guys to the town. follow." Sans began to trudge in the snow, followed by Bryan, who had his sword out prepared to defend against any Void ambushes. Kaitlyn was still standing where she was, shivering in the snow, before Toriel came up behind her.

"Come on my child, we must go."

"O-ok…" Toriel grabbed her hand and began to lead her towards the rest of the group.

It seemed like ages passed by in the forest. Kaitlyn continuously looked at the trees, wondering if some were the same as the ones they had passed before. The forest was quiet except for their footsteps.

"Sans, are you sure you know where you're going?"

"yeah kid, i'm sure."

"Doesn't seem like it. Haven't we passed this tree before?"

"no, we haven't. you have to give all trees equal 'tree'tment. hehehehehe-"

"SAAAAAAAAAAANS!" echoed Papyrus from a distance. Or from very close…

"ha, i knew something was up." Sans turned to his right towards one of the trees and peered closer, his eyes brightening slightly. "i don't remember this being here…" Sans poked the tree, which rippled in response. Kaitlyn's eyes widened. Trees were certainly weird in video games.

"this ain't no tree kiddo," laughed Sans. He summoned a bone katana and slashed through the tree, which began to undulate.

"it's okay, it's just us!" shouted Sans into the forest.

"Sans! What are you doing!" exclaimed Gracie, "You may give our position away!"

"oh, this is snowdin town right here. it just has 'vanished,'" laughed Sans, doing quote signs with his fingers. Almost instantly, the entire scene in front of him dissipated, revealing Snowdin Town hidden behind it. Papyrus was waiting near the entrance.

"BROTHER!"

"paps, you're alive!" Sans gave his brother a hug.

"SANS, IT TAKES MUCH MORE THAN A FEW UNUSUALLY SMELLY HUMANS TO TAKE DOWN THE GRRRRREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus posed.

"that's my bro."

"LADY ASGORE! I SEE YOU FOUND ANOTHER HUMAN!" Toriel brought Kaitlyn forward.

"Hello Papyrus, hehe." Kaitlyn still shivered, holding the orb. Papyrus looked down.

"IT SEEMS LIKE THE HUMAN IS COLD!" exclaimed the Great Papyrus. Evan appeared out from behind Papyrus, in a fluffy purple winter coat and long sweat pants.

"THIS HUMAN WILL TAKE YOU TO THE SHOP, HUMAN!" said Papyrus. "NYEH HEH HEH!" Sans teleported away, likely to his house, where he would take a nap.

"SANS, GET BACK HERE NOW!" Papyrus took off in the opposite direction, leaving Toriel, Evan, and Kaitlyn alone. Bryan and the Elites had already entered the town.

"Well, my child, I have to go." Toriel kneeled down and hugged Kaitlyn. "I will see you later."

"Thank you Toriel." Toriel got up and walked into the town, presumably to make sure Sans didn't get lost in the tornado. Again.

"Well then…come with me," muttered Evan. Evan turned towards the town and began to walk towards the house labeled Shop (shocker). Kaitlyn followed in his footsteps, and managed to take a nice look at the town.

The normally small quiet town was bustling with the movements of monsters and people, but most of them were MDF/TFM affiliates. A small Sans and Toriel were building a snowman that…looked like a ketchup bottle? Another Sans leaped around the snow while a Papyrus was holding an extremely frightened Sans by the hood. A fourth Sans just laid in the snow, face up, looking into the "sky." She knew there were more Sanses than that with the MDF, but where they were was not too much of a concern to her.

Evan walked up to the shop's door and knocked twice on it. He exchanged a few words with the occupant before entering inside. The door opened, and Evan gestured for Kaitlyn to follow him in. The wave of heat hit her as she entered into the quaint little building, the purple bunny behind the counter watching as she entered the house.

"Keep her warm in her, would you?" asked Evan politely.

"Of course." Evan turned to Kaitlyn.

"The Shopkeeper will warm you up in here and keep you safe. I'm going to find Bryan and Sans."

"Bye Evan." Evan opened the door, letting in the cold snowy air, before closing it once again.

"Do you need a blanket, food, anything?"

"Yes, that would be nice- ACHOOOO!" Kaitlyn sneezed, almost dropping the glowing orb she held. The Shopkeeper disappeared into the back room, leaving her alone. Maybe this unfamiliar place wouldn't be so bad? Besides nearly dying and being warped against her own will to an entirely other universe, most of her experiences were okay. At least the music here was good.

* * *

 _[Bryan]_

Bryan took a giant gulp of water as he sat on a bar stool at _Grillby's_ , Sans' theme song playing in the background. The skeleton himself sat to his right, half looking in the distance, half focused on the ketchup. Grillby was cleaning a couple plates as he passed by Sans.

"Sans, you haven't even downed one bottle yet, are you okay?" asked Grillby.

"yeah grillbs, i just don't want to add to the bill, hehe."

"Whatever you say Sans…" Grillby walked down to the other side of the bar to talk to some TFM commandos. Bryan turned to look at Sans, who still seemed unusually distracted. Maybe it was the fact he was back in familiar territory after so long away from it. Anything could be possible.

"Hey Sans, are you sure you're okay?" Sans looked up momentarily, the right eye glowing dimly for an instant before disappearing.

"yea, i'm fine. just thinkin', that's all." He must be suppressing Manny right now. Something is up.

"I'm not so sure that's true. The fine part, not the thinking." Sans' eyes completely blinked out and his expression froze. Gottem. "sans" still played in the background, it's catchy tune still moving up and down the octaves.

"I feel like you're not telling me something." Sans' eyes returned to his eye sockets and he laughed a bit.

"c'mon kid, you know i can't keep a secret. most secrets." He took a sip of ketchup and placed the bottle gently back onto the bar table.

"Don't lie to me Sans, there's something on your mind. And I know you don't like it." Sans avoided looking at Bryan, continuously glancing throughout the bar, looking for a distraction. Nothing seemed to work.

"Sans…" He continued to stare at Sans. When his eyes met Sans' eye sockets, he saw nothing but darkness in them. They closed and Sans let out a little chuckle.

"ha…you got me." Sans snapped his fingers and the song cut out, instantly replaced with "Premonition." The entire bar had frozen in time, except for him and Sans. This was the same thing that happened with Frisk during the actual game.

Sans turned to face him, ketchup bottle still in hand.

"i haven't been completely straight with you kid. there's a few things that have been bothering me, especially recently. and i'm sure i'm not the only one who agrees." Bryan's heart jumped a bit. Was Sans catching on to the voice inside Bryan's head?

"I don't know what you mean Sans." Sans' eyes began dark and he got closer.

"we had a deal kid." Bryan began to sweat on the back of his neck. He did know.

"you haven't been straight with me, and i haven't been straight with you. but i think in order to go forward and to settle both of our minds you need to know at least some more, and you need to tell me the secret that you're hiding from me." There was a moment of silence and tension.

"that voice…remember that day when you collapsed on the floor in the control room?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"you said it disappeared. it's still there, isn't it? and it's getting stronger, yes?"

"I don't know what you're talking about-." Sans slammed the ketchup bottle into the table, unleashed a huge thud and a bit of ketchup from the nozzle.

"DON'T LIE TO ME KIDDO." His blue eye began to buzz in the back of his left socket. Bryan leaned back a bit, frightened, but something odd happened. He swore he saw a bit of static take over Sans and an image of Sans, but scared, sad, and hopeless, replace him. The hallucination disappeared as soon as he noticed it.

"kid?"

"…" Bryan did not respond. Sans leaned back on the bar table and sighed.

"we. had. a. deal." Still no response, but Bryan was starting to sweat profusely. Should he tell Sans? Would it compromise the mission? The voice, it was definitely gone for awhile, but it had come back strong last week. It kept clouding his thoughts on occasion.

"It did disappear Sans, and it was gone. But it came back-" Sans teleported an inch away from Bryan's face, both eyes glowing.

"How much stronger is it?!" shouted Manny.

"yea, what he said." Bryan blinked a couple times, thinking of what he should say.

"A bit, not significantly." Sans retreated back to his chair, a bit confused. The white eye began to glow.

"This is definitely the Void," muttered Manny, "but yet all signs also point away from it. The same thing happened to…" Manny trailed off. Sans had a confused expression on his face, obviously having no idea what Manifest was droning on about.

"Sorry, didn't mean to say that. Where was I? Oh yes, the Void." Sans coughed.

"The Void is much less a group as it is an entity. It lives, breathes, adapts, spreads, and destroys. Whatever lives in your head is something like that, Void or not. Unfortunately, I can't get it out of your head. That's out of my control. Prophetically."

More silence.

"So…what do you have Sans?" The right eye dissipated.

"well kiddo, just so's you know, this may blow your mind. especially since you haven't seen manifests act cross universal. not since…last time. hehe." Bryan furrowed his brow.

"You were around when my dad was in the Manifestation?" Sans shrugged.

"kind of."

"So you know about what happened the first time? Who they were fighting?"

"no, i don't. but i can explain a lot of things."

"I don't understand; a lot of things make sense." Sans brought his right hand up to his face and shook his head.

"i thought you were smarter than this kiddo. i've left a lot of holes in this story. have you ever wondered _who_ gave me that glove and watch to give to you? did you wonder _who_ i promised? why did i run instead of fight? why did i go against a lot of my instincts to help you? kid, you don't just end up with _multiple_ artifacts in one universe, let alone in one world within that universe."

Bryan was stunned. Sans was right; there were a lot of things left unexplained.

"I don't understand…"

"that's why i'm here." The right eye glowed in the back of his head, and Sans closed his eyes for a moment, conversing with Manny.

"okay. i'm going to start from the beginning i guess."

He pulled out his cube and set it on the bench. Premonition began to increase in volume.

"that sword hilt and shield is your dads. obviously you know that, but i know you know a lot more than just the surface story. and kid, so do i. hehehe." Sans wiped some sweat off his brow.

"when nathan saw me on the _pioneer_ , i could tell he was surprised. he didn't think i would be there, and at the same time i didn't think he would be there." Bryan tilted his head confused. How did they know each other?

"you may be wondering, why was he confused?"

"I was just-"

"shush, let me finish."

"Okay, geez.." Sans sighed.

"as a manifest, i've been around for quite awhile. the underverse, at the time just only undertale, was just being formed, a baby universe. a new creation. we had a volatile fragment at the time, so i'm pretty sure we weren't being threatened-"

"Fragment?" Sans' blue eye activated.

"questions at the end." Additional silence. There was a lot of silence between the two.

"the heroes' alliance had known that your father was slowly turning away and moving towards the conquerors, so as a result, they sent an sos message to a world they knew would never be targeted until the final phases of the conquerors' plan; undertale." Bryan's eyes widened. Sans had played a huge role in the Heroes' Alliance?

"one of their members sent a message through some weird medium, like a brain conversation. kind of similar to what happens now between manny and me, but i know why now. _because the messenger was using manny to talk to me telepathically._ "

"What?!"

"they told me that if their leader became corrupted, they needed someone to hold onto some important artifact equipment to keep it safe from him. they said they would secretly send it, along with an ambassador, a designated survivor of the alliance, to monitor it from a distance. hehe."

"Was it Nath-"

"no, it wasn't nathan. but he was in on the backup plan, yes." Bryan blinked a couple times, trying to take in all the information.

"as you know already from seeing the secret heroes alliance files, your father did turn dark-"

"I thought Evan said nobody knew about the files now except me and him."

"that's a lie, a coverup kiddo. nathan knows, i know, and a couple others i won't mention know, but it was a mutual agreement not to tell you about it until it was necessary. when you became frustrated and teleported back to the _shooting star_ , i told evan that you would be wanted to know the true story, which is why he gave in. evan, the kid has balls, even if it doesn't look like it. hehehe." Sans beat his chest.

"back to the story. we kept in touch as your dad's condition continued to destabilize, until the day came they sent out the artifacts to us, with the ambassador." Sans opened the cube and input a special code in a secret app, which opened the special heroes' alliance files.

"How did you do that?" Sans put a finger up, telling Bryan to be quiet. He opened the files from several years ago, including the one of the hallway.

"hey, i've seen that before, i don't understand while you needed to open it here."

"those files that are near duplicates of these, are fakes. you should know that; you saw the real footage. now look." Sans replayed the footage of the hallway, the one with the unknown figure in the bottom right.

"unfortunately, the ambassador got caught up in the fight, and ended up going down. watch." Bryan watched as the figure continued to throw grenades into the crowd until it was finally struck down. a microphone rolled out of their hand.

"now, after getting these live feeds, i was shocked to see that the figure you just saw die right there, still delivered the package to us." Bryan peered closer in to the screen. The shape looked awfully familiar.

"Wait, that isn't-" Sans touched the video, drew a box over the figure's face, then spread his fingers out, enlarging the selection.

"identify." The cube ran through a sequence of entities before it stopped on one; that of an animatronic bear with a black bowtie and a top hat, which occasionally morphed into a thirteen year-old kid wearing the same clothes.

"That's Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's!" Sans nodded.

"he died. i watched him die. yet he still appeared in front of my house, with the package, as planned. when i questioned him, he said that someone had saved his life, but that someone had sacrificed themselves to do it. after that incident in underfell, i learned _that_ person was manifest. he had _hosted_ manny previously, and when he died manny got kicked out permanently, but he was able to revive freddy before that."

Bryan's mouth was now open as wide as possible. All of these facts and explanations had interconnected the story between him and his dad. Things weren't simply coincidences; there were a lot of things going on behind the scene.

"So…what happened next?" Sans scratched the back of his head.

"well, he really only said to watch the box and make sure the conqueror's don't get it. i was about to close the door before he suddenly stuck his hand up and said these words: ' _Sans, if anyone ever comes to get that box, run. Don't stop. Keep going, or else they will get you. If you can find Jason's kid, who hasn't been born yet, you have to get this to them.'"_ Sans closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths.

"Was that it?"

"no. after that, he said, _'Sans, promise me this. If you find him, and you meet him, protect him. Don't give up on him, no matter how dire the situation is. He needs a guardian.'"_

"What did you say Sans?"

"well, what do you think? i told him i can't keep promises, that it was just too risky. but he insisted." Sans shrugged. Bryan leaned on the bar table.

"Wow…"

"that's not all kid. there's still the most important piece to go over." Sans paused for a moment.

"at the end, he said, _"This day forward, I'm a refugee. They know I'm not dead; my body probably disappeared by now, and they would know it was a fake. However, if I ever find a way to return, and if I think it's worth the risk to come back, you will know. Something will happen, but it will be just a bit off. That is how you will know.'_ "

"Wait, Sans, that's-"

"here."

"So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"kid, everyone fled here. they were attacked, but not by the void. it was by _something else_. those zombies, that's not a void play."

"So you're saying-"

"freddy's back, and he's ready to play." Bryan smiled and chuckled a bit.

"No way," exclaimed Bryan. "But wait, then why was Nathan surprised to see you?"

"because freddy added that promise on his own. my job protecting you was not part of the plan originally." Sans pressed the projector and it folded back into a little cube.

"did you ketchup to speed?"

"Yeah Sans, I did." Sans' smile began to get larger as Bryan realized what he heard.

"Good god Sans, why?"

"hehehehehehehehe." Sans snapped his fingers and time resumed, the song jumping back to "sans." The punster turned to Grillby.

"well grillb, me and the kid are gonna get out of here."

"That will be 1048574 G," replied Grillby, his expression still the same.

"grillby, i only had one ketchup bottle!"

"It's your entire bill." Bryan laughed as Sans planted his face into the table.

"i'll pay it later. you know i'm gold when it comes to paying bills."

"Sans you haven't even paid for your first time in here." Sans jumped off of the bar stool and began walking backwards towards the door.

"the sentry job doesn't pay much bro," laughed Sans, "i gotta find other ways to get that money."

"Whatever Sans."

Bryan heard loud trudging outside, and he walked past Sans to open the door. A bunch of the Manifests were running to their left, most of them with a nervous look on their face.

"Hey! What's going on?!" shouted Bryan. Ink turned to look at him.

"Peter is back with the scouting report! He found something important in the snow on his way back!" he replied. Bryan turned to Sans.

"that's our cue kid." Bryan smirked in response. The two ran out of _Grillby's_ and took off down the street towards Sans' house.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **If there's ever an AU you want me to include, just ask and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Credit for all characters besides Peter, Bryan, Kurt, Kaitlyn, the Void King, Manny, and the Elite Squadron belong to their respective creators in the Undertale Community.**

 **If you liked this story, hit that fav or follow button, I really appreciate the support and knowing that someone out there wants to read more helps motivate me to keep writing. Also, if you want, you can check out my Manifesttale forums, where I can answer questions about this story, and potentially host events there. The link to it is in my profile.**

 **See ya in the next one!**

 **-Blox**


	25. We Meet At Last

**Hey guys, whats up? I'm back with another chapter, and here is where we will start our voting portion again. Two main things help drive the story: Karma and Favor. Karma is a general rating of how good of a person Bryan has been in the story so far. Favor affects individual interactions; positive favor results in friendly conversations, negative causes neglect, distrust, disgust, or in extreme cases hostility. Choices will affect these two stats, so choose wisely. ;)**

 **If you ever want to see current Karma and Favor levels, just check my profile.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _[Sans]_

"hey! what are you guys doing in here?!" shouted Sans as he opened his door. All of the MDF members were stuffed into his living room, all centered around a table in the middle. The place somehow wasn't a mess like they left it; likely because Papyrus decided to clean it up when they arrived.

"We're reading a map!" shouted Blue from across the room.

"Yeah, a f**king dumb one," scoffed Red. He began to laugh but he shrunk into his coat (again) when he saw Carrot standing over him.

"Hehe, sorry…"

"Hm, okay." Carrot stuck his cigarette in his mouth and turned away.

Bryan followed in behind him and pushed past to reach the center. Sans followed the opening that Bryan left and found the humans looking at a crudely drawn map that laid out the Underground. Sans was surprised to see how big the Underground actually seemed to those who didn't normally live there.

"So, what did you find out?" asked Bryan. Peter looked up from the map with an dissatisfied expression.

"Ugh, a lot, but none of it is good news. Error has re-stationed all of the Undertale souls at their normal locations, along with some minor groups of Void soldiers. At least, that's what we could _see_. That doesn't mean Nightmare or Dust or AU Manifests could be present as well."

"error is probably trying to lure us out," interrupted Sans, "leaving it this organized isn't like him. he's probably been ordered by the void king or is working with someone else to execute this."

"So what you're saying is is that this whole thing is a trap and we're already screwed?" asked Nathan. There was silence between all of those present.

"no, not yet." Sans grabbed the map and brought it closer to him. "we've been able to recover other manifests with relative ease, although i expect error and the void to have stepped up their game yet again. if we can surprise them and get them at a time error doesn't expect it, we may be able to recover at least one manifest before being pushed back by…whatever is out there." Sans analyzed the map.

"So, Sans, what do you think?" Sans was still silent. He was trying to run as many scenarios as possible through his head. Luckily, having lived through multiple resets allowed him to do this without any problems. He also had his own secondary objective that the others, except for Bryan, did not know about.

"first of all, if we want to surprise error we have to send a small contingency group of two or three people-."

"Are you insane?!" shouted Ink. "Even if the most powerful of us were sent we'd likely be outnumbered by such a magnitude there would be no hope that they would survive!"

"i know ink, but it's our only shot." Sans pointed towards Waterfall.

"undyne is too powerful to be taken on, unless we take frisk along. however, i have a feeling that a certain _someone else_ will appear if we do that." He could hear Frisk gulp in the background.

"napstablook may cause mettaton _and_ alphys to join the party, so that's a definite no." Sans peered at the extremely bad representation of Waterfall. There was something missing still from the equation, and he had to convince the others that the location he would meet Freddy was actually the correct one.

"aha! that's it. it's tem to get temmie." Mutters of confusion went through the crowd.

"SANS, WAS THAT A PUN?!"

"hehehehehehehehehe-."

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!" Everyone started to laugh.

"okay guys, in all seriousness, the only legitimate option right now is to take a shot at alphys. we would use whatever temmies we can find to distract undyne long enough to get into hotland, then once we get there we have to try and turn alphys around fast enough to allow her to interfere with mettaton's circuitry remotely to make it easier to turn mettaton. it's a high risk operation-."

"Sans, we don't even know how to turn someone around that fast. It's impossible."

"wrong. ink, remember what happened with the kid?" Everyone turned towards Ink, who was shocked to be called on. Sans saw him gag a bit before responding.

"Which kid?"

"frisk."

"What happened?"

"you used the special chrome paint thing-."

"Oh you mean that." Ink smiled a bit before he realized what Sans was leading him on to.

"Oh…you mean that."

"yes, i mean that."

"Sans, we don't know if it's reliable," said Evan, "it only worked once."

"Not only that Sans, but I used most of it already," commented Ink. "I only have a little bit left. It doesn't take that long to make it, but since we've been kicked out of the _Shooting Star_ we don't have access to the folonium."

"you have to make it count then," said Sans, rolling up the map and putting his hand on Ink's shoulder as he passed him. He came in front of Bryan.

"whaddaya think kiddo? is it a go?" Sans sweated a bit. He knew the others, including Bryan, were reluctant. He hoped Bryan caught on to the fact that the reason he was using the Temmies to distract Undyne was _not_ the simplest option, but because he thought he could find Freddy there.

Bryan made eye contact with Sans, and at that moment Sans knew that Bryan was in on Sans' plan.

"Yeah, I think this will work. It's worth a shot in my opinion."

"the kid and i will go. ink, you're coming with us." Ink sighed and his eyes turned into dodecagons.

"Ugh, okay. I guess I'll go."

"don't forget the folonium paint." Ink pulled the chrome paint out from one of his paint slots.

"I always have it on me-"

"good, then we're going now."

"Uwa!" Bryan and Sans walked out the door, followed by a flabbergasted Ink.

"You do know you could just _teleport_ to Hotland, right?"

"lets not go over the minute details kiddo. we gotta job to do." The three exited Snowdin Town, but about five minutes out Sans suddenly turned around and grabbed Ink by the scarf, causing his eyes to turn to exclamation points.

"Classic, what the hell are you-"

"ink, no matter what, you don't tell _anyone_ about this." Ink gulped.

"Y-Yea, sure Sans…" Sans reached his hand out to Bryan, who grabbed it.

"good." Sans focused all his energy into teleported, then closed his eyes. A click went off in his head, and he opened his eyes, finding himself in an empty Temmie Village. He dropped Ink's scarf and turned around, Bryan drawing his sword.

"Sans, it's…empty." Ink stood up and drew his paintbrush.

"Sans, we're not here for Temmies, are we?" he questioned. Sans nodded.

"no, we're here for something much, much more important." Ink's expression conveyed a sign of acknowledgment and acceptance.

"Okay, I guess I've been dragged into this one." Sans walked over to the Tem Shop and opened the door, but the lights were off. Tem was gone.

"wha…" He closed the door and turned around to see the other two looking as well.

"No sign of anything Sans," shouted Bryan. Ink didn't seem to have any luck as well.

"This place looks like it was abandoned awhile ago," said Ink. "Even though they are Temmies I can still tell this place is decrepit."

Sans was a bit confused; he didn't understand why Freddy would leave a sign like this then wind up not attending the party. Unless he was here, still hiding, since something extremely cliché was probably about to happen and Sans wasn't aware of it until-.

Sans activated his blue eye and summoned a bone katana just in time to block a downward slash from Error.

"error old buddy, how's it going?" asked Sans sarcastically. Little error signs popped all around Error's frustrated face. Bryan and Ink turned around, surprised.

"Grrrgh, Classic. Long time no see." Error jumped back and held his sword out to the side. Ink walked up to Sans' side and pointed his paintbrush at Error.

"What did I tell you Error? The Void won't let you destroy these universes. Nor will I, but that's beside the point." Error scoffed at him, and Sans noticed a couple shiny new gadgets Error had.

"error-"

"Oh, y-you mean these bad boys?" He held up the two metal bands he had.

"This allows me to extend m-my powers throughout the multiverse, _past_ the Underverse. They work really well, I must say."

"wait, that means-" Sans jumped forward, startled by the giant thunk behind him. He turned behind, a nervous look in his eyes, as a glitched Freddy looked down at him from above.

"Sans," murmured Freddy, "don't resist. Just turn yourself and the kid over and we will be fine. The Void will not harm you-." Manny turned Sans towards Error and pointed the bone katana at him.

"How dare you use your powers on someone outside your control like this," shouted Manifest, "You're breaking the basic laws of the Manifestation."

"Says the god," laughed Error, his voice fluctuating. Manifest instantly retreated, leaving Sans to himself.

"manifest, you okay bro-"

"ENOUGH OF THIS BANTER!" shouted Error, "I want to have a rematch. A _real_ rematch." Sans wiped his face and gave Error a smile.

"well, if a fight is what you want it's what you're going to get. bad times await you." Sans let loose a battle-laugh and teleported up to Error, slashing his sword towards Error's torso. Error jumped back as the katana swooshed by him, leaving errors in his stead. He leaned back then threw blue wires towards Sans, who jumped up and teleported to dodge them. Error's left eye then glowed brighter, and Freddy jumped up in the air to strike down on Sans with his microphone. Sans teleported behind him then hit him with the pommel of his katana, causing him to crumple to the ground temporarily.

"GRAAAAAH!" Bryan charged in from behind Sans and jumped up to bring his sword down on Freddy but Sans blocked it with his bone katana.

"hey kid, remember, we can't kill them, only heal them." He glimpsed back at Ink to see him prepping his paintbrush with the folonium paint.

"Oh I don't think so Ink." Error threw a flurry of blue wires at Ink, tying up his arms and legs.

"No!" Ink wrestled to get out of the wires. Sans rushed over to cut them, but Freddy appeared in front, his eyes blocked by the black glitch. Sans teleported up, slashed him in the face, then proceeded to kick his legs out from beneath him. Freddy threw a microphone grenade as he fell to the ground, causing Sans to push Bryan back as the grenade launched shrapnel throughout the cave. Sans glimpsed towards Tem Shop before turning back to Freddy, who had just gotten up. Sans watched as Freddy spun a watch on his left wrist and transformed into a small human, who was now fourteen or fifteen instead of twelve or thirteen as the images had displayed.

"god dammit kiddo, we can't get to ink without getting by him." Error was rapidly pulling in Ink with his strings, but there was nothing he could do. Sans and Bryan both charged Freddy, who summoned a magical microphone stand out of thin air and spun it around like a staff.

"oh crap." Sans slid to dodge the swipe of Freddy's stand while Bryan vaulted over it. Sans slashed down towards his legs, and Bryan to his neck, but Freddy blocked both with his stand. He kicked back Bryan and uppercut Sans, hitting him in the chin.

 _ **-.1 HP**_

"ow," muttered Sans, wiping a bit of ketchup off of his chin. Ink was almost to Error now, and there was no time to attack.

Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster in a last ditch attempt to slice the blue wires, but a bone attack came out of nowhere, shredding through the wires and freeing Ink.

"Wait, what?!"

"Time Kid to the rescue!" shouted TK, falling out from the sky. Error fired more blue wires and some glitched bones at TK, but he dodged them with ease. Ink picked up his paintbrush from the ground and wiped off his arms with his scarf.

"Nice going kid."

"You little TIME BUG!" TK jumped and countered the blue wires with a Gaster Blaster, then teleported over to Sans.

"I heard you'd need some help," laughed TK, while Sans was drinking some refreshing ketchup to heal himself.

"who told 'ya that?" TK pointed towards Freddy, who's glitched eyes darted back and forth frantically.

"That guy." TK suddenly fell over, his legs pulled out from him by Error's blue wires.

"Welp!" Ink ran over and painted a red line over the wires, slicing them in half.

"Grrgh," Error summoned a glitched bone katana and threw out a wrapped up Determination Soul, which began to glow red as it reformed. Sans' left eye began to flash between aqua and yellow faster than ever before, his patience beginning to wear thin.

"oh you have to be kidding me." Error ran forward as Chara reformed to his right, following him into the fury. Freddy joined Error to his left in the charge straight towards Sans. Sans stuck his ketchup bottle back into his hoodie pocket and began to channel his power.

"ready manny?" No response. They were getting closer.

"hello? manifest?" Still no response.

"aw, forget it." Sans jumped back and summoned a Gaster Blaster to fry his opponents, but Chara jumped up, kicked him back, and slashed the blaster in half. Sans somersaulted to land back on his feet. Bryan ran up behind and attempted to shield bash Error, but Error teleported out of the way, causing Bryan to run through an error storm and fall over.

Ink drew a blue circle around him on the ground, which materialized into a shield. Freddy's microphone grenade bounced off the shield, causing Freddy and Error to move out of the way to avoid getting hit by the shrapnel. TK came up behind Error and tried to bone attack him, but Error grabbed his arm and threw him against the wall. TK fell to the ground, unconscious.

Chara charged Sans, who dodged the knife attack. He brought a bone attack up from the ground, but Chara side stepped and ran up to Bryan, who they cut across the chest with. Bryan stumbled back, blood oozing from the cut.

"Gaah," Bryan leaned against the wall, holding his cut. Chara came up and attempted to stab him through the head, but Bryan moved just out of the way to dodge. Chara was too fast, and they stabbed Bryan through the heart on the next attack.

"GRAHAHA!" shouted Bryan.

"noOOO!" Sans unleashed a fury of Gaster Blasters on Chara, who turned around, surprised. The blasters fried Chara, causing the world to go dark, and the red outline of their soul to shatter. Sans wasn't too terribly worried about this, since the kiddo would just attempt to reset and start over.

Sure enough, the world reloaded back to where Chara was charging Bryan on the wall. Chara was about to stab Bryan _again_ through the head but Sans teleported over and pushed the kid back with a bone blast.

"not this time kiddo."

"Thanks, I guess," stammered Bryan, whose hands were beginning to bloody up from the deep gash Chara left. Sans hit a microphone back at Freddy like a baseball before quickly tossing up his cube. He quickly snapped his power glasses back on and the cube latched onto the side. Evan's picture came up in the top right corner, the glasses analyzing Error's unpredictable and rash fighting style.

"Yo Sans, what's up?"

"bryan got a deep gash, tk's unconscious, error was waiting for us. we need support, stat."

"I'll send Carrot and Toriel over, stat."

"thanks." Evan blinked out of existence just in time for Sans to slid under a Freddy stand swipe. Ink, meanwhile, blocked a knife slash from Chara then stomped on the ground, causing a black ink bubble to appear below Chara. Chara fell into the ink puddle, surprised, then popped out of a second bubble, where Ink drew a blue rune in the air, changing their soul blue. He slammed them against the wall several times before he lost control of Chara's soul.

" _reinforcements soon, just gotta hold out until then."_ Sans turned around and saw Error bringing TK in with the blue wires. Sans teleported over and slashed them just before TK hit Error. TK woke up in midair and landed himself.

"Geez, what did I miss?" Sans tossed him his bottle of ketchup and turned back towards Error.

"finish it kid. i'll take it from here." Sans chopped towards Freddy, shattering his worn microphone stand.

"Aw man, now I have to get a new one- OOMPH!" Sans shot him back with a Gaster Blast before turning to Error.

"nowhere to run error." He heard a woosh in the background, meaning Carrot had just arrived with Toriel.

"Hahahaha, HAHAHA!" laughed Error. "You've changed Classic, you all have changed. Think about it. Since when were you this ambitious or vengeful?"

"i've always been vengeful error, i just take my chances." Error laughed again, slowly backing up towards the wall. Sans watched as he began to near the Tem Shop door. He felt a little nervous.

"This _boy_ ," he mocked, pointing at Bryan, who was being treated by Toriel, "has changed you Classic. And not necessarily in a good way."

"you're the one to talk. you're the bug here. now get out before i swat you out of the sky." Sans had Error up against the wall, his bone katana up against Error's chin.

"last chance error, give up." Error just smiled.

"No." Error swung open the Tem Shop door and ran inside, leaving Sans to realize his worst fears were coming true.

"oh shit." Sans followed Error in, but he had already jumped down the secret trapdoor in the back left corner of the room. Sans jumped down as well, seeing Error running up to the fragile Undertale Fragment, ready to strike it down. Error was suddenly frozen in place just in time to prevent him from hitting the crystal. Sans turned to see Carrot holding him still.

"Hehe, no." Error turned with a nervous look just as Carrot snapped his fingers, causing a giant cage with a hyper Blueberry in it to appear.

"HOOMAN HOOMAN HOOMAN HOOMAN HOOOOOMAN!" Blue ran around, continuously running into the bars. Sans looked back at Blue, disturbed. Carrot gave him a glare, telling him to go along with it, since Error seemed just as disturbed.

"Remember that day in the Temmieverse-"

"No, no NO! Not that again!" shouted Error. Blue stopped momentarily and saw Error, stars in his eyes.

"MWEH HEHEHEHEH! I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, WILL CAPTURE ERROR THEN TURN HIM INTO A HOOMAN THEN GIVE HIM TO ALPHYS THEN EAT MORE SUGAR!" Error frowned, unamused.

"Nice try Carrot." Carrot froze. Blueberry stopped running around and he looked at Carrot.

"So, how did I do?" Carrot got hit back by an Error bone blast and he trapped Blueberry in the cage with more bones. Sans teleported in front of Error just in time to block him from hitting the crystal, half of which was covered with blue wires and was dark, and breaking it into pieces.

"error, don't." Sans felt Error slowly overpower him, but without Manny's strength there was nothing he could do.

"don't…do…it."

"Goodbye Classic." Error continued to press down, but suddenly Sans felt Manny come back to life.

" _I-I'm sorry…"_

" _lets do it."_

Sans transformed into Manifest Forme and blasted Error back with a second katana.

"GRAAAAGH!" Sans used telekinesis to take Error outside of the Fragment holding room and place him outside Tem Shop, held down by Sans. His soul occasionally glitched out, but there was nothing to allow him from escaping.

Freddy and Chara were both laid out on the ground, the glitch still covering their eyes. Ink was leaning on his paintbrush, the folonium paint in hand, with TK and Bryan standing off to the side with Toriel, a weakened Carrot limping over then falling over.

"Papyrus?" She poked him, but Carrot didn't move.

"Queen?" Toriel laughed.

"You must be thinking of your Toriel."

"Oh, darn. I'll just be sleeping then…" Carrot began to sleep, causing Sans to laugh.

"GRASIRHPWEIWE!" Error began to wiggle, his soul starting to flash away from blue more and more frequently. Blueberry opened the door from the Tem Shop.

"MWEH HEH HEH! Lazy me, how are you?" Sans' blue eye got dim for a moment.

"kinda busy at the moment-"

"GRPWIEHFPWOEFPWOEJFPWEOJFPOJ!" Error's soul began to shift to predominantly glitch, meaning Sans couldn't hold him down for much longer. He turned to Ink.

"bro, how much of that paint do you have left?"

"Only enough for one charge!" he shouted in return. Sans gritted his teeth. Only one charge…

"Sans, who should I use it on?!" Sans was about to speak before Bryan stood up, clutching the bandage wrapped around his torso.

"I know."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **If there's ever an AU you want me to include, just ask and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Credit for all characters besides Peter, Bryan, Kurt, Kaitlyn, the Void King, Manny, and the Elite Squadron belong to their respective creators in the Undertale Community. Freddy belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

 **If you liked this story, hit that fav or follow button, I really appreciate the support and knowing that someone out there wants to read more helps motivate me to keep writing. Also, if you want, you can check out my Manifesttale forums, where I can answer questions about this story, and potentially host events there. The link to it is in my profile.**

 **See ya in the next one!**

 **-Blox**


End file.
